The Sport Of King's
by beermoney5
Summary: Sesshomaru and Kagome were the best of friends growing up on a horse racing farm. something happened that tore them apart will they get back what they once had and maybe something more. Also Kagome tries to make a champion out of an unruly colt. Sess/kag
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Give And Take**

**

* * *

**

Kagome glanced over at the monitor in the living room of her apartment at Dragon Strike Farms, a renowned breeding and training facility for thoroughbred racehorses. There were two apartments above the mare and foal barn. Kagome lived in one and the other was for other employees to stay in when they were on duty. There were two mares that were due any day now. They were dozing in their large box stalls so she went back into the kitchen to fix some dinner. Just as she started Sango walked in.

"Sorry I'm late. Any changes?"

"Nope. They're just dozing. I'm really excited about it. I can't wait to see these two foals. Especially, Red's. They're both going to be something special if they live up to their Grandsires names."

One Eyed Red, named because she was blind in one eye as a foal, was a chestnut. She was by Seattle slew and the Stallion she was bred to was by Alydar. Porsche Power, who was the other mare due, was by Affirmed and the stallion she was bred to was by Spectacular Bid. Everyone on the farm was excited about these two foals especially the owners. The farm had had a dry spell on winners for a few years. Even though the farm had some decent runners and were not necessarily hurting financially, they needed a spectacular horse to put them back on top.

"I think everybody is excited about these two foals," Sango said as she walked into the kitchen to help Kagome.

"I know. I just can't wait for Red's foal. Seattle Slew and Alydar are like my two most favorite racehorses of all time. I hope she foals on one of my watches."

"Your funny," Sango said chuckling.

"Whatever you can't wait either."

"I kno…" Sango stopped her sentence looking at Kagome when they both heard what sounded like water running out of a spigot.

"Oh my God. Who is it?" They both said running into the living room to check the monitor, knowing that sound had been a mare's water breaking.

Red was circling just as they looked at the monitor and was starting to lie down.

"I'll call the main house. You call the vet," Kagome instructed to Sango.

As they were making their phone calls they ran down the stairs into the barn. Five minutes later Inutaisho, his mate Izayoi, his two sons Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, and Kikyo showed up. A minute later the breeding manager Kagura showed up.

"Well how is she doing?" Inutaisho asked Kagome and Sango.

"Okay so far. The hooves are starting to come out," Kagome replied.

"Good. Did Yoruichi say how long till she gets here?"

"She was just finishing up at another farm down the road and said she would be here in fifteen minutes."

Kagura went inside to assist the mare if she needed it while the others waited out-side the stall. The mare grunted and pushed and the foal's head started to come out lying on his front legs. A couple more contractions and the shoulders passed allowing the foal to slip right out. By this time almost everybody that lived on the farm was in the barn.

"The foals a little small," Inutaisho said as Kagura started drying the bay foal with a towel as the mare nickered to him. "What is it?" he added.

"It's a stud colt," Kagura announced after lifting his tail and checking.

"How's the mare doing?" Yoruichi asked walking into the barn.

Everyone turned their attention to the vet as she walked up to them.

"Fine, the foal just arrived. He's a little small though, and I'm a little concerned," Inutaisho replied.

"I'll check both the mare and foal out after the little guy stands."

"Um…. there's another foal coming," Kagura said from inside the stall.

"WHAT!" everybody replied at once turning back to the stall.

Sure enough there were two little front hooves coming out with the foals head resting on the front legs as the mare started having contractions again. The shoulders followed shortly after and he slipped out just as easily as the first. Kagura immediately started drying the smaller chestnut foal off.

"How did this happen? I had the mare checked." Inutaisho said a little upset.

"Did Dr. Sullivan check the mare? Because I don't remember checking this one," Yoruichi asked.

"Yes, you were out of town."

"He must have missed the second follicle when he palpated the mare. It's rare but sometimes it happens. Let me check them out make sure there vitals are okay," She said as she walked into the stall.

The vet checked both the foal's heart beats and their respiration, and then watched to see if they would stand. The larger of the two foals tried to stand but was too weak to do so. The smaller and second foal just lay there with his legs tucked underneath him.

"Well other than being small and a little weak, they seem to be okay only time will tell if they are going to make it," Yoruichi said as she left the stall. "Someone is going to have to milk the mare and bottle feed the babies and make sure they get the clostrum if they are going to have a chance. They are going to have to be lifted up on their legs to try and strengthen them also. It's going to take a lot of time and dedication if they are going to make it."

"I'm short staffed at the moment but these foals me a lot to this farm. I'll find someone who's reliable."

"Um… I'll do it," Kagome said

"Are you sure Kagome? There is a chance that they may not make it," Inutaisho replied a little concerned knowing how attached she could become to the two foals.

"I'm sure I want to do this. Please let me."

"Okay. Let Yoruichi show you how to milk the mare and feed the foals and anything else that has to be done."

Kagome went into the stall with Yoruichi as the others said goodnight and headed out of the barn. All that remained in the barn with Kagome and the vet were Inutaisho, Izayoi, Sesshomaru and Sango. Shortly after the vet left. Then Inutaisho and Izayoi left the barn and headed to the main house after telling Kagome if anything happened or she needed help, to call them.

"I'm going to head up to your apartment and finish dinner. I'll bring you some when it's done," Sango said as she headed up the stairs to Kagome's apartment.

"Are you going to stay for awhile?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru.

"I was thinking I would keep you company for awhile. Unless you don't want me to," He said with a smirk.

"Only if you want to," Kagome said trying not to make it so obvious that she wanted him to stay.

Sesshomaru went to the office in the barn to grab a couple of chairs as Sango came back down the stairs bringing the food. Sesshomaru went and grabbed another chair for Sango and then they sat outside the stall eating with the stall door open watching the foals. Red kept licking the foals one at a time and then would give them a little nudge trying to get them to stand. Every half hour to an hour Kagome would go into the stall, milk the mare and then feed each of the babies. After feeding the babies she would then pick up one of foals while Sesshomaru or Sango would pick up the other. They would help support the foals as they stood on their feet trying to strengthen their legs.

After a few hours Sango went up to Kagome's apartment to go to sleep and Sesshomaru headed back to the main house. Kagome just sat in the shavings on the stall floor dozing lightly for about ten minutes at a time while listening to the foals and Red. Sometimes she would sit there with one of the foals in her lap while she petted him in-between breaks. She kept up her routine every half hour or so feeding and lifting the foals one at a time. Eventually the larger of the two foals could stand on his own if Kagome lifted him on his feet. So she would lift him and help him over to Red so he could nurse on his own and not have to be feed with the bottle.

Kagome was a little worried about the smaller foal. He was eating well and alert even nickering but he was still so weak. She just kept up her routing through the night. When morning came Inutaisho came out at around seven to check on her and the foals.

"So how's it going?" He asked.

"Great. The larger foal can stand on his own and take a couple of steps if I lift him up. He's also nursing from Red. The smaller foal still needs help standing but he's eating well."

"That's good to hear. Maybe they'll make it after all. How is the mare reacting to them?"

"She knickers to them when they move and licks and sniffs each one of them. If they make it I think she will accept them both."

"That's good to hear too. Well, I have some business to take care of I'll check on you a little later today to see how they're doing," He said before leaving the barn.

Kagome's friends hung out with her off and on though out the day in-between their chores on the farm. By the end of the day the larger foal could get up on his own and clumsily walk over to Red to nurse. The smaller foal still couldn't get up on his own without assistance but could stand on his own if helped to his feet. Sesshomaru stopped by that evening to keep Kagome company and to bring her some food.

"You need to get some rest," Sesshomaru told Kagome as she kept yawning.

"I can't. The foals need me right now. And I am afraid if I go up stairs to lay down I will over sleep and one of the foals might die."

"I'll look after them while you sleep."

"I need to be here."

"Kagome I am fully capable of taking care of these foals. I grew up on this farm surrounded by horses. You know that because you also grew up here. Stop being stubborn and let me help you."

"I know but…." Kagome was cut off by the sound of Porsche's water breaking in the next stall.

Sesshomaru ran out of the stall, excitement on his face as he called his father on his cell phone with Kagome right behind him. Sesshomaru had picked the mare out at a yearling auction six years ago. His father had let him pick the stallion that Porsche was bred to this time so he had a personal interest in the mare and foal. Once again the barn was full of people by the time the gray foal was born. The foal was on his feet within minutes of being born, a natural instinct to be able to flee from predators. Soon after he had made it to the mare's side and was nursing. Everybody left except for Inutaisho, Sesshomaru, and Kagome, after the vet arrived and gave him a clean bill of health before checking the twins.

"How have they been eating?" Yoruichi asked Kagome.

"Really well. The larger foal is having bowl movements but not the smaller one."

"Have you given him an enema?"

"Yes. He's passed the black fecal matter newborns do, but he hasn't passed any of the milk yet."

"I'll give him some mineral oil before I leave to see if that will help move things along. Let me know if he still can't defecate," Yoruichi said then left the stall after giving the mineral oil.

"What do you think?" Inutaisho asked Yoruichi as he walked her out to her truck.

"It's not good. He should be passing the milk by now. We can give him a little longer before the decision has to be made whether to put him down or not. It's up to you."

"I want to give him a chance so we'll wait a little longer. I call you if he gets worse."

"Okay I got to go. Keep in touch," She said as she started her truck and headed down the drive.

"Kagome get some rest," Inutaisho said as he walked back into the barn. "Sesshomaru can look after the foals for awhile. That's an order. I'm going back up to the house now. Call me if anything happens," He added before heading up to the main house.

"Wow Porches foal is ginormas," Kagome said as she wrapped herself in a blanket and sat in the savings of the box stall.

"He is good size," Sesshomaru said with pride in his voice.

"Do you have a name picked out for him yet?" She said trying to stifle a yawn.

"My father reserved Entei for me."

"That's an awesome name. I wonder if he would let me name the twins."

"He might if you don't come up with something outlandish like you always do."

"I think one of the foals should be named Crusty Crustacean," She said yawning.

"That just proved my point that you should never be allowed to name anything ever. And I think it's time for you to take a nap."

"I'm fine," She said as she yawned once again.

"Come here," Sesshomaru said as he sat down in the shavings pulling Kagome down in his lap.

Kagome rested her head on his chest and then closed her eyes as he stroked her hair. In no time she was fast asleep. While she slept Sesshomaru gently laid her down in the shavings as not to wake her so he could tend to the foals. The larger foal didn't really need any more help. So Sesshomaru spent most of his time helping the smaller foal to stand and nurse from Red while Kagome slept.

After about four hours Kagome awoke bolting upright to a sitting position. Looking around she saw Sesshomaru trying to get the smaller foal to stand while the larger one kept nudging him with his muzzle.

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked getting up and walking to the larger foal to move him away from Sesshomaru.

"For about four hours."

"Four hours! Why didn't you wake?"

"You needed your rest. I was just about to wake you. This little foal has taken a turn for the worst."

"What! You should have woke me sooner. What's wrong?"

"He's stopped eating and is getting weaker. He can't stand on his own anymore."

"You should have told me sooner."

"He just started to act like this. I called my father he's on his way," Sesshomaru said as his father walked into the barn.

Inutaisho took one look at the foal and went to the office in the barn. He came out a few minutes later.

"I called Yoruichi. She's on her way," Inutaisho said walking back to Red's box stall.

Twenty minutes later Yoruichi walked into the barn. She immediately went into the box stall kneeling next to the foal and listened for any guts sounds with her stethoscope.

"He still hasn't passed any fecal matter?" She asked Kagome.

"No."

"Well I hate to say this but he doesn't have any gut sounds. Which means he probably doesn't have a fully developed intestinal tract or there may be a gap in his intestines were their not joined. His symptoms are all leading to this."

"Is there a surgery that could fix it?" Inutaisho asked.

"No, unfortunately not. And even if there was he's too weak to make it through surgery."

"Okay, go ahead and put him down. I don't want him suffering anymore."

The vet went to her truck to get the supplies she would need and came back to the box stall. She walked over to where Kagome was sitting in the savings with the foal's head in her lap. A couple of tears were already starting to run down her cheeks as she stroked the foal's neck.

"Kagome come," Sesshomaru said reaching a hand out to her.

"No. I want to be here for him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay," He said stepping to the side of the stall.

Yoruichi knelt back down next to the foal. She found a vain in his neck and inserted the needle of the syringe pulling back a bit to see if it was in the vain. When she saw some blood fill the syringe she administered the injection. Within a couple of seconds the foal stopped breathing. Yoruichi checked the foal to see if he was breathing then checked his eyes for a reaction. When she got none, she pronounced that the little foal was gone just as Koga showed up to take the foal out back to bury him. Before he went into the stall Inutaisho placed a hand on his shoulder stopping him shaking his head in the negative.

"Give Kagome a minute with him."

"Okay," Koga said as they watched Kagome hug the foal while tears ran down her face.

"Kagome, it's time to let Koga take him," Sesshomaru said reaching for her.

Kagome immediately hugged Sesshomaru and buried her face in his chest while she cried. Koga came in and picked up the foal and headed out of the barn with the mare hanging her head over the stall door nickering for her foal. Immediately after Inutaisho walked Yoruichi out to her truck.

"I'm sorry Inutaisho."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. It's nobody's fault just a bad diagnosis on Dr. Sullivan's part. This is one of the risks we take breeding horses. Luckily it doesn't happen often. I've been lucky all these years. These were the first set of twins I have ever had and hopefully the last."

"I hope Kagome will be alright," Yoruichi said getting into her truck.

"She will."

"Goodbye," Yoruichi said as she headed down the drive.

Inutaisho headed to the training barn leaving Kagome and Sesshomaru alone.

"You did the best you could," Sesshomaru said to Kagome as he stroked her hair.

"Well it wasn't good enough. The foal still died."

"You heard what the vet said. There was nothing that could be done."

"I know but I still think maybe I could have done something different and he would still be alive."

"You know you did everything that could have been done. Stop talking nonsense," He said lifting her chin up with his fingers. Looking her in the eyes as he wiped her tears away he added. "You still have the other foal don't forget."

"I do don't I," She said as the little bay foal nudged her in the back with his muzzle making her smile.

Turning around she wrapped her arms around the foal's neck giving him a hug. "You're going to be the greatest racehorse of all time aren't you." Then added as she placed both hands on each side of his face after hugging him and looked into his big brown eyes. "You're going to be the next Triple Crown winner just like you grandsire Seattle Slew aren't you?"

The foal bobbed his head up and down as if he understood and was agreeing then gave Kagome a big nudge with his muzzle. Both Kagome and Sesshomaru started laughing at the foal's antics. Then Kagome gave him one last hug before her and Sesshomaru went to leave the stall.

As she got to the door she stopped and looked over her shoulder at the bay foal one last time and said, "I see you later little one." Before leaving the stall.

* * *

**A/N: **Horses have a gestation period of eleven months. Horses should always be check a few weeks after being bred for twins. A vet can usually tell if there are two follicles and pinch one off eliminating the possibility of twins. It's not a good thing for horses to have twins usually one or both foals will be still born. It is very rare for both foals to survive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**A Long Time Waiting**

**

* * *

**

_**Two and a half years later.**_

Kagome left her apartment at four in the morning and headed to the hay barn. It was her and Sango's turn to feed the horses. All the employee's at Dragon Strike farms took turns doing some of the chores because of limited staff due to a dry spell in champions at the renowned breeding and training facility.

Kagome walked with a spring in her step for today she would finally get to exercise ride the thoroughbred races horses on the farm. She had tried to wear down Inutaisho about his ban on her riding the horses due to a promise he had made to her father before he had died from lung cancer when she was sixteen. He finally relented and was going to let her.

Kagome walked past the stallion barn and then the training barn. On the backside of the training barn was the hay barn where Sango was already waiting.

"Hey you beat me here," Kagome said as she waved to her best friend.

"I know, isn't it amazing? Hop on. Let's get these horses fed," Sango said as Kagome climbed onto the back of the quad that was hitched to a small flat-bed trailer. "So, are you excited?"

"Yeah. Excited and a little nervous," Kagome replied as they started to feed the horses in the training barn first.

"Why are you nervous? You gallop your horses all the time on the track to keep them in condition for eventing. It wouldn't be any different than that except the racehorses gallop a little faster. Bankotsu isn't going to have you breeze anything on your first day."

"I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about a horse running away with me like the one that did with my mother. If that happens Inutaisho will never let me ride again."

Kagome's dad was the head trainer at Dragon Strike Farms for twenty years before he died and her mother use to exercise ride for him. One day, when Kagome was five, her mother was riding one of the more high strung horses in training. He spooked and ran off with her. The horse headed for the outside rail of the mile training track and crashed thru it throwing her mother off. The horse fell after crashing thru the railing and had come down on top of her mother, killing her instantly. When Kagome wanted to start riding the horses in training her father had forbid it.

"I don't think that will happen even if a horse runs off on you. There are a lot of people on your side about this including Bankotsu and Jak. They have been rallying to get you to ride in the morning workouts for a long time now."

Your probably right but I'm still worried about it," Kagome said as they were taking the quad back to the hay barn after feeding the horses.

Miroku and Koga and a couple of other employees were already cleaning when they entered the training barn to help muck out the stalls.

"Hello, lovely ladies," Miroku greeted the girls as they walked into the barn. "And how are we today?"

"Kagome's nervous."

"Why?" Koga questioned.

"What if one of the horses runs off with me today? Inutaisho will never let me exercise ride again."

"If that happens we will protest and have a sit in. We could even make signs," Koga said with a chuckle. "Or better yet. We could riot and storm the mansion."

"Yeah, I would like to see that one," Kagome said laughing.

"Well, at least I made you laugh."

"You always know how."

"Then how about we go out to dinner tonight?"

"What about poker night?" Miroku jumped into the conversation.

"I'm not going out with you Koga. We are just friends and I don't want to lead you on."

"Go ahead, I don't mind. Lead away."

"You never give up do you?" Sango said with a chuckle.

"It doesn't hurt to keep trying."

"I went out with you twice and there is just nothing there between us other than friends. Also the last time some guy smiled at me, you hit him. I don't need a psycho boyfriend," Kagome said as everybody laughed as they finished cleaning the barn.

xxxxxxxxxx

"I'm sorry my old friend. But I have to let her live her own life," Inutaisho said as he looked at a picture of him and his best friend of many years.

Izayoi walked over to him placing a hand on his arm. "You're doing the right thing."

"Am I? What if she gets hurt or is killed like her mother was? If anything happened to her it would just kill me. I think of her as my own daughter."

"If that is what fate has in mind for Kagome we can't stop it. She could have the same outcome driving around town or even walking down the street."

"She used the same argument."

"She will be fine. It's not fair to keep such a tight rein on her and you know that. Her father sold her pony after the accident and refused to let her ride for seven years afterward, then when she was fifteen and wanted to start riding the horses in training he kept telling her no. She got so frustrated because it's in her blood. She was raised on this farm and around this industry. It's only natural that she would want to be part of it. You're doing the right thing."

"I hope your right because I'm not so sure," Inutaisho said as he picked up Izayoi hand in his and gave it a squeeze. "Let's head out to the track."

xxxxxxxxxx

As they were finishing up cleaning stalls, the grooms arrived and started taking the horses out a few at a time to get them ready for the morning workouts. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Koga, and a few other exercise riders waited outside the barn in the courtyard for the horses to be ready. Just as the first batch of horses were led out Kikyo showed up.

"Hey you guys," She said as she waved to them.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"He headed over to the track already," She replied as a groom gave her a leg up into the saddle.

Once mounted they headed down the lane to the mile training track that was behind the barn. The group walked their horses up to Bankotsu, who was the head trainer at the farm. Kagome saw Sesshomaru standing at the rail with his father and Inuyasha and waved to him as Bankotsu gave instructions to Miroku and Koga. Sesshomaru just turned his head away from her, ignoring her, as Kagome's heart dropped.

"Do you have to be such an ass to her Sesshomaru? You guys wer…"

"Quiet. It's none of your business," Sesshomaru said cutting Inuyasha off.

"You need to get over it. It's not her fault Entei was sold."

"Both of you stop it now," Inutaisho interrupted shutting both of them up. "Let's watch the workouts in peace."

Miroku and Koga took their horses onto the track for the first workouts of the day as Bankotsu walked over to the girls to give them their instructions.

"Okay, today Kagome you will be working in company with both Kikyo and Sango so you can get an idea on how to pace a horse correctly. I have the utmost confidence in your riding ability and don't question it but there is a slight difference galloping race horses then galloping an event horse. Also you can ask questions out there when you're with somebody else. Today we are going to take it easy on your first day so just warm the horses up for about a half mile at a trot. When you have done that rein them in, bringing them to the inside rail. Once there pick up the gallop going for another mile. After that bring the hoses in and hand them to the grooms and get on your next horse and wait for instructions. Any questions?"

"Nope I think I got it."

"Okay then, get out there," He said as he went to give the next group their instructions.

Kagome, Sango, and Kikyo started warming up their horses on the outside rail going clockwise as Miroku and Koga started working there horses on the inside rail. Kagome's concentration kept drifting from the chestnut filly she was riding to Sesshomaru's response to her wave. For the last few months he had either ignored her when she would say something to him or had some snide remark for her. They use to be best friends and now things were different. She didn't know what went wrong. She pushed the unpleasant thoughts out of her mind so she could concentrate on her ride.

When they were done warming the horses up they brought them in to the inside rail facing counter clockwise then asked for a gallop. The horses surged forward as the girls rated them at an easy gallop. Kagome's horse started to pull ahead and Sango told her to hold him back a bit to keep him even with her horse and Kikyo's. Kagome marveled at the filly's movements underneath her. Her long, smooth ground eating stride. Her mussel's bunch and releasing underneath her. It felt like they were flying and she was in absolute heaven. Kagome thought the only thing better was jumping a horse over a fence. All too soon the work out was over.

"You were great," Kikyo said to Kagome as the three girls rode their horses over to the gap.

"Thanks. This is just amazing," Kagome replied as they left the track and dismounted.

The grooms had their new horses ready and gave them a leg into their saddles once again. Bankotsu walked over and gave them the same instructions that they had for their previous horses. Once again they headed back out thru the gap to warm up their horses.

They started their gallop with no problems with Kagome and the gray colt she was riding on the outside. His movements weren't as smooth as the filly's she had just worked, but he had an amazing stride. Halfway thru the gallop a slight breeze picked up blowing a plastic bag in their direction. Kagome wasn't paying attention when all three horses startled at the bag with Kikyo's colt bumping Kagome's badly. Before Kagome could get a grasp of the situation her colt grabbed the bit in his teeth and bolted. The colt swerved and headed toward the outside rail in a mad dash. Kagome stood up in the stirrups and hauled back on the reins putting a little more pressure on the left rein to turn the horse away from the outside rail. Kagome was oblivious to the shouts from the others as she tried to slow the colt down. Finally she got him under control and finished out the work.

"My worst nightmare just came true," Kagome said as the girls headed their horses toward the gap.

"It'll be okay," Sango said giving her a sympathetic smile.

"It could have happened to anyone of us. I had the same thing happen about a month ago," Kikyo added.

Bankotsu walked up to them as they walked thru the gap with Inutaisho behind him.

"Sorry, rider malfunction. I got too caught up in the excitement of the gallop and wasn't paying attention. I won't let it happen again. I promise," Kagome said with pleading eyes directed at Inutaisho.

"I don't know if it's a good idea for you to be riding Kagome," Inutaisho said.

"Please, don't keep me from doing this. I promise I will pay more attention."

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"Please, I'm begging you. I've wanted to do this for a long time now."

"Fine, but please keep the rider malfunctions to a minimum or better yet not at all. You almost gave this old demon a heart attack," He said after a slight hesitation.

"Thank you. I will."

"Okay let's get on the next batch," Bankotsu said as they dismounted.

After their last batch of horses, they walked over to where the others were standing to watch the last horses work. Storm was one of them. He always worked last and she never missed his workouts. Unfortunately his workouts weren't something to write home about. He would either barely gallop, buck half way down the track, or rear before bolting uncontrollably down the middle of the track. In other words he was very close to being sold if he didn't straighten out.

"I hope he does better today," Kagome said almost to herself.

"I doubt it. He's a worthless piece of shit. Tha…"

"SESSHOMARU!" Inutaisho shouted interrupting Sesshomaru before a big fight started between him and Kagome.

"Well if a certain stable girl didn't spoil th…."

"I'm not going to repeat myself again," Inutaisho barked giving Kagome a look that said to not even _think_ about replying to Sesshomaru's comment.

Taking the hint, Kagome kept her mouth shut.

They all watched in silence as Storm began his gallop zigzagging down the middle of the track for three quarters of a mile. He then finished off finally going straight and cantering the last quarter as he looked around not paying attention.

"I don't know what else to do," Bankotsu said turning to face Inutaisho.

"Maybe you should start by getting him to run in a straight line," Sesshomaru replied sarcastically.

"Sesshomaru! I mean it. Keep it up and you will be banned from the workouts."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

Kagome just stood there and listened to the arguing trying to stay quite. She knew it would only make things worse between her and Sesshomaru if she tried to defend Storm.

"I have tried everything I know to get this horse to run and he won't. He just messes around out there or is so rank that the riders have a hard time controlling him," Bankotsu said then added. "There is one other thing we ca…"

"No, I won't allow that," Inutaisho interrupted him knowing he was going to suggest putting Kagome up on him. "I don't want to give up on him just yet. He has the breeding and the speed we just need to figure out how to tap into it. We'll give him till the end of the week and then discus what we will do with him if he still hasn't straightened out."

"Okay," Bankotsu said as they all headed out.

xxxxxxxxxx

After lunch with her friends Kagome sat under a tree in one of the many grass-covered paddocks that the horses were turned out in during the day. She was watching Storm as he played. He had grown to 16.1 hands even though he was a twin and very small as a foal. He filled out nicely with toned mussels underneath his dark bay coat. Izayoi had named him Fire Storm because she thought he would be a force to be reckoned with on the track.

Her mind started to drift to thoughts of Sesshomaru and his actions towards her. At first she knew were the hostility were coming from. A few months back his father had sold Entei for a hundred thousand dollars. An unbelievable amount for an untried two year old. It was hard to get forty or fifty thousand for a two year old, let alone a hundred thousand. Sesshomaru didn't take it well blaming Kagome saying that she influenced his father in selling Entai and keeping Storm just because she had taken care of the sickly foal. She had nothing to do with the decision she was just as shocked as everybody else about it. Surly he didn't still blame her, did he?

Storm had walked over and started nudging Kagome's pockets for carrots bringing her out of her thoughts.

"I don't know if you deserve these," She said giggling as she started to feed him the carrots.

Sesshomaru's bedroom balcony looked over some of the paddocks. He watched Kagome in the paddock with Storm wondering to himself if he was doing the right thing by pushing her away. He had started to have romantic feeling about her for a while now and wanted to put a stop to it. He believed that different species should not intermingle. Also, she was the hired help. What would people think? At first, in his rage, he had blamed Kagome for his father's decision about selling Entei but after a day to think it over he realized he was wrong. He decided to use this reason though to push her away. No matter how much it pained him or her, he had to do this. He turned around and walked back into his room.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Come in," Kagome said after hearing a knock at her door.

"Hey girly. I heard you gave everybody a huge fright today on the track," Jakotsu said as he walked in with Sango and Kikyo for their girl's night.

"You heard?"

"You can't keep anything a secret here. You should know that by now. Anyway I'm sorry I wasn't there for your debut on the track. I had to work with a bunch of yearlings that are almo…"

"Okay, were not going to talk about work tonight those are the rules," Sango interrupted Jakotsu.

"Sorry, that's fine with me. Well anyway I made some enchiladas for dinner and a chocolate cake with raspberry filling for desert," Jakotsu said as he and Sango walked over to the counter to set the food down.

"Your just Suzy homemaker aren't you?"

"You better believe it. I also brought over The Sound of Music to watch."

"And I brought Disturbia and How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days," Sango added.

"That's a nice combination."

"I just brought myself," Kikyo said as they all laughed.

Kagome thought this was a great way to end the day having dinner and watching movies with her friends.

* * *

**A/N:** The gap is the opening to the track. Horse's run counter clockwise in a race and try to stay as close to the inside rail as possible ( it's a shorter distance around the track if your closer to the inside rail ) so when your training you do the same. Because faster horses will be working at the inside rail slower horses ( meaning horses warming up at a trot ) will work close to the outside rail going the opposite direction ( clockwise ).


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**Rock Bottom**

**

* * *

**

"So how was Tryst?" Miroku asked as Kagome and Sango walked into the training barn Friday morning referring to the gay bar that the girls went to with Jakotsu previous night.

"It was fun and Kagome danced with this one girl all night."

"Really?" Koga asked slightly aroused at the thought of Kagome grinding against another girl.

"It was Sango's fault," Kagome said while glaring at Koga who had a stupid grin on his face. "She came up to me and asked to dance and I told her I was with Sango. Then Sango said oh I don't mind," Kagome paused then glared at Sango before continuing. "What was I supposed to do? So I went and danced with her. She was nice and it was actually a lot of fun."

"She even gave Kagome her number," Sango added as Kagome glared at her once again.

"Really?" Miroku asked this time, and then added. "Do you still have her number?"

"Um.. I don't know. Why?" Kagome asked almost afraid of his answer.

"Because I think you should invite her over for a romp in the hay and I'll watch," Miroku replied just as Sango thru a fork full of manure at him.

"What did I say?" Miroku said as he dodged the manure.

"You know what you said."

"I _am not_ going to call her. That night was a onetime thing."

"Bummer," Both Miroku and Koga replied.

They finished mucking out the stalls and waited outside for their first group of horses. As they waited Inutaisho walked up with a beautiful red headed demoness about their age. Koga's mouth practically dropped to the floor. Hopefully this was the new exercise rider the farm was getting. By Koga's reaction to the new girl maybe he would stop asking her out and claiming her as his woman.

"Oh good, you're all here," Inutaisho said walking up to the group. "I would like to introduce the farms newest exercise rider. Ayame this is Kagome, Sango, Koga, Miroku, Kikyo, Kaname, Sota, and Kohaku. Everybody this is Ayame and she starts riding for the farm today, so I hope you will all make her feel welcome."

"It's nice to meet you," Kagome said as she reached out her hand to shake Ayame's.

"Nice to meet you," Ayame said with a smile.

The others followed suit then mounted to start another day of workouts. Kagome was hoping to get a chance to watch Ayame ride. She over-heard some of the other riders saying how Ayame was one of the best exercise riders in California. The owners of the farm in northern California where she rode had decided to retire. They were all saying how lucky the farm was to get her. But the way things worked out that morning she never got the chance to watch Ayame ride.

The workouts went great with no misshapes. Even Storm seemed to be on his best behavior, well for him at least. For the next few days after the Monday fiasco, Storm had come out and galloped straight down the track. He still wouldn't breeze and put in a quick work but at least he wasn't trying to unseat his rider and zigzagging down the track. It was a step in the right direction. If he kept this up Inutaisho was sure to keep him.

The only down side to the week was that Sesshomaru was still being cold to her. He had actually stepped it up a notch with his snide remarks, which made Kagome wonder what she had done to deserve this. If she knew she could fix it before it was unfixable.

xxxxxxxxxx

Later in the afternoon Kagome hooked up her trailer to her truck as Sango started to load up there tack. They had the afternoon off and they were headed over to Whispering Oaks for a jumping lesson.

"Hey, stable girl," Sesshomaru addressed Kagome, as she was ready to go get her horse and load him into the trailer.

"What do you want?" She asked in a harsh tone seeing him standing there with his girlfriend Yuki.

"Watch your tone with me. I think you forget your place at this farm."

"I agree. I don't know why yo…"

"Quite!" Sesshomaru snapped at Yuki, cutting her off as she gave him a surprised expression.

"What would you like from me oh lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked sweetly with sarcasm.

"I would like you to get two horses ready for us to ride."

"But I'm off right now and I am heading out for a lesson."

"That's not my problem. You're the hired help and no one else is around at the moment."

"You can do it yourself."

"That's not the point. And as I said before, you are the hired help."

"But if I am more than ten minutes late into the arena I forfeit my lesson. And I will still have to pay the fifty dollars for it."

"Once again, that's not my problem. I am not going to repeat myself."

"I'll help you Kagome. We'll still make in time then."

"Only Kagome. I did not ask you Sango. We'll be back in twenty minutes," Sesshomaru said before turning and walking away leaving behind a stunned Kagome and Sango.

"He's never been that harsh to you before," Sango said seeing that Kagome was trying to hold back tears.

"I know."

"I'll go saddle up our horses while you're getting theirs ready. We can load them up tacked and we should still make it in time."

"Sounds like a plan," Kagome replied as they headed into the training barn.

"What was that all about back there," Yuki asked Sesshomaru once they were out of hearing range.

"I don't know what you mean," Sesshomaru replied faking ignorance to her comment not wanting to get into an argument.

"You know what I mean. Stop playing stupid."

"If you must know I will tell you. This is not your farm and you will not order or talk down to any of the employees here. You also need to know your place. And I do not want to discuss this any further so just drop it." Yuki was really starting to grate on his nerves especially when it came to Kagome. Nobody talked to her like that, well except for him. But every time he did it was like ripping his own heart out.

"What the he…"

"I will not repeat myself," Sesshomaru said harshly cutting Yuki off once again and silencing her with a glare.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next day when Kagome was done with her work on the track she stayed to watch the rest of the workouts. Ayame was out there now starting her work on her last horse of the day. '_Finally I get to watch her ride.' _ Kagome thought to herself.

Ayame didn't disappoint. She was good. So good that Kagome was envious. _'I wish I could ride like that'_. Kagome thought as she watched Ayame work a three year old gelding. Ayame and the gelding moved in harmony with each other as if they were one. Finally when they got to the quarter pole Ayame asked the horse to breeze out the last part of the work. She never had to go to the whip and her movements were flawless as she crouched down lower asking for run using only her body and hands. When her work was done Ayame headed out through the gap.

"That was a nice ride. You are an incredible rider," Kagome said as Ayame dismounted.

"Thanks," Ayame replied with a smile. "You're quite good yourself. Have you ever thought of becoming a jockey?"

"Thank you. I take that as a complement coming from you. I've never really thought of becoming a jockey. My heart lies more with eventing and jumpers. I'm hoping to make it to the Olympics.

"You'll probably get there. You are a really good rider. I wanted to be a jockey as long as I could remember. I'm a couple of inches to tall I would never be able to make weight and there is no way in hell I am going to starve myself," Ayame said as they both laughed.

"I know what you mean I wouldn't either," Kagome said as Sango rode up after her last ride. "Would you like to go to lunch with me, Sango, Kikyo, and Jak today?"

"Sure that would be great. What time?"

"Around noon," Kagome said noticing Storm starting his workout.

Storm warmed up nicely and Kagome thought maybe he would put in a good work. At least one that would keep him in training. It was the end of the week and this work meant everything for him to continue.

Once he was brought to the inside rail to start his gallop all her hopes were diminished. Storm had started off by rearing and almost going over. She had heard everybody gasp when it looked like he would. Then he started to buck almost unseating Kaname, which was something Storm had accomplished before in other workouts with other riders. After Kaname got him under control Storm grabbed the bit in his teeth and took off down the middle of the track angling out toward the outside rail. As he approached the outside rail Bankotsu and Inutaisho started running to where Storm was headed, looking as if he would crash through the railing. Just as Storm got to the rail he threw on the brakes, stopping inches from the rail, throwing his head down. From the momentum of the run then the sudden stop there was nothing Kaname could do to stay on. He was thrown off over the rail hitting the ground with a hard thud knocking the wind out of him.

"Are you okay?" Bankotsu asked as he arrived by Kaname's side with Inutaisho.

"Yeah, but I think I broke my arm," He said clenching his teeth in pain.

"I'll take you to the hospital," Inutaisho said as he helped the boy to his feet.

"I'll do it dad," Inuyasha offered as he walked up with Storm in hand.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay I'll help get him into your car. Bankotsu, I think we gave Storm a fare chance. Take him out of training and put him in pasture. I'll think on it for a month or two before I make a final decision on either keeping him for breeding or selling him."

Kagome cringed when she heard the word 'sell' as she watched them walk away.

xxxxxxxxxx

"So what is going on between you and Inutaisho's oldest son Sesshomaru?" Ayame asked Kagome.

"Um… I don't know what you mean."

"I've only been here for two days but I could feel the tension between the two of you. Were you two going out and broke up, or is it something juicier."

Kagome started choking on her soda at the last statement.

"Kagome and Sesshomaru are just friends and have been for years. They were really close but a few months ago his father sold a two year old that Sesshomaru was taking a personal interest in. He blamed Kagome for influencing his father for selling the colt and keeping Fire Storm which is a horse that Kagome saved as a foal," Sango decided to answer for Kagome.

"Are you nuts? I can't believe that you were just friends with that drop dead gorgeous guy. You've never had sex or anything?" Ayame asked as Kagome once again choked on her soda. "Well by your reaction to my comment I would say you're still a virgin also," She added as Kagome blushed.

"Bingo. And she is also totally hung up on Sesshomaru even though she won't admit it," Jakotsu jumped in chuckling.

"How old are you?"

"She's twenty one," Kikyo said deciding to jump into the conversation.

"And you never had sex? I can't believe that. And why haven't you two been dating?"

"First of all, the whole sex thing scares me and it's not like I have a bunch of guys breaking down the door to be with me. As for Sesshomaru, I don't want to talk about it. And can we please change the subject to something other than my non existent love life?" Kagome asked still blushing.

"Sure but I would still like to know why you and Sesshomaru never went out with each other if you were that close."

Sango decided to answer Ayame's question when it looked like Kagome wouldn't. "Sesshomaru only dates inu demonesses. He believes that deferent species shouldn't mate. Also he hangs out with a lot of snobby rich people and he is probably worried about what they would think if he were to date the hired help."

"Well that's stupid thinking."

"We all agree. We also all think that Sesshomaru started having the same feelings for Kagome that she has for him and because of his lame beliefs, he started pushing her away," Kikyo added to the conversation.

"That is _so_ not true. I do not have any feelings for him other than friendship."

"Keep saying that if you want but we all know the truth. We see the way you look at him."

"Even if that was true look at the demonesses that he dates. I couldn't hold a candle to any of them. He could have anybody he wanted, why would he settle for me? And as for dating other guys there have been only two that have shown any interest. Koga being one of them," Kagome said.

"Well your wrong Kagome," Ayame said. "You are absolutely gorgeous and I saw that demoness Sesshomaru was with yesterday as I was moving into one of the staff houses. She was pretty, but nothing special."

"Yeah that's why I have a ton of guys dying to be with me."

"You do your just oblivious. You completely ignore any advances guys make on you, or you scare them away," Jakotsu said.

"That's not true. And how do I scare them away?"

"Um… last week when we went out to Nicklebee's you punched some guy in the face," Jakotsu added while everybody laughed remembering the night.

"You punched some guy in the face?" Ayame asked with shocked amusement.

"Okay first of all, he had it coming. He walked right up to me and grabbed my boobs. What was I supposed to do say thank you come back again? Sorry my first instinct was to punch him. It's not my fault his face got in the way of my fist. He wasn't even discreet about it. He just walked up and groped me. He could have at least pretended to trip and had to grab me to keep from falling. Miroku would have."

"You have done stuff like that a few other times and the guys at the club we go to are afraid to approach you," Kikyo said as she pulled out a credit card to pay for lunch. "We should be heading back now."

xxxxxxxxxx

When they got back Kagome and Sango took their own horses out to work them in the infield of the training track, which Inutaisho had turned into a jumping arena for them. The others sat on the railing to the infield to watch them ride. When they were done Ayame walked back to the training barn with Kagome and Sango as Kikyo headed back to the mansion and Jakotsu headed to the house that he and Bankotsu lived in.

"You guys did really great out there," Ayame said as she helped both Kagome and Sango untack their horses.

"Thanks," They both replied in unison.

"Both of you probably will make it to the Olympics."

"I hope so. That's the plan," Kagome said as she put the last of her tack away and went to put her horse back in his stall.

"So how does it feel to have the horse you love so much being up for sale?" Sesshomaru's voice rang out through the barn as he walked in.

"Storm was just taken out of training he's not being sold," Kagome said as she turned around to face Sesshomaru after latching her horses stall door.

"My father kept that piece of shit in training too long wasting the farm's money. He will end up selling him to try and make some of his money back. I can guarantee that."

"Your father could make more money using Storm as a stud then selling him. Even if he never races people would send their mares to be bred to him on his breeding alone."

"I highly doubt it. After Izuru was fired he went around telling a lot of people about the rank colt this farm had that couldn't be controlled on the track. The rumors have been spreading like wild fire. Nobody's going to want to send their mares to him in fear that he will throw foals with the same temperament."

"Your father won't sell him."

"I don't understand why you're so confident. Unless you're going to try and influence my father again in keeping Storm."

"I had nothing to do with Entei being sold. Why do you keep holding that over my head?" Kagome said raising her voice as Inuyasha walked into the barn. "Is that why you have been so cold to me lately? We use to be best friends."

Inuyasha knowing better then to get into the middle of a fight with these two went outside to call his father. "Um.. You might want to come out to the training barn before Sesshomaru rips Kagome to shreds or she purifies his ass. It's starting to get ugly over here." Hanging up he went back into the barn to make sure they didn't kill each other until his dad got there. He whispered to Sango while Sesshomaru was distracted with Kagome. "My dad is on his way."

"That's good. This is going to get ugly."

"First of all my girlfriend doesn't like you tagging around behind me like a puppy. And second I only tolerated you because your father was our head trainer and then after his death my father became your legal guardian. I did what was expected of me. Now that you're older I don't have to play the charade anymore."

"You don't mean that. Not after everything we've shared and done."

"You almost sound as if it were something more or would become something more than friendship." Then sensing hurt replacing her anger he added. "Wow, I can sense from you that you did think something more would come of our relationship. Do you really think knowing how I feel about humans that I would even consider being with you? I could have any female I want. Why would I settle for the hired help? Especially a pathetic, weak, human, stable girl like you."

"That's enough Sesshomaru!" Inutaisho yelled as he walked into the training barn just as Sango, Ayame and Inuyasha were going to say something in return to Sesshomaru's statement.

At the same moment Kagome picked up a body brush sitting on a trunk next to her and threw it at Sesshomaru. "I HATE YOU!" She yelled as the brush hit Sesshomaru in the shoulder. Then she turned and ran out of the barn trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

Sango ran after her after telling Ayame she would see her later at the house.

"In my office right now," Inutaisho demanded walking to the office in the barn. After shutting the door behind them he motioned for Sesshomaru to sit. "What the hell is going on with you and why are you pushing Kagome away? If it has something to do with me selling Entei let me tell you again I am the one who makes the decisions around here and nobody influences me. I do what I think is best for the farm."

"It has nothing to do with Entei. I was over that by the next day after he was sold. But I still don't understand why you would sell the best two year old we have had in about five years. He is already racing and winning."

"Sesshomaru you are still a pup in many ways."

"No, I am not," Sesshomaru replied raising his voice.

"When you act like this yes, you are." Ignoring Sesshomaru's growl Inutaisho continued. "There is a lot you and Inuyasha still need to learn about this business before I hand it over to both of you. Just because a horse does an incredible job as two year old doesn't mean he will do the same at three. I have seen plenty of two year olds burn up the track winning every race then are washed up at three. Sometimes they just burn out or they can't handle the longer distances that the three year olds have to race."

"I understand that. What I don't understand is why you couldn't have given Entei a try first before selling him. You kept Fire Storm who is now no longer in training because we can't get him to run. That doesn't make sense to me," Sesshomaru said calming a little.

"I hope one day you will understand. I know it was hard on you when I sold Entei but I thought long and hard on the subject and I couldn't pass up the hundred thousand dollars that was offered to me for him. That is a phenomenal amount for a two year old, even with his breeding. You should understand how Kagome is feeling right now about Storm and not attack her about it. Speaking of Kagome. Why do you insist on playing this charade and why do you keep pushing her away?"

"What charade? I have no idea what you mean," Sesshomaru said faking ignorance.

"You know what I mean. Everybody on this ranch knows how you and Kagome feel about each other even though the two of you are in denial about it."

"I have no feelings for her other than friendship. And as for pushing her away how am I supposed to find a mate, like you want me to, if I have Kagome following me around everywhere. I tried everything I could think of to dive her away. I finally had to resort to some drastic measures."

"I heard your drastic measures as I was walking up to the barn," Inutaisho raised his hand signaling Sesshomaru not to respond. "And before you say anything let me finish. I understand your silly beliefs. What I don't understand is where they came from because Izayoi and I did not raise you and Inuyasha that way. This is not the feudal era. All I can think of where your beliefs came from is the crowd you hang out with. Those snobby socialites that hang out at the country club you go to."

"Even if I she weren't human and was an inu demoness I still would not court her. She is the hired help. What would people think?"

"And that's another problem you have. You care too much what others think about you. A year after your mother died I met Izayoi. She worked in a coffee shop in a poor section of town. Do you think I cared what others would think about me if I mated her? No I didn't. And I'll tell you why. Because she made me happy and I loved her. Nobody was going to get in the way of our love and happiness. And I'll tell you something else nobody respects me any less for it. I still have a high ranking status in this business. Before I dismiss you let me leave you with a question for you to think about and a few more words of advice. Would you rather mate someone for some silly beliefs and what others would think of you and be unhappy for the rest of your life? Or would you rather mate someone who you truly love and be happy for the rest of your life? I would personally go with the latter and I did. Nobody has looked down on me for it either." Rising from his desk Inutaisho added. "I have spoken my peace. You may leave now, but please take my advice into consideration."

"I will."

Sesshomaru got up and headed for the door. Once he reached the door he paused with his hand on the doorknob. "I fear I have ruined any chance I might have had with Kagome today." Then hastily added. "That is if I had any romantic feelings for her, which I don't."

Inutaisho chuckled lightly at Sesshomaru's last statement. "I would give her a few days to calm down son. Kagome has a hot temper but I think you will find she has a very forgiving nature also."

With that Sesshomaru walked out of the barn office.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Kagome!" Sango shouted as she ran after her. "Kagome please stop!"

Kagome ran all the way to her apartment. Sango finally caught up to her as Kagome opened her door and ran in. Kagome dropped to the floor in tears.

"I was a fool to fall in love with him."

"Kagome I'm sorry. We were all wrong."

"It's not your fault. I should have known better."

Sango sat on the floor next to Kagome and gave her a hug.

"You're still going to come over to the house tonight for dinner and to hang out aren't you?" Sango asked referring to the house that she shared with Miroku, Koga, and now Ayame.

"Yeah I'll be there. I might not be any fun though."

"It doesn't matter. Will find some way to cheer you up."

"I can't let Inutaisho sell Storm," Kagome said changing the subject instantly.

"How are you going to stop him?" Sango asked then added when she saw the determined look on Kagome's face. "You're not going to do what I think you are? Are you?"

"I have to, even if it means I will be fired and thrown off the property. I love that horse too much to stand by and watch him be sold."

"Inutaisho might not sell him."

"I can't take that chance."

"Well, since I know I can't change your mind I'll help. You can't do it alone."

"I won't let you."

"Yes you will. You have always been there for me and helped me out of some jams. It's now my turn to help you out no matter the consequences."

"Thanks Sango. I owe you big time."

"No you don't. So what's the plan?"

* * *

**A/N: **The infield is the center part of any race track.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**Under The Cover Of Darkness**

**

* * *

**

"I'm guessing that you will be working Storm at night?" Sango asked.

"Exactly. There is no way I could do this during the day and not get caught."

"We're not going to be able to use the lights at the track. So how are you going to run a horse in the dark?"

"The night lights on the back side of the training bran will produce enough light to light up most of one side of the track. And even if the moon isn't full it should still produce enough light to see a few feet in front of me. That should be enough to get around the track once Storm is acquainted with it."

"That's another problem. You know how dangerous it will be to work a spirited two year old in the dark."

"Yes. That's why I'm going to take it slow and start by walking around the track and as he gets comfortable with it I'll move up the pace. If it takes one day or a couple of weeks walking around the track I'm fine with it. I have to do this Sango I can't give up on him."

"I know. That's why I'm going to help you. None of us want to see him leave. Well… maybe except Kaname," Sango said with a chuckle then asked. "So when do we start?"

"Well tomorrow is Sunday and all the horse's have Sunday off. So, I would say Monday night at around ten. Everybody should be in by that time since workouts start at six in the morning and it's not foaling season. Only Inuyasha and Sesshomaru might stay out longer occasionally. If anybody else is going to be out longer more than likely we will be with them."

"Sounds like a plan. We should probably head over to my house now," Sango said getting up and heading to the door of Kagome's apartment.

"That's fine with me."

xxxxxxxxxx

Kagome headed to Storm's stall Monday night while Sango went to get his tack. They decided to tack Storm up in his stall under the soft night lights to avoid waking the other horses and having them cause a ruckus. Kagome slipped into Storm's stall and put his halter on tying his lead rope to the metal bars on the top part of his stall. As soon as she had him tied Sango appeared with his tack and they quickly saddled and bridled Storm and lead him out to the training track.

xxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha jumped out of the driver's side of his car and ran over to Kikyo's door to open it for her.

"You don't have to open my door for me."

"Yes I do. I have been doing this since I've been driving and I am going to continue to do so. So get use to it."

"Your funny. Acting all gentlemanly like."

"You li…. What's Kagome and Sango doing over at the training barn this late at night?" Inuyasha asked stopping in mid sentence as the night breeze brought their scent to him.

"I don't know. You don't think they're working Storm on the track do you?" Kikyo asked with concern in her voice.

"That's exactly what I'm thinking. How stupid can she be? My father will be pissed if he found out."

"Let's go over there. We don't even know if that's what's going on. They do both have horses in the training barn. So let's not jump to conclusions," Kikyo said as she reached for Inuyasha's hand and started to lead him in the direction of the training barn.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kagome gathered up her reins after Sango gave her a leg into the saddle as Storm pranced around nervously.

"He's already nervous. Are you sure you still want to do this Kagome?"

"I have to. He'll relax once we start walking around the track. I'm sur…."

"What the hell is going on here?" Inuyasha shouted as he approached the training track and saw Kagome astride Storm.

"Inuyasha please keep your voice down," Kikyo said afraid he was going to wake somebody and getting them all in trouble.

"Well I want to know why you are up on Storm Kagome."

"Um…. I felt like going for a ride?"

"That's not going to work. Get of that horse now or I'm going to go tell my father."

"Please don't do that. I have to do this," Kagome said as she hoped off Storm to try and settle him.

"No you don't. If my father finds out what you're doing there is going to be hell to pay. And he will rip me to shreds if he found out I knew and didn't tell him."

"Okay, first of all I think your overreacting just a bit. Your father would never rip you to shreds. And second you know I would never tell anyone that you knew."

"If my father got mad enough he could rip me to shreds and this would probably make him mad enough."

"Please. Don't say anything. Just let me try walking him on the track and if it looks like he's going to be too much trouble then I will give up on it," Kagome pleaded, looking at him with puppy dog eyes that she knew he could not refuse.

"I hate you sometimes. Fine I won't say anything but I'll have to be here when you are working him."

"Agreed."

"So your plan is to just walk him tonight."

"Yeah, I'm just going to walk him around the track once maybe twice to get him use to it in the dark."

"That sound like a good plan. I'm only worried about the fact that once you get to the turn I won't be able to see you on the backside of the track. What if something happens?"

"Do you have your blue tooth on you?"

"Yes."

"Let me use your blue tooth and you use my phone. We can keep in touch with each other and you will know what's happening."

"That's a great idea," Inuyasha said handing his blue tooth over to Kagome.

Sango held on to Storm as Kagome got the blue tooth situated. Once she was ready Sango gave her a leg up into the saddle again and Kagome headed out onto the track. Once on the track Storm kept prancing and occasionally would buck, then he would side pass one way then the next, then he would spook at a shadow that was cast across the track by the lights. He continued to do this all the way down the track and into the first turn.

"Kagome I don't know about this," Inuyasha said into her phone.

"Everything is fine. He just needs to get use to this. So just relax."

"If you die my father is going to kill me."

"Once again you're overreacting. Oh…."

"KAGOME! KAGOME! ARE YOU OKAY! DID YOU COME OFF! SPEAK TO ME!"

"I'm fine. Would you relax and take a chill pill."

"Ouch. What did you hit me for?" Inuyasha asked glaring at Kikyo.

"You probably woke up the whole farm with your big mouth," she scolded.

"I though she got hurt."

"And you couldn't find this out in a quieter way?" Kikyo asked.

"Okay fine I got a little carried away. So how are you doing on the backside Kagome? And what happened?"

"We're doing fine. He bolted and I needed to concentrate on him instead of you that's why I didn't answer immediately. Storm is starting to relax a bit. I think I might try to trot him."

"I don't think you should. Just walk him tonight."

"He'll be fine."

"Kagome. Just walk him."

"To late. I'm already trotting."

"I really hate you sometimes, you know that?"

"Yeah I know. You tell me that all the time. Okay I'm coming around then next turn so you will probably see me soon."

"Yeah I see you. He does look like he's doing okay with this."

"I told you."

After Kagome finished one lap she decided to end on a good note and call it a night. Being that Storm was walked most of the time with just a bit of trotting he didn't need to be cooled out so they only had to untack and brush any saddle marks off of him.

"Same time tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked as they left the training barn.

"Yes."

"Okay, we'll be here."

xxxxxxxxxx

Kagome continued to work Storm at a walk and a trot for the first two weeks to help get him adjusted to the new routine. The girls still showed up for their regular chores and the workouts in the mornings so nobody would suspect a thing. In the afternoons they would take naps to make up the lost sleep. Storm had been cut back on his feed after being taken out of training so Kagome made sure to sneak Storm the same ration of grain and hay that he was getting while he was in training. After two weeks Kagome decided that Storm was ready to start cantering. At first he would zig zag down the track but by the end of the week Kagome had him cantering straight and on the inside rail. During this week Sango and Kikyo had started taking out two of the farm's pace horses, Cash and Seven, to get them use to the track at night. The girls had all decided that this would be a good idea just in case Kagome and Storm needed them. Storm would still buck a couple of times when he first stepped foot on the track but other than that, he was performing beautifully. The bucking was something he would probably never stop doing. That was fine with Kagome as long as he didn't buck hard enough to get her off. It was now time to start galloping.

"Should we get Cash and Seven out to work with you tonight?" Sango asked as they all met up at the training barn on the fourth week.

"You could get them out, but I want to gallop Storm on his own first and see what he does."

"Okay. Well go get them just in case you change your mind," Sango replied, as she and Kikyo headed out to the nearest paddock that the pace horses were kept.

"He's coming along nicely," Inuyasha said as he helped Kagome brush and tack up Storm. "It would be great if you were able to get him to run. Everybody had high hopes for him. Well everybody except Sesshomaru."

"You're wrong about that. Sesshomaru use to have high hopes for him to until Entei was sold," Kagome said in a forlorn voice.

"I noticed you're still giving him the silent treatment. Are you ever going to forgive him?"

"I don't know. He made his feelings quite clear to me. I shouldn't have…. I don't want to talk about it, let's change the subject."

"Sorry."

Once the girls had their horses tacked up they headed to the track.

xxxxxxxxxx

'_I really needed to get rid of her,'_ Sesshomaru thought as he stepped out of his car and headed up to the mansion. He had just gotten home after taking Yuki home after their night out. She was cheating on him. He could smell the faint scent of the other male and their activities on her because she was careless about washing it off. He didn't love her; he was only with her because of her status in the racing community.

Sesshomaru stopped when the night breeze brought him the scent of Kagome and her friends, which included his brother. He wondered for a second what they were up to when he realized they were at the track. They were working Fire Storm. He had a decision to make. Either he went in and told his father, in doing so making Kagome more furious with him, or ignore it hopping his father didn't find out that he knew about it. Deciding on the later he continued on to the mansion but stopped once again when curiosity got the better of him.

Sesshomaru turned around and headed in the direction of the training barn. He wanted to see how far Kagome had gotten with the colt. Knowing her the colt was probably running superbly.

As Sesshomaru approached the training barn he made sure he was up wind from Inuyasha. He didn't want any of them to know he was there. He crept around the back of the barn keeping to the shadows. He couldn't see Kagome but could hear the colt on the far side of the track. He would have to wait as she rounded the last turn to see her and the colt. He heard his brother talking to Kagome on a cell phone.

'_Kagome must have Inuyasha's blue tooth on and they are keeping in contact that way, inventive. It must have been Kagome's idea to use the blue tooth,'_ He thought.

Kagome and storm finally rounded the turn and Sesshomaru was a little surprised to see the rank colt galloping straight and hugging the inside rail. _'That a girl,'_ he thought as he watched Kagome finish the work. He was quite impressed with what Kagome accomplished with the colt. He decided that he had seen enough and left before the others could get a chance to see him. He would return another night to check on their progress.

"Oh my God Kagome that was awesome!" Sango yelled then covered her mouth when she realized just how loud she had been.

"Yeah that was amazing," Kikyo and Inuyasha added laughing at the look of horror on Sango's face from being too loud.

"Thanks! It felt great. Maybe a couple more weeks of galloping and then we can see if we can get him to put in good breeze," Kagome said as they walked Storm to the training barn to untack and cool him out.

The next couple of weeks went great. Storm went out and galloped like he had been doing it for years. He still would buck though when he first stepped out onto the track. Kagome just figured it was just going to be one of his quirks.

"You're going to breeze him tonight?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Yeah, I'll gallop three quarters of a mile then I will ask him to breeze out the last quarter."

"You'll be back on this side by that time, so I'll time you."

"Sounds great," Kagome replied as she headed out onto the track.

After getting his bucks out Storm warmed up nicely. When he was done Kagome turned him around and brought him in to the inside rail. She kissed to the colt asking him to pick up the gallop and he did it willingly without hesitation. Storm galloped around the track effortlessly with long fluid strides and Kagome couldn't help but smile to herself. She had wanted to ride this horse from the first day he was born and now she was. It was absolute heaven. Kagome prepared to ask Storm for everything he had and to put in a quick work as the last quarter mile marker appeared. When they passed it Kagome asked Storm for run and got nothing. She kept trying, kneading her hands up his neck, pumping her body with his movements but she still got nothing. He just continued at the same pace he had been going. Kagome finally decided to go to the whip, which she always carried but thought she wouldn't have to use. As soon as she brought it down on Storms flanks he slowed. They finally passed the finish and she brought him down to a trot then a walk as she headed him towards the gap.

"I don't even want to know what his time was. I already know it was horrible."

"Well, we still have time to get him running," Sango said trying to cheer her up.

"She's right Kagome. You've come real far with Storm. Be proud of that. I haven't heard anything about my father selling him yet. So I think we still have at least a few more weeks."

"I know. He was just doing so well I just thought he would run for me. You know?"

"Yeah we do. Let's get him untacked and cooled out."

The next night Kagome still wasn't able to get Storm to breeze. She asked Sango and Kikyo to help her with Seven and Cash. All week they tried different things to get Storm to want to run and have the desire to win but nothing seemed to work. They tried having Storm lead the whole way then have the other horses pass him to see if he would go after them and he wouldn't. They tried having one of the pace horse's pass him while the other stayed at his flank, hoping it would encourage him to pick up his pace, and that also didn't work. It was the end of the week and they still hadn't gotten him to breeze. They were starting to run out of time. All their hard work would be for nothing if they couldn't get the colt to run.

"Okay, I have another idea," Kagome said to the group as they entered the training barn at the beginning of the next week. "Let's go ahead and start off with Storm leading then Sango have Seven take the lead. When I say now slow Seven down as I try to get Storm to pick up his pace. He probably won't so make sure you slow Seven down enough that Storm will take the lead. Then Kikyo you do the same as Sango. Then at the last quarter mile both of you hold your horses back and let Storm win.

"Do you think that will work?" Inuyasha asked as they headed out to the track.

"Probably not, but I don't know what else to do. I'm hoping if we keep doing this all week he'll get the wining sprit and want to win. It doesn't hurt to try."

"Let's do it," Both Kikyo and Sango said as the three of them walked out onto the track.

The girls did exactly what Kagome had said and there was no change in Storm's performance. He just continued around the track at a gallop. Kagome would praise Storm anyways and pat him after crossing the finish line hopping this would uplift his sprits and encourage the colt to run. The next night they did the same thing and still nothing. Finally on the third day there was a slight difference in Storm's pace so they continued with this technique through the week. By the end of the week there was a noticeable difference in Storm's performance. He was wanting to win.

By the middle of the next week, Storm was eager to go after the horse in front and pass him. The girls and Inuyasha were ecstatic about Storm's performance.

"So what's the plan for tonight oh mighty trainer?" Inuyasha asked teasingly as they got the horses ready on Friday night.

"We will gallop the horse's three quarters of a mile and then I want both Kikyo and Sango to let their horses go. No holding back for another quarter of a mile and then I'm going to ask Storm to go after them," Kagome replied trying to stifle a giggle at Inuyasha's comment. "And don't forget we won't be able to work Storm tomorrow night because of the gala Inutaisho is throwing."

"Don't remind me," Inuyasha groaned. "I hate those things."

"I think your father does also," Kikyo said. "But this is how he keeps good relations with the other racing farms around the country."

"I know I just wish I didn't have to be there."

"We'll all be they're suffering with you," Kagome added as they headed to the training track.

The girls warmed up their horses then brought them to the inside rail to start the work. When Kagome said go all three horses leaped forward together. "I'm going to hold Storm back a bit off the pace," Kagome said to Kikyo and Sango. They just nodded their reply while they concentrated on their ride. Kagome kept Storm just at the other two horse's flanks trying to rate him. He was fighting her for more rein to catch the other horses, which was a good sign, halfway through the work he finally settled. Right when they hit the three quarter mile marker Sango and Kikyo let their horses go. Kagome held Storm back a little longer allowing Sango and Kikyo to get some distance on them before loosening her grip on the reins and asking Storm for run and he didn't disappoint. This is what he was waiting for during the whole workout. To be let loose so he could catch the horses in front of him. He switched leads and dug in to the surface of the track surging forward after the two horses in front of him. Kagome couldn't believe the surge of speed he gave her. He had never run like this before. This is what she wanted him to do for the longest time and now he was doing it. In no time they were upon the other two horses and passing them and then the finish came all too soon. All three girls stood in their stirrups and hulled back on the reins slowing their horses down to a walk. Storm galloped out another quarter mile before Kagome was able to bring him down to a walk. Kagome noted as she headed back towards the gap, that Storm was barely winded which was a good sign. He could handle distance races.

"What was our time?" Kagome asked slightly out of breath looking over at Inuyasha.

"Um…. I forgot to bring the stop watch with me."

"I can't believe you forgot it."

"I'm sorry. But I'll tell you even without a stopwatch that was a very fast work. Very impressive"

"I'll have to agree with Inuyasha. I was amazed at how fast you over came us," Sango said in awe as Kikyo just nodded.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru watched Kagome from the other side of the room hanging out with her friends and occasionally dancing with them. His father had told him and Inuyasha that they only had to stay for about a couple of hours then they could be excused. Yuki had excused herself to go mingle with some of her friends, which he was thankful for.

"Sesshomaru I would think Yuki wouldn't be happy that you have been staring at one of your farm hands half the night."

"I really don't care. Naraku."

"Well Kagome is quite attractive. It's been awhile since I've talked to her. I think I should go and get reacquainted with her."

"Stay away from her Naraku," Sesshomaru growled.

"Were a little possessive aren't we? Well she's not your girlfriend or mate so you have no right to tell me to stay away from her. And I'll do as I please."

"Hello Naraku," Yuki said walking up next to Sesshomaru and noticing the glare he was giving Naraku asked. "What were you two talking about?"

"Oh, nothing really," Naraku offered. "Just that my father is over there talking with his about purchasing Fire Storm."

"What? My father hasn't even put him up for sale yet. And what would your father want with him? You only race horse's you don't breed them."

"Were thinking about getting into the breeding part of the business also. Especially after purchasing Entei and having him doing so well on the track. So my father has been looking into buying some property."

"I still don't understand why you think he's for sale."

"Well, we heard that your farm had pulled him out of training. So my father decided to talk to your father about purchasing him. Well I'm going to go mingle. See you later," Naraku said walking off with a smirk on his face.

"Well that's good news. You've been wanting your father to sell that horse for some time now."

"I'm going up to my room."

"Did I say something wrong?" Yuki asked.

"No."

"Then I'll go with you."

"No. I want to be alone," Sesshomaru said as he walked out the doors of the ballroom heading for the stairs.

"Why are you treating me this way?" Yuki asked from the bottom of the stairs.

"Because I can't stand the smell of other males on you," Sesshomaru answered as he stopped on the stairs but didn't turn around.

"You haven't touched me for months. What was I supposed to do?"

"Don't give me that bull shit. I stopped touching you when you started cheating."

"So you're dumping me?"

"Yes. I've decided that I want to be with someone who is with me because of who I am and not because of my money and status."

"You want someone to love? Love's a joke," Yuki said, as she watched Sesshomaru continue up the stairs. "All that matters is money and status." Then she turned and went back to the party.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Well that wasn't too bad," Ayame said as she, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Koga left the party to head to their house.

"It was kind of fun except the part were Naraku came over to talk to us," Kagome said then added. "He's kinda creepy."

"He's not that bad. And I think he likes you," Sango replied with a snort.

"Oh great. Just what I need some creeper chasing after me," Kagome said with a little laugh. "Well this is my stop I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"See ya." They all replied.

Kagome walked up the stairs to her apartment and as she went to unlock her door she dropped her keys. As she bent down to pick them up someone's hand beat her to them. Standing immediately she was shocked to see Naraku standing next to her.

* * *

**A/N:** pace horses ( I'm not positive that is what they are called ) are retired race horses and usually geldings ( which are male horses that are castrated ) that racing stables use sometimes to work with race horses in training. Breezing is a really quick work to sharpen up a horse ( usually done a few days before a race ) or when younger horses are ready to move up to faster works. Horses aren't breezed that much because it would take too much out of them so they usually gallop distances to stay in shape.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**Trepidation  
**

* * *

"Naraku! What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"I came to ask you out to dinner," Naraku replied.

"Um… we just had dinner up at the mansion."

"You're so cute when your being silly. I mean tomorrow night."

"Um…. I can't."

"And why is that?"

"Because…. I have…. to wash my hair?" Kagome replied nervously.

"I don't understand why you are so nervous. I am only asking you to go to dinner with me. I see no harm in that."

"Well… I guess it will be all right. Just tell me where and what time and I will meet you there."

"Don't worry about that I'll pick you up."

"Um…. Okay. What time?"

"I'll pick you up at seven-thirty."

"That's kinda late."

"It's the only time I can get away."

"Okay. Well, I have to go now," Kagome said as she finally got her door opened and slipped into her apartment. "So I'll see you tomorrow at seven thirty." She added before closing the door and locking it. _'What have I got myself into?'_ Kagome thought to herself as she slid to the floor.

xxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe that you agreed to go out with him after you said he was a creeper," Sango said, as she, Kagome, and Ayame laid in one of the grass paddocks looking up at the clouds trying to pick out forms. "A dog running."

"I was taken by surprise and couldn't come up with a quick witty excuse. Dragon eating a goat."

"Where do you see that?" Ayame asked.

"Right there," Kagome gestured with her hand. "See the neck, wings, tail, and there is a goat in its mouth."

"I don't see it."

"I don't either," Sango added. "I can't believe you couldn't come up with something you always do. Tree."

"I know. Like Naraku said its only dinner. I'll just tell him afterwards that it's not going to workout. Ring Tailed Lemur."

"Where do you… Oh I see it," Ayame said. "It could also be a monkey."

"I like Ring Tailed Lemur better."

"So do I," Sango added. "Well I know a girl that went out with him for a couple of years and she said he was always a perfect gentleman. She was really bummed out after they broke up."

"Maybe so, but I wish I could just drive myself."

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome and her friends lay out in the paddock. He assumed they were playing the cloud game that Kagome had once talked him into playing. He turned and went back into is bedroom to continue the research on pedigrees that his father had asked him to do.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kagome started getting ready for her date that she was dreading and hoping would not last too long. She had barrowed a simple blue dress with the skirt flaring out a little from the waist and hung down to her knees. Sango and Ayame wanted her to wear a slinkier, curve hugging, black mini dress. Kagome decided against it under a lot of protest. She didn't want to show off too much of her body to Naraku and give him the wrong idea.

Naraku showed up at her door right at seven-thirty and escorted her to his car. Just as Sango had said, he was a perfect gentleman opening her door then closing it after she got in.

"I can't believe you didn't stop her," Sesshomaru said to Inuyasha as they both watched Naraku escort Kagome to his car.

"What was I supposed to do? I don't run her life and you know Kagome is going to do whatever she wants no matter what anybody else says. Why didn't _you_ stop her?"

"And how was I supposed to do that when she isn't even talking to me. Every time I approach her she heads in the opposite direction or turns away from me."

"Now you know how she felt. It's your own damn fault for being a dick head."

"Okay. Both of you just stop the arguing," Inutaisho interjected as he walked into the room and over to the window that both of his sons were standing at. "Kagome is an adult. She can see whomever she wants whether any of us like him or not."

"But its Naraku," Sesshomaru said.

"And I'm sure she will be fine," Inutaisho said then added under his breath. "I hope."

xxxxxxxxxx

Kagome and Naraku arrived at the restaurant forty five minutes later. Naraku got out of the car and went around to the passenger side to open Kagome's door. He led her in to the restaurant and were they were seated immediately. Kagome had ordered something light when the waiter came to take their order since she had to be up early. The night surprisingly wasn't bad and Kagome was actually enjoying herself. Maybe she was wrong about Naraku.

"My father might buy Fire Storm," Naraku said to Kagome as they were finishing their dinner.

"What?" Kagome replied taken by surprise. "I didn't know he was up for sale."

"Well he wasn't really yet. My father and I heard that he was taken out of training and we inquired about it. I'm surprised that Inutaisho didn't say anything to you about it with the connection you have with the horse."

'_So am I.'_ Kagome thought to herself. "Is it a done deal?"

"No. But Inutaisho is considering it. We offered fifty thousand for him."

Kagome started choking. _'Fifty thousand. There's no way that Inutaisho would turn down that offer,' _Kagome thought to herself.

"Are you okay?" Naraku asked as he got up and went to Kagome's side to pat her back.

"I'm fine. My water went down the wrong way."

"You are more than welcome to come by any time you want to see him," Naraku offered as he returned to his seat.

"That's nice of you but we should wait and see what happens," Kagome said trying to sound relaxed and not affected by the news.

They both skipped desert and Naraku asked for the check. They left the restaurant to head for home.

"Would you like to come over to my house for a little while?" Naraku asked as they were leaving the parking lot.

"Um… I really have to get home."

"Well then we can hang out at your place then for awhile."

"I really have to get to bed. I have to be up early," Kagome said nervously. Naraku was starting to act his normal creepy self.

"Oh come on Kagome. I've wanted you for a long time. Please don't deny me," Naraku said as he turned off the highway down a driveway that led to an abandoned farm.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked as she reached for the door handle to get ready to jump out of the car.

"Somewhere we can be alone," Naraku answered as he locked the doors. "I'm serious Kagome. I want you tonight and I know you want me," He added as he stopped the car.

"No. I don't," Kagome said really starting to get scared. How was she going to stop him in a car? There was no room to fight and he was stronger than her.

"You're so cute playing all innocent and acting like you don't want it," Naraku said as he started running his hand up Kagome's leg lifting her skirt.

"Get your hands off of me and take me home now!" Kagome shouted as she swiped his hand off her leg and opened her cell phone.

"Oh come on. Stop playing hard to get. I noticed how you were flirting with me at the party," Naraku said as he grabbed her cell phone and threw it in the back seat then once again tried lifting up her dress while climbing on top of her pinning her to the door.

"I'm not playing asshole!" Kagome yelled as she took the palm of her hand and shoved it as hard as she could into his nose breaking it, causing it to bleed.

"You little whore!" Naraku yelled as he grabbed Kagome's arms and held them down.

Kagome was pinned down and couldn't move her body. She was able to move her head so she reached over and bit down hard on Naraku's arm causing him to yell out in pain.

"You bitch!" Naraku shouted as he struck Kagome on the left side of her face stunning her temporarily. "I was going to be gentle with you, but you can forget that now."

Having one of her hands freed as Naraku struck her she reached out to Naraku's chest releasing enough purification powers to stun and nock Naraku out without killing him. When Naraku collapsed on top of her she pushed him off then unlocked the doors. She grabbed her cell phone from the back seat and then Naraku's keys and got out of the car. Kagome locked the car after shutting the door.

'_He should be out cold until tomorrow morning, but just in case,_' Kagome thought as she threw his keys into the bushes and headed out to the highway.

Kagome looked at the time on her cell phone, noticing that it was after ten. She didn't want to wake anyone and ask for a ride, so she just continued walking down the highway. After about ten minutes of walking a car drove by and stopped a short distance from her. Kagome noticed it was a yellow Ferrari.

"_God I hope it's not him.'_ She thought as she looked at the license plate as she approached the car and noticed it read ICEPRIN.

"I just have to deal with one asshole after another tonight don't I?" She groaned.

"Kagome is that you?" Sesshomaru asked after rolling his window down as Kagome walked by his car.

"Yes," she replied as she continued to walk by.

"I thought you were on a date with Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked as he let his car roll slowly next to her as she continued to walk.

"I was."

"Then why are you walking down the highway?"

"Because I felt like going for a walk."

"In high heels, late at night, on the highway?"

"Yes, I felt like being a little daring."

"Did Naraku do something to make you want to walk home?"

"…"

"Get in the car."

"No."

"Kagome, I'm not letting you walk down the highway in the dark."

"Why do you care? Remember I'm just a worthless pathetic human stable girl," Kagome said as she continued to walk.

"I do care. Now get in the car. I can have you home in five minutes compared to a half hour or I'll just keep following you until you get home."

Kagome stopped and turned to face Sesshomaru with her hands on her hips. "Fine."

"What happened?" Sesshomaru asked as she got in the car and they headed for home.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Did Naraku do something to you?" Sesshomaru asked again getting only silence from Kagome. "He did didn't he?"

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"Just tell me what happened," Sesshomaru said as they pulled up the driveway to the farm.

"Naraku tried to forced himself on me."

"WHAT! That bastared. I'll kill him!" Sesshomaru growled as he flexed his claws.

"I already took care of it. So stop acting like you care," Kagome said as she got out of the car. The caring way Sesshomaru was talking to her was really starting to confuse her already mixed emotions about their relationship.

"I'm not acting. I really do care," Sesshomaru said as he got out of the car.

"Just stop it!" Kagome screamed as she looked over at Sesshomaru from across the top of the car. "You're confusing me. I'm finally getting over my feelings for you and now you're stirring them up again. You were right when you said you thought my feelings for you were more than friendship because they were," Kagome said as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Kagome."

"Just let me finish. I know in my heart I never had a chance with you. I was just happy being friends. I would rather be just friends than have nothing at all. I never meant to be clingy. And now we have nothing at all," Kagome finished as she turned and ran to her apartment in tears.

Sesshomaru just stood there not knowing what to do. Should he go after her? He should have apologized a long time ago but he didn't know how or what to say. He thought if he waited long enough she would just get over it and things would go back to the way they were before. He realized now that wasn't so. The longer he waited the harder it was going to be to fix things. He turned and headed to the mansion to figure out how he was going to fix this mess he got himself into.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kagome met Sango at the hay barn the next morning sporting a black eye. Sango asked about it with concern and Kagome told her all about the previous night as they fed. Kagome also told Sango about confessing her feelings to Sesshomaru and Naraku and his father offering fifty thousand dollars for Storm. Even though she wished she had more time to work with Storm, Kagome told Sango that she was going to have to work Storm for Bankotsu and Inutaisho tomorrow morning. She couldn't wait any longer. After feeding they started cleaning the training barn as Miroku, Koga, and Ayame walked into the barn to help and noticed Kagome's black eye.

"What happened?" Miroku asked.

"Nothing."

"Well something happened. Black eyes just don't show up for nothing."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Did Naraku do it?" Koga asked growling.

"Yes," Sango replied for Kagome knowing she wouldn't say.

"He's a dead man," Koga said as Miroku agreed.

"Both of you just stop. I took care of it myself. He's not going to bother me again. I'm tired of everybody always trying to protect me from life. You can't put me in a protective bubble. I need to live my life. First it's not letting me ride horses now it's this. What else is it going to be?" Kagome asked frustrated.

"It's only because we care Kagome and when the others find out their reactions are going to be the same," Ayame said in a gentle soothing voice.

"And it's not just you Kagome. If this happened to any of the other girls that work on this farm the reaction would be the same. Men just don't do that sort of thing to women," Miroku said.

"I know. I'm sorry you guys but I've had an over protective father and then an over protective guardian. I feel like I'm going to end up like bubble boy sometimes."

"It would be funny seeing you in that bubble riding the horses," Sango chuckled. "What I don't understand is why Naraku even tried to force himself on you. Did he not know you were a miko?"

"I don't think he was thinking clearly. He had one thing on his mind and it was clouding his judgment."

"Well tell us what happened." The others said.

Kagome told them what happened as they cleaned. Then they headed out to the training track for the workouts. Kagome tried really hard to keep the left side of her face turned away from the others at the track, not wanting to deal with more questions and explaining what happened. Sesshomaru noticed this and walked right up to her reaching up and grasping her chin with his fingers, turned her head where everybody could see her black eye. Sesshomaru instantly turned and left the track headed straight to his car without a word to anyone.

"Kagome. Where did you get that black eye?" Inutaisho asked suspecting what the answer might be.

Kagome once again told the story of what happened. Fuming, Inutaisho told Bankotsu to go ahead with the workouts without him as he walked a short distance from the track pulling out his cell phone. He had a phone call to make. He needed to tell Issin that Sesshomaru was on his way over there to kill his son and to inform him of Naraku's actions against Kagome.

Inutaisho was sent to voice mail when he made his first call. He went ahead and left a brief message. He would continue to call until he reached him. In the mean time he walked back to the track deciding he could call from there.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Sesshomaru!" Naraku said in shock and a little fear at seeing the red in Sesshomaru's eyes._ 'Obviously he found out what had happened last night and now I'm a dead man.'_

Sesshomaru didn't hesitate as he walked up to Naraku punching him in the stomach causing Naraku to bend over in pain. Sesshomaru kneed him in the face as he was bent over then grabbed his hair lifting him straight up. Instantly he griped Naraku's neck with his hand lifting him up off the ground and choking him as he dug his claws into his neck.

"Sesshomaru! Stop!" Issin shouted. "I have just talked to your father and I know what Naraku has done. I will deal with my son."

Sesshomaru hesitated as he listened before answering. "Be sure that you do. And Naraku if you ever lay another hand on Kagome again I will not hesitate to kill you." He said without taking his eyes off of Naraku as he released his grip, dropping him on the floor before turning to leave.

"I'm pressing charges," Naraku choked out as he and his father watched Sesshomaru walk away.

"No you're not son. We are going to have a little talk. I am appalled how you treated Kagome. You will be lucky if _she_ doesn't press charges. I WILL NOT HAVE YOU DRAGING THIS FAMILIES NAME IN THE MUD!"

xxxxxxxxxx

After the morning workouts were done Inutaisho called Kagome into his office to talk to her about Naraku. When Kagome walked in Inutaisho shut the door and gestured for her to sit then he did the same.

"I talked to Issin about what happened last night. He was very upset with the way Naraku treated you and offered his apologies for his son's actions against you. What I would like to know is if you are going to press charges."

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I took care of the situation. I don't think he will do anything to me again. Plus it's my word against his. I actually did more damage to him then he did to me. I broke his nose and a left a nasty burn mark on his chest from when I used my purification powers. All he has to say is that I tried to purify him and he defended himself. I don't see any reason to tarnish your name or the farm's just to get back at him. I really don't think they would rule in my favor."

"Don't worry about tarnishing my name and the farm's. Be sure this is what you want to do. Whatever your decision, I'll back you."

"I know. I'm just going to let it go. Like I said, I took care of it."

"Yes I would say you did. I still can't believe you bit him," Inutaisho said with a chuckle.

"Well he had me pinned and I couldn't use my arms or legs so I utilized my teeth."

"Okay, I think that's it then. Before you leave I want to tell you that Sesshomaru went over there to kill Naraku for what he did to you. Sesshomaru knocked him around a bit and Issin stopped him from finishing the job."

"Why would he do that?"

"He cares for you Kagome. He really does. Maybe you can give him a second chance and forgive him."

"I don't know. What he said was really hurtful and I know he was mad but still there had to be some kind of truth to those words otherwise he wouldn't have said them," Kagome said almost in a whisper walking to the door.

"Well just think about it. Okay?"

"I will."

xxxxxxxxxx

Izayoi walked into the study, later that evening, to see a frustrated Inutaisho.

"What's wrong dear?" Izayoi asked as she sat in his lap putting her arms around his neck giving him a quick kiss.

"These figures aren't matching up. We just ordered feed and I just got the bill. The total is the same as the last bill. After taking Fire Storm out of training the order should at least be eight bags of grain less and eight bales of hay. It's really not a huge difference but it should be less. It just caught me by surprise."

"Maybe Bankotsu changed the ration on some of the other horses."

"He could of but he usually informs me. I'll talk to him about it tomorrow; maybe he forgot to tell me."

"Well since that's settled I think we should retire for the night." She said with a suggestive look.

"I think your right," Inutaisho replied getting up carrying Izayoi out the door and up the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kagome hung around in her apartment until workouts had started the next morning. She had told not only Sango but also Inuyasha and Kikyo what Naraku had said about his father buying Storm and that she was going to take Storm out onto the track today. Kagome had asked Sango to inform everybody that she wasn't feeling well and wouldn't be at the workouts so she could sneak Storm out to the track.

Kagome walked out to the training barn and sneaked in to collect Storms tack. She didn't think the grooms would rat her out but she didn't want to take the chance. After getting the tack she snuck back out of the barn and headed over to the round pens. The farm had two of them. One of the round pens had the panels open to view, where the other had wood all the way up the sides. Kagome had chosen the later one so no one would see her.

Kagome went and got Storm from his paddock making sure nobody saw her. Once in the round pen she hurriedly tacked him up then proceeded to lung him warming him up so all she had to do was go straight onto the track and start galloping. If she warmed him up on the track someone could stop her before she got a chance to show everybody what he could do.

When Kagome had finally warmed Storm up she still didn't know how she was going to get Storm on the track though without someone stopping her. The sandy path that led to the track wasn't necessarily long, but there was nothing to hide her from view and someone could stop her from getting on the track before she reached it. Namely Inutaisho.

Kagome exited the round pen deep in thought, not paying attention to anything around her as she led Storm out and shut the gate behind her. She turned around abruptly, starting to jog off with Storm when she hit a hard body. A pair of strong arms grabbed her around the waist keeping her from falling as she looked up into citrine eyes.

"Sesshomaru!"

* * *

**A/N:** Lunging a horse is when you work a horse on a long line at a walk trot and canter or loose in a round pen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

**It's Now or Never**

**

* * *

**

"Sesshomaru! Um… what are you doing here?" Kagome asked nervously looking up into Sesshomaru's golden gaze as he held her.

"I should be asking you the same. I thought you were sick… at least that is what Sango told us," Sesshomaru responded as he reluctantly released his hold on her.

"Oh…. Um… yeah I was feeling sick, but I feel okay now."

"And why do you have Fire Storm out? I thought he was taken out of training."

"Um… well… um… okay fine. I have been working him at night for the past two months. He's really been doing good. Really, he has been. And I found out that someone was interested in buying him so I'm going to take him out on the track to show everybody how well he's doing so that maybe he won't be sold. I know you dislike Storm but please Sesshomaru, don't say anything. Please just let me take him out there."

"Do you realize how much trouble you're going to be in when my father finds out that you have been working this horse against his orders? You could be fired and thrown off this property. Is this horse really that important to you that you would risk everything?"

"Yes. Please just let me go."

"Wait here and don't move from this spot," Sesshomaru said as he turned around and headed into the training barn.

'_Great, he's going to call his father. I should have known he wouldn't help me. He totally hates Storm… and me. Why would he go into the barn to call his father instead of out here on his cell? Why am I standing here waiting thinking about this? I should just get on and head out to the track. But I still don't know how I'm going to make it to the track without being stopped.'_

Fifteen minutes later Sesshomaru walked out of the barn leading his own pleasure horse.

"If you're set on doing this you're going to need a distraction," Sesshomaru said as he walked up to Kagome. "I'll take my horse out there first and tell my father that I think he is lame and if he will look at him. As soon as I get his attention I suggest you start making your way to the track and I would canter not walk. I don't know how well this plan will work, but it's all I can come up with at the last minute."

"You're going to help me?" Kagome asked shocked.

"Yes. Now get you on that horse and get ready to go out to the track," Sesshomaru said as he clasped his fingers together to give her a leg up into the saddle.

After Kagome was mounted Sesshomaru headed out to the track leading his horse. Kagome waited. Out of sight, at the head of the lane to the track. When she saw Inutaisho turn away from her direction and the track she headed down the lane at a canter.

"Father."

"Yes, Sesshomaru."

"Could you look at Strider? When I went to get him from his paddock he looked lame."

"Can it wait until after the workouts?"

"I wanted to ride now. I have plans this afternoon and won't be able to then."

"Fine. Let's take him over there and trot him out for me," Inutaisho said gesturing towards a flat area a short distance from the track.

Bankotsu saw Kagome approaching, as did Jakotsu. Jakotsu was about ready to say something when Bankotsu put a finger to his lips and shook his head in the negative while gesturing towards Inutaisho. Jakotsu getting the hint kept quiet.

"Just get your stop watch ready and clock the whole work I'll get the last quarter that I'm sure they'll breeze. I have a feeling were in for a treat," Bankotsu said in a hushed voice.

"I can't see anything wrong with him," Inutaisho said to Sesshomaru as he trotted his horse out for his father a short distance from the track.

"Well maybe I was seeing things," Sesshomaru replied seeing Kagome heading to the track. "I guess I'll take him back to the barn." He added as his father turned around and saw Kagome astride Storm and approaching the track.

"STOP HER!" Inutaisho shouted as Kagome cantered Storm onto the track.

Kagome took Storm immediately to the inside rail letting him out into a choppy gallop. Storm had picked up on her nervousness and the other horses on the track had him rattled. Kagome realized what was happening and tried to settle her edgy nerves and to relax. This workout depended on her to be calm and cool if it was going to workout the way she hoped. Kagome took some deep breaths trying to relax. Finally a quarter mile into the gallop she had Storm relaxed and going in a nice fluid ground eating gallop. She marveled once again in his incredible stride. Reveling in the fluid way his muscles bunched and released underneath her. This was the most incredible ride he had ever given her. The other exercise riders pulled up their horses or stayed at the rail watching not believing what they were seeing. Kagome saw the last quarter marker coming up and started to prepare to ask Storm for more speed. Once Kagome got to the last quarter of the mile work she gave Storm his head and asked him for run. Storm didn't increase his pace instead it almost felt like he was starting to slow down ever so slightly.

'_No this is not happening,_' Kagome thought when Storm continued to gallop at the same pace, hesitating.

Kagome tried again, kissing, and kneading her hands up his neck using her body to ask him for a faster pace. All of a sudden Storm took off like a bullet. Kagome lost her balance almost falling off as she was caught off guard by the sudden burst of speed. Kagome regained her balance without causing Storm any interference with his run and finished out the breeze flashing under the wire. She stood in the stirrups hulling back on the reins asking Strom to slow. Now that he was enjoying running he was beginning to be a little difficult to stop once he got started. They ended up once again galloping out another quarter mile before she finally brought him down to a trot.

"What was his time for the breeze?" Inutaisho asked Bankotsu, noticing he was timing the work.

"Twenty-four and some change. Not bad for a horse that hesitated at the start. Jak did you get the last quarter Kagome was trying to slow Fire Storm down in your time?"

"Yeah. He did a mile and a quarter in two minutes, three seconds."

"That's four seconds off of the track record for the Kentucky Derby. Defiantly not bad for a horse that had a rough start at the beginning and was being pulled up the last quarter. We have a racehorse on our hands. One that could be a contender for the Triple Crown and the Breeders Cup Classic."

"Hn," Inutaisho replied as he walked over to where Kagome was walking out the gap. "Get off that horse now young lady and I want to see…."

"Dad I helped her please don't be angry with her," Inuyasha interrupted his father seeing the anger in his eyes.

"Do not interrupt me boy," Inutaisho said forcefully as he glared at Inuyasha making his ears lay flat on his head. "Who else had a hand in this?" He asked looking right at Kikyo, Sango, Miroku, and Koga.

Kagome shook her head in the negative towards Sango and Kikyo silently asking them to stay quiet as she replied. "Just me and Inuyasha."

"And Sesshomaru," Inutaisho added.

"Actually, no he wasn't."

"Then why did he falsify his horse being lame to distract me?"

"I don't know but he was never there when we were working Storm."

"That's not true. I did watch from a distance a couple of times," Sesshomaru said walking up leading his horse.

"When and how? I never sensed you around the track?" Inuyasha asked.

"I stayed upwind from you."

"I want to see you, you, and you in my office NOW!" Inutaisho pointed at Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru.

Kagome dismounted and handed Storm over to a groom as Sesshomaru handed over his horse also. The others at the track watch the three leaving with Inutaisho never seeing him this mad and this made them wonder if they would see the three of them alive again.

Inutaisho lead Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru to his office in the training barn. He opened the door and let the three of them enter before him. Once they were all seated Inutaisho took a couple of deep breaths to try and calm himself before he spoke.

"How long have you two been working Fire Storm?"

"About two months," Kagome answered nervously.

"And how did you work him without any of us knowing?" He asked next suspecting already what the answer was.

"We worked him at night after everybody else had turned in," Kagome answered again.

Inutaisho paused for a moment trying to rein in his mounting anger at this information, before he spoke again.

"What the hell were you two thinking working a high strung two year old Thoroughbred at night? Have you all forgotten who owns this farm and who the boss is? Because it seems to me you have. So I will remind you. It is me. Not you Inuyasha. Not you Kagome. But me. I make the decisions and I had ordered that Fire Storm be taken out of training." Inutaisho got up out of his seat and started pacing the office and then stopped and turned to look at Kagome before he continued. "I took you in and gave you a place to live when your father died. I didn't have to but I did. I gave you everything you could need and treated you as my own daughter. And this is how you repay me. By defying me and betraying the trust I had in you. I have never before been so disappointed in a person in my whole entire life."

Kagome felt like she was stabbed in the heart hearing these words come from Inutaisho. Never did she think it would turn out like this. She thought he would get mad and possibly throw her off the property but never did she think he would say these hurtful words to her. His opinion of her meant more than anything to her and now she had lost his trust and faith in her. Kagome tried to hold back the hurt but a single tear slipped down her cheek.

"Do you realize how dangerous it was for you to be working a young thoroughbred on the track at night? What if Fire Storm was injured to the point he couldn't be sold or what if he was killed?"

"I guess I didn't really look at it that way. I was afraid you would sell him if he didn't race," Kagome said.

"That's part of the racing industry. You can't keep all the horses. You would go out of business. I love the horses and I have hired the best employees to care for them and I make sure that they have the best in health care and feed. But this is a _business_ and the horses have to work just like everybody else to earn their keep and some are sold. Sometimes if a horse isn't showing promise you have to sell them to try and make back some of the money you have invested in him. If Fire Storm was hurt to the point I couldn't sell him how would I make my money back? I wouldn't. Honestly the money isn't the most important issue here. Most importantly what if you were killed Kagome?"

"Well. I don't know. I never thought about that either. Inuyasha did mention it the first night but I just blew it off."

"Well I will tell you. I would have been devastated just as if it were one of my sons," Inutaisho paused and looked over at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and continued. "I am disappointed in you two also. You Inuyasha for going along with this insane idea and you Sesshomaru for not informing me about what was going on behind my back. If I can't trust my on flesh and blood who can I trust? I know Sango and Kikyo had a hand in this also whether you admit it or not but since I don't have proof there is nothing I can do about it. Before I dismiss you I am going to hand out punishments. First of all Kagome I should fire you and throw you off the property. Any other farm would but I'm not going to do that. You will be demoted back down to groom and will not be allowed to exercise ride the thoroughbreds until further notice. As for you two," Inutaisho said looking at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "You will not have an allowance for a month."

"What," Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru said at the same time.

"I could make it longer."

"A month is fine with me," Inuyasha immediately replied.

"Why am I being punished? I didn't even he…" Sesshomaru paused realizing he was just as guilty as the rest. "Fine, I'm okay with it also."

"I'm through so unless any of you have any more to say about this situation you all may leave," Inutaisho said dismissing them all.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome said reaching out her hand to place on his arm as they were walking out of the office. "Thanks for helping me I really appreciated it." Then she turned and walked out of the barn.

Sesshomaru just watched her leave. _'This was a start.'_ He thought with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxx

Later that day Kagome was laying in Storms paddock thinking over the events that happened that day. She was lucky that she had not been fired, even though she was prepared for it. A shadow was suddenly cast over her and she looked up to see what it was.

"May I join you?" Inutaisho asked looking down on her.

"Sure," Kagome said as she went to sit up.

"No need to sit up," Inutaisho said as he lowered himself down on the grass and lay down next to Kagome. "I just wanted to tell you that I talked to Bankotsu and he thinks it would be wise to have you continue to work Fire Storm. I agree until he gets a little more training since he is use to you. But you will only be riding him and it will be at the end of the workouts so you can get the horses groomed that you need to for the morning workouts."

"Okay. I am really sorry," Kagome said as her voice wavered. "I know you don't trust me anymore but I hope one day you will again."

"My trust in you is broken a bit but there is still a little bit left. I blame myself partly about what happened."

"You do?"

"Yes. I knew how attached you were becoming to that foal. I should have ended your involvement with Fire Storm immediately but I allowed you to work with him as a weanling and halter break him. Then as a yearling you were his groom. It still doesn't justify what you did but it might have been avoided. I also should have listened to Bankotsu and let you ride him from the beginning. I just didn't want you to get hurt."

"I won't do it again."

"I know. Well I need to get back up to the house. I promised Izayoi I would go to lunch with her and some of her friends. But honestly I would rather lay here looking at the clouds instead of hanging out with some of those females. Hopefully some of them will be bringing their mates. That one looks like a dragon eating a goat," Inutaisho said gesturing to a cloud before getting up.

"Oh my god it does. I saw a cloud just like that one the other day and everybody thought I was on crack."

"I'll see you tomorrow morning," Inutaisho said laughing as he headed out of the pasture.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kagome sat on her couch watching a movie halfheartedly as her thoughts kept drifting to Sesshomaru and his actions the last couple of days. Maybe he did care for her after all. Even though she was still kind of mad at him her heart started to beat faster at the thought. Her eyes drifted to the shelf that held her Dragon collection and some pictures of her and her friends. A couple of the pictures were of just her and Sesshomaru. One was Sesshomaru hugging her after she had just won a huge event. The second one was when he had taken her to her prom when she had decided at the last minute to go with her friends and had no one to take her.

'_Well if he is trying to fix our relationship I'm going to make him work for it,'_ Kagome thought with an evil grin.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru sat at his computer working on some more pedigrees for his father. He kept looking at his door to his room half expecting Kagome to come bursting through like she use to before he started driving a wedge in their friendship. He remembered on particular time.

_**Flashback**_

"Hey Sesshomaru are you busy," Kagome shouted as she barged into his room flopping down on his bed and proceeded to move her arms and legs in a up and down movement as if she were doing jumping jacks laying down.

"Yes. I'm working on a report for school. And what the hell are you doing to my bed?"

"I'm making sheet angels."

"Sheet angels?"

"Yeah, Kinda like snow angels but in your sheets instead of snow. Hence the name _sheet angel._"

"Well you're messing up my bed so stop," He scolded her not really minding. Her pleasant sent would be left on his bedding and he would sleep soundly tonight.

"You're no fun Mr. Cranky Pants. Can you finish your report later and go for a ride with me on the trails?"

"I'm almost finished and I want to get it done before my date tonight."

"Oh. Okay," Kagome said in a crestfallen voice as she got up and headed towards the door.

"I'll go with you. I can finish this report later," Sesshomaru said with a sigh not liking it when she was sad.

"Cool. Let's go," Kagome said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door.

_**End of flashback**_

Well today was a turning point in fixing their relationship. Things were starting to look up for him.

* * *

**A/N:** The Kentucky Derby is a mile and a quarter race and the track record is 1:59 held by Secretariat in 1973. The only other horse in history to break the two-minute mark was Monarchos in 2001 with a time of 1:59.97. Twenty-four and change means twenty four seconds and some tenths of a second.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

**If Things Couldn't Get Worse  
**

* * *

Kagome had helped with cleaning the stalls in the training barn until the grooms showed up to start getting ready the first group of horses that would be going to the track for the morning workouts. She took out her first horse of the day, a gray five year old gelding named I'm A Sure Thing. He was coming into his own finally, winning two stakes races and the farm was hoping he would be wining some more.

Kagome put him in the crossties and started brushing the shavings out of his black mane and tail. When she was done with that she started brushing his dark gray coat with a body brush. She continued with the regular routine of grooming a horse, which she had done for six years. When she was finished brushing and picking out his feet she went into the tack room to collect his tack and tack him up. She placed the pad and light racing saddle on his back and fastened the girth. Then she unbuckled the halter and slipped on the bridle. She pulled the reins over his head and led him out to the courtyard were the exercise riders were waiting.

She walked the horse up to Koga and gave him a leg into the saddle wondering why he hadn't made a pass at her all morning. Not that she minded that he didn't, but it was just odd that the last few weeks he hadn't. It wasn't like him. Something was up.

As the riders headed out to the track Kagome went back into the barn to get the next horse on her list ready. When she had her next horse brushed and tacked up she led him out to the training track. She gave Sango a leg up into the saddle and walked the horse she had just rode back to the barn to untack him. After the horse was untacked Kagome hosed him off and hooked him up to the hot walker and went back into the barn to get the next horse ready. Her morning continued like this until the last batch of horses were getting ready to head out to the track.

Kagome groomed and tacked up Storm herself. When she was done one of the other grooms gave her a leg into the saddle and she headed out to the track. When she arrived at the track Bankotsu walked up to her.

"Let's just gallop him for a mile."

"Where's Jakotsu?" Kagome asked noticing he wasn't around, as she got ready to go out on the track.

"He took a group out onto the galloping lanes to give some of the other horses a change of scenery," Bankotsu replied as Kagome started to head out onto the track.

Bankotsu watched as Kagome put Storm through his paces warming him up then bringing him to the inside rail turning counter clockwise to start her gallop.

"He looks good," Inutaisho said as Bankotsu joined him back at the rail.

"Yes he does. We need to talk about Fire Storm after workouts though. I have some concerns," Bankotsu replied, distractedly.

"We'll meet in my office after the workouts."

They continued watching the workouts of the last batches of horses on the track. Once again Storm put in an impressive workout. After the last horse was done Inutaisho and Bankotsu headed to his office in the training barn.

The exercise riders handed their horses over to the grooms. Kagome was reluctant but handed over the reins anyway. Kagome, Sango, Kikyo, Ayame, Jakotsu, Miroku, and Koga had plans to go out to lunch after. Then Sango and Kagome were going to head over to Whispering Oaks for a riding lesson.

"Who's driving? We'll have to take two cars," Kikyo asked.

"I will," Sango replied.

"So will I," Jakotsu added.

They all stopped and turned around when they noticed Ayame and Koga weren't coming.

"Hey, aren't you coming?" Kagome asked.

"Um… We have other plans," Ayame replied as Koga walked up and put his arm around her shoulders. "Sorry."

"That's. Fine. What is going on here? Are you two seeing each other? When did this happen?" Kagome rambled off a ton of questions looking over at Sango with a questioning look, since she lived in the same house.

"It's news to me," Sango said shrugging her shoulders. "Did you know about this?" She questioned Miroku.

"I suspected since they were spending a lot of time together and sleeping in the same room once in a while."

"And you didn't tell me?" Sango asked as she punched him in the arm.

"Well where was I when this happened?" Kagome asked looking back over at Ayame.

"You guys. Were busy working a horse in the middle of the night and sleeping half the day away," Ayame replied gesturing toward Kagome, Sango, and Kikyo.

"Oh." All three girls said together.

"I forgot to tell you Kagome," Koga said walking up to her and grabbing her hand in both of his. "I'm sorry. But it's just not going to work out between the two of us." He continued seriously. "I hope you will be able to get over what we had and move on. I hope you find someone as charming and handsome as me to fill the void and I also wish you all the happiness that you deserve." He finished as the rest of the group tried not to laugh at the display, unbelieving that he could say all that with a straight face.

'_He has got to be kidding. What we had. We had nothing,'_ Kagome thought before she answered. "I don't know how I'll do it Koga, but I'll manage. Don't worry about me," She said playing along. "Well I guess we can take one car now since two of our friends are ditching us."

"I'll drive," Sango said

"Shot gun!" Kagome yelled as they all laughed and started walking to Sango's car.

"That was the funniest thing," Kikyo said as Sango was starting to pull out of the parking lot.

"Well I'm not complaining as long as it stops him from asking me out all the time and calling me _his_ woman."

"So Sango. What about you and me getting back together?" Miroku asked.

"Nope."

"Why not."

"Because you can't keep your hands off of other girls. When you learn to do that then come and ask me."

xxxxxxxxxx

"So what's the problem?" Inutaisho asked after he and Bankotsu were seated.

"I have some concerns about Storm," Bankotsu answered.

"About the starting gates?"

"No. But that is still going to be a problem. Let's just say Storm isn't the most mannerly loading or standing in the gates."

"Then what is it?"

"You know how once in a while you get a horse that will only perform for one person and mediocre for others."

"You think that Storm is only going to run for Kagome."

"That's what I'm afraid of. I would like to try something. Let's just say it's an experiment. I'm going to put Sango up on him tomorrow morning and then go from there."

"Kagome's not going to be happy about that. Especially since Fire Storm is the only horse she is allowed to ride right now," Inutaisho said then added. "I understand your concern. I was actually starting to think the same thing. Kagome and Fire Storm have a special bond, ever since she took care of him as a foal."

"We'll start with Sango then put up another one of our female riders and go from there. I don't want to try any of the male riders because I know we will be back to where we began. The horse definitely likes a female touch. I just hope I'm not right on this one."

"So do I," Inutaisho said then added. "I'll contact a couple of female jockeys I've used in the past and see if they can come and try him out also. Is that all?"

"For right now, but we will also have to tackle the starting gate problem eventually. Well take it one step at a time."

"Okay then I'll talk to Kagome about this when she and Sango get back from their riding lesson later today. Hopefully she will understand and not be to upset about it."

xxxxxxxxxx

"So. What's going on with you and Sesshomaru?" Kikyo asked as they waited for their order to arrive.

Sesshomaru came to Inuyasha for help to win Kagome back, which had surprised both her and Inuyasha. Then Inuyasha asked her to help also. If Sesshomaru was going to the extent to ask Inuyasha for help that meant he definitely was in love with Kagome and was desperate to get her back in his life. So she and Inuyasha decided that she should take this outing as an opportunity to try and help out the situation while he went to lunch with his parents, and Sesshomaru.

"I don't know what you mean. Nothing is going on between us. Didn't you hear what he said to me a few months ago?" Kagome asked.

"That was months ago. I'm sure he didn't mean it. He was just mad and took it out on you," Kikyo replied.

"And that makes it right."

"I'm not saying that. I'm just saying maybe you should give him a second chance."

"A second chance for what? Tagging along behind him watching him as he dates other girls? I don't want to do that anymore and he is right about it being hard to have a relationship with someone when you have a shadow. I didn't realize I was doing that."

"He cares about you."

"I highly doubt it. He made his feelings clear when he called me a pathetic, weak, human stable girl and that I had no chance with him," Kagome said in a melancholy voice as their lunch arrived.

"I agree with Kikyo. Why would he help you out with Storm when he caught you with him the other morning instead of telling his father? He also beat the crap out of Naraku after what he did to you. Those aren't actions of a man who hates someone," Sango added jumping into the conversation then added. "He also dumped Yuki after that last party and hasn't had a girlfriend yet. If you ask me I think he's trying to say he cares for you and wants something more."

"I'll have to agree with both of them," Jakotsu said jumping into the conversation.

"You too Jakotsu? I thought you were on my side."

"You know girlfriend, sometimes you just have to forgive and forget."

"You guys don't understand how much it hurt to hear the things he said." Secretly Kagome's heart was beating rapidly at the thought of Sesshomaru liking her as more than a friend and possibly being in love with her.

She had been in love with Sesshomaru for quite a few years and denying it to everybody. No matter how much she tried to hate him for what he had said or done to her she just couldn't. Her feelings for him were too strong to just give up. "If he does like me, why doesn't he just say so and apologize?"

"This is Sesshomaru were talking about," Kikyo said. "I don't think he even knows how to admit he is wrong about something, let alone apologize."

"I'll have to think about it," Secretly she knew she would forgive him but she wasn't going to make it easy on him. "Can we change the subject now?"

"How about Koga and Ayame dating? I can't believe none of you saw that one coming," Miroku started a new line of conversation as they finished their lunch.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kagome and Sango unloaded their horses after coming back from Whispering Oaks and were walking them into the barn. They both had an excellent lesson and were ecstatic that their riding instructor told both of them that she though they were both ready to go to the Olympic trials next year and try out for the Olympic team. They had both wanted this chance since they were little. And now it was going to happen. They couldn't wait to tell everybody when they all met up at the mansion for pizza and a movie.

"Kagome, Sango. I'm glad you're both still here," Inutaisho said as he walked into the training barn after seeing Kagome pull into the farm with her truck and trailer. "I need to speak to both of you."

Kagome and Sango looked at each other with worried looks on their faces.

"It's nothing bad," Inutaisho said reassuringly noticing the nervous glances. "Will you join me in my office?

"Sure," They both answered.

"I'm not sure how to say this so I'll just get to the point," Inutaisho said as they were all seated. "Bankotsu and I have decided to have Sango ride Fire Storm tomorrow."

"But you said I could keep riding him."

"I did. But Bankotsu and I have some concerns about Fire Storm and we would like to, as Bankotsu calls it, try an experiment. It is only temporary. We are afraid that Fire Storm is so bonded to you Kagome that you are the only one he will run for. So we would like to try some other females to try and prove our suspicions false."

"I never thought of that."

"I didn't either," Sango also added looking over at Kagome sympathetically.

"I should have had you and Kikyo both get on and ride Sto…." Kagome stopped instantly looking around nervously realizing the slip she made.

"Don't worry Kagome. Even if you didn't admit it I know that Sango and Kikyo helped you. It's done and over with and I suspect that both you, Sango and Kikyo won't do something like this again."

"No sir," They both answered.

"Okay, then that's settled." He looked at Kagome then added. "This will be only temporary."

"I understand."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Your pizza's here," Sesshomaru announced above all the laughter and shouts.

"I didn't hear the doorbell," Inuyasha said as he walked over taking the pizzas and placing them on the table as everybody got up to get some before sitting back down.

"It doesn't surprise me with all the racket."

"Why don't you join us?"

"I don't want to intrude on your little party."

"I told you earlier that you were welcome to join us."

"Oh come on and join the fun Sesshy. Look there's room over here," Jakotsu said as he shoved Sango over into Miroku leaving a gap in between him and Kagome on the couch. All conversation stopped momentarily as everybody's attention was drawn to Sango and Miroku when a slap sound throughout the room.

"What was that for?" Miroku asked Sango while he rubbed the side of his face.

"For groping me."

"What else was I supposed to do? You were practically in my lap."

"It doesn't give you a free pass to grab me pervert."

"Back to the invitation, only if you refrain from calling me that name," Sesshomaru replied noticing he would be sitting next to Kagome.

"Done deal."

"What the hell are you doing?" Kagome whispered to Jakotsu as she glared at him.

"I'm just helping you two out a bit."

"Helping us with what?"

Sesshomaru walked over to the couch and sat down as Kagome moved closer to the end, practically hugging the arm, looking anywhere but at Sesshomaru. He could tell she was nervous and her heart rate increased as he sat next to her.

"So Sesshy, did Kagome tell you that her trainer told her and Sango they would be going to the Olympic trial's next year," Jakotsu said while placing a hand on Sesshomaru's knee giving it a squeeze. "Sorry." He quickly removed his hand as Sesshomaru gave him a death glare.

"No," Sesshomaru said as he turned his attention back to Kagome. "That's great. It's what you've wanted for a long time. I hope you make it on the Olympic team."

"Thanks," Kagome replied as she got up from her spot on the couch and went to sit on the opposite side where Kikyo was sitting.

Inuyasha looked over at Kikyo and they both knew they were thinking the same thing. _'This wasn't going to be easy.'_

xxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Kagome stood at the rail of the training track watching Storm and Sango out on the track. Storm was galloping strongly and didn't seem to mind the different rider. Sango asked for a breeze, which Storm would need to do in the home stretch of a race in order to win, and got nothing. He just galloped at the same pace. Though Storm was galloping at a racing pace it wouldn't be enough to win, he needed the extra drive and speed towards the end. Sango pulled him up after his assigned work and brought him back over to the gap.

"Sorry. I tried everything I could think of. He just wouldn't kick in," Sango said as she dismounted.

"It's not your fault. That's why I wanted to do this experiment before we put him in a race. I had a feeling this was going to happen," Bankotsu said as Kagome took Storms reins from Sango. "It's better to find this out on your training track instead of during a race."

"So what are we going to do now?" Inutaisho asked.

"We'll put Ayame up on him tomorrow and see what he does for her but I'm pretty sure the outcome will be the same. Did you get a hold of any female jockeys?"

"Yes. Katrina can come next Monday."

"Well I guess we will go from there. Will see what he does with Ayame then with Katrina before we make any decisions."

Kagome was worried that Inutaisho would eventually sell Storm if he wouldn't run for someone other than her, which was understandable. Her friends tried to console her but it didn't help. Inutaisho told Kagome he would keep her up to date on his decision concerning Fire Storm. The rest of the week and the beginning of the next didn't go any better. Storm galloped the same for Ayame and Katrina as he did for Sango. When he was asked for speed he just continued to gallop. Inutaisho decided to have a meeting with Bankotsu Monday afternoon after the workouts were done and since Sesshomaru and Inuyasha would be inheriting the farm one day they also joined in on the meeting.

I just don't know what to do. The only options I have are to either sell Fire Storm or…."

"Dad. You can't. What about Kagome and the hard work she has done with him," Inuyasha interrupted.

"I can. It's up to me; remember our discussion a week ago? As I was saying before being rudely interrupted, I can either sell Fire Storm or keep him for breeding. I really don't need an unraced stallion. Times are getting tough for this farm and I don't know if I should take a chance on him as a stud even with his pedigree."

"You could give it a couple of years and see what he books for the breeding season," Sesshomaru added to the conversation.

"And what changed your mind about Fire Storm? Does it have to do with a certain raven haired, blue eyed stable girl we all know and love?"

"No. I'm just saying after all the money that has been wasted on his training that it wouldn't hurt two more years to see if he will book enough mares for a breeding season. The farm could possibly earn back the money that has been spent on his training and possibly bring in extra money."

"I'm not sure I want to take that chance and I also can't think of another alternative than to sell him."

"There is one more option," Bankotsu offered.

"And what's that?" Inutaisho asked afraid of the answer.

"We could have Kagome race ride."

"Absolutely NOT! I didn't even want to let her exercise ride because of the danger. Riding in a race is much more dangerous. Jockeys are killed or seriously injured frequently due to being thrown, falling off, and track accidents."

"Plus she doesn't have a license. You have to have one in order to ride in a race," Inuyasha jumped in.

"That's simple," Bankotsu replied to Inuyasha's comment. "All she has to do is break from the starting gate at a race track, for the stewards, on a race horse and gallop a few strides before pulling up. If they like what they see they'll give her the thumbs up to ride in a race and then we find a race for her to ride in. The stewards will watch her and see how she does and whether she wins or not if she rides a clean safe race they will give her an apprentice jockey's license."

"I won't allow it," Inutaisho said sticking with his resolve.

"Well then I guess selling him will be the best thing for the ranch."

"I need to think this thing over a little longer before I make my decision. Let's meet back here in about an hour and I'll give you my decision."

An hour later they all adjourned back in the office of the training barn.

"I'm waiting for Kagome. I told her I would let her know if I made a decision on whether I was going to sell Fire Storm or not. This was a hard decision for me to make but she needs to be here for it."

Everybody feared the worst by the tone of Inutaisho's voice, as there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

"You wanted to see me?" Kagome said as she walked into the office noticing Bankotsu, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha.

"Yes. Please have a seat."

"I this about Storm?" Kagome asked as her heart started to beat frantically.

"Yes. I have decided on what to do with Fire Storm and you need to be here for my decision."

* * *

**A/N:** Racehorse's pretty much gallop the same speed they would during a race while they are doing their morning workouts. Breezing is basically what the horse does when a jockey asks for more run towards the end of the race when the horses all start to make their moves for the finish line. They don't breeze horse's everyday in workouts because it will burn them out. They only do it occasionally to keep the horse sharp.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

**To Race Or Not To Race That Is The Question**

**

* * *

**

"How much do you weigh?" Inutaisho proceeded.

"Um… around 109 more or less," Kagome answered a little confused why Inutaisho would want to know her weight.

"Do you ever go above 112?"

"No. But I don't understand what my weight has to do with your decision."

"I agree," Sesshomaru added having an idea why his father was asking about Kagome's weight and not liking it.

"Bankotsu has come up with another idea about getting Fire Storm to race. I'm really not sure about my decision but I have thought long and hard on it and I think it's the only solution. I would like to see this horse run and the only way this can happen is if you are his jockey," Inutaisho said directing his statement towards Kagome. "It is completely up to you and there is no pressure."

"WHAT!" Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha shouted.

"You said no to that idea when Bankotsu suggested it earlier," Sesshomaru added.

"I've changed my mind. I talked to Izayoi about this and thought things though. This is the decision I have chosen. So. Kagome what's your thoughts on this?"

"Um… you want me to ride in races? On Storm?" Kagome asked a little confused and wanting to be sure she heard right.

"That's right. There's no hurry if you need to think on it."

"Well I'm…"

"She can't," Sesshomaru interrupted "She has no experience riding in races and she'll get hurt."

"What are you saying? That I don't know how to ride?" Kagome replied slightly annoyed with Sesshomaru's reaction.

"That's not how I meant it."

"Really. I think yo…"

"Quit! Both of you!" Inutaisho shouted. "I'm absolutely tired with the bickering between you to."

"I have to agree with Sesshomaru on this one," Inuyasha added to the conversation.

"We can have a professional jockey come and work with Kagome and show her the ropes and what to expect out on the track," Bankotsu said.

"It still doesn't mean she won't get hurt," Sesshomaru replied.

"This is my decision and its final. So what do you say?" Inutaisho addressed Kagome.

"I don't have a jockey's license."

"All you have to do is break from the starting gates in front of the stewards at the track. If they give you an okay then you ride in a race. The stewards will be watching and if they think you ride a clean safe race they will give you an apprentice license," Bankotsu said.

"I'm not sure. I need to think on it. This is so sudden and unexpected. I was planning on going to the Olympic trials next year. I probably still could but it would be really difficult and to stressful to do both. When do you need to know?"

"As soon as possible. Just remember to be sure that your decision is really what you want to do and not what you think others are expecting of you," Inutaisho said.

"I know."

xxxxxxxxxx

Kagome flopped down on the couch at the house that Sango and Ayame shared with Miroku and Koga. Kikyo, Sango, and Ayame decided to wait there for Kagome after she was asked to join the meeting in Inutaisho's office.

"So. What's the decision?" Sango asked fearing the worse by Kagome's expression.

"I was asked to ride as Storm's jockey."

"What!" All three girls exclaimed.

"Funny. That was Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's reactions."

"I'm surprised that Inutaisho asked you to ride him in races. Especially since he wouldn't let you exercise the horses on this farm for a long time," Kikyo said.

"I think Bankotsu and Izayoi had a lot to do with it."

"I think it's amazing and you should do it," Ayame joined in. "How incredible would it be to ride in a race. I'm jealous. I've always wanted to be a jockey but unfortunately I'm too tall."

"It scares me a little. I'm not sure I want to do it. I mean, I want Storm to race and all but I would have to put the Olympics off. Which I'll have plenty of other chances for that. Storm doesn't. I just don't know."

"So you haven't made a decision yet?" Sango asked.

"No."

"Well whatever your decision is you know the three of us will back you know matter what."

xxxxxxxxxx

The next morning everybody meet outside the training barn for the first string of horses that would be heading to the track for morning workouts. Ayame had yet to arrive.

"Where are Ayame and Koga?" Kagome asked Sango.

"They over slept. You could say they had a long night," Sango replied with a chuckle.

"I don't want to… What the hell?" Kagome said, changing the subject quickly in mid sentence causing the others to turn in the direction she was looking.

They saw Koga and Ayame walking over to them with Ayame wearing purple smooth leather chaps with light blue fringe.

"Going on a round up?" Kagome asked Ayame referring to the chaps she wore.

"All of you ware chaps to."

"Not with fringe and some crazy color combination," Inuyasha said.

"Well I like them. Otherwise I wouldn't have had them custom made."

"Well if that's what you like," Kikyo added trying not to laugh.

"I do like them. I was going to get them made without the fringe and just blue piping but changed my mind. And I would like to add that no self respecting cowboy would ware chaps like this."

"You got that one right," Sango replied as they all mounted there first horses of the day and headed out to the track.

The morning workouts went smoothly for everybody. Bankotsu had Kagome and Storm go out on the galloping lanes and trails with a group he sent out with Jakotsu. For Storm's first time out on the lanes he did great. He seemed to enjoy the change in scenery. A couple of times he did shy away from silly things like a leaf falling from a tree. But all in all he was great.

Later that day Kagome, Sango, Kikyo, and Ayame went for a relaxing ride on their personal horses. The topic of conversation continually switched to Kagome and Storm. Kagome still wasn't sure what she wanted to do. The thought of riding Storm in his races was exciting but also a little scary. And if Storm went to the Kentucky Derby it would be a chance of a lifetime to say she rode in it whether they won or not. She had decided that if she did chose to become Storm's jockey she would put off the Olympic trials. It would just be too difficult to do both. She was still young and had plenty of years to go to them.

"Great," Kagome said with a sigh as the girls rounded a bend in one of the many trails that led back to the barns when she saw Sesshomaru.

"Kagome. Just talk to him," Ayame said.

"I have nothing to say to him."

"You should just forgive him," Sango added.

"If you were my friend you wouldn't be siding with him."

"Don't even go there!" Kikyo jumped in slightly irritated by the comment. "And we're not taking sides. Like we have always said before you sometimes need to forgive and forget."

"I'm sorry that was completely uncalled for. But he hasn't even apologized yet."

"Would you give him a second chance if he did?" Sango asked.

"I don't know but it would defiantly be a start. But I don't want you guys running off and telling him this. I want it to be sincere."

"You know we would never do that," Kikyo said as she thought. _'But there are other things we would do to get you two back together._'

Sesshomaru went to the barn looking for Kagome to talk to her about being Fire Storm's jockey and try to talk her out of it. One of the grooms told him that she and her friends had left and hour ago for the trails. He was hoping that they had taken one of the shorter routes and were headed back to the barn already. As he walked out of the training barn he spotted them rounding a turn in the trail and started walking in their direction to intercept them.

"I need to talk to you," Sesshomaru said as he walked up to the girls.

"We'll I don't want to talk to you," Kagome said as she tried to ride past Sesshomaru as he grabbed her horse's reins. "Let go."

"No. You will hear me out. Privately," He said as he looked over at the other girls.

"We'll meet you back at the barn," Sango said as they started to head out.

"No. Stay. Whatever he has to say he can say it in front of you guys."

"Fine," Sesshomaru continued as he let the horse's reins go. "I'm asking you to turn down my father's request."

"Why? Because you don't want Storm to succeed like Entei has and prove you wrong?"

"It has nothing to do with that."

"Then why?"

"Because you have no experience or knowledge in racing horses, you'll get hurt."

"Oh. I see. So you think I'm a stupid crappy ass rider that will embarrass your family's farm."

"That's not what I said."

"No. But that's how I'm taking it. Why else would you not want me to race him?"

"Because I care about you and don't want to see you get hurt."

"Who even says I'm going to get hurt. I exercise ride thoroughbreds everyday and ride event horses. I think with some training from a professional jockey I could get the job done," Kagome said, then bent over in her saddle with her face within inches of Sesshomaru's as she poked him in the chest with a finger and added. "You just helped me make up my mind. I'm going to accept your father's offer and prove you wrong."

Kagome then sat back up in the saddle and headed to the training barn with the others following behind.

"He didn't mean it the way you took it," Kikyo said

"Probably not but I was angered and leaning towards accepting Inutaisho offer anyway. This just gave me the little push I needed in finally making my decision."

"Are you sure about this?" Sango asked.

"I am. I have to do this for Storm."

"I think you'll do great. I'm excited for you," Ayame added.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru headed to his father's study in the house. He had to get him to change his mind about Kagome. As he reached the study he knocked on the closed door waiting for entrance.

"Come in." He heard his father say from the other side of the door.

"I need to speak to you," Sesshomaru said immediately as he walked in.

"About Kagome."

"Yes, you need to change your mind about this."

"The decision is final. Kagome has accepted and I've already talked to Bankotsu about it. He'll have a time scheduled in a few days at Santa Anita for Kagome to break from the gates in front of the stewards."

"I can't believe you're going through with this. You really care more about fame and fortune than Kagome's life don't you?"

"Don't even go there!" Inutaisho shouted, anger flashing in his eyes. "You know better than that. I would never put money before Kagome's life."

"Then why are you going to let her ride Fire Storm in races? Jockeys are hurt and die almost every day on tracks around the country."

"I know that but Fire Storm deserves a chance to show people what he can do and the only way he can is if Kagome rides him. I was secretly hoping she would turn me down. Then I could have retired him to stud immediately without feeling like I didn't give him the chance he deserved."

"You should have known she wouldn't after she worked him at night for two months. Kagome's proven she will do anything for that horse. I also think I pushed her into the decision when I tried to talk her out of it."

"You tried to talk her out of it?"

"Yes. And it didn't come out the way I had planned. She took it completely the wrong way."

"I don't think you could have talked her out of it. I'm not a hundred percent on my decision but Fire Storm deserves this chance."

"I'm sorry about accusing you of not caring about Kagome. I know that's not true."

"That's okay. You were angry and being protective of your future mate."

"Future mate?" Sesshomaru said a little confused then added. "She's not even talking to me."

"Give her time."

"Time. It's been months. Every time I talk to her she turns around and leaves."

"You've treated her badly and said some hurtful things. It's going to take time for the hurt to go away. And I can guarantee that there is one thing she is waiting for you to do before she will forgive you that you haven't done."

"And what's that?"

"I can't tell you. That's for you to figure out yourself. And I'm sure deep down you know what it is."

* * *

**A/N:** Sometimes exercise riders will were chaps. Chaps allow you to grip the horse's sides and the saddle better and also help prevent wear and tear on you jeans. I'm not positive that this is still the way you get and apprentice license but it used to be not very long ago. I assume that still all you have to do to get an apprentice jockeys license is to break from the starting gates, get approval to ride in a race and if you prove that you can ride a clean race and that you are capable of riding in one they will give you your apprentice license.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

**And Then It Begins **

**

* * *

**

The next day Kagome started her training as a jockey. Katrina showed up at the end of the workouts to work with her on a dummy to start getting her use to the position she would have to have on the horse during a race. When she exercise rode her stirrups were shorter then she would have them for normal English riding, but when she rode as a jockey she would be riding with even shorter stirrups. She would almost be just balancing over the horses back without sitting.

"That's it," Katrina said as Kagome balanced on the dummy's back and Katrina moved it in the motions of a horse galloping.

"This is so awkward and tiring on my legs. I'm not sure if I'll be able to do this in an actual race," Kagome said referring to the shorter stirrups that were placing her legs and body at an awkward angle.

"You'll be fine. You're doing a great job," Katrina said as they continued a little bit longer before calling it a day. "You're going to do great. I can tell you have a lot of natural talent which is really going to help speed up the training."

"Thanks. So you'll be back tomorrow then?"

"Yeah. And if you progress quickly, which I think you will, you'll be on an actual horse at the end of the week."

"On the track, by myself?" Kagome asked a little concerned.

"No. I'll be riding with you. Inutaisho is going to lend me another of the seasoned race horses we'll be using for your training."

Making giant strides in her training during the rest of the week, Kagome and Katrina headed out onto the track Saturday after the workouts on the back of two seasoned racehorses.

"Ride just like you have been doing all week on the dummy. It will be a little different because you really can't simulate the actual movements of a horse with the dummy, but it should still be similar."

"It's so awkward. I almost feel like a little stumble will cause me to fall."

"You'll be fine. Ready to start?" Katrina asked as they approached the inside rail after warming up.

Kagome nodded as she grabbed a handful of mane, to keep from falling off. Katrina had told her to do this in her other lessons so that when the horse jumped out of the stating gates at the beginning of a race, she wouldn't be left behind by the sudden jump forward.

"Now!" Katrina shouted as soon as Kagome was ready.

Both horses jumped into a nice fluid gallop around the track for their half-mile work.

"Stand a little more in the stirrups," Katrina instructed looking over at Kagome's posture. "That's it. You don't want to couch down that low until you ask for more speed in the stretch. That way if you need to slow down you can lean back a bit for more leverage when you pull on the reins."

Kagome did as Katrina said and her legs were already starting to ach from the awkward position that she wasn't used to riding in. This was definitely different from riding the dummy and she was definitely going to be sore tomorrow. She thanked god that they were only doing a half-mile. She didn't think she could keep this up for a longer distance.

"Are you ready to breeze?" Katrina asked as they approached the last quarter.

"Yes," Kagome answered not sure if she could do it.

"Okay when we hit the mark for the last quarter crouch down real low and ask for some more speed but not too much speed this is just practice for you not an actual workout for the horses."

Kagome just nodded as they reached the spot that they would ask for a quicker pace. She crouched down lower, which seemed a little easier on her legs and asked for some more speed.

"Awesome," Katrina complemented Kagome as she crouched down lower and the horses picked up speed.

Kagome moved as one with the horse using her body and hands to ask the horse to keep going through the last quarter of the work. She was relieved when they finally passed the half-mile marker and she stood in the stirrups while she pulled on the reins to stop her horse.

"We'll probably be able to put her in a race by the beginning of next month," Bankotsu said as he, Inutaisho, and Sesshomaru watched the work away from the small group that had formed to watch Kagome at the rail.

"I think I might want to wait a little longer though," Inutaisho replied.

"She's going to have to race sooner or later and I think it should be sooner rather than later. Before you change your mind," Bankotsu said knowing full well Inutaisho was delaying on purpose hoping Kagome or he would change their minds.

"I still think you should put a stop to this nonsense. It's too dangerous," Sesshomaru said.

"The decision is already made and I'm not going back on it. Fire Storm deserves this chance and Kagome is the only one that can make it happen," Inutaisho replied to Sesshomaru's comment.

"Are you sore?" Katrina asked while they headed back to the gap.

"A little. I'm kinda glad we only did a half mile."

"It will get easier as you do it more. On Monday you'll probably feel a difference."

"I hope so," Kagome replied as they rode through the gap with her friends all cheering for her.

"Oh my god that was so good," Sango said

"I'm totally jealous," Ayame added.

"Thanks," Kagome replied then turned to Katrina after they handed their horses over to the grooms. "Were all going to lunch, do you want to come with us?

"Sorry I'll have to pass. I have other plans."

"Maybe next time then."

"That would be great."

"Great job. I'll have a schedule a time for you to break from the starting gates at Santa Anita. Hopefully in about two weeks. Does that sound okay with you?" Bankotsu asked Kagome as he, Inutaisho, and Sesshomaru joined the group.

"Yeah that's fine with me. I think I'll be ready," Kagome replied.

"What do you think Katrina?" Inutaisho asked

"I think she'll be ready."

"You did really good out there but are you sure you want to do this?" Inutaisho asked Kagome.

"Yeah. I really do. At first I wasn't so sure, but I am now."

"Okay I just wanted to be sure before we went ahead with the plans. In two weeks, if we get a ride time, you'll break from the gates for the stewards at Santa Anita. And then we'll go from there. Thanks again for your help Katrina. I owe you."

"No you don't, and it's not a problem. I'm paying you back for giving me a chance when no one else would when I was first starting out. If it weren't for you I wouldn't be one of the country's top jockeys right now. I have to get going now so I'll see all of you Monday," Katrina said as she waved and headed away from the group.

xxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe you're going out with Hojo tonight," Kikyo said with a little amusement to her voice.

"Well, he asked me the other day when I saw him coming out of the grocery store and I didn't want to hurt his feelings by saying no."

"You didn't care if you hurt my feeling by saying no to me all the time," Koga said from across the table.

"That was different. I didn't want to go out with you."

"And you want to go out with Hojo?" He asked knowing the answer.

"Not really."

"Then how is it different?"

"Okay, so it's not. I didn't know what to say so I just said yes. I figured one date isn't going to hurt, but… then again I said that about Naraku to," Kagome said, hesitating slightly in thought before adding. "Why do you care who I go out with anyways? You're going out with Ayame now, so it shouldn't matter to you."

"Yeah," Ayame said a little upset that Koga was having a problem with Kagome going on a date with this Hojo character. She knew how he felt about Kagome and thought he was over it. "Why do you care who she goes out with and who the hell is this Hojo person anyways?"

"He's this guy we went to high school with who Kagome went out with one time. He's way too friendly and is completely boring. And I don't really care who she goes out with I just think she could do better than him," Koga answered.

"Well maybe he's changed and isn't such a bore anymore," Kikyo added

"I doubt it," Sango said then hit Miroku upside the head with her hand shouting. "Keep your hands to yourself you perv!"

"Sorry I couldn't help it. My hand has a mind of its own."

"Well keep it under control," Sango said then went back to the subject of Hojo. "The look on Kagome's face was funny when he asked her out. So was the way she stumbled around trying to come up with something to say. I was really surprised she couldn't come up with a witty excuse."

"Whatever. How about we change the subject?" Kagome asked then turned her attention to Sango. "So when are you getting back with Miroku?"

"Never."

"That hurts," Miroku said placing his hand on his chest feigning hurt then added as everybody laughed at his antics. "But I know, my dearest Sango, that in time you will forgive me and take me back."

"I highly doubt it."

xxxxxxxxxx

Kagome was grooming River, her appaloosa sport horse mare, early that evening before she had to get ready for her date with Hojo when Sesshomaru walked into the barn.

"You did great today out on the track," Sesshomaru said startling Kagome who was lost in thought.

"Thanks."

"Would you like to go for a ride on the trails with me?"

"I can't."

"You can't or you won't."

"I can't. And please don't start an argument. I'm really not in the mood for one. I'm tired and my legs are really sore."

"That's why you won't go, because you're tired and sore?"

"No. If you must know I have a date tonight."

"With who?" He asked slightly disturbed by this information.

"Hojo."

"That imbecile? Why would you want to go out with him?"

"First of all, he asked me and I'm not seeing anybody right now. Second, don't call him names. You've gone out with some girls that weren't winners and I never put them down or called them names so don't say such rude things about him. He's a nice guy and I thought I would give him a second chance," Kagome said as she put River back in her stall and started to head out of the barn.

"I've asked you several times to go on trail rides and you turned me down every time with some lame excuse. And you'll go out with this guy that bored you to death, that you haven't seen since high school, and you won't even give me the time of day."

"He also didn't say or do the hurtful things you have," Kagome said stopping and looking over her shoulder at him. "I have to go now and get ready for my date," Kagome added as she left the barn leaving Sesshomaru alone.

Angry at the thought of Kagome going out with someone else Sesshomaru punched the side of the barn leaving a huge hole that he knew his father wouldn't be happy about. He just couldn't stand the thought of Kagome being with someone else.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kagome sat there at dinner hoping her date with Hojo would soon come to an end as he droned on and on about different medical procedures. He was an intern at the local hospital and was ten times worse talking about different treatments then he was in high school. He would occasionally pause to ask a question about her and what she was doing with her life but not for very long. Hojo was cute, but cute only got you so far and if he asked her out for another date she would have to come up with a good reason to say no. There was no way in hell she could go through this torture for another night. When they left the restaurant the drive home wasn't any different.

"Sorry. I made a wrong turn," Hojo said as he accidentally turned down a dark alleyway and then turned back onto the main road. "I thought that was a short cut to the highway. I don't really want to end our date any sooner but you've been really quite all night and look a little tired. So I thought I should get you home as quick as possible so you could rest."

"I am a little tired but you don't have to hurry," Kagome replied a bit relived. For a moment she was starting to get nervous when memories of what had happened when she went out with Naraku came back. Miko powers wouldn't have helped her this time. This incident did give her an idea for an excuse to say no to another date though.

"Okay. Well, back to what I was saying before. We had this one patient come in and…." Hojo went on to say as Kagome tuned him out for the rest of the drive home.

They finally arrived back at the farm and Kagome was relieved. Not only was she exhausted and sore but now she was bored out of her mind. Hojo, ever a perfect gentleman, opened her door and walked her up to her apartment.

"Um…. I was wondering if you…. would like to go out some other time, again?" Hojo asked hesitantly in front of her apartment door.

"I'm sorry Hojo, but I'm going to have to decline. A while back I had a really bad experience out on a date with someone else, and when you drove down that dark alley it brought back some really bad memories. I really don't think I'm ready to start dating again," Kagome replied, not totally lying, just not telling the whole truth that she couldn't stand to go out with him again.

"If you want you can talk to me about it."

"No that's okay. I just need a little bit more time to get over it. Thanks though."

"Okay maybe when you're feeling up to it again then you could call me."

"Yeah, I will," Kagome said as she opened her front door.

"Could I give you a kiss good night?" Hojo asked

"Sure," Kagome said as she turned her head, and allowed him to kiss her cheek.

"Okay then. I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah, see you around," Kagome said as she shut her door behind her relived the night was over. There were pillows calling her name and she was going to seek them out.

Sesshomaru heard a car pull up outside and went to his balcony to see if it was Kagome and her date. It was and he was pleased to see that the date didn't last long. Obviously Kagome still couldn't stand to be around Hojo. He just smirked and went back into his bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kagome was so tired she decided to skip a soak in a hot tub for her aching muscles, and went straight to bed leaving a trail of clothes in her wake. She laid down and snuggled her head into her feather pillows but even though she was exhausted, from the day's activities, sleep evaded her. Thoughts of Sesshomaru kept her from the sleep she so desperately needed.

He was trying to make amends in his own way but what he had said and done to her was hurtful and she wanted him to apologize to her for it. She wasn't going to back down. She didn't think it was too much to expect. If he really cared about her he would just suck it up and say those two words she wanted to hear. Maybe she should just give up on it and forgive him without the apology. Maybe she was expecting too much from him and what he had done wasn't as bad as she was making it out to be. She would have to talk to Sango about it tomorrow alone, because Kikyo and Ayame seem to be trying to get her back with Sesshomaru either way. Finally, with these last thoughts, her exhaustion over came her and she drifted off to sleep.\

* * *

**A/N: **I heard that jockeys sometimes use dummies to train with, but I don't know for sure. I do not know how jockeys train so I wrote the training how I think it would be done from my own experience with riding English horses. Remember this is fiction.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

**Apologies and forgiveness **

**

* * *

**

"Sango, we need you to do this if our plan is going to work," Kikyo said.

"She's my best friend. I'm not going to deceive her like this."

"It's not really deceiving."

"Then what is it Inuyasha?"

"A bunch of friends going out together."

"Without Kagome. She always goes out with us."

"Well she doesn't have a date otherwise she could. This is for couples only," Kikyo added a little hesitantly, also feeling a little guilty for doing this to Kagome. But times had called for drastic measures to get her and Sesshomaru back together.

"Then why are you asking me? I'm not seeing anyone. Do you have a blind date for me or something?"

"You could get back with Miroku, even if it is temporary."

"That's where the deceiving part comes in. Not going to happen. Kagome will think Miroku and I are back together and be really happy for me, when in the end it won't be true."

"Come on you two were made for each other and you know that," Inuyasha mentioned.

"When he stops groping other women then I'll consider it."

"It's all harmless and he wouldn't be Miroku if he didn't grab a few butts."

"Well if he wants to get back with me he's going to have to stop."

"Fine, don't get back together with him. I guess its better this way then."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Some girl gave him her number at the bar we went to last night and he was thinking about calling her for a date."

"WHAT!" Sango shouted and added after a short pause. "He's not allowed to date someone else."

"Why not? You two aren't together anymore and he's not seeing anyone else."

"Because… because he just can't," Sango said stumbling over her words slightly flustered over the fact that Miroku would consider going out with someone else other than her. "I need to go," Sango added as she turned around and walked away.

"You're bad you know that?" Kikyo asked Inuyasha.

"I know. But it's the only way were going to get her in on this, too bad jealousy won't work on Kagome. She's use to Sesshomaru having different girlfriends sometimes a couple at a time. Remember the Twins?"

"The ones that shared everything including men?" Kikyo asked.

"Yeah that's them. Too bad you don't have a twin with the same views," Inuyasha said without thinking then added quickly after seeing the stern look Kikyo was giving him. "Just kidding. You're all I need."

"Yeah, I better be."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Okay we have a plan in progress. We're waiting on Sango. If she comes through then Kagome will be alone tomorrow evening and you can make your move," Inuyasha informed Sesshomaru later that day.

"Hn."

"That's all I get. No thank you? I don't have to do this, you know. I don't even know why I am. You could be doing something about it yourself instead of moping around."

"I haven't been moping. And I have tried. I can barely get her to talk to me and if I do manage, she isn't civil."

"Well do you blame her after how you treated her? You brought all this on yourself. All you have to do is say two words, and you know what they are."

"I have never apologized in my entire life and I'm not going to start now. If your plan doesn't work she'll come around, eventually."

"You're the most stubborn person I know."

"I disagree. There is someone else on this farm that is more so."

"Well you both are and you're perfect for each other. I'll let you know if the plan is a go later. I'm going over to Miroku and Koga's for awhile since Kikyo is out shopping with Ayame."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Fine," Sango said as she walked through the door placing her hands on her hips. "I'll give you a second chance," She said directing her statement to Miroku. "And we're going out with the gang tomorrow night," She finished as she turned and headed into the kitchen leaving a stunned Miroku, Inuyasha, and Koga in the family room.

"Hey bring me a beer," Miroku suggested, happy about his date with Sango.

"Me too," Koga added.

"I'm not your servant. Get them yourselves."

"You're the woman so it's your job to do what the men say," Koga replied as Miroku and Inuyasha stared at him in disbelief at what he had said and whom he had said it to. Sango could be downright scary when made angry and that statement was one way of doing that.

"You want a beer?" Sango asked through gritted teeth from the kitchen. "Then here you go asshole," Sango added as she entered the room throwing a can of beer at Koga and hitting him in the head.

"Ow. You bitch," Koga yelled rubbing the spot where the can had hit him.

"Watch your chauvinistic statements and you won't get objects thrown at you," Sango said as she handed Miroku his beer before sitting down on the floor. "I'm playing the winner," She added referring to the video game the guys were playing.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kagome stood behind a tree, upwind from Sesshomaru were she could watch him ride Strider, his retired racing gelding, where he wouldn't be able to see her. She used to watch him all the time since she could remember, than quit when he started to turn a cold shoulder to her. In the last few weeks she had secretly started to watch him again.

She wasn't sure what his motives were when he had started to push her away and she still didn't know what they were as he tried to make amends for his actions. The situation was confusing and she wasn't sure if she was ready to forgive and forget, even though her heart told her to.

When she noticed him stop and dismount to leave the dressage arena she slipped quietly away.

Sesshomaru had known Kagome was watching him and it brought on a sense of pleasure in knowing that there was a chance of rekindling their friendship and possibly a romantic relationship. It had been a long time since she had watched him and he knew once the breeze had switched directions, bringing her pleasant sent to him, that she was there now watching him in the shadows. A slight smirk played across his face at this knowledge.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said as he walking into Sesshomaru's room later that night.

"You could knock before entering a room," Sesshomaru mentioned with irritation.

"Whatever. I knew you were alone so what does it matter."

"That's beside the point."

"I have good news. Do you want to hear it or would you rather continue to lecture me on etiquette."

"Go ahead and it better be good."

"Oh it is. Sango's in."

"And?" Sesshomaru asked when it looked like that was all the information Inuyasha was going to give.

"What more do you want to know?"

"What's the plan."

"We're going out and it's a couple's night. Kagome won't be able to go because she doesn't have a date."

"What if she asks Hobo?" Sesshomaru said purposely say his name wrong.

"It's Hojo, and I highly doubt that she will ask him to go."

"I know what his name is, but how do you know she won't ask him."

"From what Kikyo said, he really irritated her."

Interesting. I'm impressed that you came up with this plan. Or did Kikyo?" Sesshomaru asked giving Inuyasha a questioning look.

"No. It was my idea."

"This gives me much more of an opportunity to talk to her since she will be here at the farm alone. She won't have you guys as an excuse to avoid me. It still won't be easy and I'll have to figure out how I'm going to approach her. What about Jakotsu?" Sesshomaru questioned Inuyasha.

"I've cued him in on it, and he's all for it. He'll be sure to be busy tomorrow night."

"Thanks. Now leave."

"I swear I don't know why I help you sometimes," Inuyasha said in a huff as he left the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Katrina showed up after workouts at the farm Monday morning for Kagome's training. She helped Kagome on her form some more and started giving her a feel of what to expect out on the track during a race like crowding her and cutting her off so she would be prepared for anything that the other jockeys would throw at her. Katrina had told Kagome that on Wednesday she would bring a couple other jockeys with her to try and make the mock racing more real. Inutaisho had given Katrina permission to do whatever she deemed necessary to prepare Kagome for anything that might happen on the track.

Later that afternoon everybody met up at the house that Sango, Ayame, Miroku, and Koga shared to have lunch and watch a movie.

"I'm really sorry about tonight," Kikyo said to Kagome as Sango and Ayame fixed lunch for everybody.

"That's okay. I'll find something to do. Jak do you want to do something tomorrow night?" Kagome asked.

"I'm sorry Kags but I have plans already."

"Oh, okay," Kagome responded a little deflated.

"You could ask Hojo out, and then you could go with us. Even with it being at the last minute I'm sure he'll say yes," Miroku said not in on the charade.

"No that's okay. I would rather stay home alone. And I wouldn't want to put anybody else through that."

Finally Sango and Ayame announced that lunch was ready and they all grabbed something to eat and settled down to watch a movie.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kagome once again was watching Sesshomaru from behind the same tree she stood behind the other day. She watched Sesshomaru put his horse through the intricate dressage moves. His cues perfectly flawless and smooth as he asked for each maneuver. He had his long hair braided, which touched the back of his horse, to keep it out of the way. When he use to compete he would keep it shoulder length sometimes a little longer. She would never tire of watching him ride.

"I wonder why he stopped competing," Kagome stated as she heard Sango walk up without looking at her.

"I don't know."

"He said at one time he didn't have the time. I wonder if that really was the truth," Kagome said as she turned her attention to Sango answering her own question. "I thought you would be getting ready for your date."

"I'm going to in a few. I just wanted to come and tell you how sorry I am about going out without you."

"Don't be. I'm a big girl and I think I can handle being alone. We can't always do stuff together all the time."

"I know but I still feel guilty."

"Don't. Go and have fun and I'm so glad that you and Miroku are back together. You guys were made for each other."

"Thanks," Sango said with the guilt getting worse because she and Miroku weren't technically back together officially.

"I'll walk with you part of the way," Kagome said as she and Sango headed back.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru knocked on Kagome's apartment door. When there was no answer he knocked again. He reached down and tried the doorknob, which was unlocked, and opened the door.

"Kagome?"

When there was no answer he headed out to the training barn. It was the only place he could think of that she might be other than one of the riding arenas.

Sesshomaru walked into the training barn and headed straight for Fire Storm's stall. When he didn't find her in there, he headed to her own personal horse's stall and looked in. There seated in the shavings was Kagome reading a book.

"What are you doing in here?" Sesshomaru asked startling Kagome.

"Is it against the rules?" Kagome asked slightly irritated and ready for a fight.

"No. I was just wondering why you would be reading in River's stall."

"Everybody went out and I didn't want to be in my apartment so I decided to come out here and read."

"Hn…Would you like to come over to watch a movie with me."

"You're joking. Right?"

"No. I am being serious."

"After what you put me through for over a year and now you want me to just forget it all and go watch a movie with you like nothing happened?"

"I've been trying to make amends and you won't even give me a chance. What more do you want."

"I want an apology, and I think you know that. Two simple little words, and I want it to be sincere."

"…."

"I didn't think so," Kagome said as she rose from the stall floor brushing shavings off the back of her jeans.

"Just give me a second chance, that's all I ask."

"No," Kagome said as she tried to walk past him from the stall. Sesshomaru refused to let her by. "Get out of my way."

"No. Not until you agree to give me a second chance," Sesshomaru said as Kagome tried to push him out of the way.

"The answer's NO! Now let me by," Kagome said as she faked him out and got past him. Just as she brushed past, Sesshomaru instantly grabbed her arm.

"Let go you're hurting me," Kagome said as Sesshomaru's grip tightened.

Sesshomaru instantly released her when he saw the slight fear in her eyes. Once released Kagome turned and started to leave the barn.

"I'm sorry," Sesshomaru's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"What was that?" Kagome asked barley above a whisper without turning around.

"I said I'm sorry for what I've done," Sesshomaru said as Kagome turned around to face him. "I didn't mean any of it."

"Then why did you do it?"

"I was intentionally pushing you away. I was starting to have strong feelings for you. More than just friendship."

"Because I was human and the hired help?" Kagome asked as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Yes and no. I did it because you were human but not because you were the hired help. I don't even think of you as the hired help," Sesshomaru answered as he walked up to her. Kagome looked up into his gorgeous citrine eyes as he brushed her tears away with his hand. "I would have done the same even if you were a wolf demoness. But I don't feel that way anymore. Let's just say someone older and wiser knocked some sense in me. I would like to be more than just friends. Tell me that it's not too late."

"I don't know," Kagome said just above a whisper as she continued to look into his eyes. "I don't want to be hurt again and I … don't kno-"

"We'll take it slow," Sesshomaru cut her off then continued. "Come up to the house with me and we'll watch a movie?" Sesshomaru asked as he bent his head down placing a soft gentle kiss on her lips.

"Okay," Kagome replied with shaky knees as Sesshomaru took her hand and they walked out of the barn together.

Kagome was fast asleep towards the end of the movie with her head resting on his shoulder. Sesshomaru had his arm wrapped around her holding her close. He just stared at her for a while not wanting the moment to end. His parents had looked in on them both grinning ear to ear obviously happy with what they saw. Reluctantly, he got up slowly, so as not to wake Kagome. He bent down picking her up gently and cradling her in his arms, to carry her home. He paused in the entryway looking from the front door to the stairs contemplating whether he should carry her to her apartment or just take her up to his room. Finally deciding, he headed up to his room with a sleeping Kagome in his arms.

He laid Kagome on his bed first taking of her shoes, and then hesitated as he went to unzip her jeans wondering if he should just leave them on. Deciding she would be more comfortable in just her t-shirt and panties he unzipped her jeans and slipped them off. He propped her up debating whether to remove her bra or leave it on.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked opening her eyes sleepily, not quite awake.

"You feel asleep and I'm trying to prepare you for bed," Sesshomaru responded knowing she probably wasn't coherent enough to freak out.

"Oh," Kagome said as she undid the clasp of her bra, pulled it off and threw it to the floor. Then she lay back down, falling instantly back to sleep.

He was going to pay for this in the morning he contemplated as he undressed and got into bed next to her. But it would be worth it he thought as he wrapped his arms around Kagome pulling her close to his chest.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

**Fury, Nerves, And A Welcomed Change**

**

* * *

**

Kagome stirred in her sleep snuggling her head into her pillow. _'That's weird,'_ Kagome thought when she realized how hard and firm her pillow was. Without opening her eyes she felt around. Her hand ran down something smooth, and firm, that dipped in some places. Through her sleep-filled mind awareness finally hit what it was she feeling. Instantly she opened her eyes and lifted her head looking straight into Sesshomaru's eyes.

"What the hell?" Kagome exclaimed as she hopped out of bed after realizing she was sprawled across Sesshomaru's half naked body. Sesshomaru just chuckled at her response and waited for the onslaught to begin.

"Why was I in your bed?" She demanded.

"You fell asleep during the movie," Sesshomaru replied keeping it simple.

"And you couldn't wake me so I could go home."

"You were sleeping peacefully and I didn't want to wake you."

"You could have left me on the couch or put me in a guest room, not your BED. I thought we were going to take it slow?"

"We are."

Kagome gestured to herself and the bed starting to get frustrated by his answers. "You call this taking it slow."

"Yes. I saw no harm in sharing a bed. We have done it before in the past."

"We were younger then. It's not appropriate now since we're adults. What would people think?"

"I don't care what the others think," Sesshomaru said lying in bed with his hand behind his head watching Kagome rant and rave as she looked for her clothes. "If you don't want anybody to know then I suggest you keep your voice down. You're going to wake the others who live in this house." He finished as he reached over to turn off the alarm clock that went off.

"You set the alarm?" Kagome asked getting slightly distracted from interrogating Sesshomaru.

"You have to be up at four don't you."

The distraction then brought Kagome's attention to her lack of cloths. "You undressed me?" She asked in shock.

Sesshomaru braced himself for the anger he knew would flare up at his answer. "Partially. I took your jeans off."

"Why am I not wearing a bra? Did you take that off to?" Kagome asked starting to freak out about the idea.

"No you did. After I removed your pants I propped you up thinking about whether or not I should remove your bra and you woke up and took it off yourself. At the time you were okay with sharing a bed with me."

Kagome had already started to get dressed. "I wasn't fully awake and you had to have known that and you could have just left my clothes on. It makes me wonder about your motives."

"I thought you would be more comfortable without them on, I'm sorry if I made the wrong assumption," He paused then added with a slight smirk. "And as for motives I would question yours."

"Mine?" Kagome replied confused.

"I was the one who woke up with _you_ sprawled across the top of _me_."

"Oooo, I changed my mind. I'm not giving you a second chance and I want nothing to do with you," Kagome fumed as she stomped to the bedroom door.

"Be ready at 7:00 tonight, I'm taking you out to dinner."

"Didn't you hear me? I'm not going anywhere with you," She replied turning and pointing a finger in his direction before leaving his room.

'_This is going to be fun,_' Sesshomaru thought as he chuckled to himself. One thing he loved about Kagome was her fiery temper. He reset the alarm then went back to sleep. He didn't have to be up until six.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Sorry I'm late," Kagome rushed up to Sango and Ayame at the hay barn.

"Not a problem."

"So how was your night with Sesshomaru, is that why you're late?" Ayame asked with a knowing look.

"How did you know I was with Sesshomaru last night?" Kagome answered noticing the look Sango was giving Ayame.

"Oh… um… I can smell him on you," Ayame backtracked realizing her slip.

Kagome watched their exchange when realization hit that she was set up. "You guys set me up didn't you? And that's why you were acting all wired yesterday and apologizing." She directed the last part to Sango.

"Yes. Don't be mad though. We thought it was the best thing to do. You and Sesshomaru really do belong together," Sango replied, as she hopped on the quad while Kagome and Ayame did the same after loading the flatbed cart with hay.

"I'm not mad. A little irritated, but not mad. I kinda thought there was something up, you all were acting odd. I just couldn't figure out what. And last night really wasn't that bad."

"How was it? It's obvious you were with him last night, and I don't mean just hanging out," Ayame said with a grin on her face.

"Nothing happened."

"Not even making out. His scent is all over you."

"No. But I did fall asleep and… I… did sleep in his bed with him last night," Kagome stuttered then blurted out knowing she was going to regret mentioning what happened, especially to Ayame. "And we just slept."

"You just slept? That's hard to believe. If he took me to his room I would be all over him."

"Well that's not me."

"So what's the deal then between the two of you?" Sango asked expectantly.

"I guess we're sort of together," Kagome answered hesitantly. "We're going to take it slow."

"Why are you acting all hesitant?"

"I'm just nervous about the whole thing. I've gone out on a few dates but nothing serious and it scares me a little."

"You'll be fine. And if you have any questions you can always ask us. Right Sango?"

"Right."

xxxxxxxxxx

Kagome's heart started to race when Sesshomaru turned and smiled when she arrived at the track for the workouts. She instantly turned her head not wanting Sesshomaru to see her blush from the memories of earlier that morning, even though nothing happened. Since things had changed between her and Sesshomaru she was a little nervous about riding in front of him. She made a few minor mistakes during the workouts not being able to completely control her nerves. Even Katrina had to get after her to concentrate during their training session. All in all it wasn't too bad of a morning and her friends were going to give her a hard time about this knowing why she couldn't concentrate.

After the workouts were done, Kagome rode Storm over to the starting gates. Bankotsu decided that it was time to start working him in the gates again. He was never behaved about it and if they were planning to race him he was going to have to learn how to load properly and stand quietly in the gate without acting up. Bankotsu had a hard time getting Inutaisho to allow Kagome to ride Fire Storm into the gates but in the end Inutaisho agreed. He figured that Bankotsu was right and that if Fire Storm was going to learn to behave in the gates Kagome was the one to get him to do it.

Bankotsu walked over to Kagome to give her his instruction. "We're going to take it slow and see how he does. If he's behaving himself we'll move to the next step and so on. Let me know if it feels like he's going to act up or do something stupid and we'll end for the day and continue tomorrow. We don't want to push him and we still have plenty of time to get him ready since were probably not going to race him as a two year old."

"Gotcha."

"Go ahead and walk him into the gate. We're going to leave the front and back doors open and then back him out when I say to. If he feels okay we'll move onto the next step. He's been through all this before so I'm not expecting any problems, but with him you never know what to expect. So go ahead and walk him in."

Kagome squeezed her legs asking Storm to move forward and he did so obediently. As they got almost to the gate he started to hesitate. Kagome gave him a few small kicks and used her voice to encouraging him on. He walked into the gate and Kagome stopped him. When Bankotsu gave her the word she backed him out. They did that a few more times until Storm walked willingly into the gate. Next they shut the back door leaving the front open. Storm jumped slightly from the clanking the door made when it was shut. Jakotsu opened the gate and Kagome backed him out. Since he was behaving and not showing any signs of misbehaving they shut the front door leaving the back door open the next time Kagome walked him in.

"How does he feel?" Bankotsu asked after Kagome backed Fire Storm out of the gate.

"He feels great. No hesitating or jumping when the gates close now. He doesn't seem to be nervous standing in the gate either."

"Okay. Take him back in and this time were going to close both doors. If you sense any change at all let me know immediately."

"Okay," Kagome responded as she headed to the gates again.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Sesshomaru asked his father.

"I've already been over this with you this is our best choice."

"We could use someone else. We don't need to endanger Kagome."

"I can't play favorites. End of discussion."

Sesshomaru dropped the subject for the moment not wanting to anger his father.

Kagome walked Storm into the gate Koga closed the front gate as Jakotsu shut the back. Storm stood quietly at first then started to fidget.

"He's getting a little nervous," Kagome mention, and immediately Jakotsu opened the back gate. Kagome backed Storm out. "You want me to try again?" Kagome turned towards Bankotsu.

"How badly was he acting?"

"He just fidgeted a bit. It was almost not even noticeable."

"Hm… I think maybe we should end on that. This has been the best he's acted in the gate I don't want to push him. We can pick up tomorrow where we left off."

Sesshomaru walked into the barn, after the gate work, as Kagome was finishing up grooming Storm while she talked with her friends. He walked right up to her grabbing her chin and gently tilted her head up slightly before placing a gentle kiss on her lips. Kagome's heart started racing again as a blush spread across her cheeks.

"Be ready at seven," He said before turning around and heading out of the barn.

"I told you I wasn't going," Kagome said to his retreating form with a little irritation.

"Seven," he repeated as he left the barn.

Sango was the first to come out of shock from the intimate display from Sesshomaru. "What was that about?"

"He wants to take me out to dinner. And I'm not going. I already told him that this morning when he mentioned it."

"You're not still mad at him are you?" Ayame asked.

"No. I was over being mad by the time I got to the hay barn this morning. He doesn't need to know that though. Plus he probably wants to take me to a fancy restaurant and I don't have anything to wear."

"That's a load of crap. You know you can barrow something of mine. We wear the same size," Kikyo said.

"I'm still not going."

Later in the afternoon the girls were laying out in one of the farms pastures talking and picking out forms in the clouds. Kagome's phone signaled that there was a voice mail on it.

"That's weird I didn't even hear it ring," Kagome said checking the message.

'_Just wanted to remind you to be ready at seven,'_ the first message from Sesshomaru said as she groaned knowing he was enjoying this. The next message played after she deleted the first one. _'Don't say you don't have anything to wear, because I left you something on your bed in your apartment for you, see you at seven.' _The last message said.

"Well," Sango asked as Kagome hung up her phone.

"It was Sesshomaru telling me to be ready at seven."

"He sure is persistent," Ayame said as she laughed.

"I guess we should go over to the house to pick something out for you to wear then," Kikyo added.

"Don't bother. He left me two messages, and the second one said he bought me something and left it in my apartment."

"That's funny. He knows you to well," Sango said trying to hold in her laughter.

Ayame was the first to jump to her feet grabbing Kagome's hand and pulling her to her feet. "What are we waiting for? Let's go get you ready for your big date and I can't wait to see what he got for you to wear."

xxxxxxxxxx

Ayame and Sango worked on Kagome's hair putting it up in the back leaving a few strands down on the sides in ringlets. Kikyo worked on her makeup leaving it simple, as Kagome protested, with just a bit of eyeliner and a light shade of lipstick. The girls were happy with their work when they were done. And helped get her dressed in the black lacy form fitting cocktail dress that hung just above her knees. Sesshomaru had also bought her a pair of black low-heeled shoes to go with it.

Now Kagome waited nervously watching the clock for Sesshomaru to arrive. She was about ready to just head over to his house and meet him there when there was a knock at the door. She took a deep breath and then answered it.

"Wow. You look beautiful," Sesshomaru complimented her after she opened the door.

"Thanks. So do you," Kagome said nervously then added stumbling over her words. "Um… I mean you look… great."

"Thank you. Shall we," He replied holding out his arm to her. Kagome slipped her arm through his and he led her down the stairs to his car. He opened the passenger side door and helped her in. He shut the door and headed to the driver's side getting in, then headed down the drive.

"Thanks for the dress and shoes," Kagome said after they were seated and were waiting to place their order.

"You're welcome."

"How did you know what size I wear?" Kagome asked as the waiter arrived to take their order, putting Sesshomaru's answer on hold.

"Izayoi helped me after lunch with her my father and Inuyasha," Sesshomaru answered after the waiter had taken their orders.

"Oh."

"Just pretend we're not on a date and we are two friends again going out to dinner together," Sesshomaru suggested breaking the silence that settled between them and trying to ease Kagome's nerves.

"I don't know if I can."

"Just relax and try. Are you sure you're going to put off the Olympic trials next year?" Sesshomaru started the conversation.

"I think it would be best. I think it would be easier to concentrate on Storm's races if I wasn't doing both. I'll still keep schooling River and taking lessons so we stay in shape though."

"It's a shame. I think you would have made it," Sesshomaru said trying to keep the conversation going.

"There is always next time. And I'm sure I'll be busy enough that the time will fly by."

"You have a point. My father and Bankotsu are thinking of waiting for next year when Fire Storm is three to start running him."

"I thought they were aiming him for the Triple Crown races. Isn't that cutting it to close?"

"Not really. It's not ideal but doable. Half the year is gone and he still needs some work. It makes more sense to not rush him and wait for the new year and enter him in one or two Derby prep races."

"I guess it does make sense. So did I wake everybody this morning?"

"Yes."

"That's why Kikyo wasn't surprised when I told her. I feel bad about it."

"Don't. They're all happy we're over are differences."

After dinner Sesshomaru and Kagome drove home in silence. The evening had gone quite well with the conversation continuing all through dinner. Sesshomaru got out and ran around to the passenger side door opening it before Kagome could and helped her out. Then he walked her up to her door placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Thanks for dinner. I really had a great time."

"I'm glad you did," Sesshomaru said, then added before leaving. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Yeah I'll see you too."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

**The Fast, And The Disinclined**

**

* * *

**

Katrina showed up the next morning with another professional jockey by the name of Kyle, to help finish Kagome's training. After introductions they mounted their horses, which were retired racehorses, and headed out to the track. After warming up, going clockwise on the outside rail, they brought their horses in to the inside turning them counterclockwise to begin their work and training.

When Katrina shouted 'go' they had all three horses leaping forward in a gallop in a mock race. Kagome was at the rail with Katrina next to her and Kyle on the outside. Katrina started pulling ahead then cut Kagome off causing Kagome to jerk hard on her horse throwing him off stride to avoid a collision. After settling her horse into a nice fluid stride once again Kyle started crowding her into the rail. Kagome was taken aback by this and instinctively pulled back on the rains slowing her horse and giving in to Kyle, allowing him to move to the rail. Kagome asked her horse for more speed passed Kyle and came up on Katrina, who was still on the lead, from the outside. Katrina angled her horse out bumping Kagome's horse slightly causing Kagome once again to pull up on the reins. Once she had her horse running again smoothly, they flashed under the wire.

"Well Kyle do you want me to start with the critiquing or do you?" Katrina asked as they headed towards the gap.

"I will. Okay first of all Kagome I see what Katrina has told me about your riding, you are a natural. But you need to be more aggressive. You were riding way to passive when I crowded you into the rail. Instead of pulling up and giving me the rail you should have held your ground. Keep in mind there are rules for jockeys to ride by and we cannot intentionally interfere with another jockey and their mount. I'm not saying that jockeys don't do it during a race; they have to make it subtle so it's not noticed by the stewards. If they do something like what I did to intimidate you, and they will, they have to make it look like the horse was drifting or an accident. If we do anything that is intentional during a race that could cause an accident or a different outcome of the standing of a race and we are caught, then we get disqualified and receive no paycheck. Also we could be suspended from racing for a long time and fined heavily. And since you're new, other jockeys are going to try and intimidate you so they can win.

"My turn. When I angled my horse out to simulate a horse drifting from the rail you should have either drifted with me or tried to take the lead from me, then moved to the rail."

"What about when Katrina cut me off?" Kagome asked as they dismounted handing their horses off.

"There wasn't much you could do about that except maybe when you saw her starting to move ahead of you, you could have gone with her not allowing her to get in front. You wouldn't want to do that though at the beginning of a race otherwise you won't have any horse left at the end."

"Okay."

"Kyle is going to come back with me tomorrow to work with you again," Katrina said as Inutaisho and Bankotsu walked over.

"So what do you think?" Inutaisho asked.

"She's basically ready we just need to get her riding a little more aggressively," Katrina replied. "I think we could accomplish that in a couple of days. What do you think Kyle?"

"I agree."

"Great. I already have a time set for Kagome to break from the gates at Santa Anita next Wednesday. Be sure you're there," Bankotsu smiled at Kagome. Bankotsu was taking half the string of horses in training, and some of the exercise riders to the three-week meet at Santa Anita on Sunday. Jakotsu would be staying behind to continue the training with the remaining horses.

"I will."

"It's time for us to go. I'll see you all tomorrow."

"It was nice meeting you," Kyle said shaking Kagome's hand before he and Katrina left.

After Katrina and Kyle left Bankotsu had Kagome work Storm in the starting gates again. They started the same way they had the day before, walking him into the gates and closing one door then the next and so on. Finally Kagome walked Storm in and Jakotsu shut the back door as Koga shut the front door. Storm stood quietly while Kagome talked to him in a soothing voice. Jakotsu opened the back door allowing Kagome to back Storm out after a few seconds.

"This is the best he's done," Inutaisho mentioned to Bankotsu impressed with Fire Storm's behavior.

"Yeah I agree. It has me a little worried though. He's never been this quite in the gate. Okay Kagome one more time and were going to leave the front door closed."

Kagome walked Storm in this time with the front of the gate already closed. Storm hesitated for a second but Kagome had him moving forward again as she talked to him. Jakotsu shut the back gate once they were in. After a few seconds Kagome started to feel Storm tense and was about to ask Jakotsu to open the back door when Storm reared up in the gate throwing Kagome to the ground over the top of the back door. Storm's hind hooves slipped out from under him making him go over backwards in the gate causing him to get stuck with his back up against the door. Inutaisho and Sesshomaru were instantly at Kagome's side as Bankotsu ran to Fire Storm. The other spectators stayed where they were at, stunned and not wanting to get in the way.

"Are you okay," Sesshomaru asked reaching Kagome's side.

"Yeah. I got the wind knocked out of me a bit but I feel okay."

"You can't have her do this," Sesshomaru said to his father as he helped Kagome up and pulled her into his arms. "It's too dangerous."

"I don't want Kagome hurt either, but I can't play favorites Sesshomaru. I already told you that. And were committed to this."

"Everything will be fine," Kagome said to Sesshomaru trying to ease his anger. "This could have happened with my own horse in the starting box at an event."

"But it wasn't your own horse and I still don't have to like it."

"Open the door slowly," Bankotsu said once he reached Jakotsu. "He should roll right out," He added as Storm struggled in the gate to get upright banging his legs against the sides of the gate. Jakotsu opened the gate and as if in slow motion Fire Storm rolled right out and was on his feet instantly. Bankotsu looked Fire Storm over checking his whole body and legs for injury.

"How is he?' Inutaisho asked after finding out Kagome was okay and walking over to Bankotsu.

"A few scrapes here and there but not bad. He does have one cut that might need stitches on his right front leg at the cannon bone. He looks pretty sound," Bankotsu said as he watched Jakotsu walk Fire Storm back in forth in front of him. "So I don't think he injured a tendon or fractured anything. Yoruichi should look at him anyway to be sure he's fine. I do want him to stand in the gate a few times with the doors open before we put him back in his stall, so we don't end on such a sour note. If we don't it could make him worse in the gates since he went down in them."

"That's fine, I trust your judgment. I'll call Yoruichi now," Inutaisho said as he took out his cell to call the vet.

Yoruichi arrived an hour later and confirmed what Bankotsu had said after looking Fire Storm over and watching him move. She also stitched up the wound on his front leg and gave instructions that he was only allowed to be hand walked until the wound heeled and if he was quiet enough he could be hand walked into the starting gates. This would be a slight set back, even though he was going to be taken out of training soon for the rest of the season. Bankotsu had been hoping to get him behaving in the gate, with a rider aboard, before that.

"Do you want to go on a trail ride?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome after the vet had left.

"I already have plans to go out to lunch with my friends and then Sango and I have a lesson," She replied then added after seeing his deflated look. "You can go to lunch with us if you would like to. Inuyasha is going."

"I highly doubt your friends would like me tagging along."

"They won't care. And it doesn't matter what they think, I invited you."

"Hey Kagome are you coming?" Ayame shouted.

"Yeah, I'm riding with Sesshomaru so I'll see you there."

"Okay."

"See I told you they wouldn't care and now you have to go because you're my ride."

"What if I don't want to go?"

"I guess I'll have to take my truck and tell everybody you turned me down, and they will all probably think you're a big jerk," Kagome said joking around. "I really want to ride with you though," Kagome replied with a shy smile.

"Fine," Sesshomaru replied in mock exasperation as he reached for Kagome's hand walking her to his car.

xxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe my father is having another party and its next week. He usually plans these things a month in advance since some of the guests are from other states. I'm surprised at the last minute planning," Inuyasha said at lunch.

"It's not last minute planning," Sesshomaru jumped in.

"You don't call _a week_ last minute?"

"No. Because it's been planned for over a month."

"A month? If that's true then how come I wasn't told about it until now and you were?"

"Because father didn't want to hear you bitch and complain about it for a whole month."

"I don't complain."

"Um…. Yes you do Yasha," Kikyo said.

"No I don't," Inuyasha said looking to the others to back him up. Everybody just stayed quite.

"What do you think you're doing now?" Koga asked.

"Well, I just hate those things and I wish I didn't have to go to them."

"They're really not that bad," Kagome jumped into the conversation.

"I have to agree with Kagome," Miroku added. "We get to mingle with rich important people, dance, eat awesome food, and we don't have to pay a cover charge."

"It's not a club."

"I know, but it's still fun."

"Naraku isn't going to be there is he?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru.

He sighed before he answered her. "Yes. Issin is my father's best friend and he couldn't exclude him. And if Issin is coming then Naraku is also."

"Oh," Kagome said almost in a whisper turning away from Sesshomaru's gaze.

Sesshomaru placed his hand under Kagome's chin turning her face back to him. "I won't let him hurt you. You know that."

"None of us will," Koga growled out at the thought of Naraku placing his filthy hands on Kagome again.

"Koga's right," Jakotsu added. "We'll all be looking out for you."

"Thanks you guys but you really don't have to. I doubt he'll try anything. He just gives me the creeps, and I don't know if I could relax and have fun knowing he is probably leering at me."

"Everything will be fine," Sesshomaru reassured her.

xxxxxxxxxx

After lunch Kagome hooked her truck up to her horse trailer. After she and Sango had their horses and tack loaded Sesshomaru showed up.

"I'll drive," Sesshomaru said holding out his hand for the keys.

"You're going?"

"Yes."

"Um… Okay," Kagome said hesitantly as she handed over her keys.

Kagome wanted to drive but she knew Sesshomaru would want to sit by her and he wasn't going to sit in the middle of the bench seat. So Kagome climbed in and sat in the middle as Sango climbed in on the passenger side.

"You really need a new truck," Sesshomaru commented on Kagome's 79 F250, with dents on the sides and chipped oxidized paint, as he got in and started the truck.

"My truck is perfectly fine and if you don't like it you can just stay here and I'll drive myself."

"It's a monstrosity."

"No it's not," Kagome replied starting to get angry. "And it's the last thing my father got for me before he died," Kagome said barely above a whisper.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Why don't you fix it up then? And don't say you can't afford it because my father would loan you the money."

"I know he would and it wouldn't be a loan because he would never let me pay it back. I don't want free handouts. You know that."

"It wouldn't be a handout, it would be a favor."

"I've been trying to talk her into it for a long time. There's no hope," Sango said.

"I'll make a call to a friend who has a body shop and I'll pay for it. If we're lucky your truck can be there this week, maybe even tomorrow."

"I don't want you paying for it. And what am I supposed to drive when it's in the shop?"

"One of my father's cars. He won't mind."

"Can I drive your Ferrari?"

"No," He replied instantly.

"Why not? I've driven it before."

"And I was with you. I don't trust you by yourself."

"I'm a good driver," She replied offended.

"I'm not questioning your driving ability. I'm questioning your nascar driver tendencies," Sesshomaru said, referring to how fast she drove as Sango laughed at their banter.

"Oh come on. It would be worth the speeding ticket to drive that car. Please, you can have my truck fixed if you let me drive your Ferrari."

"I'll think about it," He said opening his cell phone to make an appointment to take Kagome's truck in.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next morning was uneventful. Katrina and Kyle worked with Kagome, who had improved greatly. Then Kagome hand walked Storm into the starting gates a few times. He was a little hesitant and nervous but in the end he was behaved.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru as they were headed home from dropping her truck off at the body shop.

"No not really. I was going to finish up some work that my father gave to me. Why, do you want to do something?"

"Um… I was thinking that maybe you could come over to my apartment for dinner."

"Are you cooking or is it take out?"

"Of course I'm cooking," She replied with a little irritation to her voice.

"What are you fixing? Macaroni 'n Cheese?"

"No! I do know how to cook believe it or not."

"I'm just joking. Yes I'll be there."

"So can I take your Ferrari to the tack store?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru changing the subject as the pulled up the drive to the farm.

"You can take one of my father's cars."

Kagome gave him her best puppy dog eyes. "Please. I promise to be careful."

He really hated it when she looked at him like that. It was impossible to say no.

He handed her the keys. "Keep it under a hundred."

"I will."

Kagome ran off with the keys to go get Sango. Sesshomaru knew he had made a mistake but she was really hard to say no to.

Kagome drove a hundred and twenty all the way to the tack store with Sango blaring the stereo. They spent an hour at the store picking up mostly miscellaneous items such as fly spray, Shampoos, and grooming tools.

Kagome was checking out a cross country saddle as Sango walked up to tell her she was done. "Look at this saddle. It's incredible. And the seat is the right size for me."

"Try it out on the dummy and see how it fits," Sango suggested knowing Kagome needed a new saddle.

Kagome placed it on the dummy and then sat in it. "Oh my God, it's comfortable."

"It looks really nice and you fit in it perfectly. You should get it. You've needed a new saddle for a while now."

"Look at the price on it though. It's three thousand dollars. I can't afford that."

"Put it on layaway."

"I don't know. I could get a more inexpensive one. But this one is sooo Nice," Kagome contemplated. "You know mine is still not in to bad of shape, I can get by a while longer especially since I won't be doing many competitions in the mean time."

"You do have a point there."

Kagome got off the saddle and put it away picking up her stuff and heading to the cashier.

"I think I'm going to drive this car a little faster on the way home," Kagome mentioned as she and Sango got in the Ferrari.

"You better hope you don't get a ticket. Sesshomaru will kill you," Sango laughed.

"Are you afraid to go that fast?"

"No. It's your head on the chopping block."

Once they were back on the highway Kagome floored it blaring her Slippery When Wet cd. They didn't get far before she saw red and blue lights in the rear view mirror.

"Dam it," Kagome said as she started to pull over.

"I told you," Sango started to laugh.

Kagome rolled down her window as the officer approached. "Hi officer."

"Hello ladies," He replied looking in the car. "My I see your registration and license?"

"Sure," Kagome said handing him the requested items.

"I'm assuming you know why I pulled you over."

"Because I was driving a little fast."

"Yeah, just a little," He replied with a smile. "Do you know how fast you were going?"

"To be honest I really don't know I wasn't paying attention." Which was the truth.

"You were doing a hundred and twenty five and picking up speed, very quickly. Do you know what the speed limit is on this highway?"

"A hundred and twenty five?"

"Try again."

"Seventy," Kagome said a little deflated.

"That's right. Who's car is this?" The officer asked noticing that the last name on the registration did not match her license.

"My boyfriends."

"Okay, I'll be right back," He said before returning to his cruiser with the registration and Kagome's license.

"You are _so_ dead."

"Sesshomaru won't even know."

"How are you going to keep this from him?"

"The ticket will come in my name. I'll just have to be sure I get to the mail box after the mail is delivered before anyone else does for the next week."

The officer returned and handed Kagome back the registration and license. "I would let you off with a warning, but because of how much you were driving over the speed limit I have to give you a citation," He said handing Kagome the ticket to sign. After she had signed it he gave her her copy and headed back to his cruiser.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Here you go," Kagome said as she set a plate down in front of Sesshomaru, giggling.

"Macaroni 'n Cheese," Sesshomaru replied with fake disgust trying not to smile. "I thought you said you could cook something other than Macaroni 'n Cheese?"

"I can. But I remembered you suggesting this, so I thought that's what you wanted. And it's not _just_ Macaroni 'n Cheese, it's a Macaroni 'n Cheese bake."

"Is there really a difference?"

"Yes," Kagome replied then added. "I'm just kidding. I'll whip something different up, real quick."

"No. That's okay. I'll eat this Macaroni 'n Cheese that you slaved over for hours. I wouldn't want it to go to waste."

"Seriously. I'll fix something else, it won't take me that long. I was just joking around."

"And what are you going to do with this?" He motioned to the dinner on the table.

"I'll eat it for breakfast and lunch tomorrow."

"You'll eat this for breakfast?"

"Yes."

"You're very odd you know that."

"Yes, you've told me that before."

"I'll eat it. It will be the first time I've had this."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, its fine. You did really nice today with your training," Sesshomaru started the conversation as they ate.

"Thanks. It was a little better than yesterday."

"I was thinking if you didn't have anything planned with your friend's tomorrow night that I could take you to dinner and a movie. Your choice."

"Really? Any movie?"

"Yes," He replied knowing what movie he would have to endure.

"Cool. Then I choose Transformers 2."

He was right. They continued talking about the farm and the horses throughout dinner and a few other miscellaneous things until they had finished.

"Would you like some desert?" Kagome asked taking their plates to the kitchen sink.

"And what might that be? Strawberry pop tarts?" He said sarcastically.

"If that's what you would like I can pop a few in the toaster," Kagome paused as she giggled. "I baked some brownies and thought we could have some brownie sundaes. I know it's not real fancy but they're yummy."

"That's fine."

Kagome grabbed a couple of bowls and put a brownie at the bottom of each one. She took out the carton of ice cream and started to put a couple of scoops on top of the brownies. Sesshomaru watched her do this in her cut off shorts and tank top and thinking about how much he wanted to have her gorgeous legs wrapped around him and to hear her moaning and screaming his name. He stood up from the table, acting on impulse, knowing he really shouldn't be doing this. He walked up behind Kagome wrapping his arms around her waist and placed a kiss against her neck.

"Um… what are you doing?" Kagome asked nervously stopping what she was doing.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He replied kissing her more.

Kagome was speechless as she felt his fangs graze her neck. A pleasant shiver went down her spine at the action. Liking the reaction he was getting, Sesshomaru decided to take it further by turning Kagome around facing him. Their kiss started out gentle then got more passionate and urgent. Kagome lost in the moment wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck pulling him closer to deepen their kiss. Sesshomaru took this as a cue to take it one more step further by picking Kagome up gently and carrying her to the bedroom. Once he laid her on the bed Kagome realized instantly what his intentions were and started to panic. She wasn't ready for this. They were supposed to be taking this slow. And this _wasn't_ taking it slow.

"No!" Kagome shouted as she pushed Sesshomaru back off of her. "I'm not ready for this."

"I'm sorry," Sesshomaru apologized instantly knowing he had gone way too far. "My behavior was inappropriate." He turned and walked out the bedroom with Kagome following behind.

"Sesshomaru. Don't apologize it's not your fault, it's mine. I shouldn't have encouraged you and led you on. I'm real sorry but I'm just not ready," Kagome paused as she noticed he was heading for the door then asked. "Your not leaving are you?"

"I have a report I have to finish for my father," He replied with his hand on the doorknob.

"You're mad at me aren't you? That's the real reason you're leaving."

Sesshomaru turned around to face her. "I'm not mad at you. I don't want you to do something you're not ready for. I'll wait," He said as he pulled Kagome into a hug, kissing her on top of her head. "I really do have a report to finish. I'll see you in the morning." Then he turned and walked out the door.

Once he closed the door behind him he leaned against it for a moment. _'Idiot,'_ He thought to himself. _'I knew she wasn't ready but I just had to make a move on her. I just hope this doesn't ruin anything.' _

Kagome paused with her hand on the doorknob debating whether to go after him. _'He's really mad at me I know it. He's probably never been turned down by anyone before. God I'm stupid. What is wrong with me? Every girl I know wants to be with him and I turn him down. I should go after him and tell him that I changed my mind. But I'm really not ready to make that move yet.' _Kagome hesitated a while longer wondering what she should do before taking her hand off the doorknob and heading to her kitchen to put the ice cream away. _'No, I'm not ready for that.'_

'_I need a cold shower to take care of this situation I got myself into,'_ Sesshomaru thought as he hurried to the main house.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

**Intimate Fears **

**

* * *

**

Kagome groaned as her alarm went off. Usually she was up before the alarm, but not this morning. She didn't get much sleep tossing and turning worrying about last night and the huge mistake she made. She had even gotten up at one point and went to check on River and Storm.

She rolled out of bed and stumbled into her bathroom to brush her teeth going thru the motions of preparing for the day. Maybe she would call in sick today then she wouldn't have to face him. Her friends would come over though after the workouts to check up on her and they would know she was faking and want to know why. She didn't want to discuss it. The subject of sex was embarrassing for her, but it wasn't for her friends, they discussed it all the time. Ayame was the worse. She would probably tape her and Koga in the act then make copies and hand them out to everybody. No, she didn't want her friends to know about last night.

She pulled on her jeans and t-shirt then brushed her hair putting it in a low hanging ponytail. She couldn't keep stringing Sesshomaru along though, it wasn't fair to him. And it's not like they'd just met. They'd known each other for years. She had been secretly in love with him since high school and now they were dating. It was everything she had wanted and now there was a chance she could lose him after one night of not giving into desire. She wanted to have sex with him but she was afraid. She didn't know what to do.

Kagome grabbed a couple of pop tarts and a bottled water and headed to the door. Tucking her water under her arm she broke off a piece of her pop tart as she headed to the hay barn.

Kagome arrived before Sango and Ayame and loaded the hay cart by herself grateful for a little more time alone. She was going to have to get herself together before the other two arrived other-wise they would know something was up. Ayame especially being youkai would sense any uneasiness. They would also want to know how last night went.

"Hey you have the cart loaded all ready," Sango said as she and Ayame walked up causing Kagome to jump. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you."

"That's okay. That's what happens when you're not paying attention. I got here a little early," Kagome responded with a fake smile hoping to sound as if everything was fine.

"So how did last night go?"

'_Great, just what I didn't want to talk about,'_ Kagome thought. "It was great." Kagome was short and to the point with fake enthusiasm hoping to avoid anymore questioning.

To her disappointment Ayame continued with the interrogation. "So what did you guys do other than eat? Anything I would consider fun?"

Kagome knew exactly what Ayame meant and started to lose her resolve. "W… we just had dinner nothing real exciting," Kagome stumbled over her words beginning to get a little nervous about the questioning. She hoped her friends didn't pick up on it and would be happy with her response.

Sango and Ayame glanced at each other quickly, hearing the nervousness in her voice. Sango continued with the questioning wanting to know what was bothering Kagome. "What did you make? Hopefully it was fabulous."

"A macaroni and cheese bake."

"You made him that?" Ayame exclaimed.

"It was a joke between us. I told him that it was and I would make something else but he insisted on eating it. Even though he will probably never have it again, I think he liked it."

"Well hopefully you did more with him to make up for the lousy dinner and you know what I mean," Ayame said. "And I want all the details."

"We just had dinner okay. I don't know what more you want me to tell you," Kagome snapped losing all control over her emotions.

"You don't need to bite my head off."

"What really happened Kagome? I've known you since kindergarten and I know something is bothering you."

"I don't want to talk about it okay. I messed up really bad last night and I think I made Sesshomaru mad."

"It's better to get it out instead of keeping it in. Just tell us, maybe we can help."

"I agree with Sango. Maybe it's not as bad as you think," Ayame said with genuine concern.

"I can't. It's too embarrassing."

Sango knew exactly what had happened with that response. There was one thing Kagome was really embarrassed to talk about. "Fine but if you change your mind we're here for you."

The girls finished feeding and met up with Koga and Miroku in the training barn to help muck out stalls. They kept the conversation going, steering away from Kagome's date with Sesshomaru. They would get it out of her sooner or later.

xxxxxxxxxx

'_Maybe I should skip workouts today,'_ Sesshomaru thought to himself as he walked out to the training track, the last one to head out of the house that morning. He wasn't sure if he wanted to see Kagome this morning. He had worked so hard to get back into her good graces only to possibly ruin it by making a move on her, knowing she wouldn't be ready, and then leaving immediately afterwards when she had asked him to stay. He had either made her mad or hurt her feelings, most likely the latter the way she kept apologizing. It had been a few months since he had had any female companionship, longer than he had ever gone, and it was driving him crazy especially with the thoughts he had been having about Kagome lately. He had to put these thoughts out of his mind, otherwise it would cause him more discomfort.

As the group of exercise riders headed out to the track from the training barn Kagome rode next to Kaname and Sota obviously staying clear of her friends. Kikyo knew something was wrong when she arrived at the training barn and was about to ask when Sango shook her head and mouthed 'I'll tell you later.' Now she rode at the back of the line of horses and riders with Sango and Ayame. "So, by the way Kagome is acting, I would guess that her dinner with Sesshomaru didn't go so well. Do you guys know what happened?"

"No. She wasn't too willing to tell Ayame and me anything about last night. But from what we could get out of her I think Sesshomaru made a move on her and she shot him down."

"That's not good. We'll have to talk to her this afternoon about it. Knowing Kagome she'll dwell on it too much and let it affect their relationship."

As the group arrived at the track Kagome looked for Sesshomaru and her heart dropped when she didn't see him there. _'I knew it. He is mad at me.'_ The riders received their instructions and headed out onto the track to start their day.

"I didn't think you were going to show up." Inutaisho looked over at Sesshomaru as he walked up.

"I wasn't sure if I was going to this morning."

"Is something wrong?"

"No."

"Kagome will be happy to see you. I think she was a little disappointed not seeing you here."

"Really?"

"Yes. Why are you surprised about that? Did something happen between the two of you last night?"

Kagome rode off the track to exchange horses and glanced over to where Inutaisho always stood while he watched the workouts. She saw Sesshomaru standing there with him and Inuyasha. Her heart skipped a beat as she gave him a half smile and a slight wave not sure if he was angry with her or not. He returned the gesture with a half smile of his own. Kagome's friends looked between the two noticing the tension and unease between them. Kikyo looked over at Sango and Ayame. "We definitely need to have a talk with her."

"What the hell did you do?" Inuyasha interrupted the conversation their father and Sesshomaru were having, also noticing the less then warm greeting. "If you ruined all the hard work we did to get you two together I'll kick your ass."

"Quiet, Inuyasha," Inutaisho commanded.

"I don't really want to talk about it out here."

"If you want to tell me about it later come to my office afterwards."

Sesshomaru nodded in response to his father's offer.

After workouts Kagome once again worked with Katrina and Kyle. They both thought Kagome was ready to start racing so her last day of training would be the following day. Afterwards Kagome hand walked Storm around the farm and lead him into the starting gates a few times. She was walking out of his stall after grooming and putting him away when her friends walked up, Ayame grabbing her arm and dragging her out of the barn. "We need to talk."

"There's nothing I want to talk about," Kagome protested.

"Well we're going to anyway," Sango added as she, Ayame, and Kikyo headed to their favorite pasture to hang out in. Once there the conversation started. "So what happened last night? And we don't want to hear 'nothing' or 'we just ate'."

"…"

"Why do you have to be so stubborn about this? Ayame and I have already come to the conclusion that you and Sesshomaru had _almost_ had sex and you shot him down."

"…."

"Kagome we only want to help," Kikyo added. "There is nothing wrong about talking about sex. You need to get over being embarrassed about it. You're going to do it sooner or later, so if you have any questions or concerns let us help."

'_They weren't going to give in so maybe she should just tell them and maybe they could help ease her mind.'_ She took a deep breath before she began. "You're right Sango. After dinner we started out just kissing and then the next thing I knew we were in my bedroom on my bed. I panicked and told him I wasn't ready for that kind of thing and then he left immediately saying something about having to finish a report for his father. I tried to get him to stay longer because I didn't want him to go but he wouldn't. I think he was mad at me for turning him down and I think that's the real reason he left not a report he had to finish. I should have just gave in and had sex with him."

"You should have. I wo…" Ayame stopped quickly after seeing the nasty looks both Sango and Kikyo were giving her. "Um…. no you did the right thing Kagome. If you're not ready, you're not ready," She started to back track.

"I know you would have Ayame, but that's just not me. I want to but, I'm afraid."

"What are you afraid of? It's incredible."

"Well… I don't know what to do and I'm afraid I'll do it all wrong. I was also told that it hurts the first time. And what if I'm horrible at it? Sesshomaru has way more experience then me and what if I don't satisfy him?"

"I can't speak for Sango or Kikyo but as for me there was maybe a little pain, but more discomfort then anything. After a few seconds it goes away and fells really good. As for knowing what to do, it's instinct, it should come naturally. That shouldn't scare you."

"I agree with Ayame. It is instinct," Sango added. "And I have to admit though it did hurt at first I'm not going to lie to you but as Ayame said there was actually more discomfort then anything. And it does get better."

"You should be thankful Sesshomaru has more experience," Kikyo continued the conversation. "My first time was also Inuyasha's and it was awkward, messy, and it did hurt, a lot. It does get better as you go. And don't worry about not knowing what to do just let Sesshomaru take care of everything. You'll learn in time."

"I think he's mad at me the way he left so quickly. I was thinking of canceling our date tonight."

Kikyo, Sango, and Ayame looked at each other and started giggling.

"Why are you guys laughing?"

"Because Sesshomaru did have a report to finish and he was probably a little agitated that you turned him down. That was probably a first for him. But the main reason he left so quickly was probably because he had another uncomfortable issue to take care of if you know what I mean."

Kagome thought about it for a moment and then it dawned on her what Kikyo meant. "Oh. I didn't think of that," She replied with a blush.

"And unless Sesshomaru cancels your date, you should go. He really does care for you, and he'll wait for you to be ready."

"He did say he would wait. Thanks. I do feel a little better now. I 'm sorry about how I was acting this morning."

"No problem. So what are we going to do for the rest of the day?"

"Let's go to the mall and help Kagome pick out a outfit for her date tonight," Ayame suggested.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Come in," Inutaisho responded to the knock at his office door.

"Do you have time to talk?"

"Of course. I told you to come if you wanted to talk about what happened last night."

Sesshomaru sat down before he started. "I made a move on Kagome after dinner and she panicked when it started to go too far," Sesshomaru skipped the first part of the night and went straight to the point. "She told me she wasn't ready for sex and I left immediately after that. She apologized and tried to get me to stay longer, but I told her I had a report to finish and left. I think I hurt her feelings. I reassured her that my leaving had nothing to do with her turning me down and that I would wait for her to be ready but I don't think she believes me. I'm worried I've messed things up between us again."

"Was the report the real reason you left or was it because she turned you down?"

"The report was part of it and I admit I was irritated by her rejection. The main reason though was that I had an uncomfortable situation to take care of."

"I see," Inutaisho chuckled knowing what he was referring to. "Hmm… I think the two of you need to talk this over and you need to reassure her everything is okay between the two of you. And that you'll respect her feelings on the subject. She sometimes has low self-esteem when it comes to certain things and this is probably one of them. And don't rush her into anything she's not ready for. If you do, it will just make things more complicated and uneasy between the two of you."

"I have no intention to rush her, and I'll wait however long I have to, even though it's driving me insane."

"I'm sorry I can't give you more advice then that."

"No. You've helped a lot and it eased my mind a bit on the subject. Now I need to sort out a few thing before our date tonight."

"I'm glad I was some help. So, what did Kagome make you last night for dinner? I'm curious."

"Macaroni n' Cheese. I had poked fun of her when she said she was cooking and asked if she was going to make Macaroni n' Cheese. She thought she would be funny and make some."

Inutaisho let out a hearty laugh. "That Kagome, she sure is a character."

xxxxxxxxxx

Kagome opened the front door after hearing a knock. "You look lovely," Sesshomaru appraised Kagome in her light blue sundress.

"Thanks."

Sesshomaru held out his arm to Kagome. "Shall we go?"

Kagome slipped her arm thru his. "Yes."

Sesshomaru opened the passenger door and helped Kagome in closing it behind her. He got in on the driver's side and drove down the drive headed to the restaurant he had a reservation at. They drove in silence. Tension was thick in the air as Kagome looked out the car window never glancing in Sesshomaru's direction. Sesshomaru had had enough of this. "Why are you ignoring me?"

"I'm not," Kagome replied still looking out the window.

Sesshomaru pulled the car over to the side of the road instantly and stopped. Kagome finally turned her attention toward him with a confused look on her face. "What are you doing?"

"We need to talk and clear up some thing's before we get to the restaurant."

Kagome's heart started to beat rapidly, thinking the worse. "T… talk about what?"

"You know what, so don't play dumb with me," Sesshomaru said more harshly then he intended. "Kagome there is no pressure for you to have sex with me."

"I…" Kagome tried to respond but Sesshomaru cut her off before she got started.

"Let me finish. I did have a report to finish and you can confirm that with my father if you don't believe me. And yes, I will admit I was irritated by your refusal of my advances but I was more irritated at myself for making a move on you and pushing the issue of sex when I knew you wouldn't be ready. After thinking about it and talking to my father…."

"You told your father?"

"Yes. Now can I finish?"

"Yes."

"As I was saying. After talking to my father I'm glad you didn't give in if you weren't ready for an intimate relationship. It would only mess things up between us more and I don't want that. Trust me when I say I will wait till your ready and if I step out of bounds let me know. Okay?"

"Yes. But I am sorry …."

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Sesshomaru cut her off before leaning over and giving her a kiss. "Shall we continue on to the restaurant and put this behind us?"

"Yes," Kagome replied with a genuinely warm smile.

They arrived at Giada's, a new Italian restaurant that over looked the ocean. Sesshomaru had requested a table outside with a perfect view and they watched the sun set as they ate. After-wards they went to the movies, and Sesshomaru was greatly entertained at Kagome's reactions and how into the movie she was.

"Oh my god that movie was awesome. It was so much funnier than the first. I loved that little robot that was the remote control truck. He was so cute. And the mom was just as funny as ever. I'm glad they had all the same people in it. It really makes me mad when they change the cast," Kagome continued to ramble on as they left the theater and headed for home. "So what did you think?" Kagome asked.

"I was surprisingly entertained."

"Really."

"Yes."

When they got home Sesshomaru escorted Kagome to her apartment. "Is a good night kiss acceptable behavior?"

"Yes," Kagome giggled.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him as he placed his lips to hers. His kiss was a lingering passionate one that left Kagome breathless when they broke apart. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah. I'll see you later." Kagome replied before walking into her apartment on shaky legs.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

**A Day At The Race's **

**

* * *

**

Saturday was the last day of Kagome's training. Both Katrina and Kyle thought she was ready for a race and reassured Inutaisho that she was. Kagome's friends had basically said 'I told you so' when she told them about her date with Sesshomaru and the talk they'd had. Every day since being pulled over she had rushed out to the mailbox before anyone else so that Sesshomaru wouldn't know about it.

On Sunday, usually a partial day off due to the fact they didn't work the horses on that day, everybody was busy helping to get ready and loading up all the equipment and supplies that Bankotsu would need at Santa Anita for the three week meet that started Tuesday. The farm was taking seven of their own horses and three that belonged to private individuals that boarded and had their horses trained by the farm. Kaname, Sota, and Kohaku were the only exercise riders going to the meet to work the horses at the track and a couple of the grooms as well. Being assistant trainer, Jakotsu would be staying behind to watch over the remaining horses at the farm that were still in active training.

The next couple of days flew by and Wednesday was finally here. Kagome was nervous as Sesshomaru drove her, early in the morning, to Santa Anita for her gate début. Her friends would meet up with her later at the track, after they were done with the morning workouts, to spend the rest of the day at the races.

An hour later they were pulling through the gates at the famous California track. "What if I fall off when the horse jumps out of the starting gate?"

"Then I guess you won't be approved to ride in a race," Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Thanks. That makes me feel a lot better."

"You're the one being silly about this. You'll be fine."

They parked and headed to the shed row were Dragon Strike Farm was stabled for the meet. They saw Izayoi waiting for them as she waved them over. "Hey. Just in time. Kaname is now headed back with Silver Lining. He's the horse you'll be breaking from the gates. Bankotsu said to tell you to head over immediately to the track when you got here."

"Okay."

Kaname arrived shortly after with Silver Lining and he gave Kagome a leg up into the saddle and wishing her luck. Kagome headed to the track with Sesshomaru and Izayoi following her. She saw Bankotsu and Inutaisho and headed in their direction.

"Perfect timing," Bankotsu said with a smile as she approached. "You need to head over to the gates and tell the steward your name and they will take care of everything. Good luck."

"Thanks." Kagome headed over to the gates and once she had gotten to them the steward approached her. "Are you Kagome Higurashi?"

"Yes."

"Okay then let's get you loaded. Once you're in, get ready quickly because once the horse is settled the gates will be opened instantly just like in an actual race." Kagome just nodded her reply as an assistant starter grabbed Silver Lining's bridle, leading her into the number three spot of the gates. Once the gate doors were closed Kagome instantly grabbed a handful of mane with her left hand bracing for the surge forward out of the gates that would come after the doors were opened.

A matter of seconds seem like forever to Kagome as she held her breath waiting for the gates to swing open. Instantly, after she was settled, the doors sprang open with Silver Lining surging out in a tremendous leap. Kagome was grateful for the hand-full of mane she had grabbed hold of because without it she probably would have been left at the gate. She settled Silver Lining into a nice ground-eating gallop and rode out the short distance that was required for the demonstration and all to soon it was over. Kagome stood in the stirrups and hulled back on the reins slowing Silver Lining into a trot turning him and headed back to the racing steward. As she approached the steward she slowed her horse down to a walk coming to a stop in front of him. "Congratulations. You're approved to ride in a race." He handed her a piece of paper then added. "This gives you clearance to race so give this to one of the racing officials in the office when you have your race set up."

Kagome took the slip. "Thank you."

Kagome headed back to the rail were Sesshomaru, Inutaisho, Izayoi, and Bankotsu were waiting. Bankotsu looked up at Kagome when she arrived in front of them. "So what's the verdict? It looked good."

Kagome handed him the slip before dismounting. "I'm approved."

Izayoi immediately hugged Kagome. "I'm so happy for you."

"You'll be riding Silver Lining in a race on Friday then," Bankotsu said.

"That soon?"

"If you're not ready we can put your first race back until next week," Inutaisho interjected a little concerned with Kagome's nervousness and still uncertain himself if he really wanted her to do this.

"No. Friday will be fine I was just taken by surprise that it would be so soon."

"There's nothing to worry about. You've ridding Silver Lining in some of his workouts so you're already familiar with him. And he's one of the most seasoned horses we have running at this meet," Bankotsu added.

"Yeah, I know. I'll be fine."

Sesshomaru took Kagome's hand. "You want to go look around?"

"Yeah."

"We'll see you later," Sesshomaru said to his father and Bankotsu.

"You kids have fun. If you want to watch the races latter come up to the box, we'll be there."

Kagome and Sesshomaru spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon walking down the different shed rows from different farms checking out the horses and competition. They walked around a corner on their tour of the different barns when they came upon a big beautiful dark gray colt that was being hand walked by a groom. When the horse saw them he stopped and looked in their direction for a few seconds then the groom had him walking again. He was the embodiment of the thoroughbred. Tall, lean and toned with mussels that rippled underneath his skin. He was truly the picture of perfection. Kagome just looked in awe and then realized who she was looking at when she saw the jacket the groom was wearing. It was Entei.

Immediately Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru trying to read his expression as she worried what emotions this meeting would bring. Entei was the horse that Sesshomaru had chosen to have a personal hand in his training and he was also the original cause of the troubles that had begun with their relationship. His face was a mask of indifference showing no signs of how he felt. They stood there for a while just watching the groom walk Entei around in front of their shed row. Finally Sesshomaru started off again in another direction without a comment gently pulling Kagome along with him. Kagome continued looking up at his face trying to read him.

Sesshomaru stopped when they had gone a short distance and turned to face Kagome with a slight smile on his face. "I know what you're thinking. I'm fine with seeing Entei. I came to terms that he is no longer our horse a long time ago."

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked with concern in her voice.

Sesshomaru gave her a gentle kiss. "Yes." Then he headed off again holding Kagome's hand. "He looks good. Like a champion. But we also have one in our barn." Sesshomaru looked at Kagome with a genuine smile on his face. "Don't we?"

Kagome let go of his hand, wrapping her arms around his bicep leaning into him as they walked. "Yes."

"Hey Kagome." Kagome turned around when she heard her name called and saw Sango waving and running her way with Ayame and Kikyo fallowing close behind. "Did you get approved?" Sango asked when she reached her friend.

"Yeah."

"Awesome," Ayame cheered. "We'll defiantly be here for your first race."

"Wouldn't miss it," Kikyo added. "When is it?"

"This Friday."

"Wow. That soon?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, I know. I was a little surprised."

Katrina came walking up to the celebrating group. "Hey Kagome I heard the good news. If it's okay with your friends I would like to take you to the jockey's room and introduce you to some of the jockeys."

"It's fine with us," Sango answered for everybody. "We'll meet you up in the stands."

Kagome turned and looked at Sesshomaru. "You don't need my permission. Go."

"Thank you. I'll see you guys in a few."

Katrina showed Kagome around the jockey's room. There was one large communal room were the jockeys hung out talking to family and friends or playing pool and watching TV while they waited for their races. And there were two other separate rooms for showering and dressing that separated the men and women. Katrina and Kagome hung out in the communal room as Katrina introduced Kagome to the other jockeys that were riding at this meet. Kagome couldn't believe all the famous jockeys that were here and was awe struck sometimes stumbling over her words as she was introduced to them. Most of the jockeys were friendly but a few were cold and Kagome knew without Katrina telling her that she would have to watch out for them on the track. Kagome was excited to see Kyle and told him the good news then found out that they would be riding in the same race on Friday, which made her nervous. Afterwards Kagome headed back to the stands to watch the races the rest of the afternoon with Sesshomaru and her friends. Afterwards they all went out to dinner before heading home.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next day Sesshomaru took Kagome to pick up her truck. Kagome was amazed at how her truck had turned out and almost didn't recognize it. All the dents were gone and it had a fresh new paint job. Instead of white with a plain bold strip the length of the truck, it was now white with a yellow strip. She opened the door to get in and was once again surprised that they had also fixed the cracked dash and reupholster the seats that had begun to tear in some places. Kagome jumped back out of the truck and flung herself at Sesshomaru hugging him. "Thank you so much. I love it."

Sesshomaru looked down at her smiling. "My pleasure. It's defiantly worth the money to see your reaction. Shall we head home now?"

"Yes," Kagome replied getting back into her truck.

Kagome followed Sesshomaru home planning to stop at the mailbox first thing when they got there. She worried a little about not being there yesterday to check the mail but Sesshomaru was with her so he wouldn't have known if her ticket had come, which it didn't. As they reached the drive to the farm Kagome noticed Sesshomaru stop at the mailbox. _'No,'_ She thought as she jumped out of her truck and ran to the mailbox to grab the mail before he did. But Sesshomaru beat her to it and started going through the mail right then and there, knowing something was up. He had seen Kagome going to the mailbox every day before anyone else. Something she hardly ever did unless she was expecting something. He was a little curious what she was waiting for, being that this behavior had started after she drove his car. As he flipped through the mail he came upon an envelope from the highway patrol with Kagome's name on it.

Sesshomaru held up the envelope in question. "Is this what you've been waiting for everyday?"

"I don't know what you mean. I wasn't looking for anything."

"Oh, really? Then why have you been coming out to the mailbox every day?"

"I didn't come out here every day," Kagome cringed at the look Sesshomaru gave her. "Okay. Yes."

"I wonder what it might be. Maybe a ticket?"

"It's probably the CHP wanting a donation," Kagome said as she tried to snatch the envelope out of Sesshomaru's hand and failed.

"I highly doubt it," Sesshomaru replied, as he started to open the envelope with a look of indifference on his face.

"It's illegal to open someone else's mail you know."

"So turn me in." Sesshomaru pulled out the paper and looked at it. "Hm." Then he put it back in the envelope without saying a word and headed back to his car, envelope in hand, with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Can I have that? It's my ticket."

Sesshomaru turned and looked at her with the same unreadable expression. "I'll pay it."

"No you won't. It's mine and I'll take care of it."

"Trust me. You can't afford it."

"How much is it? It can't be more than five hundred dollars." Kagome saw the look on Sesshomaru's face and was afraid to ask her next question. "It's more than five hundred?"

Sesshomaru just nodded.

"Seven hundred?"

"Try again."

"Eight hundred?"

"More."

"Is it over a thousand?"

"Yes."

Kagome could see a bit of anger in his eyes. "Well, I can set up a payment plan."

"And end up paying more due to interest? I'll take care of it."

"Then I'll pay you back."

"You don't have to. Oh, and you aren't allowed to drive my car again."

"WHAT! Never?"

"Never," He replied with a stern look.

"Not even with you?"

"No. Let's just say you're grounded until I say otherwise."

"Your grounding me like a child?"

"If you're going to act like a child I will treat you like one. I told you to keep it under a hundred and you agreed. This ticket says you were doing a hundred and twenty five."

"So if I drove a hundred I would still be allowed to drive it?"

"No. I said under a hundred."

"So then if I had drove it ninety nine?"

"Yes."

"That just sucks. That's not fair."

"How is it not fair?"

"Are you telling me you have never driven that car that fast?"

"Sure I have. But it's my car and I asked you not to drive it over a hundred and you promised me you wouldn't. End of discussion." Sesshomaru turned and got in his car heading back to the house.

* * *

**A/N: **off days at the track used to be Mondays. I'm not sure if they still are but that's what I'm going to go by and that is why the meet at the track starts on Tuesday. I'm not sure how much a ticket would cost if you were going a hundred and twenty five being that I have never had a ticket going that fast, I would assume that it would be around a thousand.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14  
**

**A Giant Stride Forward**

**

* * *

**

Kagome sat in the jockey's room with Katrina, and her friends waiting for her race to begin. She was riding in the sixth race of the day, a mile stakes race. Katrina decided to be there for Kagome for her first race to help her dress in the farm's racing silks and to give her extra tips before the race.

Silver Lining was a three year old sprinter with eight wins and one second out of nine starts. Inutaisho and Bankotsu wanted to see if he could run a distance race so Bankotsu had gradually increased the distance of his works to condition him for longer races, and this race would be a trial to see if he could go the distance. If he won he would probably be aimed for the Breeders Cup Classic in November instead of the Breeders Cup Sprint, which he was already entered in.

All too soon the jockeys were called to weigh in for the sixth race of the day. Kagome headed through the doors that led to the room with the scales and her friends wished her luck as they left to head up to the farm's box seats. Kagome waited in line to weigh in. When it was her turn she stepped on the scales holding her saddlecloth and saddle. A racing steward placed one lead weight into a pocket in the saddlecloth bringing Kagome to the allotted weight. She stepped off the scale as a racing official took the saddle and saddlecloth from her heading out to the saddling area to give the saddle to Bankotsu. Kagome followed and stood off to the side of the walking ring, attached to the saddling area, with the other jockeys waiting for them to announce riders up.

After saddling Silver Lining Bankotsu and Inutaisho started walking him around the walking ring, discussing the strategy about the race. When the announcer called for riders up Kagome headed over to Silver Lining. Bankotsu gave her a leg into the saddle and then started leading Silver Lining around the walking ring once again. "Silver Lining is used to being on the lead or held in second. Today since he is going a longer distance I want you to rate him and hold him in at the fourth or fifth position until the head of the stretch then ask him for speed. If he starts fighting you too much for more rein before the stretch then just let him out a bit so he doesn't wear himself out fighting you. You need to keep your eye out for everybody out there but the two I think are going to be a huge factor in this race are Gambling Man and Surf Rider. They both have very impressive racing records."

"Okay."

Inutaisho, walking on the other of Silver Lining, patted Kagome's leg, noticing that she was nervous. "Just run the best race that you can. That's all I ask, so relax."

Kagome just nodded.

The call to the post began and Kagome headed Silver Lining to the tunnel that lead to the track. Once through the tunnel and out on the track, Kagome asked Silver Lining for a trot to limber up his mussels and warm him up. They trotted down the track in front of the stands and spectators clockwise, trotting a short distance then turning counter clockwise picking up a canter towards the starting gates. Once at the gates she waited for an assistant starter to help load Silver Lining into his number five slot. Once in the gates Kagome was focused on the track in front of her. She grabbed a chunk of mane and braced herself for the surge forward she would feel after the gates were opened. Kagome started to hum to herself to try and relax her nerves as the other horses were loaded one by one into the starting gates. The number nine horse balked, refusing to load into the gates making the other riders and horses, that were already loaded, wait longer. Eventually Kagome's humming turned into a soft singing. Finally the number nine horse was loaded and a second later the gates sprang open. "And they're off," Cried the announcer as the field of nine horses surged out of the gates vying for position.

As Silver lining leaped out of the gates Kagome pulled back on the reins slightly taken off guard causing him to get a slow start. There was some slight jostling and bumping as the jockeys were vying for their desired positions and a spot on the rail. Kagome angled Silver Lining in towards the rail settling into the fifth position just off of the rail. From exercising the horses at the farm she had learned how to judge how fast she was going and was able to adjust her work accordingly. She could tell from experience that the two front runners were setting a blistering pace, which they probably wouldn't be able to hold. Silver Lining started to pull on the reins wanting to be allowed to run and catch the horses in front of him but Kagome held him back. It was too early to ask for speed. Soon one of the front runners started to fade fast and the horse that was off of Silver Lining's left flank started to make his move. Seeing the horse creeping up on him Silver Lining started to fight for more rein. Kagome allowed him to pick up the pace a bit so he would settle. As they approached the head of the stretch the other front runner started to tire and in no time they were passing him. "And down the stretch they come." Kagome heard the announcer cry just as she asked Silver Lining for speed, flying past the horse that was a half length in front of her and heading for the leader. Kagome asked for more speed as they were drawing even with the horse out in front and in a couple of strides they took over the lead. Kagome checked under her arm to see if they had any challengers and saw two horses barreling down on her. She started kneading her hands and asked Silver Lining for more speed. Kagome went to the whip when one of the other colts, that were challenging Silver Lining for the lead, was at his flanks. He put in one more burst of speed as the colt on his right side drew up along side of him. Glancing toward him Kagome noticed the colors of the silks the jockey wore and knew that it was Kyle on Surf Rider. Glancing to her left she saw Gambling Man inching up on them. She went to the whip again as Surf Rider pulled ahead. Feeling Silver Linings laboring strides, Kagome knew the gray colt was spent and wasn't surprised when she got no response. Gambling Man pulled ahead of her just as they flashed under the wire in third and fading fast.

Inutaisho turned to Bankotsu in the stands before they headed down to meet Kagome and Silver Lining. "I guess we'll keep him as a sprinter."

"I agree that would be best."

Kagome stood in the stirrups pulling on the reins asking Silver Lining to slow. Once down to the trot Kagome turned him and headed towards the area to weigh out, a little disappointed. As she passed Kyle she congratulated him on his win. A groom met her at the outside rail taking hold of the reins as she dismounted. She unsaddled Silver Lining and heading over to the scales.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kagome looked out the car window, still a little disappointed about losing the race. The racing stewards were please with her performance and assigned her an apprentice jockey's license and she went out with her friends to celebrate. Inutaisho and Bankotsu were very please with her performance and reassured her that it was not her riding that caused the loss. And deep down Kagome knew they were right. Her ride was what they called a textbook ride.

Sesshomaru glanced in Kagome's direction as they drove home in silence. "You rode a good race."

"I know. But it's still disappointing."

"Third isn't all that bad, especially for a colt _who_ has only ran in sprints. He just isn't meant to be a distance horse. So cheer up and smile."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with a big cheesy grin on her face.

"That's more like it," Sesshomaru chuckled.

"I'll be fine by tomorrow. It's just my competitive nature taking over. I know most jockeys don't win their first time out but it would have been nice to. I'm mostly concerned about the flack that both your father and Bankotsu are going to get about having an inexperienced Jockey riding in the Kentucky Derby. If I had this win under my belt I think it would make the situation better."

"My father knows how to deal with the press so don't worry about that."

Kagome sighed leaning her head against the window closing her eyes. It had been a long day and she was exhausted. Soon she was fast asleep for the rest of the drive home.

Sesshomaru pulled up next to the breeding barn that housed Kagome's apartment. He walked over to the passenger side door opening it and gently pulled Kagome out of the car cradling her in his arms. Kagome opened her eyes as Sesshomaru headed for the stairs to her apartment above the barn. "We're home?"

"Yes."

"You don't need to carry me. I can walk."

Sesshomaru proceeded up the stairs. "I know." Once at the top he placed Kagome on her feet.

Kagome unlocked her door and turned around giving Sesshomaru a kiss before entering her apartment. "Good night."

"Good night. I'll see you in the morning."

xxxxxxxxxx

Saturday found Kagome and her friends at the track once more after workouts. Something that would probably happen every day while the meet was going on. Sesshomaru held Kagome's hand as the group headed to the farm's box seats for the first race of the day. The farm had one horse racing in that race. A chestnut two year old filly by the name of Silhouette who was owned by the farm. This would be her third race of her career and at the moment, she was undefeated. She took command of her race from the start, just like in her last races, leaping out of the gates before any of the other fillies, going immediately to the lead and the rail, never giving an inch to any of her rivals. She ran wire to wire finishing the race eight lengths ahead of the second place horse.

The second race of the day was for two year old colts. Entei was entered in this one and Kagome was a little worried about Sesshomaru's reaction to seeing him race even though he had said he was okay with the decision that his father had made about selling him. This would be Entei's fourth race and just like Silhouette was also undefeated. He had a good break from the gates settling into third and staying there throughout the entire race until the head of the stretch, which his jockey gave him rein asking for speed. In an instant he blew past the front runners and took the lead pulling away to win by five lengths. It was a very impressive sight and seeing Entei race started to give Kagome doubts if Storm would be able to compete with him. This feeling made her feel guilty like she was betraying the horse that she loved, but she couldn't suppress the doubt. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru to judge his reaction to the race and couldn't read his expression. She decided not to worry about it and believe what he had told her and enjoyed the rest of the day with her friends as they cheered on their favorite horses in each race. Later that night was the party and they all decided to meet at the mansion to get ready for it together.

Kagome meet Sesshomaru at the bottom of the stairs of the mansion. Sesshomaru held out his arm and Kagome slipped hers through his and he escorted her into the large room of the mansion that was use for parties and get-togethers. Sesshomaru introduced Kagome to some of his friends that she didn't know and some of the owners and trainers that were racing horses at the meet. After boring introductions, Kagome joined her friends out on the dance floor that had been set up in the middle of the room with buffet tables lining one wall and tables and chairs set around the outside of the dance floor.

"Congratulations on your win today, old friend," Brad Bowman said walking up to Inutaisho who was talking to Issin.

Inutaisho reached out to shake his hand. "Thank you."

"Silhouette is a very impressive filly. Are you going to race her against colts next year?"

"I'm not sure. We'll see how she does the rest of the year and go from there."

"It would be nice to see her run in the Triple Crown races."

"We are aiming her for the filly Triple Crown."

"That's not the one I was talking about."

"I know. But I don't want to push her. I was just telling Issin here that Bankotsu and I were thinking of waiting until she is four to race her against the colts."

"That's a shame. I think she could give some of the top colts a run for their money. She seems, to me, the best two year old around. No offense, Issin, to your colt Entei."

"None taken. She is quite impressive."

"I have another two year old I'm aiming for the Triple Crown," Inutaisho said.

"Which one?"

"His name is Fire Storm."

"I don't seem to recall that I have seen him race."

"That's because you haven't. We're going to start him as a three year old."

"What! That's crazy. You're not going to have the Kentucky Derby be his first race are you?"

"We'll put him in a couple prep races first. I know it's a crazy idea but he was sort of a late bloomer."

"Is he the one I've been hearing rumors about being unruly?"

"Yes. But I think we have broken him of his bad habits."

"He's a nice looking horse. I tried to buy him a while back but I couldn't get Inutaisho to budge on selling him," Issin added.

"I'd like to see him."

"If you two don't mind leaving the party for awhile, let's head out to the barn and I'll show him to you."

"Not at all," They both replied as the three of them headed out to the barn.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Come dance with me," Kagome pleaded grabbing Sesshomaru's hand and tried to pull him out onto the dance floor with no avail.

"No."

"Oh come on. I want to dance with you."

"I don't dance to this kind of music."

"Then what do you dance to?"

At that instance the fast beat music changed to a slow song and Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome, dragging her to the floor. "This type."

Once on the dance floor he took her right hand in his left and wrapped his right arm around her waist then they swayed slowly to the music as Kagome laid her head on his chest. Once the song was over a fast paced song replaced it and Kagome started swaying her hips to the beat of the music as she bounced around Sesshomaru who just stood in place.

"Come on do the light bulb," Kagome said as she started to do the movements for the dance move as Sesshomaru continued to stand still in the center of her circle she was creating as she danced around him. "Now let's do the sprinkler."

"This is really embarrassing."

"I'm sure it isn't going to be the last time I embarrass you. So get use to it," Kagome laughed as she continued to dance around him. "Let's go to the store now and do the shopping cart."

"I'm leaving," Sesshomaru said as he walked off the dance floor having enough of Kagome's antics.

"Party pooper!" Kagome shout after him before joining her friends.

"Hey, did you notice how Naraku has been staring at you all night?" Sango asked Kagome as they all danced together.

"Yeah. Kinda creepy. But I'm sure he isn't going to do anything, especially with Sesshomaru around."

"Well the guys are aware of it also and are keeping an eye on him," Ayame added.

"Yeah. Inuyasha hasn't even been pestering me about leaving yet, which is unusual for him. He usually whines and complains from the start and he hasn't said anything yet. He hasn't said so but I think he also wants to keep an eye on Naraku after what he did to you. It's obvious he's not over his obsession."

"Well with a bunch of protectors like you I don't have anything to worry about," Kagome laughed.

xxxxxxxxxx

Inutaisho brought Fire Storm out of his stall to show him off.

"Wow. He _is_ a fine looking animal."

"Thanks."

"I can't wait to see what he'll do on the track," Brad said as he walked around Storm checking him out. "Depending on how he does on the track I might send some mares his way when he's retired. That young girl you had ride for you yesterday, is she going to be his jockey? I heard through the grape vine that one of your exercise riders is the only one that could handle one of your two year olds. I'm assuming that it's this horse and that the rider is that girl."

"Yes. Those rumors are true. That's why we had Kagome get her apprentice license."

"The reporters are going to have a field day with you sending a really green horse and an inexperienced jockey into the Kentucky Derby."

"I'm prepared for it."

"I think Kagome will do fine," Issin added. "Kagome did an incredible job yesterday with her first race. I was really impressed."

"Yes, I was very pleased with her performance. Well I guess we should head back to the party before we're missed," Inutaisho suggested while he put Fore Storm away.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kagome and her friends stayed on the dance floor most of the night occasionally taking a break and visiting the buffet tables. Sesshomaru joined Kagome out on the dance floor for all the slow songs and would leave to mingle with friends during the fast ones. As he was sitting out one of the fast songs, Naraku approached him and his best friend Hiten.

"Sesshomaru, how are you?"

"Fine Naraku. And yourself?" He replied with disgust.

"Oh, I'm great," Naraku replied ignoring the hostility. "So you're going out with Kagome I see."

"Yes."

"What a lucky bastard you are to have someone as delectable as her. What I wouldn't do to get a taste of that," Naraku continued ignoring the growl Sesshomaru let out as a warning. "So tell me, have you gotten between those gorgeous thighs of hers yet."

Hiten placed a hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder stopping him from attacking Naraku saying. "He isn't worth it." Then turned his attention to Naraku and added. "I would watch what you say Naraku."

"I just wanted to know because when I tried I didn't have any luck. She's locked up tighter than Fort Knox."

"I'm not going to warn you again Naraku," Hiten said as Sesshomaru growled out another warning, louder this time. "I won't hold him back if you continue."

"Fine. But before I go. If you do manage to open that vault and after you have had all you want how about you send some my way."

That was all it took and in an instant Sesshomaru had punch Naraku in the face sending him flying. The rest of the guests stopped what they were doing to watch the confrontation as Sesshomaru grabbed Naraku around the neck. As Sesshomaru was about to punch him again a hand stopped him. "Put him down son. And do tell me what is going on. I leave for a short while and all hell breaks loose."

"He was making derogatory comments about Kagome."

"Naraku!" Issin shouted at his son. "I told you to be on your best behavior. What has gotten into you lately?" He asked before turning his attention to Inutaisho and Sesshomaru. "I'm sorry for my son's behavior. We'll be leaving."

"No. Don't bother," Sesshomaru said releasing his hold on Naraku and dropping him to the floor. "I was just leaving anyway," Sesshomaru added before walking over to a stunned Kagome.

"Are you ready to leave?" Sesshomaru asked as he approached her.

"Yes. We were all about to head out and I was going to come over and tell you," Kagome replied referring to her friends. "What happened?"

"Nothing."

"It didn't look like nothing."

"He made a few unnecessary comments about you. I'll walk you home."

"You don't have to. I can walk with Sango and Ayame."

"I'm not leaving you alone while Naraku is still on the property."

"Fine. Let's go then," Kagome relented knowing there was no point in arguing about it.

Sesshomaru walked Kagome up to her door after she said goodbye to her friends. "I'm staying the night," He stated.

"You don't have to stay the night. I think you're going a little over board with the over protectiveness."

"Maybe so. But I'm staying the night anyway." Sesshomaru seeing the confused look on Kagome's face added. "Don't worry I'll sleep on the couch."

"I'm not concerned about where you're planning on sleeping. I just think it's unnecessary."

"I'm still staying."

"Fine but you're not sleeping on the couch. You can have the bed and I'll sleep on the couch."

"I'm not allowing you to sleep on the couch and that's final."

Kagome retrieved an extra blanket and pillow for Sesshomaru and after setting him up on the couch, headed to her bedroom. She took off her dress and replaced it with a t-shirt before getting into bed. She laid there looking up at the ceiling, sleep evading her. She remembered the talk with her friends about sex. Eventually she would have to get over her fear of it. Maybe she should take that next step and invite Sesshomaru to share her bed. It's not like they hadn't slept in the same bed before. Finally making up her mind she got out of bed and walked into the family room. "My bed is big enough for two if you want to share it."

Sesshomaru looked up at Kagome, a little surprised that she would suggest they share a bed after her reaction to their first night together as a couple. "You're sure about this?"

"Yes. Come on," Kagome said as she headed back into her room with Sesshomaru following.

Kagome laid on her side of the bed, on her side and as close to the edge as possible, while Sesshomaru laid on his back on his side of the bed. _'You seriously need to get over this,'_ Kagome berated herself.

Sesshomaru noticed the distance that Kagome was trying to put between them and was slightly amused by it. He could hear her heart betting a mile a minute. What surprised him the most was when Kagome all of a sudden sat up and moved closer to him. She laid down next to him placing her head on his bare chest. "Is this okay?" She asked.

"Yes. It's fine," He replied as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. "The party wasn't half bad. And it seemed like you had a good time."

"Yeah it was a lot of fun, up until the punching part. _So_, are you going to tell me what Naraku said?" Kagome asked as she started to hesitantly run her hand slowly over Sesshomaru's toned chest and abs, curious and unable to keep herself from doing it.

"Not now. All it would do is make me angry again. I just want to forget what the perverted asshole said," Sesshomaru gritted his teeth. He could feel himself start to harden from her gentle touch as she explored his body with her hand hesitantly at first but seeming to become more confident of her motions as she went. _'Is she purposely trying to torture me?'_ He thought to himself as Kagome kept up the exploration of his body all the way down to the top of his boxers.

"It's that bad?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru having enough of her actions grabbed Kagome's hand startling her as she looked up at him confused. "If you continue your actions I'm going to take you right here and now whether you're ready or not," And then added with a smirk. "I have a lot of will power, but you're pushing it to its limit."

A blush covered her cheeks when she realized what she was doing to him. "Sorry."

"It's okay. And enough talking. Let's get some sleep," He said before giving Kagome a kiss.

* * *

**A/N: **A sprint is seven furlongs or less and a mile is eight furlongs. A furlong is and eighth of a mile. Most sprinters can't run longer races, they tire at the end.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15**

**Moving Forward**

**

* * *

**

Kagome awoke early in the morning with Sesshomaru's arms wrapped around her and his chest pressed up against her back. She liked the feel of his arms around her and the warmth of his body next to her. It was Sunday morning, which meant no workouts, and she wasn't scheduled to feed that morning. Usually even on her day off she didn't sleep in but she had no intention to get up early today and wanted to stay in bed as long as possible, not wanting to end this feeling of contentment. She turned around slowly as not to disturb Sesshomaru, so she was facing him. She laid there for a moment watching him as he slept. She wished they could spend every night like this.

Sesshomaru's eyes opened slowly as she watched him sleep. "What are you doing?"

"I'm watching you sleep."

"Hm. What time is it?"

"Four in the morning."

"Do you have to feed?"

"No."

"Good. We can stay in bed longer," Sesshomaru stated as he shut his eyes and pulled her closer to him, going back to sleep. Kagome snuggled against his chest as she closed her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes as he awoke to the smell of something cooking. He got out of bed and headed for the kitchen, still in his boxers, to see Kagome making breakfast.

"Oh. You're up," Kagome smiled as she continued to place pieces of bread into a bowl that contained an egg mixture for making french toast. "Do you like french toast?"

"Yes. But you really don't have to make me breakfast. I can go home and get some."

"I want to."

"I'm surprised you're not putting some pop tarts in the toaster," Sesshomaru teased.

Kagome glared at him. "Normally I would but since I have a guest I decided to cook. I _do_ know how to cook. Do you want eggs or something else with it?"

"Eggs would be nice."

Kagome placed the food on the table along with some syrup, brown sugar, butter, and cinnamon. Sesshomaru wondered what the brown sugar and cinnamon were for as he sat down at the small table in the apartment. "I don't have coffee so do you want some water or juice?"

"Water is fine."

Kagome grabbed a bottled water for Sesshomaru and grabbed some juice for herself and headed back to the table. Sesshomaru watched as Kagome started to butter her toast then proceeded to spread brown sugar over it and then toped it off with a slight sprinkle of cinnamon. "That's an unusual way of eating French toast," Sesshomaru stated as he watched her finish preparing it.

"It's how my mother used to make it for me when I was little. It's really good this way."

"Hm. I'll give it a try," Sesshomaru said as he made his the same way.

"So what do you think?" Kagome asked watching Sesshomaru try his first bite.

"It is good. I might have to eat it this way from now on."

"So what are our plans for today? Are we spending it at the track again?"

"I was thinking it would be nice just to stay around here, maybe go for a trail ride later in the afternoon and then this evening we'll head over to meet my father and Izayoi at the track restaurant. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah. Are Inuyasha and Kikyo going to be there also?"

"Yes. They'll be there, and so will Bankotsu."

xxxxxxxxxx

Kagome spent the rest of the morning with her friends while Sesshomaru finished some work for his father. Later in the afternoon both Kagome and Sesshomaru saddled their horses and headed out on the trails. It was a nice afternoon to go for a ride. It was unseasonably cool for California in the summer with a slight breeze. They rode in silence for a while enjoying the sound of the leaves rustling in the breeze and the birds chirping. Off in the distance they could hear the flow of the river that cut through the property.

"Sooo, will you now tell me what Naraku said last night?"

"You're not going to drop the subject are you?"

"Nope. I want to know."

Sesshomaru sighed at her stubbornness. "He just made a comment about how your legs were locked up tighter than Fort Knox and if I managed to get them open he wanted some also."

"Hm. I guess I have a stalker. That's kinda unsettling. I should have stuck to my instincts and not gone out with him."

"Why _did_ you go out with him?"

"I don't know. It's not like I have a bunch of guys dying to go out with me. I guess I was desperate."

"Well if that was the case you should have just gone out with Koga. He still has a major crush on you and no matter how much he bugs me I have to admit the he would have treated you better."

"I know. But I didn't want to string him along."

"And as for the male species not wanting to be with you, you're completely oblivious to the looks you get. It drives me crazy when I'm with you."

"What looks?"

"Exactly my point. You want to… " Sesshomaru started to ask as they approached a section of the trails that was fairly flat and straight were they usually galloped. Kagome seeing the clearing coming up asked River for a gallop before Sesshomaru could finish his question. She knew what he was going to ask. When they were younger they always raced each other through this meadow. Her and River, who was an appaloosa sport horse, always lost. They weren't a match for Sesshomaru and his thoroughbred, Strider. So she deliberately asked River to gallop off immediately seeing the meadow up ahead leaving Sesshomaru and Strider behind as she laughed out loud, getting a head start. This time she and River were going to beat them. Even if she had to cheat.

Kagome could hear Sesshomaru and Strider gaining as they galloped across the meadow. They were half way across when Strider and Sesshomaru drew up alongside of them and then proceeded to draw ahead passing her and River. Then Sesshomaru slowed down to a canter sitting up straight and moving with the rocking movements of his horse. Kagome slowed River down as they moved up alongside of them. Kagome glanced over in Sesshomaru's direction as they cantered the rest of the way taking in his natural form as he sat perfectly straight in the saddle from years of riding and instruction, moving perfectly in harmony with Strider. He made riding look effortless. It was a shame Sesshomaru no longer competed. He had been ranked the number one dressage rider in California and fourth in the country. All to soon they were at the end of the meadow and heading into dense trees down a winding trail, so they slowed their horses down to a walk.

"Is this place still for sale?" Kagome asked as they rode past to the property that bordered Dragon Strike Farm.

"I believe so."

Kagome stopped River and looked over at the property through the trees. "I've always loved this property especially the barns. They have a medieval feel to them with the stone sides. I've always dreamed of owning it."

"Do you still want your house to be a castle?" Sesshomaru asked remembering when they were younger how Kagome would always say she was going to live in a castle when she grew up.

"Of course."

"With a moat?"

"A castle wouldn't be complete without a moat, would it?" Kagome laughed.

"You are odd. You know that?"

"You're not the first to say that. But seriously it would make an awesome equestrian center. The training track would be good for conditioning any horse and I could set up a jumping arena in the infield like your father has for Sango and me. There is a section of the pastures that would make a good cross country course. I could even leave the fences in tacked and incorporate them into the cross country course. Sango and I had talked about eventually opening a stable where the two of us would be trainers. I would train eventers and she would do jumpers and hunters. We could eventually bring in another trainer for dressage and maybe even have a western trainer later on. This place is definitely big enough for that."

"It seems you have it all planned out."

"Yeah. But I could never afford this place. What is it going for, around two million?"

"Somewhere around there."

"I really would love to own that place," Kagome said more to herself than to Sesshomaru as they continued to walk their horses down the trail past the neighboring property.

After their ride Kagome and Sesshomaru went their separate ways to get ready to head out to Santa Anita to meet everybody at the track restaurant. During diner the conversation revolved around the wonderful week the farm had had at the meet at the track. Hopefully the last two weeks of the meet would also be as good. Silhouette had been the talk at the track amongst the other stables competing and the track employees. They were comparing her to Ruffian after her latest win. Both Silhouette and Silver Lining were definitely bringing Dragon Strike out of their racing slump and were helping to put them back at the top of the racing world. They talked about the upcoming races and the Breeders Cup where both Silhouette and Silver Lining would be running. It had been three years since the farm had had any Breeders Cup entrants and everybody was hopeful and excited.

Sesshomaru walked Kagome up to her apartment after they got home from dinner. He gave her a kiss goodnight before he turned to leave then stopped when Kagome grabbed his arm. "Um… would you… Like to stay the night again? " Kagome asked hesitantly with a slight blush.

"Really?" Sesshomaru asked with surprise.

When Kagome realized what he might be thinking she blurted out quickly. "Just to sleep I mean. I'm not ready for _that_."

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome pulling her tightly against him in a hug as he bent over and whispered in her ear seductively. "Of course. We'll just sleep." He could feel the shiver that went down her spin and felt her heart start to beat rapidly. He smirked loving the reaction he was getting from her. Then he picked her up quickly and entered her apartment carrying her to her bedroom.


	17. Chapter 17

**Warning: **There is a lemon in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Deal Or No Deal**

**

* * *

**

The meet at Santa Anita was finally over with the farm winning three more races during the last two weeks and three of their clients also claiming some wins. After helping unload horses and putting the supplies and tools away Sango, Kikyo, and Ayame were hanging out with Kagome in her apartment planning on relaxing while they ate lunch and watched a movie.

"I can't believe that you and Sesshomaru have been sleeping in the same bed for two weeks and you two haven't had sex yet. What is wrong with you?" Ayame asked.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm not like you and would screw the first guy that walked through the door. You pressuring me more than Sesshomaru does."

"Well if I was dating you I would dump your ass if you weren't going to put out."

"That's why I'm not dating you."

Sango and Kikyo watched the friendly banter between the two with amusement as they made lunch.

"Are you against all forms of sex?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ayame, she's not going to give Sesshomaru head," Sango interjected knowing the direction Ayame was going.

"Oh! There's no way in hell I would do that."

"We'll its a little unfair and downright cruel to not be giving him a piece of ass. He's gone for about five months now without any and you keep prolonging it. He's probably sexually frustrated. If you don't want to have penis-vaginal contact then you can pleasure him orally."

Sango and Kikyo started laughing at the horrified look on Kagome's face as Ayame reprimanded her.

"I'm not doing that. And that's Final."

"Don't knock it till you try it. Though I do admit it's not for everybody. But you will never know if you don't give it a try and now would be the perfect time."

"I wouldn't even know what to do even _if_ I changed my mind."

"Oh, I can fix that. I have a tape I can loan you that will help teach you," Ayame said as she headed for the door.

"No that's okay I don't need it."

"It'll only take me a few minutes to go and get it. I'll be back," Ayame said as she hurried out the door to retrieve the tape.

"Do they really make tapes like that?" Kagome asked looking over at Sango and Kikyo.

"I wouldn't be surprised. They make videos on just about everything," Sango replied.

"What do you guys think? Do you think I'm frustrating Sesshomaru? Should I do what Ayame says?"

"It's up to you," Sango said.

"What do you think about giving blow jobs?" Kagome asked.

"I can take it or leave it. It is really good for getting something you want though."

"I'll have to agree with Sango on that. Sometimes you have to do what you have to in order to get something you want." Kikyo added.

xxxxxxxxxx

"What's this?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked into the bedroom holding up the tape Ayame had brought over earlier. He had spotted it when he went to pick out a DVD for them to watch in bed.

"A tape Ayame lent me. Against my will might I add," She replied with a blush.

"Did you watch it?"

"Yes," Kagome replied, and then added quickly after seeing the surprised look on Sesshomaru's face. "Only because I was curious. She also gave me a few pointers of her own."

"So. Would you like to put your new learned skills to the test?" He asked with a devious grin.

"Um… no," Kagome replied nervously.

Sesshomaru sat the tape down and put in the DVD he selected before going over to the bed, slipping off his jeans. "Well if you change your mind let me know. I'll be glad to let you try out your newly learned skills on me."

"That's okay I really have no desire to…" Kagome hesitated remembering what Sango and Kikyo had said today about getting something you wanted in exchange and after watching the tape it didn't really seem like it would be all that bad. She walked over where Sesshomaru now sat on the edge of the bed with a confused look as to why she didn't finish her sentence. "I changed my mind. I'll make you a deal. I'll give you a blow job if you give me something in return."

Sesshomaru looked into her blue eyes wondering what she could have in mind. "It depends on what you want."

"I want to drive your car again."

"Deal," Sesshomaru replied without hesitating.

"I do have one exception though."

"And what's that?"

"Don't make fun of me if I'm no good at it and do something wrong. Just keep in mind I have never done this before."

"I'm not going to make fun of you."

He couldn't believe she would think he would make fun of her. But then again this was one of the few things she was self conscious about.

Kagome swallowed the large lump that had formed in her throat not sure if she could do this and do it right. She really wanted to drive his car but wasn't sure if this was worth it. She ran her hand down his chest slowly and sensually as she got down on her knees. When she reached the top of his boxers she began to slip them off as Sesshomaru watched her actions. She noticed he was already starting to get hard and wrapped her hand around his member and started to stroke him slowly. As she continued her ministrations she started to have second thoughts about the whole thing after seeing the size of him. Sesshomaru noticed her hesitant movements and knew she was unsure about doing this. He was amused by her shy innocence; it was one of the things he loved about her.

As Kagome continued to stroke his length, she looked up into his golden eyes, with uncertainty in hers. Sesshomaru cupped her chin in his hand. "You don't have to do this if you really don't want to."

"I _really_ want to drive your car."

"I'll let you drive my car even if you don't do this."

"No. We had a deal and I'm going to honor it," Kagome said as she continued with the task at hand.

Kagome took a tentative lick at the head of his member causing Sesshomaru to gasp at the contact. She then licked around the head slowly. Hearing Sesshomaru moan helped ease her doubts a bit and then she slowly ran her tongue from the bottom to the top of his shaft several times before engulfing him as far as she could in her mouth. She used her other hand to stroke what wouldn't fit simultaneously as she bobbed her head up and down.

Sesshomaru fisted one hand in her black hair as she continued her ministrations while he leaned back on the other. If he didn't know any better he would have thought she had done this before as she became surer of herself and quickened the pace falling into a nice rhythm. As she started to bringing him closer and closer to his climax and he tried hard not to thrust his hips forward so he wouldn't gag her as she continued her onslaught without hesitation. He didn't want to scare her on her first try and he really needed this release. He had been sexually frustrated for some time now. With her other hand she cupped his sack and messaged it as she went and that was the end for him. He stiffened and threw back his head when his release finally claimed him, while he let out a pleasured groan. He was going to warn Kagome when he got closer to his release but was so caught up in her ministrations he forgot and heard her start to gag and cough. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at Kagome as she coughed wiping her mouth and chin with the bottom of her shirt that was not soiled. "I'm sorry. I was going to warn you…"

"Don't be. I knew what to expect," Kagome interrupted him. "But it still caught me by surprise. I guess we can blame it on inexperience. Next time I'll be more prepared."

"So there will be a next time?"

"Maybe," She replied coyly.

Sesshomaru bent down to kiss her as she still kneeled in front of him. "Um.. Just wait a minute." Kagome stopped him.

She quickly got up pulling off her soiled shirt throwing it in the basket of dirty clothes as she grabbed a clean one and ran to the bathroom quickly to clean up. In a few seconds she was back. Sesshomaru grabbed her instantly throwing her on the bed as she let out a little squeak, caught off guard by his actions. He had never done anything like this before and she was a little worried. He climbed on top of her as he kissed her passionately breaking only to get some air.

"Did I do okay?" Kagome asked.

"You did more than okay. Can I return the favor?" He asked as he hooked a claw at the top of her panties starting to pull them down.

"Y.. you don't have to. I'm fine with being able to drive your car," She stuttered nervously while she stopped his hand then added. "I'm easy."

"You are defiantly _not_ easy."

"You know what I mean."

"Are you sure? I defiantly wouldn't mind," He said seductively.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

He kissed her one more time before he laid down beside her, pulling her into his arms with the movie they were going to watch forgotten. They laid there in silence caressing each other as sleep claimed them both.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kagome and her friends met at the parking area of the farm after workouts to go to lunch together. Kagome started towards her truck with Sango and then stopped as she saw Sesshomaru walking in her direction.

When Sesshomaru reached Kagome he handed her the keys to his Ferrari. "Here." Her friends just stood there, shocked that he was letting her take his car after he 'grounded' her from driving it again. Then it dawned on them why he was doing it, when Sesshomaru added. "Thanks again for last night. And keep it under ninety this time." He gave her a gentle kiss before leaving.

"Oh my god, no way!" Ayame exclaimed. "I can't believe you did it. You said you wouldn't. Aren't you glad I gave you some pointers? I'm going with you. Sango already drove with you once in this car and it's my turn. Plus I want to know everything that happened last night," Ayame rambled on not allowing anybody to say a word.

"You can ride with Kagome," Sango said trying not to laugh at Ayame's excitement as she walked over to Kikyo's car

"What's going on?" Jakotsu asked unaware of the conversation yesterday.

"I'll tell you on the way to the restaurant," Kikyo said as she started to get into her car and yelled over her shoulder at Kagome and Ayame's retreating forms while they headed to the mansion. "I get to ride with Kagome on the way home!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17**

**The Breeders Cup**

**

* * *

**

"So you could have spent time in jail and had your license taken away?" Sango asked, as the girls were finishing feeding for the night after Kagome got back from her traffic court date for her speeding ticket.

"Yeah. I didn't realize that they could do that for just driving a little fast."

"A little fast? Don't you mean a lot fast?" Kikyo asked as she laughed.

"Okay fine. A lot fast then. Since I had a clean driving record the judge decided to let me go with a warning and the fine. He said next time though he wouldn't be as lenient."

"Hey can we change the topic to something more important like the details of what happened last night with you and Sesshomaru," Ayame jumped in.

"I told you when we were driving to lunch."

"No you didn't. You only confirmed that you went down on him."

"I'm not giving you any details. So give it up. It's embarrassing to talk about it."

"I don't know why you think it's embarrassing."

"Ayame just let it go," Sango jumped to Kagome's defense and then added. "But I would like to know how it came about. You were so dead against it."

"Sesshomaru saw the tape that Ayame loaned me and asked what it was and I told him. He asked if I had watched it and I told him I did and that Ayame gave me some extra pointers. Then he asked if I wanted to try out what I learned. I told him no then I remembered what Kikyo and Sango said about getting something in return …"

"Wait," Ayame interrupted. "Where was I for that part if the conversation yesterday?"

"You were running to go get the tape."

"Oh. My advice came in handy didn't it?"

"I'm glad I caught you girls here," Inutaisho interrupted their conversation as he walked up to the girls causing Kagome to blush. She had hoped he hadn't over heard their conversation. "I hope I'm not interrupting but I needed to talk to you and I was hoping I wouldn't have to wait till tomorrow."

"What about?" Sango was the first to ask.

"Bankotsu will be leaving in a couple of days to take Silhouette, Silver Lining, and Miss Scarlet to Belmont to prepare for the Breeders Cup in three weeks and get them used to the track. I wanted the three of you to go with him to groom, exercise ride, feed, and clean." He gestured to Kagome, Sango and Ayame.

"Really?" They all three replied together. They didn't ask why Kikyo wasn't included knowing she would be staying behind with Inuyasha who would be taking care of the business while his father and Sesshomaru were at Belmont.

"Yes."

"Oh my God how fun will that be going to New York?" Sango said ecstatically.

"I agree," Kagome added.

"I didn't think you girls would object. Tomorrow workouts will be canceled to load up the horse van and make sure we have everything we will need and then the following morning you three will head out with Bankotsu. Sesshomaru, Izayoi and I will fly out when you guys arrive at the track. Okay?"

"Yes," They all answered.

xxxxxxxxxx

Everybody who worked on the farm helped pack the necessary items that Bankotsu would need for the horses for the next few weeks, tack, feed, bandages, medical supplies, and a few miscellaneous things. The next morning Bankotsu and the girls loaded up the horses and head out. It took them about a week to get to the track and once they arrived they got the horses settled and bedded down in their stalls of their assigned shed row. Once all the tack and supplies were put away in the tack and feed rooms the girls took the three horses out to hand walk them to stretch their legs. Tomorrow they would start working the horses on the track to get them used to the footing.

The next day the girls had the horses feed, groomed and ready to ride as the sun was starting to come up. Bankotsu liked to get a really early start exercising the horses when they were at a racetrack to beat the traffic that would make the track congested later in the morning. The track was still shrouded in fog as they walked their horses onto the track, after receiving instructions to do a light gallop, which probably wouldn't lift until mid morning as the sun rose higher burning it off. The fog was so thick it gave the track an eerie feel and was so heavy you couldn't see the horses as they rounded the far turn and on the far side of the track. All three horses did really well handling the footing and Bankotsu was pleased.

"We're going to walk around and check out some of the other horses that are going to be racing could you let Sesshomaru know where I am when he gets here?" Kagome asked Bankotsu after she, Sango, and Ayame had their horses cooled out, brushed and put away. Sesshomaru along with his father and Izayoi were flying in this morning and she needed something to distract her while she waited. She had gone a whole week without seeing him and even though they talked to him on the phone every day she missed him.

"Sure thing."

Not all the horses that were racing on Breeders Cup day were here yet but quite a few were and one horse that Kagome saw on the track that morning was Turn The Page, the Kentucky Derby winner of that year. So the girls headed to Twin Rivers Stables to check him out. Turn The Page had won not only the Kentucky Derby but also the Belmont Stakes. Unfortunately he had come in second in the Preakness, his only loss of the year. People were saying that he would probably win horse of the year with his incredible racing season this year with five wins in six starts. If he won the Classic, which he was entered in, on Breeders Cup day it would be a sure thing.

"Why is everybody staring at us?" Ayame asked as they walked over to Twin Rivers stabling area.

"Probably because of the crazy ass chaps you're wearing."

"Oh, they're staring at _mine_ and not _yours_?" Ayame asked referring to Kagome new chaps she had custom made that were turquoise with yellow piping.

"Yes. Mine don't have baby blue fringe."

"And the fringe makes a difference compared to the bright turquoise that your chaps are."

"The fringe attracts more attention."

"Okay. Break it up you two," Sango jumped in laughing at their playful banter. "We're here."

Arriving at their desired destination they spotted Turn The Page being hand walked by a groom. He wasn't much to look at being a little on the lanky side and legs that seemed a little too long for his short coupled body but looks could be deceiving. It took more than looks to win a race and this horse was fast and had set a couple of track records.

xxxxxxxxxx

"So how was the drive?" Inutaisho asked Bankotsu as he, Izayoi, and Sesshomaru walked up while Bankotsu was coming out of the feed room.

"It went perfect. The girls were a huge help and it definitely wasn't boring. Those girls are quite entertaining," Bankotsu chuckled.

"Where is Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked interrupting the conversation.

"She's walking around with Sango and Ayame looking at some of the horses that have already arrived."

Sesshomaru dismissed himself to go in search of Kagome. He would start at Fast Beak Stables, which his father's best friend Issin owned. She would defiantly want to see Entei and so would he.

"How did the horses do today?" Inutaisho continued his conversation with Bankotsu.

"Perfect and they seem to be handling the track surface."

"That's good to hear."

xxxxxxxxxx

After they headed to a few other barns they decided to go over to Fast Break Stables to see Entei. As they were headed in that direction someone walked up behind Kagome and grabbed her around the waist. Startled Kagome was about to defend herself when she heard Sesshomaru's voice. "I've missed you."

"You know I could have purified your ass. Don't sneak up on me like that," Kagome scolded turning around in his arms.

"What kind of greeting is that?" He asked with a smirk loving her fiery nature.

"Sorry but you startled me. You know I purify first and ask questions later."

Sesshomaru leaned down and gave her a kiss, which she returned. "So, are you three headed to see Entei?"

"Yeah," Kagome replied hesitantly not sure what his reaction would be.

"Let's go then. I would like to see him also." Sesshomaru said as he took Kagome's hand leading the way with Sango and Ayame following.

As they approach Fast Breaks stabling area they saw a groom putting a gorgeous gray away, which was obviously Entei.

"Could you walk him for us?" Sesshomaru asked the groom.

"Sure."

The groom walked him around the walk way as Sesshomaru and the girls watch his movements. "He looks really nice," Kagome stated.

"He does," Sesshomaru agreed.

"Well hello Sesshomaru and ladies," Naraku greeted the group as the groom put Entei away. "So you've come to check out my horse have you. You regret selling him?"

"No."

"Really," Naraku sneered. "He was the best horse you've had in a few years it's hard to believe you don't wish you had kept him, especially since he is undefeated so far."

Kagome silently agreed with Naraku. Entei meant a lot to Sesshomaru and he had such high hopes for him as a racehorse and was crushed when his father had sold him to Issin, Naraku's father.

"I honestly don't have any regrets, and we do have another horse that is just as good, if not better."

"You're talking about that rank two year old you have that Kagome is going to ride, aren't you. I highly doubt he is in the same class as Entei. If he was he would be racing already," Naraku said, and then turned his attention to Kagome, looking her up and down with an apprising look that didn't go unnoticed. "You're looking fine today."

Sesshomaru wrapped a possessive arm around her waist pulling her closer to him as he growled a warning.

"Oh please, I'm only complimenting her."

Not liking the way the two males were acting towards Kagome and still hurt by being dumped, Yuki spoke up to take a jab at Sesshomaru. "I can't believe, Sesshomaru, that you would stoop so low as to date the hired help. Are you really that desperate?"

Ignoring Yuki's comment Sesshomaru looked right at Naraku. "I see you have once again picked up my leftovers."

"I'm not picky. As long as they have a pretty face and are willing to spread their legs that's all I care about."

"Really?" Yuki fumed at Naraku totally humiliated. "Well you can sleep alone tonight," She added as she stormed out of the shed row.

"It looks like you'll be going home to a cold bed tonight," Sesshomaru stated with a smirk.

"She'll change her mind, and later tonight will be screaming my name."

"Sesshomaru!" Issin exclaimed walking up interrupting the confrontation. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. And yourself?"

"Couldn't be better. Hello ladies," Issin turned his attention to the girls as they greeted him back. "Is your father here?"

"Yes."

"So what do you all think of Entei."

Kagome was the first to speak. "He looks wonderful."

"Thanks. We're really happy with his performances. Hopefully he keeps doing as well."

"We need to get back, so if you'll excuse us," Sesshomaru said.

"Not a problem. I'll see you and your father later."

xxxxxxxxxx

The weeks flew by with the horses working wonderfully on the track making Inutaisho and Bankotsu hopeful for a win, if not a couple, in the races to come. The girls went shopping almost every day with Izayoi after workouts and checking out the sights. On the days she wasn't spending with the girls Kagome had gone on a few walks in central park with Sesshomaru and a few nights he had taken her to some shows. Finally it was race day.

Kagome and Sango helped Ayame get silhouette ready for the first race of the day the Breeder's Cup Juvenile Fillies for two year olds only. When it was time to take her to the saddling paddock they walked with Ayame and waited outside the walking ring as Ayame held silhouette for Bankotsu to saddle in the saddling paddock and then walked her around the ring while he gave Katrina instructions until they heard the call to the post announced.

Instead of trying to get up to the box seats to watch the race and trying to get down in time to lead the horse back to the barns, and possibly the winners circle, after the race the girls decided to stand at the rail of the track together where they had a good view of the large screen in the infield to watch the race. Sesshomaru opting out of sitting with his father, Izayoi, and Bankotsu in the box seats, stayed with Kagome and her friends.

Silhouette raced how she always did, to no one's surprise, taking the lead and never relinquishing it, and never being challenged, winning by four lengths. Bankotsu had asked Katrina to hold the filly back a bit and keep the margin of lengths she won by to a minimum, hoping that would keep the reporters off their backs about running her next year against colts.

"So are you going to run Silhouette in the Derby next year?" One of the many reporters asked after pictures were taken and the trophy awarded in the winner's circle after the race.

"I've already said I have no intention of running this filly in the Kentucky Derby or _any_ of the other Triple Crown races."

"But don't you think she deserves the chance?" Another asked.

"My answer is final. Now if you will excuse me I have a horse to take care of," Inutaisho replied walking away with his group leading Silhouette back to the barns.

Kagome and Sango washed the sweat off of Silhouette with warm water and a sponge while Ayame held her. After she was rinsed thoroughly Ayame hand walked her to cool her out. Before putting her back in her stall Bankotsu checked out her legs to make sure there wasn't any heat or swelling. After he was satisfied with what he saw he gave Ayame the ok to wrap her legs.

They wanted to watch the Breeders Cup Juvenile for two year old colts but since Sango was in charge of getting Silver Lining ready for the fourth race of the day, the Breeders Cup Sprint, she couldn't chance leaving and having him be late for the race so Kagome, Ayame, and Sesshomaru decided to stay with her and watched the race from the TV screen in their shed row.

They watched as Entei broke from the gate with ease settling into second until the head of the stretch where he made his move with an amazing amount of speed instantly blowing past the horse in the lead leaving the rest of the field behind winning by seven lengths, two more lengths then he had won by in the stakes race he ran at Santa Anita the month before. It was a site to see and had Kagome worried once again whether she and Storm would have a chance against him. She was brought out of her thoughts with Ayame telling her it was ready to get Silver Lining ready.

Ayame and Kagome waited with Izayoi at the walking ring rail as Sango held Silver Lining for Bankotsu then Sango, just like Ayame did earlier for Silhouette, walked him around the walking ring while Bankotsu and Inutaisho gave the jockey instructions. Sam Smith would be riding Silver Lining in his race due to the fact that Katrina was already committed to another horse for the same race.

The girls and Sesshomaru once again stood at the same spot they had claimed earlier to watch the race. Unlike Silhouette, Silver Lining settled into second and made his move a few strides before the head of the stretch. He pulled ahead of the leader just as another horse pulled up beside him challenging him for the lead. In the end Silver Lining held the other horse off, winning the Sprint by a nose giving the farm two wins in the Breeders Cup.

After the ceremony in the winner's circle and having pictures taken, the girls did the same for Silver Lining as they had for Silhouette. Once done they set to work getting Miss Scarlet ready for the sixth race of the day, and the last for their farm, the Breeders Cup Turf. This was the only race of the day that was raced on the inner grass course of the racetrack. Miss Scarlet was owned by a private client that boarded at the farm and paid them to train her. Inutaisho was livid when he found out the owner had decided to pull Katrina off the horse and place an inexperienced jockey who had only raced in two races.

"What is he thinking?" Inutaisho fumed to Bankotsu as they headed to the saddling paddock. "You don't put a green jockey, who hasn't even won a race, on a horse for a race as big as this one."

"I told him that and he mentioned how we were planning on putting an apprentice jockey on a mount for the Kentucky Derby."

"News sure does get around fast at the farm doesn't it? And that situation is different. We have no choice if we want to run Fire Storm in the Derby. He won't run for anyone else but Kagome. I wouldn't let her race at all if that wasn't the case."

"I know that but Tom doesn't, and I guess he's good friends with the jockey's agent and he owed him a favor. His friend decided to cash in on it and asked him if he would put his client up on Miss Scarlet."

"I hope it wasn't a bad decision. Katrina is one of the top jockeys in the country and has already won two races here today. One of them being for us," He just shook his head as his anger settled while Bankotsu saddled Miss Scarlet. Then they gave Akeno Sato, the jockey that would be riding Miss Scarlet, instructions before headed up to the farm's box seats to watch the race while the girls and Sesshomaru went to their regular spot on the rail.

Miss Scarlet broke from the gates a step behind a few other horses. And Akeno settled her into fifth on the rail boxed in with three horses in front creating an impenetrable wall of horseflesh and one horse just off of her flank. The horse off of Miss Scarlet's flank started to drop back leaving the area to the right of her open. This was where Bankotsu had asked Akeno to start making his move since she was always a little slow getting into gear. Kagome wondered what he was waiting for as the seconds ticked off and he didn't make his move, if he waited too long he would run out of ground.

"Just go around," Ayame said. "What is he thinking? He's going to run out of time if he doesn't make up his mind."

"He's probably waiting for an opening thinking he still has some time left to wait." Just as Sango made the last comment Akeno angled Miss Scarlet out to go around the wall of horses in front of them heading toward the horse that was now leading. Miss Scarlet pulled up next to Sure Bet, the horse who was leading, a head behind when they crossed the finish line coming in second. She pulled ahead with one more stride after crossing the finish line.

"Well that sucks," Kagome said.

"Second isn't that bad," Sesshomaru stated. "She could have been last. But it would have been nice if she had won. For being an apprentice he actually rode a good race. He just misjudged the timing for making his run. I think Sango was right thinking he was waiting for an opening. He probably thought he had time to wait but sometimes you just can't."

"If Katrina was riding Miss Scarlet she probably would have won," Ayame added.

"Maybe but even a seasoned jockey can make a mistake on timing."

"It's not as easy as it looks," Kagome defended Akeno as she went to get Miss Scarlet and take her back to the stabling area as the others followed. "I understand what Akeno was going through out there. It's completely different then exercise riding, and it's real easy to misjudge your timing."

As they finished up washing and cooling Miss Scarlet out Inutaisho, Izayoi, and Bankotsu walked up. Kagome walked Miss Scarlet up and down the walkway so Bankotsu could watch her movements to make sure she wasn't sore and then he felt her legs for any swelling or heat. "She looks good. Go ahead and warp her and we'll see how she looks in the morning and then well pack up and leave."

They all headed to the box seats to watch the eighth and last race of the day the Breeders Cup Classic. And just like everybody thought Turn The Page won by two lengths and claimed horse of the year. Afterwards they all went out to dinner to celebrate.

* * *

**A/N: **The Breeder's cup was developed in 1984 and originally had seven races on the card for the day. In 1999 one more race was added. It was made a two day series in 2007 because they added six more races. I'm going with the original one day with seven races on the card for my story and the original races include the Juvenile Fillies, the Distaff, the Juvenile, Sprint, the Mile, the Turf, and the Classic ( which is the biggest, and last race of the day ). The Juvenile Fillies is for two year old fillies only, no colts. The Distaff is for three year olds and up, fillies and mares only, the Juvenile is for two year old colts only, no fillies. All other races on the card are open to three year olds and up, colts, geldings, fillies, and mares.

In California you can have your license taken away and sentenced time in jail for driving as fast as Kagome was.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18**

**The Right Moment**

**

* * *

**

Kagome headed out to the feed barn at four in the morning. She could see her breath in the cool December air as she walked. The frost on the rooftops of the barns, the grass in the pastures and a few spots here and there on the dirt glittered in the moonlight. It almost looked like a light dusting of snow. When the sun rose, and it got warmer, the frost would melt by late morning leaving no sign it was even there. Kagome loved the mornings in winter.

It was Christmas Eve and Inutaisho always gave the employees off every year to be able to go home to spend the holidays with their families if they wanted. Most of the employees at Dragon Strike Farm, being that most of them weren't from around that area, had left to go visit their families. Any employees that stayed behind to feed the horses and clean the stalls were always treated to a huge Christmas Eve dinner. Other than Kagome and Kikyo Sango, Koga, Miroku, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Kaname had family in town so they always stayed to help out. Ayame lived in another state but her parents were traveling during the holidays so she was going to spend Christmas with Koga's family.

Kagome was the first to arrive at the feed barn and she started loading the cart as Sango and Ayame showed up shortly after and then they made quick work of feeding the horses. They started cleaning the brood mare barn while Koga and Miroku cleaned the training barn, and Kaname and Jakotsu cleaned the stallion barn.

After the stalls were cleaned Kagome rushed to the mansion to finish her present for Sesshomaru. She had no idea what to get him for Christmas and knew that he would be spending quite a bit of money on her, even though she had asked him not to. Seriously what did you get for a guy who has everything? About a month ago, right after the Breeders Cup, while she was watching Sesshomaru ride his horse, Strider, in the dressage arena it came to her what she was going to give him for Christmas and hoped a month would be long enough to complete it. Inutaisho had let her use any one of the many rooms as her studio, so she choose one that she knew Sesshomaru wouldn't venture into by accident. Now on Christmas Eve she was putting the finishing touches on her painting. She took a break to go to lunch with her friends and then afterwards with Sango and Ayame watching, she completed her project.

"Done!" Kagome shouted triumphantly.

"Wow. I think that is the best one you have done yet," Sango said admiringly.

"You think so?"

"Definitely."

"I hope he likes it. I'm worried he won't."

"I'm sure he'll love it," Ayame added. "And I agree with Sango. This is just fabulous."

"Thanks you guys. Can you help me get it into the box?"

"I can't believe you found a box big enough," Sango said as she retrieved the box while Kagome and Ayame picked up the painting.

"It wasn't easy. I finally found this box at a shipping store," Kagome said as she and Ayame eased the gift into the box Sango was holding at an angle.

Once one end was in Ayame joined Sango to help hold the box as Kagome let the painting slide into it slowly. Once it was in they laid the box down on the floor and wrapped it. When they were done they carried it down the stairs and put it under the Christmas tree then headed over to Sango and Ayame's house to hang out with Koga and Miroku, who were probably playing video games, before they feed for the evening.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kagome stood at the top of the ten foot high haystack ready to push a bale of hay down the steps they had made in the stack next to it. "Ready."

"Yes," Sango, Ayame, and Kikyo replied at the same time.

Kagome pushed the bale down, watching it as it bounced off one step then another as it made its quick decent down. As the bale bounced off the last step, Ayame, the hay bales desired target, moved out of the way at the last minute avoiding being hit by the bale.

"What are you doing?" Inutaisho asked as he and Izayoi walked by and stopped to watch the antics of the young girls.

"Playing dodge the hay bale," Kagome answered nonchalantly.

"It doesn't look very safe."

"If it was safe it wouldn't be any fun," Sango giggled.

"I suppose it wouldn't. I'll just pretend I didn't see you girls playing this crazy game," Inutaisho replied before he continued his walk with Izayoi.

At dinner the conversation surrounded the plans for the new racing season and the foals that were due this foaling season, which was fast approaching. The biggest topic being Fire Storm and his debut in the Fountain Of Youth in February, which would be his first prep race for the Kentucky Derby. His second prep race would be the Santa Anita Derby in March. Storm was put back into training, to Kagome's delight, after having a few months off to get him in shape for his first race of the coming new year. After the first of the year they would start working him in the gates again. Kagome had hand walked him through the gates several times, sometime standing with him on the small platform along the side of the stall with the doors closed while he was recovering from the injury he acquired after rearing up in them. Hopefully all the work she had done wouldn't be a waste.

After dinner everybody gathered in the living room to exchange gifts. They would take turns passing out their presents starting with Bankotsu and ending with Inutaisho and Izayoi. When it was Ayame's turn to pass out hers she handed Kagome's to her with a wink making her afraid to open it, especially in front of everybody. Kagome slowly unwrapped the gift and peeked under the lid and instantly closed it putting it to the side hoping nobody would notice.

Noticing, Ayame wasn't going to let her get away with not showing _her_ present to everybody. Even if it would embarrass Kagome. "You didn't show everybody what I got you."

"They don't care," Kagome said dismissively.

"Yes we do. Show us," Jakotsu prodded suspecting what it might be. Ayame was determined to fix Kagome's practically non-existence sex life so he was interested to see what she got her.

"I would rather not."

"Oh, come on Kagome," Sango said giggling as she grabbed the box and pulled out a black lace negligee. "Ooo it's a sexy negligee."

"And you're supposed to be my best friend?" Kagome said with mock anger, then added to Ayame. "What I'm I supposed to do with it?"

"You're supposed to wear it for Sesshomaru. Maybe you will move forward and do more than…."

"Do not say it or I will disown you as a friend," Kagome cut Ayame off while pointing a finger at her.

"It's really cute, Kags," Jakotsu pointed out.

"Then you wear it."

"I would if it was my size."

"It seems to be not only a gift for you but one for me as well. Will you be wearing it tonight?" Sesshomaru asked joining in on the fun of embarrassing Kagome.

"No. You can see through it. I would practically be naked."

"And there is something wrong with that? You've seen me naked several times and I've never complained."

"Okay," Inutaisho stopped the badgering. "I think Kagome's been embarrassed enough and it's time for her to pass out her gifts."

Kagome gave him a smile, silently thanking him for saving her any more embarrassment. She handed out her presents to everyone and struggled with the five by five foot box that contained Sesshomaru's gift. Sesshomaru met Kagome at the tree to help her when he noticed she was having trouble with the awkward box.

"This one's yours," She said to him.

Once the box was unwrapped Sesshomaru opened one end noticing it contained a painting. "Could you hold the box while I pull it out?" He asked Kagome.

"Sure."

Once the painting was out of the box he stood there looking at it in silence while everybody else commented on how beautiful it was. It was a painting of him riding his horse Strider in a classic dressage move called an extended trot. The painting was so life like and perfectly executed with detail from the horses eye to the short hair cut that he wore when he was competing. Kagome was a little worried that he didn't like it when he remained quiet and then finally he spoke. "I don't know what to say except that this is probably the best gift I've ever had." Taking his eyes off of the portrait he turned his attention to Kagome. "I think this is the best painting you have ever done."

"I agree," Izayoi added as she walked over to them to get a better look. "It's been a while since you've painted anything."

"I didn't know what to get Sesshomaru so I thought he might like a portrait of him and Strider."

"Well you thought right," Sesshomaru said as he leaned the painting against the wall giving her a hug and a kiss. "I love it."

After everybody was done admiring the painting it was Sesshomaru's turn to hand out his gifts. Kagome opened up the small box Sesshomaru handed her and was stunned to see what lay inside. She had thought he would go all out with her gift and she was right. Inside the box was a chain link necklace with a dragon pendant. The texture of the chain link gave it an earthy feel. The dragon was curled around a black stone that she thought might be a diamond. Kagome passed it around for everybody to get a closer look at it and the detail.

Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru. "It's white gold with a diamond?"

"Yes. I had it commissioned for you a while back. Do you like it?"

"Do you really have to ask? It's absolutely beautiful, and with a dragon pendent, what's not to love. But you didn't have to spend so much."

"I know I didn't, but I wanted to."

Kagome leaned over and gave him a hug and a kiss. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Inutaisho and Izayoi were the final ones to hand out their gifts. Inutaisho always gave all the employee's a huge bonus for Christmas but the ones who stayed behind to help out during the holidays always got something extra.

Kagome opened the huge box that she was told was hers and was speechless to see what was inside. She reached in and pulled out the cross country saddle she had seen at the tack store a few months ago. "I can't accept this," Kagome said stunned.

"And why not?" Inutaisho asked already knowing the answer.

"It's too expensive."

"That's ridiculous. And yes, you can accept it. You've done so much for the farm, even though you did go behind my back endangering yourself and my horse, but we ending up with a race horse that's ready to race in the end and no one got hurt."

"You're never going to ever let me forget that are you?"

"Never," He replied with a smile and a chuckle.

"How did you know I wanted this particular saddle?"

"I asked the girls what you needed for Christmas," Izayoi answered. "The girls told me you really needed a new cross country saddle and that you found one you really liked so Inutaisho and I went down to the tack store and bought it for you. And you do need it. Your saddle is pretty ratty looking."

"Thank you."

"Okay. I have one more gift for Kikyo," Inuyasha announced standing up after everybody had opened their gifts. He stood in front of Kikyo and got down on one knee while a huge smile spread across her face. "Okay, I 'm not very good at being romantic so I'm not even going to try. But we have been together for a long time and I couldn't even imagine being with anyone else. I would like to spend the rest of my life with you, Kikyo. Would you marry me and become my mate?"

"Yes," Was Kikyo simple reply.

"A wedding, how wonderful," Izayoi said excitedly as she was the first to congratulate and hug Kikyo. "I can't wait to get started on the plans for it."

Everybody else took their turns to congratulate the happy couple before calling it a night.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kagome came out of the bathroom wearing a t-shirt and pajama bottoms. "You're not going to wear Ayame's gift?" Sesshomaru asked teasingly.

"Maybe another night," Kagome giggled as she crawled into bed snuggling against Sesshomaru's side. He turned off the light and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her even closer to him. Soon they were both fast asleep.

The next morning Kagome woke up before her alarm. Koga and Miroku were feeding that morning and she, Sango, and Ayame were allowed to sleep in. Since there were no workouts for the horses in training, and because of it being Christmas, the guys would be feeding at six in the morning instead of four thirty so that meant that the girls could sleep in even longer if they wanted to. Kagome usually got up early anyway whether she had to feed or not but now since Sesshomaru had been spending the night with her for the past few months she was reluctant to leave the bed and his warmth. She glanced at the clock, which read four in the morning she noticed she had a few more hours before she had to be up. Yawning she turned around, while Sesshomaru loosened his grip, so she was facing him, then laying her head against his bare chest as his arms tightened around her once more she went back to sleep.

After the horses were feed and stalls were cleaned the remaining employee's at Dragon Strike left to go visit their families for the rest of the day and Inuyasha went with Kikyo to visit hers. Kagome spent the whole day with Sesshomaru. She rode River in the jumping arena that was set up for her and Sango. She had Sesshomaru set up a few courses for her to jump and then after she watched Sesshomaru ride Strider. Later in the evening they took out two of the retired racehorses, which were used for helping train the younger horses, out on a trail ride, after Sesshomaru helped her feed the horses and then they finished off the day by having dinner at the mansion with Inutaisho and Izayoi.

Heading back to her apartment with Sesshomaru after dinner and spending time with his parents, Kagome was nervous. She had another gift for Sesshomaru that she had planned a few days ago and now she was having second thoughts about it. She really needed to stop doing this. She had been dating Sesshomaru for about five months now and Ayame was right, no matter how much Kagome hated to admit it, it was time.

Sesshomaru sensed her nervousness as they approached her apartment and once they were inside asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You seem really nervous."

"I do. Oh. Maybe it's because I have one more gift for you."

"First of all I don't understand why you would be nervous about a gift. And second, you don't have to give me anything else. The painting was wonderful. There isn't anything else that I would want."

"I disagree. You'll want this." Kagome turned around to face him and took off her shirt dropping it to the floor.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked stunned with some confusion to his voice as he watched Kagome now unbuttoning her jeans and taking them off.

She walked the short distance to him wrapping her arms around his waist she said seductively in his ear. "I'm ready."

* * *

**A/N: **dodge The Hay Bale is a game I made up while I worked at a boarding stable. And yes me and my friends played this.


	20. Chapter 20

**Warning: **There is a lemon in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Rapture **

**

* * *

**

Sesshomaru couldn't believe what he was hearing as she whispered in his ear. They were at a crossroad in their relationship and he had been waiting for several months for this day to come. Right now all he wanted to do, after hearing that she was ready, was rip Kagome's underwear off, throw her on the bed and ravage her virginal body all night long. But he kept his composure as he reined in his desires. Kagome was now looking up at him as her trembling hands undid the buttons of his shirt. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I've been ready for a few weeks now but…." She looked down, stopping her motions embarrassed with her reason for wanting to wait for today.

Sesshomaru placed a clawed finger under her chin bringing her eyes back up to meet his. "Continue."

"You'll think it's stupid."

"I won't think its stupid, tell me."

After a short pause Kagome continued. "I chose tonight because I wanted my first time to be special and something to remember. I know it's probably cliché and stupid but…" she trailed off.

"I don't think that's stupid." Sesshomaru said before claiming her lips in a heated kiss as Kagome finished unbuttoning his shirt. They broke apart momentarily as Kagome slipped his shirt off. Moving her hands slowly and sensually down his toned hard chest and abs she reached the top of his pants. She unbuttoned them and hooking her fingers in the waistband of his boxers she pulled them both down freeing his already hardening member. Unfazed by his size since she had seen it before and had it in her mouth quite a few times she still wondered how it was going to fit and it made her a bit nervous. As soon as she stood up Sesshomaru crashed his lips to hers in another searing kiss as he fumbled with the clasp of her bra in his haste and eagerness to remove it. He was starting to get irritated, as he couldn't get the clasp undone. Never before had he had trouble removing bra and now he was fumbling around like a young pup that was going to have his first rut. Giving up the task at hand, impatient to have the garment removed, he took a claw and ripped the strap freeing Kagome's breasts from their confines.

Kagome broke away from their passionate kiss reluctantly when she heard the material rip. "Did you just rip my bra?"

"It was in the way."

"It was one of my favorites, and it goes with these panties."

"Well then, you won't be needing these anymore either." He replied ripping her panties off.

Kagome stood there in shock and slight anger at the destruction of her favorite underwear set then realized she was standing there bare to his eyes and instantly covered her breasts with her hands.

Sesshomaru reached up to remove her hands. "Don't." He stood there for a moment apprising her body as a blush crept to her cheeks.

Sesshomaru then kissed her again, hurriedly picking her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist and headed to the bedroom. He laid her gently in the middle of the bed crawling over the top of her as he nudged her legs open as he went. Nervously she spread them giving him access to her. He moved his kisses down her jaw line occasionally nipping, sending shivers down her spine while she moaned at the sensations running through her body. He moved down to nip at her pulse point and then continued down to her breasts.

He took one into his mouth sucking and licking while he messaged the other with his hand occasionally rubbing her nipple with his thumb causing her to moan at the unfamiliar feelings running through her body. He switched his attention to the other breast giving it the same attention as the other and then moved back up to claim her lips.

When he was sure she was ready Sesshomaru gently eased into her entrance trying to allow Kagome time to adjust to his large girth as he went. Halfway in he immediately felt her tense. "Relax," Sesshomaru whispered in her ear as he continued to go deeper.

"I'm trying. It really hurts."

He once again claimed her lips passionately trying to distract her. Kagome knew it would hurt from talking to her friends but she wasn't prepared for it to hurt this bad and it took all her control, which she was about to lose, not to push him off of her. Her control broke and all the doubts and fears she had been having about this day came to the surface again along with the pain she was feeling and she began to panic as she placed her hands on Sesshomaru's chest and started to push. "Stop! I … I can't… I.

"Relax," Sesshomaru said more urgently this time trying unsuccessfully to soothe her unease about the situation.

Kagome's control broke completely at that point when she heard him tell her, yet again, to relax and she shouted. "HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO RELAX WHEN IT FEELS LIKE YOUR RIPPING ME APART?"

Sesshomaru sighed as he halted his movements, placing his forehead on Kagome's before reluctantly pulling out and getting off the bed. Sesshomaru walked out of the room with Kagome following shocked at the way she had snapped at him. She didn't mean too. "Don't leave," Kagome requested as Sesshomaru was putting his pants back on. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. But…" Kagome trailed off watching him pick up his shirt and boxers from the floor and headed for the door. Kagome rushed up to Sesshomaru, grabbing his bicep and halting him as he placed his hand on the doorknob. "Please. Don't leave."

Sesshomaru sighed again. He had waited patiently for her to be ready for a more intimate relationship and tonight she said she was only to change her mind once they started. Maybe he was over reacting but he couldn't take it anymore. Going this long without sex was driving him crazy but he also didn't want to push her into something she didn't want, or make her feel guilty. Without turning to face her Sesshomaru replied. "I've been patient with you for months not wanting to push you into anything you weren't ready for."

"I know and I…"

"Let me finish," He growled interrupting her. When Kagome remained quite he continued. "Even though I enjoy holding you at night while we sleep and the favors you have granted me with, I need a more physical relationship then we have, and I can't continue like this anymore. When you're ready for an adult relationship call me." Sesshomaru opened the door and started to walk out, but Kagome kept a firm grip on his arm keeping him from leaving, determined to fix what she had done.

"I am ready."

He turned around to face her. "By your reaction I would say you're not. And I'm not going to force you into having sex."

"I know that. I am ready. I _want_ to do this, really I do but it really hurt. I was told it would but I wasn't really prepared for the intense pain and I freaked out."

"I can't take the pain away but I can help ease it a bit if you would just relax. I also don't think that is the only reason for your outburst. That's why I feel you're not ready yet."

"I am ready."

"Then tell me what else is bothering you."

"…"

"I'm not fluent in telepathy so you need to tell me what the problem is so I may help with it."

"I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"It's embarrassing."

"Tell me."

"…"

"Kagome."

"I don't know what to do and I'm… afraid I won't satisfy you. What if I'm really bad at it? I don't want to lose you just because I am terrible at this."

Dropping his shirt and boxers to the floor, Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her pulling her against his bare chest. "You worry for no reason. I know you're not experienced and I don't expect you to be, so don't worry about knowing what to do and just let me take care of it. You will learn with time."

Kagome looked back up into his amber colored eyes. "Can we try again? I promise I won't freak out and yell at you this time."

"Are you sure about this?"

"I am. I really do want to do this. Now that I know what to expect it'll be easier to adjust. I hope."

Kagome grabbed his hand leading him back to her bedroom. He took off his pants while she got back in bed. Sesshomaru crawled back up her body while Kagome spread her legs inviting him in. Sesshomaru placed his lips to hers momentarily before moving down along her jaw line continuing downward kissing and nipping between the valley of her breasts then continued his decent to her flat stomach. He was going to try something different this time, which he should have done to begin with but didn't think of it in his eagerness.

Embarrassed as Sesshomaru kissed her inner thighs Kagome clamped them shut. Sesshomaru looked up at her and growled as he pushed her legs apart. Her embarrassment was soon replaced with pleasure after a few flicks of his tongue as he started to lick the folds of her womanhood. Kagome couldn't believe the sensations that flowed threw her as Sesshomaru continued his onslaught with his tongue and all too soon she felt an odd but wonderful sensation building up in her abdomen before she was sent over the edge to her first orgasm. Sesshomaru gave her a couple more licks before moving back up her body. Looking into her pleasure filled eyes he took this opportunity to sink himself into her depths. Smashing his lips to hers and with one swift movement of his hips he thrust into her causing her to gasp into his mouth. Immediately he felt her tense. "Relax."

"I'm trying. Just give me a second," She said as she clenched her eyes shut.

"Open your eyes," Sesshomaru requested.

Kagome did as she was told and Sesshomaru notice a tear slip from the corner of her eye and it made his heart clench. He didn't like seeing her in pain but it wasn't something that could be helped but with time would go away. "Let me know when I can move."

Kagome nodded.

Sesshomaru willed himself to hold still to allow Kagome to adjust to his size without causing her more pain. She was painfully tight and he could only imagine how much pain she was in. After a moment Kagome started to move beneath him. "Okay," She said after some of the pain subsided, singling him to go head and start. He started his thrusts painfully slow not wanting to cause her any more discomfort than what she was already going through. Each time he thrust back into her she let out a tiny gasp.

With each one of his thrusts the pain returned but as he continued the pain started to be replaced with pleasure until there was just a slight discomfort. Kagome started to feel that same sensation she had earlier but a little more intense and as the pain subsided all she could think about was having that same feeling again as her first orgasm. "Faster," She breathed out huskily as she instinctively started matching his thrusts with her hips.

Eventually Kagome's gasps started to turn to moans and she started to wriggle beneath him, moving to match his thrusts. When he heard her request for him to go faster he was all too willing to pick up the pace, bring them closer and closer to their release. He felt his pending release coming and refused to cum before her. This was all about her, pleasuring her and making her first time one to remember and he would not deny her that. Both of their movements started to become erratic and frantic as their pending climaxes were upon them. Kagome arched her back as she screamed out her release and Sesshomaru continued his thrusts prolonging her orgasm before he too stiffened, throwing his head back as he fell over the edge and spilled his seed into her.

He collapsed on top of her smaller form, being mindful of his weight, breathing hard. They lay there for a moment in blissful ecstasy while still intimately connected. Kagome ran her hands through Sesshomaru's long hair as he nuzzled her neck while they came down from their high. Sesshomaru propped himself up on his elbows looking down upon Kagome's blissful expression before kissing her, then he rolled over onto his back pulling Kagome with him.

Kagome nestled into his side laying her head on his chest thinking about how incredible that was and how stupid her fears were. Her friends were right it was a wonderful feeling after the pain went away and her body took control instinctively. She did wonder how she did and if it was as good for him as it was for her. "Sesshomaru?" She asked after they laid there in silence for a while enjoying the comfort of being in each other arms.

"Yes," He replied running his hand up and down her arm slowly.

"Um… Did… Oh never mind, it doesn't matter."

Sensing her unease he knew exactly what she was going to ask and what she wanted to know and decided to answer her even if she didn't finish her question. "You were great."

Kagome lifted up on her elbow and looked into his eyes not surprised he knew what she was thinking. "You're not just saying that so that you won't hurt my feelings are you? You know I would rather have you tell me the truth."

"I'm telling you the truth. You were wonderful and you did satisfy me, so stop worrying." He placed his hand on the back of her head pushing her down so he could capture her lips in another kiss. "Are you ready for round two?" He asked after they broke apart.

A huge smile spread across Kagome's face. Taking that as a 'yes' Sesshomaru instantly flipped her on her back.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kagome moaned as the alarm clock blared at four in the morning and reached over hitting the snooze button before going back to sleep. Ten minutes later the alarm went off again and Kagome did the same as before curling up next to Sesshomaru. The third time the alarm went off Kagome sat bolt upright, grimacing at the pain between her legs, realizing she had done something she had never done before. She had over slept. As she went to get out of bed a set of strong arms wrapped around her pulling her back down against a hard chest. "Sesshomaru. Let go, I have to go feed."

"I'm not ready to let you leave this bed."

"I have a job to do."

"Sango and Ayame can manage without you one time. Besides you didn't get enough sleep."

"And whose fault is that?"

"I didn't hear you complain last night. All I heard was you moaning and screaming my name," He replied with a smirk as Kagome blushed remembering everything they had done last night.

"I have a job to do and I don't want to get in trouble or fired."

"First of all you really don't have to be out there except to ride Fire Storm and second my Father won't fire you."

"You don't know that."

"I do and so do you. And if you're still worried about it then I'll just explain to him why you were late. He'll understand."

"You can't tell your father what we did!"

"Why not?"

"Because… because I don't want anybody to know."

"Are you embarrassed of me and what we did?" He asked knowing she was just looking for an excuse to leave.

"No. It's just personal and it'll be embarrassing, especially if you told you dad."

"My father knows what transpires between a couple in an intimate relationship and there's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Just let me up."

Sesshomaru pined her body beneath his as he hovered above her. "If you're not tired and don't want to sleep then I have a better idea of how we can be spending the time." He placed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss moving along to her jaw line, knowing exactly what she liked from their activities from last night, causing her to moan.

"Sango will call if I don't show up."

"Let her." He moved down to her pulse point nipping at it then continued downward to her breasts, after paying them some attention he headed back up to claim her lips in a searing kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist, forgetting about feeding, as he thrust into her, causing a moan to escape through her lips.

Kagome's cell phone rang on the bedside table as a hand reached out, picked it up and switched it to silent before dropping it to the floor.

xxxxxxxxxx

"It's not like Kagome to not call or show up to work. Sango said to Ayame, Koga, and Miroku as they were cleaning the stalls in training barn. Sesshomaru spends every night with her so if she were sick surly Sesshomaru would have contacted someone if she couldn't. Don't you think?"

"Maybe she's not sick and is having a romp under the sheets," Ayame giggled.

"I agree with Ayame," Miroku joined in as Koga remained quiet, not liking the direction the conversation was going. He still had strong feelings for Kagome and couldn't stand the thought of her having sex with anyone but him.

Sango paused in her work thoughtfully. "You could be right. Kagome was hinting to Ayame and I a few weeks ago about telling Sesshomaru she was ready for sex. We'll have to question her on it." Sango said with a mischievous smile as she remembered the conversation she and Ayame had had with Kagome.

Kagome reached the training barn when the others were almost done cleaning. She tried to cover up the soreness between her legs, unsuccessfully, as she walked in stiff legged. All eyes turn in her direction.

"It's about time," Sango said. "We were worried about you."

"Sorry," Kagome yawned. "I overslept."

"You never oversleep."

"Well I did this time okay!" Kagome snapped as Sango tried not to giggle at her reaction. It was pretty clear that something had happened between her and Sesshomaru and by the blush she wore and the way she was moving it was a sure bet that they had had sex.

"Really?" Ayame questioned eyeing Kagome. "Why are you walking funny then?"

"Oh… um… I think I pulled something."

"You and Sesshomaru made love last night didn't you?" Miroku blurted out, inpatient for all the details and ruining Sango and Ayame's fun of prolonging their questioning.

"No!" Kagome practically shouted, as her blush grew deeper.

Everybody but Koga stopped what they were doing and just stared at her with knowing looks.

"Fine. Yes, we did." Kagome stormed over to the room were the weelbaroghs and manure forks were kept.

"We're almost done so don't worry about helping us. Go ahead and sit down and tell us all the details," Ayame said.

Kagome took her up on the offer and sat down on a tack trunk in the barn isle. She was really sore and didn't even know how she was going to make it through workouts. "I'm not giving you any details."

"Oh come on," Miroku cried. "You have to."

"No, I don't."

"Seriously, Kagome, your no fun," Ayame jumped in again.

"She doesn't want to talk about it so leave her alone!" Koga snapped at Ayame and Miroku, not really wanting to hear the details himself. Ayame just glared in his direction knowing why he jumped to Kagome defense and not liking it.

Ayame turned her attention back to Kagome. "Well at least tell us how it was."

Kagome hesitated but decided that if she told them this bit of information they might lay off of her about more intimate details. "It was… it was incredible. Actually that's not even a good description. I don't think there really is a word for it."

"I knew he would be good in bed," Ayame said and then tried to prod more information out of Kagome. "And?"

"That's all you're getting. I'm not telling you anymore than that."

Ayame groaned giving up for the time being. She would try and get more information later. The conversation was changed to a different topic as they finished cleaning and the grooms entered the barn to get the horses ready for the workouts. After the grooms had the first string of horses ready, the exercise riders headed out to the training track. Kagome grimaced from time to time from the motion of the horse between her legs and thought that maybe she should have called in sick.

Sango, riding next to Kagome, notice she was in discomfort. "Maybe you shouldn't ride today. Bankotsu will understand."

"I'll be fine. Plus I don't want everybody in creation right now to know what Sesshomaru and I did last night."

"They're going to find out sooner or later."

"I know. I would rather it was later," Kagome said with a smile.

Bankotsu walked up to Kagome as they reached the track. "You don't have to ride today."

"What do you mean?" She asked confused glancing in the direction to where Sesshomaru was standing with his father, Izayoi, and Inuyasha with a blank expression on his face.

"Sesshomaru told me about last night," Bankotsu replied trying to be discrete.

Pissed off that Sesshomaru had talked to Bankotsu she shouted. "Dose everybody know? Maybe I should put a huge sign out front that says Sesshomaru fucked Kagome last night!" Realizing what she had said and how loud she had said it, after it came out of her mouth, she dropped her head in embarrassment. "God. I just want to die right now."

Bankotsu placed a hand on her leg. "Seriously you don't have to ride. We can manage one day without you."

"But I have to ride Storm."

"He's only doing a light gallop today, and one of the other girls are capable of doing that."

"Let me try and then we'll go from there, okay." Kagome really didn't want to miss a ride on Storm.

"If that's what you want to do. But if it's too much I would rather you took the day off."

Izayoi covered her mouth with her hand shocked by Kagome's outburst and embarrassed for her at the same time while Inutaisho chuckled, winking at his son.

"It's about time," Inuyasha said. "I thought you were losing your touch."

Sesshomaru glared at him and growled. "Shut your mouth mutt. I didn't want to rush her into anything. And you knew that."

After Kagome rode her first horse of the day she sat out the rest of the workouts and watched the rest of them with Sesshomaru. When it was time for Storm's workout she had decide she would go ahead and ride him.

Later the girls sat under their favorite tree in one of the pastures eating a picnic lunch Kikyo had made.

"You need to tell us the details," Ayame said to Kagome. "It's just us girls so you don't need to be embarrassed."

Kagome sighed. "I'm not telling you anything."

"Why not? I tell you everything."

"Because it's personal. And I wish sometimes you didn't tell me everything. I seriously don't want details of yours and Koga's sex life.

"Well at least tell me if you did it once or a couple of times."

"I don't remember, okay. I lost count. All I can tell you is that I only got two hours of sleep and I'm really tired after that and riding two horses today."

"No wonder you're sore," Kikyo added between bites of her sandwich.

"I agree and that explains why you're exhausted," Sango added.

"Let's change the subject okay?" Kagome asked as she placed her sandwich down and laid back on the grass shutting her eyes. "I bet Izayoi is getting started with the wedding planning already. She was really excited when Inuyasha proposed to you Kikyo."

"You're right about that. She's calling a good friend of hers today, who is a seamstress, to custom make my dress and the bride's maid's dresses. I would like you, Kagome, to be my maid of honor and Sango and Ayame to be my bride's maids."

"As long as I don't have to wear some ugly bride's maid dress," Kagome said sleepily.

"I agree with Kagome," Ayame added.

"Why do they make those dresses so ugly anyways?" Sango said. "Really, you could have cute bride's maid dresses and still not upstage the bride."

"They'll be nice. Trust me you won't look horrible and you will be able to wear them again for a different occasion."

Kikyo, Sango, and Ayame continued the discussion of the wedding as Kagome drifted to sleep. They kept their voices low so they wouldn't wake her. A short while later Sesshomaru walked up to the group of girls looking for Kagome.

Ayame was the first to speak when he reached them looking down on a sleeping Kagome. "Hey stud. You wore her out," Ayame giggled with the other two girls.

"I came to see if she wanted to go into town with me but I see she's in no condition for it. I'll take her back to her apartment," Sesshomaru stated as he bent down to pick her up.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked sleepily as she woke up.

"You were asleep. I'm taking you back to your apartment."

"I wasn't asleep," Kagome said, and after seeing the look he gave her she decided not to press the issue. "Well I can walk back."

"I'll carry you."

"Fine," Kagome mumbled knowing it was hopeless to argue with him. "Why are you here?" She asked as they headed to her apartment.

"I was going to do some errands in town and wanted to know if you wanted to go with me."

"Oh."

Back at the apartment Kagome undressed and got into bed. "I don't want to have sex right now," Kagome said as she saw Sesshomaru undressing.

"I'm also tired and I'm going to join you," He said lying down facing her on the bed.

"I thought you had some errands to do?"

"They can wait till tomorrow. Izayoi was going to take Kikyo, Sango, Ayame, Jakotsu, and you all to dinner tonight to start on the wedding planning. Are you up for that? Or should I call her and tell her you have to decline?"

"I'll be fine after a nap. I just need a couple more hours of sleep. I shouldn't have ridden at all today and I would have been fine," Kagome replied with her eyes shut. "I think I need a couple of nights to recover from last night though otherwise I won't be able to walk. I think we got a bit carried away last night."

"I apologize for that. I should have had better control of myself and not pushed you."

"Trust me you didn't push me at all. I wanted it as much as you."

"I'll give you a couple of days," He chuckled. "And then we resume were we left off. I have a lot of time to make up for."

Kagome mumbled an incoherent reply as sleep claimed her. Sesshomaru laid there for a while propped on his elbow watching her sleep. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face tucking it behind an ear, thinking how beautiful she was. He was a fool by the way he had acted months ago trying to push her away. And he almost lost the best thing that had ever happened to him. She was his now though and he would never let her go. Another male would never have her, he would be sure of that.

He didn't like the looks Koga had been giving him all day and it irritated him. The wolf was still in love with Kagome even though he had a beautiful, faithful, female at his side. If the wolf wasn't careful he would end up losing Ayame and if he continued his obsession of Kagome he would have to have a talk with the wolf. Sesshomaru placed a kiss to Kagome's forehead before lying down and shutting his eyes joining her in sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**Warning: **There is a partial lemon in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Jealousy**

**

* * *

**

Kagome woke up sprawled across Sesshomaru's bare chest. She lay there for a while hating having to get up. Sesshomaru did give her the requested days off after their first time having sex, but once those days passed he wasn't kidding when he said he had time to make up for. Sure it had only been a few days since then but it had been several times every night. He was insatiable. She wasn't really complaining, if she knew sex would be this good she would have done it sooner, but she was always tired and not getting enough sleep. Tonight was the New Years Eve party so if she was going to make it until midnight, she would definitely have to take a nap this afternoon.

Deciding she had procrastinated enough she rolled over and crawled out of bed when a hand grabbed her arm stopping her progression. "I have a job to do." She sighed. She went through this every morning with him ever since they started having sex. She turned to face him and they stared at each other for a moment. Kagome was sure he would jerk her back into bed like he always did making her late again for work. Nobody ever complained but she was afraid eventually they would. Sesshomaru surprised her when he released her arm allowing her to leave the bed.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower. With someone as stubborn as Kagome was there was only one way to get his way. He would talk to his father about changing her work schedule.

xxxxxxxxxx

After the workouts Sesshomaru caught his father in his office in the barn. "I would like to speak to you about Kagome's work schedule."

"You want me to change it?"

"Yes. If you don't mind."

"I was already planning on doing it. I'm surprised it took you this long to ask."

"I was going to come to you sooner but I didn't want to deal with Kagome's reaction to it just yet."

"Understandable. She will not be too happy about having her schedule changed. I'll talk to her later this afternoon."

"Thank you," Sesshomaru replied before heading out of the office to Kagome's apartment to take a nap with her.

xxxxxxxxxx

Inutaisho found Kagome, with Sesshomaru, in the training barn later that afternoon untacking her horse. He smiled to himself as he noticed how Sesshomaru was more inseparable from Kagome after they had coupled. He sensed another possible mating in the future, for Sesshomaru never acted this way over any of the other females he had dated. Izayoi was excited about the possibility of them mating when he had mentioned it to her. She was egger for lots of grandpups. "I thought I would find you here Kagome."

Kagome looked up from brushing River. "You were looking for me?"

"Yes. I need to talk to you about your schedule. Would you like to discuss it in my office? Alone?"

"No. Out here is fine, and I don't mind if Sesshomaru is present," She replied not liking the direction this was going.

"I'm changing your schedule from four in the morning to six. You will have the same schedule as Kikyo and will only be exercise riding and not feeding and cleaning."

"Why?" She questioned Inutaisho before looking directly at Sesshomaru, furious, she asked him when she realized he had spoken to his father. "Did you request this?"

"I did. You need more sleep. And as I have told you before you are really not needed until workouts."

"I wouldn't need more sleep if you wouldn't keep me up so late. And don't say you never hear me complain about it. I know I don't complain. Do you really think I would complain about something I enjoy so much," Kagome stopped as she blushed when she realized what she had just said in front of his father.

"Don't get to upset with him. I was going to change your schedule anyways," Inutaisho defended Sesshomaru.

"But I like my schedule the way it is. I don't want it changed."

"I'm sorry, but I'm changing it. I don't really need you to feed and clean anymore, especially since Ayame started working for the farm."

"But…"

"Who's in charge?" Inutaisho asked a little more forcefully then he intended cutting Kagome off. He knew she would protest it and was prepared for it.

"You are. But what will the others think? I don't want them thinking I'm getting special treatment and hate me?"

"When I changed Kikyo's schedule did you all think badly of her and that she was getting special treatment?"

"No."

"Then I'm sure it won't be any different for you. I have other exercise riders that just work the horses and don't feed and clean their stalls. But if you would like to help your friends out occasionally I don't mind, but it is no longer your duty to do so."

"Okay," Kagome gave up.

"I'll see you two later at the party," Inutaisho ended the conversation and before leaving the barn he added. "And as I said before it was my decision not Sesshomaru's so don't be too hard on him."

xxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening Kagome met up with Sango, Kikyo, and Ayame at the mansion to get ready for the party. Kagome told them about the conversation with Inutaisho and her schedule changing and they were all surprised that it hadn't happened sooner, which gave Kagome some relief about it. Ayame had been unusually quiet the whole time, as they got ready for the party, but then again she had been in a strange mood all week. Kagome and the others suspected that it had something to do with her and Koga but didn't want to pry. Ayame was an open person about her relationships and if she wanted you to know something she would tell you. When they were done they headed down to the party.

Kagome noticed Naraku staring at her the whole night once again which creeped her out. He really needed to get over his obsession with her. She still couldn't believe she went out with him. She tensed when she noticed Naraku had walked over to Sesshomaru and she could tell that Naraku had said something to piss him off because Sesshomaru was clenching his fists together trying to control his anger. Luckily it must have not been something too bad because the conversation didn't end with Sesshomaru punching Naraku out. She was grateful because she really wanted to stay till midnight with her friends to bring in the New Year. She made a mental note to herself to ask Sesshomaru latter what was said.

Kagome danced most of the night with her friends, occasionally mingling with some of the other guests, which most of whom were part of the horse racing world. Katrina and Kyle were there and spent most of the night with Kagome and her friends out on the dance floor. A few times Kagome had actually gotten Sesshomaru on the dance floor to dance with her for a few of the faster songs.

As midnight approached Sesshomaru walked up to Kagome's group and held out his hand to her. "Come."

Kagome took his hand. "Where are we going?"

"Up to my room."

"But it's not midnight yet."

"I have other plans for bring in the New Year," Sesshomaru replied with a smirk.

Kagome blushed when she realized what he meant and stumbled over her words. "But… I wanted to…."

"Kagome. Go," Sango interrupted her.

"We don't mind. Really," Kikyo added.

"Okay. Um… I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow then."

As soon as Koga saw Kagome and Sesshomaru heading up the stairs he stormed out of the room. Ayame, standing only a short distance away, glanced at her friends a bit confused over his actions.

"Go," Sango said to her knowing Ayame wanted to go after him.

Ayame caught up to Koga just as he left the mansion. "Koga. Wait."

He stopped and turned to face her. "What do you want?" He snapped.

"Why are you leaving?"

"Because I'm tired and I'm ready to leave this joke of a party."

"The party has been great and I don't think that has anything to do with your wanting to leave."

"Really? Then what is the reason since you know everything."

"I think it has to do with Kagome leaving the party with Sesshomaru."

"Well you're wrong," He turned and started to head back to their house.

"Why won't you give up on her? She's never going to be yours."

Koga stopped, turning towards her while anger flashed through his eyes. "You might be right about that especially if I keep you as my girlfriend."

Ayame felt like her heart had just been ripped out and stomped on by his hurtful words. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"I guess I am. It was nice while it lasted but it's time I moved on," Koga said before turning and walking away leaving a stunned Ayame behind as she collapsed down on the steps in tears.

xxxxxxxxxx

They moaned each other's names as their limbs were wrapped around each other rolling around underneath the sheets. Their passion became urgent as the minutes ticked by bringing them closer to climax. As midnight hit they reached their peak together as everybody down stairs shouted Happy New Year to one another. Spent, Sesshomaru looked down upon Kagome. "Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year to you too." Kagome smiled up at him before Sesshomaru placed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kagome woke up and propped herself up on her elbow as she glanced at the clock. It was three-thirty in the morning. Being New Years Day there wouldn't be any workouts today. Inutaisho was great about giving them the major holidays off, some farms didn't, but the horses still had to be feed and stalls needed to be cleaned and since she, Sango, and Ayame feed yesterday morning it was Koga and Miroku's turn today. And since her schedule had been changed to just exercise riding, she had the whole day off. Part of her was still not liking the change, but an even bigger part was happy about it because she could spend more time in bed with Sesshomaru. She glanced down watching him sleep for a while then she took her other hand and gently brushed her fingers against his makings across his cheek.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes at her touch. "What are you doing?"

"I was watching you sleep."

"You were huh?"

"Yes," She giggled.

He reached up and brushed his hand across her cheek and left it there while never breaking their gaze. After a moment Kagome bent down and kissed him and then placed her head back on his chest.

As she lay there Kagome started running her hand across Sesshomaru's toned, hard muscles feeling him twitch occasionally as she touched a ticklish spot. She ran her hand farther down slowly. When she got to her destination she wrapped her hand around his already stiff member, stroking it a few times before she sat up straddling him. She bent down and kissed him and he returned it passionately. When they broke apart Kagome lowered herself down onto him. They both moaned at the feeling of him sliding into her. Once he was sheathed inside her Kagome paused not sure what to do. She was never on top. Sesshomaru sensing her confusion placed his hands on her hips and guided her up and then back down. Once Kagome got the hang of it he allowed her to have complete control and to set the pace. Within moments they were both sent over the edge and Kagome lay back down on his chest both breathing hard in complete bliss.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sango and Kikyo had told Kagome about Ayame and Koga's break up the night before when they all met out in the parking lot to go out to lunch. During lunch Ayame was either really quite or snapping at them and the waitress. They all knew it had to do with Koga breaking up with her even though she kept denying it, saying she was going to let him go anyway. They wanted to help her but she just wouldn't open up and let them. Finally back at the farm she exploded on Kagome when Kagome had finally told her to quit with the attitude when Ayame had snapped at her for like the fiftieth time that day.

"I'm so fucking tired of you and how everybody treats you like you're so fucking perfect and can't do anything wrong!" Ayame yelled at Kagome completely losing it.

"Ayame that's enough," Sango said forcefully.

"Oh shut the hell up Sango. It doesn't surprise me you would defend her. I'm sure both you and Kikyo feel the same way I do but you two just don't have the fucking balls to admit it to perfect Kagome."

Sango backed off and Kikyo decided to stay out of it, knowing Ayame was pissed off beyond reasoning by the way she was cussing up a storm. It was best to just let her vent and hopefully nobody would get hurt.

"What do you mean? Nobody treats me differently!" Kagome yelled back as she lost her temper by the way she was being treated unfairly and then paused before she asked. "Are you talking about the schedule change? Or is this coming from being hurt by Koga dumping your ass?"

"I keep telling you it has nothing to do with Koga," Ayame ground out. "And the schedule change is part of it but not all. I'll give you another example since you are obviously slow. When you worked Storm at night without anyone's permission or anyone knowing about it, any other farm would have fired you're fucking ass on the spot after finding out. And you probably would have been black balled from other racing farms."

"I agree any other farm would have done that, but if any of you." Kagome gestured to all her friends. "Did what I did Inutaisho would have treated you the same as he did me, unless you weren't a good worker then he would have let you go."

"I highly doubt it. I also don't see what people see in you. You're irritating, prudish, and you're not very pretty. I seriously don't understand why Sesshomaru decided to go out with you when he could have had any female he wanted. And I can't believe Sesshomaru waited as long as he did to have sex with you."

"You're seriously stepping out of bounds Ayame," Sango defended Kagome again.

Ignoring Sango Ayame continued her attack on Kagome. "Now that you gave him what he wanted, Sesshomaru will probably dump you soon."

"I don't have to listen to this." Kagome turned to leave and paused. "Just because Koga broke up with you doesn't mean you can treat me like this."

"This has nothing to do with Koga!" Ayame shouted to Kagome's retreating form.

Sango and Kikyo just shook their heads at Ayame before they too left her alone in front of her and Sango's house. Kikyo opened her cell phone to call Sesshomaru to let him know what had just happened.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru was trying to console Kagome and assure her that he had no intention of leaving her. It pissed him off what Ayame had said to her. Kagome already had low self esteem about herself and she didn't need this. He could just kill Koga. He was the one who caused all this because of his stupidity. He probably thought that he had a better chance with Kagome if he wasn't seeing anyone. Kagome didn't want a relationship with Koga beyond friendship and she told him that several times. Sesshomaru could sense the tension between the two wolves for the past month with it escalating just this past week so he wasn't surprised that Ayame snapped. He wished it hadn't been directed at Kagome.

There was a knock at Kagome's door and she got up to answer it wiping the tears from her eyes. She was shocked to see Ayame standing there. "Can I come in?"

"Um… sure," Kagome said as she stepped aside to let her in.

"I'll leave you two alone," Sesshomaru said as he got up off the couch and headed to the door.

"You don't have to leave," Ayame said.

"I have to check on Strider's hind leg anyway. There was some slight swelling earlier today. Just call if you need me," He said to Kagome before giving her a quick kiss and left the two girls to work out their differences.

Kagome sat down on the couch after shutting the door patting the spot next to her. Ayame went over and sat down next to her, and then laid down placing her head in Kagome's lap. "I'm sorry," Ayame said as she started to cry and Kagome started to stroke her hair. "I'll understand if you don't want to be friends anymore. I didn't mean any of the things I said and I shouldn't have said them."

"It's okay Ayame. I know you really didn't mean it, but what you said did hurt a lot."

"I know and I'm really sorry about it. I feel really bad about what I said," She sniffed.

"Just be honest with me. Does your going postal on me have anything to do with Koga breaking up with you?"

"Am I that transparent?"

"Not really, but it's the only thing that makes sense."

"He had been acting weird for a while now but just this last week after you and Sesshomaru had sex he stopped touching me and wanting to have sex. It hurts so much and I don't know what to do."

"You love him don't you?"

Ayame hesitated not sure she wanted to admit it. "Yes. I've never felt this way about anybody. I never ever imagined wanting to be with any one guy forever or settling down with him but… with Koga, I did. When you and Sesshomaru left the party Koga went storming out and I followed him."

"Is that when he broke up with you?"

"Yes. He said that if he wasn't with me than he would have a better chance of getting together with you."

Kagome paused momentarily in her stroking of Ayame's hair as she started to get mad at what Koga had said to Ayame. No wonder she was pissed off at her. "You do know I only think of Koga as a friend and I have no intention of going out with him, don't you?" Ayame just nodded. "I don't understand why he's being like this. We only went out two times and we did nothing. We went to dinner and the movies and after I let him kiss me. This is really starting to get ridiculous."

Ayame sat up and looked Kagome in the eyes. "I am really sorry for what I said. I've been jealous of you for a while now because of the way Koga looks at you. I tried not to be but it was hard because I wished he would look at me like that. Do you hate me? I wouldn't blame you if you did."

"No. I don't hate you," Kagome said as she gave Ayame a hug.

"Still friends?"

"Still friends. I just wish you had come to me sooner with this instead of bottling it up. Do you feel better now?"

"Yeah. I should be going so I can get to the store. I told Bankotsu and Jak I would make them dinner tonight and I need to pick up a few things."

"You're making them dinner?"

"Yeah. I just moved into their house and they helped me move my stuff so as a thank you I'm making them dinner."

"I'm really sorry what you're going through. And I do know how you feel."

"I know. I feel much better talking to you about it."

"Anytime you need to talk I'm here for you."

xxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru was in the barn talking to his father as he wrapped Striders hind leg and stopped mid sentence when they saw Kagome dragging Koga behind her, out front by his ponytail.

"I wonder what that's all about," Inutaisho said.

"Ayame and Kagome got into a fight earlier today and then Ayame came over to Kagome's apartment to apologize. I think it all has something to do with Koga breaking up with Ayame and Kagome probably has decided to take matters into her own hands."

"I wouldn't want to anger that girl. Sometimes she can be scary. I feel sorry for Koga."

"Don't. That's what he gets for being an ass."

xxxxxxxxxx

"What the hell is going on with you Koga?" Kagome yelled at him when she found the perfect spot to rip into him.

"Does this have to do with Ayame?"

"Yes you asshole. Why did you break up with her?"

"It's none of your business."

"It is when it threatens to ruin my friendship with her. She laid into me earlier today and just now came over to apologize for how she treated me"

"I don't understand what this has to do with me."

"Because she admitted it was because of you breaking up with her. Did you break up with her because you think you still have a chance with me? How many times do I have to tell you we are only friends."

"It had nothing to do with that. And since you brought it up I don't understand why you wouldn't give me a second chance. You gave Sesshomaru one after he treated you the way he did, breaking your heart. Is it because I'm not rich enough for you?"

"Don't even go there Koga, or I swear I'll kick you in the nut sack. You know I don't care about money. I just don't feel anything for you romantically. I'm sorry but I don't and if I did I would have continued to go out with you. You're a nice, decent guy, and you're going to lose the best thing that's ever happened to you because you're being stupid, living in a fantasy world where you think I'm going to be with you."

"She would have dumped me eventually. She's not the type of girl that stays with one guy for too long and it was starting to become…. It was just time to end it."

Kagome realized, by some of Koga's words and his last statement, that his infatuation with her wasn't the real reason for him breaking up with Ayame. Sure he was jealous of Sesshomaru and still wished she had picked him instead of Sesshomaru but that wasn't the real reason for the break up. "I don't think you broke up with Ayame because of me. I think you used that as an excuse. I think your real reason was because you're in love with her and you weren't sure if she had the same feelings for you."

"That's stupid."

"Is it? Ayame loves you."

"Yeah right," He scoffed. "She's probably already hooked up with Kaname. I've seen the way she's been looking at him lately."

"She just admitted it to me. And if she knew I told you she would probably kill me. But I figured it's important information you need to know."

"She did?" Koga asked as his anger dissipated.

"She did. I suggest that if, what I just said is true, and you do truly love Ayame than you better do something about it before it's too late."

"I think it's already too late. I was really cruel to her and I don't think she will ever forgive me."

"It wouldn't hurt to try and get her back. Sesshomaru treated me far worse then you did Ayame and I forgave him."

Koga stood there for a moment registering what Kagome had just said and then grabbed her pulling her into a hug. Kagome startled by his quick unexpected action, let out a little squeak.

"Thanks Kagome."

"For what?"

"For knocking some sense into me." He held her at arm's length. "I really wish you would have given me another chance, but you are right, I do love Ayame. With everything going on between you and Sesshomaru, the jealousy, and not really knowing how Ayame felt about me I just snapped. I've been a real ass."

"Well there is this little thing called communication and there is nothing wrong with admitting you love someone first. It's amazing how much the two of you are alike."

"I got to go." Koga turned and added as he took off towards Bankotsu and Jakotsu's house. "Thanks again."

Sesshomaru walked up to Kagome. "So I guess I don't have to break the wolf's head."

"No you don't. Did you hear everything?"

"Yes."

"How's Strider's leg?"

"The swellings gone down and he isn't sore on it so I'm not to worried. He probably kicked the wall of his stall."

"That's good to hear."

"My father wants us to come over for dinner so we should probably go back and get ready."

"That sounds like a good idea. I need a break from all the drama that's gone on today," Kagome said as Sesshomaru took her hand and lead her back to her apartment.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21**

**Getting Even**

**

* * *

**

The morning was overcast, with a chance of rain later in the day, as Kagome and Sesshomaru walked out to the training barn together hand in hand. This was officially the first day of Kagome's schedule change and it felt really weird not having to feed and clean. When they arrived at the barn, where the other exercise riders were waiting for their mounts, Sesshomaru gave her a quick kiss and headed over to the track. When Sesshomaru reached the track he walked over to his father, who was speaking with Bankotsu.

"We'll start with getting Fire Storm ready for the gate after workouts," Bankotsu was saying as Sesshomaru joined them.

"I still don't like the idea of Kagome being the one to ride Fire Storm into the gates. Remember what happened last time?" Sesshomaru joined the conversation. Since his relationship with Kagome had moved forward to a more physical one, he was starting to feel more protective of her.

"I've told you several times that I can't play favorites, especially now after I changed her schedule. She would really be pissed off if I did."

"I know, but I still don't like the idea."

"I don't either, but it's the way it needs to be."

"We'll take it slow and easy. She's worked with him on the ground in the gates and that should help with today," Bankotsu added sounding confident trying to ease everyone's worries even though he was also concerned. The exercise riders had arrived to the track and Bankotsu excused himself to give everyone their instructions.

Workouts went well with only a few problems with some of the new two year olds first time on the track. Jakotsu had taken a few of the horses and riders over the galloping lanes out back during the morning. All in all it was a good day. The grooms took the last batch of horses that were worked on the track back to the barn to untack and cool out except Storm, who Kagome had headed him over to where the starting gates were. Her friends and the other riders walked over with her to watch the gate training, which made Kagome a bit nervous. Especially after what happened the last time she worked Storm in the gates.

"Let's just walk Fire Storm in and let him stand in the gates with both doors open and we'll go from there. Okay?" Bankotsu explained to Kagome.

"Yeah. Got it."

Kagome walked Storm to the gates and he balked a few strides before it not wanting to go in. Probably because of the accident he had last year, which Kagome tried to put out of her mind. Getting nervous and scared would only make things worse. Jakotsu walked up to them, taking hold of Storm's bridal and helped lead him forward. Once Storm was in the starting gates he stood, nervously prancing, as Kagome held him in place. When Bankotsu told her to back him out she did. Bankotsu had her once again walk Storm into the gates. This time Storm walked in without hesitating and stood a little bit quieter. The third time Kagome walked Storm in he stood calmly and Jakotsu was instructed to shut the back door. Storm jumped, a little startled by the clanking the door made as it closed behind him, but relaxed shortly after. Jakotsu opened the gate and Kagome back him out. After a couple more times Bankotsu had the front door closed with the back left open. Bankotsu kept asking Kagome how Storm felt as the progression went because a rider was more tuned in with horse's emotions by the way they felt underneath them then a person standing on the ground. Not wanting to push him anymore than they had Bankotsu decided to stop on a good note since Storm was doing really well. Tomorrow, if it wasn't raining, they would continue with closing both doors.

After Kagome had groomed and put Storm away she hooked up her truck to her horse trailer, as Sango went, with Ayame, to get her and Kagome's horses. Since Sesshomaru wasn't going, which didn't happen often, Ayame decide to go along to watch their lessons. Both Kagome and Sango were supposed to be going to the Olympic trials this year, Kagome in eventing and Sango in show jumping, but because of Kagome's decision to race ride Storm, she had to put it off for the next Olympics. She was twenty two and since this wasn't gymnastics where your wash up at eighteen, she had plenty of time to make it there. Sango in support of her friend put off going to the Olympic trials also even though Kagome told her she didn't have to. She knew that Kagome would have done that for her and didn't mind.

Sango lead her horse into the three horse slant load trailer, clipping the trailer tie to his halter. Kagome then loaded River into the trailer after Sango stepped out. After shutting the trailer door they all climbed into Kagome's truck, and just as they were buckling up to leave they saw Kikyo waving and running in their direction. "Wait. I'm going with you." Both Sango and Ayame moved over to let Kikyo in as she reached the truck. After climbing in Kikyo double seat belted her and Ayame together with the shoulder belt of the passenger side. "One of these days we're going to get in trouble for riding around like this," Kikyo giggled referring to the fact that legally Kagome's truck was only supposed to have three passengers, not four.

"Well I'll worry about that when it happens," Kagome said laughing. They always crammed the four of them into her truck, even going into town. "I thought you were spending time with Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she pulled out of the parking lot for the short drive to Whispering Oaks.

"He pissed me off so I decide I didn't want to be around him."

"What did he do this time?" Sango asked.

"He's just being and ass about the wedding plans. He thinks a big ceremony is stupid and just wants to go to the courthouse to get married. Izayoi is upset with him also and I just needed to get away."

"I'm glad you came," Kagome said and Sango and Ayame seconded it.

"So, Kagome have you worn the Christmas gift I gave you yet?" Ayame asked.

"No."

"When are you planning on wearing it?"

"It will only be on for one second at the most so I don't see any point in putting it on."

"You could put it on and lay on the bed all sexy like and surprise Sesshomaru when he comes over."

"It will last one second, because all he's going to do is rip it off of me and then it'll be completely destroyed. I should just have you take it back."

"No. Just give it a try. Maybe he won't destroy it."

"I doubt it. He gets way to impatient. Seriously, I've gone thru so much underwear that I try to have it off before he has a chance to shred them."

"That's how it is when you're dating a demon," Kikyo added as they pulled into Whispering Oaks.

"I'm glad I'm not dating a demon," Sango said with a giggle.

Kagome parked and she and Sango unloaded their horses, tying them to the horse trailer to tack them up. Kagome was smoothing out the wrinkles from her saddle pad before placing her saddle on Rivers back. "So, Ayame. What happened yesterday with you and Koga?"

"You talked to him yesterday after we talked didn't you?"

"Yeah. He just pissed me off by what he said to you and I lost my temper. Your not made are you?"

"No. He came over and Bankotsu answered the door telling Koga I didn't want to talk to him. Then after the door was shut Koga started pounding on the door yelling at me to open it and that he was sorry and wanted me back. I wasn't ready to forgive him yet so Bankotsu finally opened the door again and told him to leave before he had him fired."

"Wow. Bankotsu really told him that?" Sango asked.

"Yeah. He was being really protective," Ayame said as she blushed. "It was kinda nice."

Kagome, Sango and Kikyo all exchanged a look over Ayame's blushing before Kagome asked. "Is there something going on between you and Bankotsu?"

"No. I do think he's sweet though." Ayame hesitated before adding in a rush "I am going out with him tonight and …"

"What?" All three girls exclaimed cutting her off.

"It's not what you think. Let me finish."

"Then what is it?" Kikyo asked.

"It was Jak's idea that we go out tonight to make Koga jealous."

"Don't you think there's been enough jealousy going around lately?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah I guess. I am planning on taking Koga back but I want him to suffer for a while before I do. And," Ayame looked at Sango. "I was hoping when we get back you'd let it slip that I'm going out with Bankotsu."

"I don't know Ayame. That just seems cruel. I even got mad at Kagome for not forgiving Sesshomaru when he was trying to fix things between them."

"I agree with Sango," Kikyo said.

"So do I," Kagome added.

"Please?"

"I'll think about it," Sango sighed.

Kagome and Sango mounted their horses and headed to the jumping ring. Since Kagome was having a stadium jumping lesson today instead of cross country or dressage she and Sango would be having a lesson together. When their lesson was done they loaded their horse back in the trailer and headed home.

After putting her horse away, after arriving back at the barn, Sango walked into the house she shared with Koga and Miroku who were playing video games with Inuyasha. She walked over to the couch and sat down to set Ayame's plan into motion before she had to go out to meet Ayame to feed.

"How'd the lesson go?" Miroku asked.

"I was good. Probably one of the best one's I've had."

"That's good. I'll have to come one day and watch. It's been awhile since I've done that."

"Yeah that would be nice. Oh. I almost forgot. Ayame told us today that she's going out with Bankotsu tonight."

"What?" All three guys shouted in the middle of their game. Sango tried not to laugh since that was her, Kagome, and Kikyo's reaction to the information.

"Like on a date?" Koga asked trying to keep his temper under control. Miroku instantly grabbed the controller from him so he wouldn't destroy it like he had many other times in the past.

"Yes. It's a date."

"She can't go out on a date with him."

"Why not? You broke up with her," Inuyasha said.

"Because I want her back and she has to give me a another chance before she starts seeing someone else."

"No she doesn't you mangy wolf."

Sango decided this was the perfect time to leave before things got nasty. "I've got to go feed I'll see you guys later."

Ayame was already at the hay barn, with Kagome and Kiyo when Sango reached it, starting to load the cart that was hooked up to a quad. As they finished loading it Koga came storming up furious. "What the hell is this I hear about you going out with Bankotsu?"

"It's none of your business."

"Yes it is. You're my girlfriend."

"No I'm not. _You_ broke up with me. Remember? So I can go out with whoever I want."

"No you can't. I want you back and Bankotsu is too old for you anyways."

"First of all, he's only seven years older than me and second, I'm not sure I want you back and I really can't discuss this now because I have work to do, and I need to get ready for my date."

"Don't give me that crap, we're going to talk now."

"Koga, don't make me call Inutaisho," Kikyo said really not wanting to get involved but also not wanting the heated argument to escalate.

"Fine. Do whatever you want. I don't care," Koga said as he walked away, adding as he went. "Maybe I'll go out tonight and pick up some hot chick and bring her back home with me."

xxxxxxxxxx

Kagome rushed home after feeding with her friends. Sesshomaru hadn't gotten home yet, from doing some errands, and she wanted to be ready for him when he did. She hopped into the shower, washing up as quickly as she could. Once out of the shower, she grabbed a towel dried off quickly and blow dried her hair. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out the black negligee that Ayame had given her. Honestly she had forgotten about it until Ayame had mentioned it today. Deciding to give it a try she slipped it on just as she heard someone walk in through the door. She walked sexily out of her room and stopped short, after leaving her bedroom, surprised at what she saw.

"What happened to your hair?" She asked as she walked up to Sesshomaru.

"I had it cut. Are you disappointed?"

"No," Kagome answered as she ran her fingers through his short hair that was almost to his shoulders. "I was just surprised. I'll miss your long hair but you're just as sexy with it short. Why did you have it cut?"

"It's more proper to have shorter hair when competing in dressage."

"You're going to start competing again?"

"Yes. It got me thinking after you had told me of your plans of owning an equestrian center, a couple of months ago, and the painting you did for me. And I realized I wanted to compete again."

"How did my wanting to open an equestrian center have anything to do with your decision?"

"You need a dressage trainer for your plans don't you? I'm applying for the job."

"Are you serious? What about taking over the business when your father retires?"

"I am serious, and Inuyasha can have it. I'll continue to help out around the farm but what I really want is to be a part of your dream."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You're not buying me the property though. I want to do that on my own."

"I have no intention to buy you a piece of property." Then changing the subject he asked. "Is that the Christmas present Ayame gave you?"

"Yes do you like it?" Kagome said as she stepped back and posed sexily for him.

"Yes. But not as much as I like you without anything on," He said as he ripped the negligee off.

Kagome stood there with her hands on her hips, completely naked. "I told Ayame there was no point in me wearing that negligee and that this would happen."

Sesshomaru smirked before pulling her into a passionate kiss as he picked her up and rushed to the bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxx

Koga rushed to the window when he heard a car pull up the drive that lead to his house and the one that Bankotsu and Jakotsu lived in. He quietly left the house and hid in the shadows when he realized it was Bankotsu's truck, and watched as Bankotsu walk over to the passenger side, opening the door for Ayame and then escorting her back to the house they now shared. It took all of his control not to race over there and knock the shit out of Bankotsu as he watched him passionately kiss Ayame before sweeping her off of her feet and entering their house. Koga turned and went back in his house slamming the door behind him as he went to his room furious.

"I guess their back," Sango said to Miroku.

"And it must have looked like they had a good time by the way he reacted."

"I agree. And I'll bet that it's not going to be fun around here tomorrow."

Miroku nodded his head in agreement as they both went back to watching their movie.

xxxxxxxxxx

"I'm sure Koga's watching so we might as well make this look good," Bankotsu said before grabbing Ayame in a hug and kissing her in front of their door.

At first Ayame was caught off guard but then returned the kiss. They broke apart as the kiss started to become heated. "Are you trying to get lucky tonight?" Ayame asked as Bankotsu picked her up and walked through the door shutting it with his foot.

"Maybe. Would _you_ like to spend the night with me?"

Jakotsu glanced at them from the couch. "Well it looks like you two had a nice night out."

"Yes, it was nice," Ayame said still in Bankotsu arms. "You can put me down now." Bankotsu complied with her wishes. "I'm going to bed now. Alone," Ayame said with a giggle as she headed to her bedroom.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 22**

**Jealousy To The Fifth Power**

**

* * *

**

Kagome had awoke to the sound of the pouring rain. She glanced over at the clock on her bedside table, and noticed her internal clock still had her waking at four in the morning. Kagome wondered how long it had been raining and how hard. If the track was too much of a mess Bankotsu would call off the workouts. Kagome turned slowly in Sesshomaru's arms, so she wouldn't wake him, until she was facing him. She snuggled her head into his chest as he instinctively tightened his arms around her, pulling her closer. She smiled to herself as she realized she definitely didn't mind her new schedule anymore. The more time spent in bed with Sesshomaru the better. If workouts were called off the longer she could stay there with him today she thought as she closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

At five thirty Kagome's cell phone rang. "Hello?" Kagome answered it.

_"Good morning,"_ Bankotsu replied on the other end.

"Morning."

_"I was calling to tell you that I've called the workouts off today due to the rain."_

"Oh, okay. I thought they would be. Thanks for calling and letting me know."

_"You're welcome."_

"Workouts are cancelled?" Sesshomaru asked after she hung up the phone.

"Yeah," She said as she started to climb out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked while he pulled her back down next to him.

"I'm hungry and I'm going to make breakfast," Kagome said as she escaped from his grasp. "You can come eat with me if you would like," She added as she put on his button-down shirt that was lying on the floor.

"I like it when you wear my shirts," He commented as he got out of bed, slipped on his boxers, and followed Kagome out of the bedroom into the kitchen.

Kagome took out a skillet and a frying pan and placed them on the stove as Sesshomaru walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist nuzzling the side of her neck and placing kisses down it.

"Would you stop that?" Kagome giggled while she scrunched up her shoulders trying to discourage him from his actions. "I'm trying to cook here. How about you make yourself useful and start the eggs and sausage while I whip up some pancake batter."

"I would rather partake in another activity," Sesshomaru seductively suggested as he nipped her neck.

"I'm really hungry, so after we eat we'll do whatever you want to do," Kagome giggled as Sesshomaru reluctantly released her and went to get some eggs and sausage from the fridge.

After breakfast was made and sitting on the table, Kagome asked as she sat down across from Sesshomaru and began to eat. "Are you going to tell me what Naraku said a few days ago at the party?"

"I already told you no the first time you asked. And it's still no."

"Is it that bad that you can't tell me?"

"I just would like to forget about it that's all." Sesshomaru noticed the look she was giving him and added. "You're not going to let it go are you?"

"No."

"Let's just say that he knew we had consummated our relationship and he made it clear that he was still interested in you if you happened to become available."

"Oh," Kagome hesitated while she swirled a piece of her pancake in syrup on her plate before continuing. "He's really starting to become a stalker. Do you think I should get a restraining order against him?"

"No. And this is why I didn't want to tell you what was said. I don't want you to worry about him."

"I need to know if my life may be at risk."

"You're not at risk. I scared him enough that as long as were together he won't touch you. And I have no plans of letting you go."

"Hmm." Kagome's mind started to wander wondering yet again why Sesshomaru had decided to start dating her when he had been so against it in the past and then asked. "Why are you with me?" She said a bit dejected by her train of thoughts.

"What?" Sesshomaru replied with surprise at her question and the sudden change in subject and mood.

"You heard me. You could have any female you want and you have been with quite a few that were much prettier than me. I just don't understand why you're settling for me."

"I'm not settling for you. And for your information you're more beautiful than any other female I've been with or have even seen for that matter."

"You don't need to flatter me Sesshomaru. I've already given myself to you."

"You know I wouldn't deceive you and say things that weren't true."

"You did when you were trying to distance yourself from me."

"Are you never going to forgive me for that and keep throwing it in my face? I still feel awful and guilty for the way I acted and I thought I had more than made up for my actions," He said furiously.

"I'm sorry. I didn't me to bring it back up, but I still don't understand what you see in me. I'm just plain. Boring. Nothing special."

"I disagree. Why do you think males flock towards you?" Sesshomaru asked and then continued without letting her answer. "You are special and defiantly not boring. And you're not only beautiful on the outside but also on the inside."

"The only guys that have wanted to be with me other than you are Koga and Naraku. Oh and Hojo too. In high school I couldn't even find a date for the prom when I decided that I wanted to go."

"It's not because no male wanted to go with you."

"Then why? Since you seem to know everything."

"Because I threatened them."

"You threatened them. How? You weren't even going to high school anymore. You had already graduated."

"I have my ways. I couldn't stand the thought of another male being with you so I made sure none would. I know what guys expect when they take a girl to the prom. Koga was the only one who didn't heed my warnings but you turned him down anyway."

"When I had changed my mind about going, I was so disappointed that no one wanted to go with me. Even Hojo had said no when all year he had made it clear he was interested in me. You talk about a big destructive blow to my self-esteem."

"I'm sorry about that. It's my fault."

"It was five years ago. It's really not that big of a deal. And I got to go anyway with the one person I had wanted to go with." A big smile spread across her face.

Sesshomaru remembered that night. The day before he had heard Kagome and her friends talking in the barn after school about the prom and how bummed out they were that Kagome wasn't going. They wanted to hang out together at the dance and go to dinner together with their dates. Kagome had sounded so disappointed she couldn't find a date and couldn't go. This information had made him feel guilty about what he had done so he found out from Kikyo later that there was a dress Kagome had liked when they went dress shopping a few days before. He told her of his intentions of taking Kagome to the prom and swore her to secrecy and Kikyo told him which boutique the dress was at. When Kagome had left her apartment above the mare and foal barn he had slipped in and left the dress and shoes he had purchased on her bed with a note. Kikyo had helped him by having Kagome go to her apartment right before she and Sango were going to start getting ready for the dance, so she would find the items left for her. The note had told her that he had heard she needed a date for the prom and to go over to the main house where Izayoi was going to help the girls with their hair and makeup to get ready for her anonymous date to pick her up. He had hoped she wouldn't freak out think it was a stalker that left the tings for her. She had told him later that night she was a bit freaked and had called Kikyo about it. Kikyo had told her she knew about the dress and who was taking Kagome to the prom but wouldn't tell her the person's name. Kikyo had just assured Kagome that she would be happy with who it was. The surprised look on Kagome's face was priceless when she saw him standing in a tux with Inuyasha and Miroku as the girls came down the stairs.

"I was surprised to see you had the picture of that night still on your shelve. I thought for sure after the way I had treated you you would have used it as a dart board."

"That night was special to me. I've been in love with you since my freshman year of high school. As much as I tried to hate you, I just couldn't," Kagome hesitated remembering what he had done and the things he had said as she tried not to cry by the hurt the memories still brought. Sesshomaru got up from his chair and pulled Kagome into his arms when he sensed her distress and then she continued with her cheek pressed against his chest. "During that time I would pull that picture down and look at it wishing for those days again when we were so close," After she finished Kagome looked up into his eyes.

"We're more than just friends now and closer than we ever were," Sesshomaru said before he bent down and placed a gentle kiss to her lips. "And I'm so glad my father knocked some sense into me before I ruined everything beyond being fixed. I couldn't even imagine being without you now."

"So you have no regrets about being with me?"

"Why do you ask the most ridiculous things?"

"It's not ridiculous. I sometimes wonder if you regret your decision to be with me and if you stay with me just out of guilt."

"I'll show you how much I regret being with you," Sesshomaru said as he swept Kagome off her feet and carried her to her bedroom.

"We're not done eating," Kagome giggled as any doubt about their relationship was washed away with his actions and playful mood.

"I not hungry and I have a better idea and activities for how to spend this rainy day," He said as he placed her on the bed.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru woke up with Kagome nestled up against his side with her head on his chest while she slept. He gently ran his fingers threw her long soft black hair while he contemplated getting out of bed to get something to drink. He loved her long hair, which she usually kept up in a ponytail and he loved the silky softness of it as he ran his fingers through it. Thirst winning out over staying in bed, Sesshomaru gently lifted Kagome off of him and placed her gently back down on the pillow so as not to wake her. He went to the kitchen and took a bottle water out of the fridge taking a quick drink from it before grabbing a second bottle for Kagome. As he was headed back to the bedroom there was a soft knock at the door. Pausing to grabbed the quilt that was laying on the back of the couch before he answered the door, he wrapped it loosely around his waist clutching the ends of it in one hand, just barely covering the front of him. He opened the door not surprised to see Sango and Ayame standing there. "May I help you?" He asked as Sango tried to keep her eyes locked on his as she blushed at his state of undress. Ayame, with no shame, ran her eyes down his body appraisingly.

"Um…. We were…" Sango stuttered as her eyes slipped from Sesshomaru's eyes and drifted down his bare chest then to where he was gripping the quilt that barely covered his most private places.

"What Sango's trying to say," Ayame came to Sango's rescue. "Is that we came to ask Kagome if she wanted to come over to Sango's to hang out later and play some board games."

"She's sleeping right at the moment. I'll give her the message and have her call you when she wakes. What time are you meeting?"

"Around two," Sango finally found her voice.

"I'll let her know."

"Thanks. And sorry for disturbing you."

"Not a problem," Sesshomaru said as he shut the door and went into the bedroom.

"Was someone at the door?" Kagome asked sleepily as she stretched.

"Yes. It was Sango and Ayame. They wanted to know if you wanted to go over to Sango's around two to play some board games."

"Oh. Yeah that would be fun." Kagome looked at the clock that read twelve. "I'll call them in an hour and let them know I'll be there. Are you going to come with me?"

"I'll go," Sesshomaru answered as he climbed back into bed as Kagome snuggled back up against him.

"You didn't answer the door like that did you?" Kagome asked referring to the fact that he had nothing on.

"No. I wrapped the quilt on the back of the couch around me before I answered the door," He replied leaving out the fact that he was just barely covered.

"Good. I would be totally embarrassed if you answered the door naked."

"Are you ashamed of me?" He teased her.

"No. And you know that," She said as she gently slapped his chest.

xxxxxxxxxx

The pouring rain had lightened up to a light drizzle as Kagome and Sesshomaru walked to Sango's house hand in hand. As they walked into the house, to greetings from her friends, Kagome noticed that just about everybody was there except Jakotsu. "Is Jac coming?" She asked.

"Yeah. Both he and Bank are coming after they finish going over the schedule for tomorrows workouts," Ayame answered. Kagome noticed the nickname for Bankotsu Ayame had never used before for him and wondered if something more was going on between the two of them or if it was part of the silly game she was playing.

"Who invited that asshole?" Koga asked with malice.

"Which asshole would that be?" Ayame retorted.

Before Koga would be able to retaliate Sango answered. "I did. And both of you _will_ behave or the two of you will be uninvited. This is supposed to be fun and we don't need any of your drama."

"This is my house too and you can't make me leave," Koga said smugly.

"No, she can't," Kikyo chimed in. "But we can all go over to my house where you will not be invited."

"I brought Pirates," Kagome said quickly trying to lighten the mood as she held up her Pirates Of The Caribbean Life game.

"We'll play that first," Inuyasha said excitedly as everybody else agreed.

"We have one too many people," Inuyasha stated while Kagome and Sango set up the board and Miroku got the money situated. "Someone's going to have to sit out."

"I'll just watch," Sesshomaru said.

Everybody picked their desired colored ships and proceeded to choose captains before the game could start. Since Kagome was the youngest she got to choose first. She chose two cards that Koga held up for her where she couldn't see who she was picking. When she looked at her cards she saw she had picked Will Turner and Jack Sparrow, and with a huge smile chose Jack Sparrow handing the unwanted card back to Koga. Everybody else followed in choosing their captains then placed their ships on the designated starting spaces for them whether they were a pirate or a landlubber. Shortly after they started Jakotsu and Bankotsu walked in as Inuyasha held up the ship cards for Miroku to choose from the same way they had done for captains.

"Hey, Pirates," Jakotsu exclaimed. "I'm playing next."

"That's fine," Kagome and Sango said at the same time.

"I got the Black Pearl!" Miroku shouted cheerfully as he handed Inuyasha the unwanted ship while everybody announced their displeasure since everybody desired the Black Pearl card.

"The first person to land on raid is going to attack you so I wouldn't be too happy if I were you," Inuyasha said a bit irritated.

"Not the girls. I just have to worry about you guys," Miroku replied, pointing to Koga and Inuyasha, referring to the pact that Kagome, Sango, Kikyo, Ayame and Jakotsu had made when Kagome first bought the game that they all would only raid Inuyasha no matter who had the coveted Black Pearl. And so far they had stuck to it.

It was Inuyasha's turn and he spun and then moved his ship three spaces landing on the shipyard as Miroku held up the ship cards for him to pick from.

As they played Koga kept glaring at Bankotsu and occasionally mumble snide comments, under his breath, towards Bankotsu, who tried to ignore it. Before they were halfway done with the game, Bankotsu having enough of Koga's immature behavior stood up from the table. "I'm going to go."

"Why?" Ayame, who was sitting next to him, asked.

Bankotsu looked directly at Koga. "Let's just say I feel like I'm unwanted here."

"That's nonsense," Kagome said while she also looked at Koga as everybody else agreed with her.

"If he wants to go just let him," Koga said innocently with a smile.

Kagome having enough of Koga's attitude got up while she asked Sesshomaru. "Will you play for me?"

"Sure," Sesshomaru replied.

Then she proceeded to drag Koga outside by his ponytail while he shouted at her. Luckily the rain had stopped momentarily.

"Poor Koga," Miroku shook his head. "I wouldn't want to be on the other end of her wrath."

"I agree," Inuyasha added.

Once they were outside Kagome turned on Koga and laid into him. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Koga played ignorance.

"Yes. You. Do. All the dirty looks you're giving Bankotsu and the mumbling. Some of it we could hear and he's your boss, he could have you fired."

"Maybe he should think twice about steeling someone else's girlfriend."

"He didn't steel Ayame from you. You dumped her and they have every right to go out with each other."

"I made a mistake and I want her back. Even if she is fucking him."

"I doubt she slept with Bankotsu."

"Don't be so sure. I saw the kiss he gave her after their date and it wasn't a 'I had a nice time' kiss it was a 'I'm going to fuck you all night' one."

"You were spying on them?" Kagome asked completely surprised.

"I couldn't help myself. Any guy would have and I can guarantee that Sesshomaru did the same thing when he was trying to get together with you."

"Koga." Kagome, ignoring the comment Koga made about Sesshomaru, continued the conversation. "She's not going to take you back if you keep acting like a jealous stalker asshole. You need to control your temper and be nice to her and I bet eventually she will come around," Kagome said trying real hard not to tell him Ayame was doing all this just to make him jealous.

"Do you think you could help me and talk to her for me? Let her know I am really sorry and I won't treat her like that again. I'm serious about this. I really want her to give me a second chance."

"I believe you Koga, and I'll talk to her for you. As a matter of fact I'm going to talk to her right now, that is if you'll behave for the rest of the night."

"I'll watch my mouth and temper."

xxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru spun and moved the seven spaces the spinner had landed on. He looked up at Inuyasha as he landed on raid. "I challenge you little brother."

"Dude. You too," Inuyasha said.

"I must uphold Kagome's pact."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do since I'm paying for her."

"Whatever. Go ahead bastard I'm sure you won't beat me," Inuyasha said with a cocky grin referring to the fact that he usually came out on top with the higher number.

You added your ship combat points with the number spun for your total amount. The Black Pearl had a combat point value of four. All other ships in the deck had a combat point value of either two or three. Even with a three-point ship, which is what Kagome had, it was hard to beat the person with the Black Pearl.

"I wouldn't be so cocky for you are the only one who has something to lose," Sesshomaru stated referring to what Kagome had told him about raids at the beginning of the game.

Even if the person who was doing the raiding came up with the lower number, he wouldn't lose anything. The only one who could lose was the one who was being raided if, after spinning and adding his combats points to the number spun, he happened to end up with the lower number.

Inuyasha spun and the spinner and it landed on eight. "Huh, try and beat that. You'll have to get a ten to beat me," Inuyasha gloated.

Sesshomaru spun next, getting a ten. Inuyasha groaned and then spun the spinner to see what he had to pay. Knowing that the payment would be one hundred times the spinner value, Inuyasha chanted, "One!" over and over as the spinner spun. Just before Kagome and Koga came back in, the spinner stopped on ten, and Inuyasha let out another groan as he handed Sesshomaru a thousand dollars, along with his Black Pearl card.

"Um… Ayame?"

"Yes."

"I need to talk to you. Can you come outside with me?"

"Um… sure."

"Can you keep playing for me?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru.

"Yes."

"I'll play for you Ayame," Jakotsu offered.

"Thanks," She replied as she and Kagome walked out of the house.

"You need to stop this," Kagome started when they reached the spot where Kagome had spoken to Koga just minutes before. "If you want Koga back then take him back because it's unfair for everybody involved. And both of you are my friends and I hate being stuck in the middle of the two of you."

"I'm not ready to take him back yet."

"Then stop using Bankotsu to make him jealous because it's eventually going to get Koga fired. Do you want that to happen?"

"No."

"He really is sorry for how he treated you and I know it's sincere. I've known him since kindergarten and we have been friends for just as long, so it's really hard for me to see you do this to him. If you continue with your silly games eventually I will have to tell him if you don't, so please don't put me in that position."

"You did the same thing to Sesshomaru."

"Don't even go there Ayame. You know it's not the same thing. I never tried to make Sesshomaru jealous or make him hurt as bad as I did. I just tried to move on with my life."

"I know. Sorry I brought it up. Just give me a few more days."

"Okay. But after that if you don't say anything then I'm going to."

"That's fine."

xxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru spun and then moved Kagome's ship five places having to stop at get a mascot after moving four. Koga held up the mascot cards for him to pick two from just like they had done for captains and ships. Sesshomaru looked at the two he drew and selected the monkey knowing that was the one Kagome would want and gave the other card back to Koga. Soon after Kagome and Ayame came back in and took their seats.

Kagome noticed that Sesshomaru had in front of him the Black Pearl and the monkey cards and excitedly asked. "You raided Inuyasha and won?"

"I had to uphold your pact in your absence."

"I'm glad you did. And I can't believe you got the monkey for me too."

"It was either that or a stupid crab."

"Hey. The crab isn't stupid," Sango cried since that was the one she always wanted even though it was worth the less.

They all played Pirates a few more times, with some players sitting out occasionally so others could have a chance to play, before going on to other games such as Clue and Uno, where Kagome kept having to organize her cards into piles according to color, because she would end up with too many cards to hold all at once in her hands. When it looked like Kagome would end up with the entire deck of cards _again_ while trying to come up with the correct color or number, Sesshomaru would slip her a card of the designated color. Inuyasha was the only one who complained about his actions until it was pointed out that Kagome only won a hand of Uno after about twenty tries and even with Sesshomaru's help she still couldn't win. They finished off the night with everybody in two groups of four to have a contest playing Rock Band on Miroku's Playsation 3.

"That was fun after all the drama," Kagome said afterwards as she and Sesshomaru headed back to her apartment.

"I must admit it was. And I think you should bring that game of life over next time we have dinner plans with my father and Izayoi. I think they would enjoy playing it."

"I will."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 23**

**What The Future Holds**

**

* * *

**

"Koga told me something interesting yesterday when we had our little talk," Kagome said, as she and Sesshomaru walked out to the training barn the next morning. She didn't want to bring up what Koga had told when they walked home last night and ruin a nice evening, since she wasn't sure what his reaction would be.

"And what was that?"

"He had told me that he had waited for Ayame and Bankotsu get home and he had watched them from his house. When I was shocked about him doing that he had said that any guy would have done the same."

"He did did he."

"Yes. Is there any truth to it?" She said as she stopped and looked up at him.

"Yes. I did watch when you came back from your date with Hobo. If that's what you're asking."

"It's Hojo."

"Whatever. I wanted to know if you had enjoyed yourself. And I will admit that I was pleased to see that it looked like the date didn't go very well. And before you ask, yes I could tell by the way you hurried out of his car and up to your apartment."

"Hmm. Why weren't you waiting around for me to return from my date with Naraku?" She asked referring to the fact he had driven by in his car as she was walking home from her date, as they reassumed their progression to the training barn. "Did you know I wouldn't enjoy it and weren't worried about it?"

"Actually I watched, with Inuyasha, when he picked you up. I couldn't believe that you would go out with the asshole. It angered me so much that I had to get out of there, and went to hang out with Hiten. That's where I was coming from when I saw you walking home," Sesshomaru paused before continuing when it looked like Kagome wasn't going to respond. "Does it bother you?"

"No. I just think it's… Oh I don't know. Maybe it's hard for me to understand why you would wait around for someone to come home from a date. I guess it's hard for me to understand because I was used to you going out with so many different girls."

"I'm sure your girlfriends would think differently about that. I'm sure they would probably do the same thing if it was someone they cared for deeply."

"Maybe so," Kagome thought for a moment. "Now that I think about it more, if we were to break up I probably would do the same thing."

They reached the barn and Sesshomaru gave Kagome a quick kiss, ending their conversation, before heading to the track with Inuyasha who had just arrived with Kikyo.

"Dad asked how last night went and I accidentally let it slip about Bankotsu and Ayame going on a date," Inuyasha said to Sesshomaru as they headed to the track.

"I don't understand why it would matter if he knew about Bankotsu taking Ayame out on a date."

"It doesn't really except that I accidentally told him it was just to make Koga jealous. He doesn't really like games like that, and isn't too happy that his head trainer is joining in on it."

"I don't think Bankotsu did it _just_ to help Ayame out."

"What do you mean? Like Bankotsu really wanted to go out with Ayame, like on a real date?"

"That's exactly what I mean. He better watch what he's doing though because he just might get hurt in the end. Ayame still has strong feelings for Koga and going after someone who's on the rebound isn't a good idea. It only leads to disaster."

"I see what you mean," Inuyasha replied as they reached the track where, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and their father where standing.

"I just don't think it's a good idea," They heard their father say to Bankotsu, as they walked up to them, hearing the tail end of their conversation.

"It was Jakotsu's idea," Bankotsu replied to the light scolding.

"If he had told all of you to jump off a cliff would you have?"

"If he made it sound like it would be fun, which he usually does," Bankotsu said chuckling. "It was a onetime thing only. It won't happen again."

"Good. We don't need any more drama then we already have going on."

When the riders arrived Bankotsu and Jakotsu mounted their horses. The track was still too wet so they would be taking the riders out to gallop the horses on the galloping lanes. The two year olds would have the day off since they didn't have enough experience under saddle to train off of the track.

Bankotsu would take out one group consisting of Ayame, Kikyo, Kaname, and Sota. And Jakotsu would be taking out the other group of Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Koga, and Kohaku. The groups rode single file along the lanes. Jakotsu's group had to hear over and over again how much Miroku was enjoying his view from behind Sango until she got tired of hearing it and traded places with Koga, which everybody in the group was thankful for.

Kagome loved galloping over the lanes and enjoyed the crisp air of winter as it stung her cheeks slightly while the exercise and the warmth that radiated from the horses body kept her from getting chilled. Storm was frisky that morning, like all the other horses had been, giving a few bucks at the beginning of the workout and having more of a spring in his steps. After the last string of horse was done it was back to working Storm in the starting gates. In little over a month Storm would be racing the first race of his career and he needed as much time in the starting gates as he could get before then.

They started from the beginning like they had a couple of days ago. Storm didn't balk this time when Kagome first rode him into the gates and behaved himself so they were able to move ahead a little quicker this time around. Kagome walked Storm into the gates with the front doors closed. Once he was in Jakotsu closed the back doors. Storm stood for a second as Kagome talked to him rubbing his neck trying to sooth his coiled nerves. Then he started to paw and struck out with his hind leg, striking the back gate with his hoof, and Kagome reached back and smacked him on his flank hard scolding him while he retaliated with a light buck. Kagome smacked him again. Once he was settled Bankotsu asked Jakotsu to open the back door. Kagome backed Storm out and when Bankotsu asked her to walk him back in she did. This time Storm stood quietly but was still wound up like a time bomb ready to blow.

"How does he feel this time?" Bankotsu asked Kagome while they stood in the gate quietly the second time.

"Like he's about ready to explode any moment."

"He's standing quietly, though. Okay Jak. Let him out."

Jakotsu opened the back door and Kagome backed Storm out.

"We'll call it a day." Bankotsu walked up to Kagome with Inutaisho and Sesshomaru following. "He's doing really good, for him that is, so I don't want to push him. We still have time to get him ready."

"He's looking good," Inutaisho stated.

"If he keeps this up he'll definitely be ready for his first race. We'll work him again in the gates tomorrow," Bankotsu said then turned to Kagome. "Nice job."

"Thanks," Kagome returned as she dismounted and lead Storm back to the barn with Sesshomaru and her friends.

"I can't stand watching you work him in the gates after what happened last time."

"You don't have to watch. I understand if you can't be there."

"Not being there is even worse. I would wonder what was happening."

"He's doing really good. I don't think anything is going to happen."

"You can never say that around horses and you know that. Even your best mannered horse could put you in the hospital."

"I know. I was just trying to make you feel better."

Kagome cooled out Storm and quickly groomed him. After putting him away she and Sesshomaru met the rest of their friends at a restaurant in town.

"How are the wedding plans going?" Sango asked Kikyo after the waitress brought their orders.

"They're going really good. Izayoi and my mother have been having a great time together working on them. We're right on schedule for the wedding at the end of next month and you guys have to go get fitted for the dresses at the beginning of next week."

"What color are the dresses going to be?" Ayame asked.

"My dress is going to be an off white and the bride's maid's dresses are going to be red. The red was Inuyasha input for the plans," Kikyo said as she smiled at Inuyasha. "The only input he's given."

"That's all I hear about is the stupid wedding," Inuyasha complained. "Do we really have to talk about it now?"

"We can talk about how to use chopsticks," Kagome volunteered trying to work hers. "How do you use these things again?"

"Like this," Sesshomaru said as he showed her how to hold them and then demonstrated with his by picking up a piece of sushi.

Kagome gave it a couple of tries and was unsuccessful. "I give up," She said as she picked up a piece of sushi with her fingers, and after dipping it in soy sauce popped it into her mouth.

"I'll assist you," Sesshomaru said as he picked up another piece with his chopsticks and fed Kagome.

Inuyasha made a gagging noise as everybody else started laughing at the display.

"So, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha started trying to put Sesshomaru on the spot. "When are you going to ask Kagome to be _your_ mate?"

Sesshomaru was silent to his brother's question. He wasn't ready to have a mate and didn't want to upset Kagome. But glancing over at her from the corners of his eyes he could see her smile fade away at his silence.

"Oh come on. The two of you have become really close…."

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo interrupted him after seeing Kagome's happiness dissipate after Sesshomaru remained quiet while Inuyasha continued to badger him.

"What!" Inuyasha snapped back and cringed when he saw the look, he knew too well, that told him he once again put his foot in his mouth, while she jerked her head slightly in Kagome's direction. He hadn't seen the hurt that appeared on Kagome's face after his comment and Sesshomaru's silence to it.

"Um… What I meant was…" Inuyasha tried to cover for his mistake. It never dawned on him that Sesshomaru wouldn't want Kagome as his mate.

"Storm did really good today in the gates," Jakotsu interrupted him trying to change the uncomfortable subject.

"Yeah, he did," Kagome replied a bit subdued then she had been earlier but trying to sound cheerful.

"He should be ready next month for his first race if he keeps up the good behavior," Miroku joined in.

"I agree," Koga added as he too tried to help the tension that popped up after Inuyasha's question.

"Yeah. I'm starting to get a bit nervous about it though."

"Why?" Sango asked.

"Because. It's his first race. I've only raced one time, and it wasn't really good."

"That's nonsense," Sesshomaru interrupted. "You ran a wonderful race. Silver Lining wasn't meant to go a distance and you've been told that already by myself, my father, and Bankotsu."

"I agree with Sesshomaru," Kikyo said. "You're too hard on yourself."

"I know. If I had one win underneath me it would make it a little easier. It's just that I'm going to riding against jockeys that have been doing this longer than I have and their horses have raced before. Plus I don't know how Storm is going to act on the track. Horses behave differently at the track then they do at home."

"You'll be fine," Sesshomaru tried to ease her nerves as he smiled down at her.

After lunch Sesshomaru and Kagome drove home in an uncomfortable silence. Sesshomaru notice a change in Kagome demeanor after Inuyasha's question to him earlier at lunch.

"Let me explain why I didn't answer Inuyasha's question," Sesshomaru said, tired of the silence between them as they approached the farm.

"You don't have to explain anything. I knew when we started dating that you wouldn't want a human as a mate."

"I do have to explain. It has nothing to do with not wanting you as my mate _especially_ because you're human. I'm not ready to mate _anybody_, not just you. I'm not even sure if I want to be mated." He glanced over at Kagome quickly to judge her reaction and saw nothing but indifference. "Maybe when I'm older, but right now I have no intentions on having a mate. I never have."

"You don't have to explain Sesshomaru. I'm fine with it," Kagome said as she got out of his car, before he was able to get out and open her door for her, after he parked. "Really I am."

"Are we still going for a ride?" Sesshomaru asked knowing that the conversation was a moot point and sensing Kagome might not want to go on one right now.

"No. I'm not really in the mood for a ride right now. I think I'm going to go over to Bankotsu and Jak's to hang out with Sango and Ayame," Kagome answered a bit crestfallen. She didn't want to hurt him but she really needed some time to think things through, and talking with her friends would help.

Understanding she needed some time alone and not wanting to push her he asked. "Can I come over tonight?"

Kagome was surprised by his question. He never asked permission to come over before, he always had an open invitation, and he knew that, but she decided to take this opportunity for a chance to be alone tonight. "I think… I think I would like to be alone tonight, if that's okay with you."

"Yes, it's fine by me. I'll see you tomorrow," He replied before giving her a kiss and walking away.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kagome tossed in turned in her bed, sleep eluding her. She told her friends what Sesshomaru had said earlier, and they tried to reassure her that when Sesshomaru was ready for a mate she would be the one. Kagome wasn't convinced. The funny thing was that she never even thought about being married or becoming someone's mate. She was twenty two with dreams of going to the Olympics and having her own training facility. A husband / mate and a family was never factored into the equation, she really didn't know if she would have time for one. That is until now. She hadn't realized how much she wanted to be Sesshomaru's mate until he hadn't answered Inuyasha's question at lunch, and when he had told her he didn't want a mate. Could she be happy just being his lover? What if he decided he was ready for a mate and he found someone else that was more compatible to him than her? Was that something she should even be worried about? There were so many questions swimming around in her head that she couldn't sleep. That and the fact she hadn't slept alone in months. She didn't realize how much comfort it was to have Sesshomaru laying beside her.

Kagome sat up and looked over at the empty spot next to her. Sesshomaru had told her many times how much he loved her and how he couldn't imagine not being with her now that they had taken that step from friendship to something more intimate. Seeing the empty spot next to her she knew the answer to the question of if she could be happy just being his lover. She didn't care if she was his mate or his lover, all she wanted was to be with him.

Kagome climbed out of bed grabbing a pair of pants and slipping them on and headed out her door. She walked up to the mansion and paused at the front of it. She had a key, but… She looked in the direction of Sesshomaru's bedroom. There was a trellis that reached his balcony that had ivy growing on it. She used to climb up it when she was younger to his bedroom just for the hell of it to surprise him. An idea clicked in her head at the thought of it, so she headed in the direction of his bedroom.

Kagome climbed up the trellis carefully. It was older now and she wasn't sure if it would support her weight like it did when she was younger. Reaching the balcony she pulled herself up over the railing trying not to giggle at her actions so she wouldn't wake Sesshomaru. He was going to think she was insane, if he didn't already. She slid open the sliding glass doors slowly and was shocked to see that Sesshomaru was up, at this hour, sitting at his computer.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru responded with surprise at her intrusion. "What are you doing here at this hour? And why didn't you use the front door?"

"I couldn't sleep," She answered his first question as she walked over to him and plopped down into his lap. "And I thought it would be more fun to climb up to your balcony like I used to when I was younger," She answered his second question as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"That trellis is old. It could have broken from your weight and sent you falling two stories. You could have been hurt."

"So what are you saying? I'm fat?" Kagome joked.

"No. Just that the wood might be rotten." He would have to talk to the gardeners and have them check the trellis for sturdiness, and have repairs made if necessary if, Kagome insisted on climbing it. He couldn't have her injuring herself. "You came over just because you couldn't sleep?"

"My bed was too lonely."

"Mine also."

"I'm sorry for how immature I acted earlier."

"You weren't acting immature, and it was justifiable. I didn't realize you wanted to be married."

"I didn't either and I'm still not sure if that's what I want. When it seemed like you didn't want me to be your mate it kinda hurt, and it got me thinking that maybe I wanted more from our relationship."

"It's not that I _don't_ want you as my mate."

"I know. That's the first thing I thought but after talking to you and my friends I realized that wasn't the case. It's just my self confidence getting in the way. I don't want to lose you and I'm happy with just being lovers."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes. I just want to be with you and it doesn't matter to me in what way."

"I'm glad to hear that. And I'm sorry I'm not ready to make more of a commitment to you."

"Don't be. To be honest with you, I'm not even sure if I'm ready for marriage or even want to be married."

"It's late," Sesshomaru said as he stood up and placed Kagome on her feet. "I think we need to get some sleep."

"Sleep?" Kagome said as she watched him climb into bed as she slipped off her pants. "Are you sure that's what you want to do?" She asked as she removed her T-shirt and walked over to his bed.

"Hmm. I think I could stay up longer," He replied as he grabbed her and pinned her beneath his larger body, nestled between her legs.

"And what would you like to do?" She asked playfully.

"Do you have to ask?" He said as she heard a ripping sound and he tossed her panties to the floor.

"Honestly, do you have to ruin my underwear all the time?" Kagome asked, mad at his actions.

"They were hindering my access," He grinned.

"Well maybe I _won't_ allow you access any way," Kagome stated as she closed her thighs.

"I think I could persuade you."

"Really?" She challenged.

"Yes," He said as he kissed along her jaw line and down to her pulse point, scraping his fangs across it before nipping and kissing it, causing her to moan. He knew exactly what she liked and continued his assault downward to her breasts.

"You're corrupting me," Kagome moaned as he kissed and licked her left breast and massaged the other with his hand.

"And I will continue to do so," Sesshomaru replied, stopping his actions for a moment to answer her.

"How about we stop talking and you make love to me?" She asked as she opened her thighs giving him the access he so desired.

"Gladly."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 24**

**Stormy Paradise**

**

* * *

**

It seemed like the weeks flew by, as Kagome continued with Storm's gate training, and in no time it was time to get ready to head out to Florida to Gulfstream Park. Ayame still hadn't made up with Koga yet, and since she wasn't still trying to make him jealous, Kagome gave her until she got back from Florida to tell Koga everything; otherwise, Kagome was going too. Ayame agreed to her terms.

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Kaname accompanied Bankotsu in the horse van to Gulfstream Park for Storm's first race. They were also taking five other horses, including Silhouette and Silver Lining. Inutaisho, Izayoi, and Sesshomaru would join them later, after they arrived at the track. Kagome missed Sesshomaru, calling him every day, impatient to be at the track so she could be with him again.

The next day, after arriving at the track, Kagome and Sango worked the horses. Storm was a disaster, running out on her and almost going through the outside rail, just like he had with Kaname, where Kaname had been thrown over the rail and broken his arm. Thankfully, Kagome got Storm straightened out before he went through or stopped at the outside rail and finished the gallop. The next day wasn't much better. Storm had bucked part of the way down the track and then bolted, swerving down the track, forcing other horses and riders tried to get out of his way. He had almost collided with another horse on the track before Kagome was able to get him back under control.

"He's still not answering?" Sango asked, after Kagome hung up her cell phone. They had just finished the morning workouts and were done cooling out and putting away the horses.

Inutaisho had decided to wait another day to arrive at Gulfstream Park, hoping his prize mare, Portia Power, would foal before he left for the meet. To Kagome's disappointment, Sesshomaru also decide to wait, along with his father and stepmother, to arrive at Gulfstream Park.

"Yeah. I'm a little worried. He always picks up. Usually when he doesn't hear from Me, he calls me, and he hasn't done that either."

"Maybe he's busy," Miroku suggested.

"All he has to do today is pack for his plane trip, which I'm sure he's done already since its noon. I guess I'll try again later."

"Well, let's go check out more of the competition for the Fountain Of Youth before we go to lunch," Miroku said, trying to distract Kagome.

"Yeah. Let's go," Sango said, linking her arms through both Kagome's and Miroku's.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Bankotsu asked with surprise as Sesshomaru walked up.

"I came early."

"Nobody told me. I guess you couldn't stay away from Kagome any longer," Bankotsu chuckle.

"Nobody knows but my father. I wanted to surprise Kagome. I'm assuming she's walking around with her friends, checking out the other horses."

"Yep. She'll be real happy to see you. She misses you terribly and has been driving us all crazy."

"I can imagine. My father said Storm has been acting up on the track."

"Yeah. He's reverted back to his old ways. It's a little disappointing, and I'm hoping he'll work out of it before the race. Kagome's been more nervous than she's ever been, and I don't blame her."

Sesshomaru paused as he took in everything Bankotsu said. He didn't like the idea of Kagome riding Storm in a race to begin with, and now, he definitely didn't want her to, but unless his father thought she was in danger, he would relent with his decision. "I'll be back; I'm going to go find her."

"I'll be here."

Sesshomaru decided to go check Fast Break Stable's shed row first, assuming Kagome would want to check out Entei, if she hadn't already. When he walked into the shed row, Kagome wasn't there. Before leaving, Sesshomaru walked over to Entei's stall to see how his former pride and joy was doing under his new ownership. The grey colt was standing at the back of his stall, dosing. Sesshomaru noted that Entei looked just as stunning as ever and every bit the champion that he was. Anger and frustration at his father for selling him was starting to surface when he heard someone walk into the shed row. Turning, expecting to see Issin or Naraku, he was surprised to see Yuki standing there alone.

"Oh, Sesshomaru, I didn't know you were here," Yuki said with fake surprise. "What a surprise and pleasure it is to see you again," Yuki added, as she seductively walked up to him and placed her hand on his chest.

Immediately swatting her hand away, Sesshomaru replied, "I assure you it's no pleasure for me, and I must be going."

"Oh, come on. I just want to talk." Yuki said as she tried to replace her hand upon his chest. Sesshomaru immediately grabbed her wrist.

"I have no time for you or your nonsense. We are through, and there won't be any more chances. End of discussion! Now I have to go!" He growled out.

Before Sesshomaru had a chance to leave, he and Yuki heard voices coming from the end of the shed row. As soon as Yuki realized who was coming, she immediately threw her arms around Sesshomaru's neck and planted a kiss upon his lips. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku walked around the corner of the shed row to witness the intimate display as Sesshomaru instantly pushed Yuki away.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sesshomaru growled out.

"What do you mean Sesshomaru dear?" Yuki replied sweetly with fake confusion, as she turned in the direction of his gaze. "Oh, Kagome, I didn't know you were there," Yuki added, covering her mouth with her hand, looking like she was surprised at being caught.

Kagome walked purposely up to Sesshomaru, glaring at Yuki as she wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's bicep. "He's mine, so back off!"

"Not for long. Aren't I right, Sesshomaru? I'll see you later Sesshomaru dear." Were Yuki's departing words.

After Yuki left, Kagome released her hold on Sesshomaru's arm and looked up at him with hurt in her eyes. "I thought you weren't coming till tomorrow."

"I decided to come early to…"

"To be with Yuki?" Kagome interrupted him.

"No. To be with you."

"Then why didn't you tell me? I've been calling you all day."

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Well I was definitely surprised."

"It's not what it looked like."

"Really? Because it looked like my boyfriend was making out with his ex. That's what it looked like to me." Turning to Sango and Miroku, she asked. "Am I right?"

"I hate to say it, but Kagome's right Sesshomaru," Sango said, Miroku nodding his head in agreement.

"She forced herself on me when we heard you three walking up. Kagome you know you're the only one I love."

"Do I? Because it didn't look to me like she was forcing herself on you. Sure you broke apart from the kiss when we entered, but that could have been because we took you by surprise."

"Do you know how ridiculous you sound and how stupid you're being?" Sesshomaru snapped, his anger flamed by Kagome's accusations.

"We were going to go to lunch after we checked out Entei, and I would invite you to lunch with us, but I'm assuming you wouldn't want to spend time with someone as ridiculous and stupid as I am," Kagome said calmly. She then added as she turned heading out of the shed row, "Let's go you guys."

"Kagome! That's not what I meant."

Kagome stopped for a moment and looked over her shoulder at Sesshomaru. "I don't want to be around you right now." She then left the barn with her friends.

Sesshomaru punched his hand into the side of the barn. He didn't need this obstacle in the way of their relationship, especially after the talk they had a few weeks ago. Yuki's actions did look suspicious, but Kagome should know how much he loved her. How was he going to fix this mess? And he assumed he was going to have to make other sleeping arrangements, so he headed back to their shed row to talk to Bankotsu.

"Where's Kagome?" Bankotsu asked, seeing Sesshomaru without her.

"We got into a fight. Speaking of which, do you mind if I sleep in your room tonight."

"Of course not. Do you mind me asking what happened?"

"No, not at all. I went to Fast Breaks stabling area to look for Kagome. She wasn't there, but Before I left, Yuki showed up. Just as I was leaving, Kagome walked into the barn, and Yuki kissed me."

"Oh, that's not good."

"No it isn't, and Kagome thinks I planned on meeting Yuki since I hadn't told her I was coming early, and she wouldn't let me explain what happened."

"I can see why she would be suspicious. Yuki is an old girlfriend that you dated not only once but twice, and Kagome was expecting you tomorrow not today. You also didn't return any of her calls today."

"I know I should have told her."

"It was really bad timing for Yuki to show up while you were there without Kagome."

"I don't think it was an accident."

"You think Yuki planned it?"

"Yes. And that's not all that happened. I kind of told Kagome she was being ridiculous and stupid."

Bankotsu started to laugh and then stopped quickly as Sesshomaru glared at him. "Sorry. You _kind_ of told her. I don't know what to say, except that I understand why Kagome would be mad at you. Give her some time to simmer down. She's been under a lot of stress with Fire Storm acting up, and having to race against Entei. You know your father is considering scratching Fire Storm from the race. He'll make his decision after he sees him work on the track. He's afraid for Kagome."

"That's something I don't need to hear. I already don't want her racing, and if my father is worried, that can't be good."

"We'll give him a few more days. Some horses can't take the stress that comes with being at the track, and that could be Storm's case, or maybe he just needs to get used to it. We have to remember this is the first time Fire Storm's been away from home."

"I don't even know if I want to be here tomorrow morning for the workouts."

"I think it would make Kagome feel better if you were here."

"I'm not so sure."

Give her time," Bankotsu said as he placed a hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder. "I bet by tomorrow she will have forgiven you."

"I hope so."

xxxxxxxxxx

Kagome tossed and turned in her empty bed, trying to sleep, but failing. She sat up and glanced at the clock again for about the tenth time that night. "It's ten o'clock. Where is he?" Kagome asked to herself as she reached for her cell phone. After lunch, she had called Sesshomaru to apologize to him for her behavior and to give him a chance to explain what happened between Yuki and him. When he hadn't answered, she had searched for him. Bankotsu had told her that he had left for the hotel, but when she went to look for him, he wasn't there. She didn't blame him for not wanting to talk to her. She had acted immature, but in her defense, the whole scene did look suspicious.

"_Yes."_ Sesshomaru answered.

"Where are you?"

"_I'm in Bankotsu's room."_

"Why?"

"_Because I'm trying to sleep,"_ Sesshomaru replied with slight irritation. _"You were quite angry with me, and I figured you didn't want me sleeping with you tonight."_

"Well you're wrong. Can you blame me for being angry?"

"_I don't want to argue, Kagome,"_ Sesshomaru sighed. _"That's why I turned my phone off earlier."_

"I'm not angry anymore, and I'm sorry for getting so mad at you. Can you please come over?"

There was a pause before Kagome got an answer. _"Let me get dressed, and I'll be over."_

"Okay. Love you."

"_Love you too."_

Once he was in Kagome's room, Sesshomaru undressed and crawled into bed next to Kagome, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against his bare chest. He started to nuzzle and kiss her neck but stopped when Kagome scrunched up her shoulders.

"I'm not in the mood."

I thought you weren't mad?"

I'm not. I'm sore, and I haven't been sleeping well lately, so I'm also tired," Kagome said as she turned in his arm's so she was facing him. "You know, after lunch I was done being mad at you. I felt bad afterwards for not letting you explain what happened."

"You should feel bad," Sesshomaru said, half joking. "It was completely innocent on my part. But I do admit: I probably should have told you I was coming earlier than my father. I wanted to surprise you but instead, all hell broke loose. I went looking for you and started at Fast Break's stabling area. As I was checking out Entei, Yuki walked in. It was almost like she was following me. It was kind of weird how she showed up at that moment without Naraku. I was about to leave when we heard you and your friends walking up, and she kissed me right when you rounded the corner. And I'm sure she did it to make you jealous and to try and get between us."

"I guess we both have stalkers. What's funny about that is that our stalkers are dating each other. I guess I played right into her hands for letting it get to me. Again, I'm sorry. It's no excuse, but with everything going on with Storm, having to race against Entei, and then walking up and seeing Yuki kissing you, it was just too much for me to handle, and I lost my temper. In my defense, though, what would you have done in my shoes? If you had walked up and saw some guy kissing me?"

After a short pause, Sesshomaru replied, "You said you were sore. Does it have to do with Storm?"

"Trying to change the subject, I see. You avoiding the question is my answer, because you would have been livid," Kagome said with a smile. "And to answer your question, yeah, it takes everything I have to hold Storm back out there on the track, and my shoulders are real sore."

Sesshomaru sat up and pulled Kagome into a sitting position, facing away from him. He then started massaging her shoulders. "How's this?"

"It feels good," Kagome answered as her head dropped. "I'm assuming you talked to Bankotsu about what's been going on."

"A little. I feel like he wasn't telling me everything though."

"Did he tell you that Storm ran out on me the first day I took him out on the track? He almost went through the outside rail."

At this information, Sesshomaru paused in his massaging of Kagome's shoulders before he answered and resumed the kneading. "No, he didn't tell me that."

"He hasn't done that since, but I've had trouble keeping him running straight, and he bucks almost a quarter of the way though his workout. I'm really nervous, and to be honest with you, I'm a little scared every time I get on him. I didn't think I would ever say something like that, but it's the truth. He's really scaring me. The way he feels beneath me, it's more than just feeling like a live wire. I can't even explain the feeling. I've ridden a lot of hot horses, but none of those horses have felt the way he does right now. Storm's never felt this way before."

"If you're afraid, you can ask my father to scratch Fire Storm from the race. If he's that bad, I would prefer you did. I don't want you hurt, and neither does anyone else."

"I'm not going to ask your father to do that. He needs me to ride Storm, and if he's going to race in the Kentucky Derby, Storm needs to race this weekend."

"My father would understand."

Kagome turned to face Sesshomaru. "I know that. I'm sorry, but I would feel like I was letting your father and Bankotsu down if I didn't race, and I would never forgive myself for that."

"Your safety is more important than a stupid race."

"We have a few more days before the race. Maybe he'll work out of it."

"That's what Bankotsu said."

"Well, Bankotsu has been training horses for a long time, so I'm sure he knows what he's talking about." Kagome yawned before adding, "I'm tired. We'll talk more about this tomorrow after workouts."

Sesshomaru laid down, pulling Kagome with him. She laid her head on his chest and shut her eyes. "Thanks for the massage. My shoulders feel much better."

"You're welcome."

xxxxxxxxxx

Inutaisho and Izayoi arrived the next afternoon. After talking to Bankotsu, and finding out that there was a slight change in Storm's behavior that morning, and he seemed to be relaxing, Inutaisho decided that he would make his decision on whether to scratch Storm from The Fountain Of Youth Stakes or to keep him entered after he watched Storm work the following morning.

The next morning, Storm worked a wonderful mile gallop with only a few minor disruptions, so it was decided to continue with the plan of racing him in the Fountain Of Youth Stakes.

A few days later, the day of The Fountain Of Youth Stakes was here, and Kagome's nerves were running wild. Even though Storm had been working like his old self the day before, Kagome was still worried. Sure, Storm had started to relax on the track during workouts, but it was going to be a different story when he stepped out of the tunnel entrance onto the track to see the crowds gathered in the stands and infield, not to mention the fact that he would be running for the first time in a pack of horses. But it was something Storm needed to get used to, so if Kagome wanted him to be a champion like she knew he could be, then she was going to have to push her nerves aside and concentrate on the task at hand. Kagome was glad to have her friends with her in the jockeys' room as she got dressed for the race: it helped sooth her nerves a bit. After weighing in, she and Katrina, who was riding another horse that Dragon Strike had entered in the race along with Storm, headed to the walking ring and saddling paddock together to mount up and receive their instructions for the race.

"Everything is going to be fine." Bankotsu tried to reassure Kagome as he gave her a leg into the saddle while Sango stood at Storm's head. Storm was prancing in place and flicking his ears nervously in every direction. After Kagome was mounted, Sango started to lead Storm around the ring as Bankotsu gave her instructions. "Just try to get a clean fast break out of the gates. The rail has been very fast today, so I would like to see him on the rail holding in fifth position until just before the stretch. Then ask him to run. Real simple. Got it?"

"Yeah, real simple," Kagome said with a nervous laugh. "I'll do my best."

"You'll be fine," Bankotsu said as he patted her leg and left her with Sango, enroute to where Inutaisho was walking with Miroku and Katrina.

"How are you doing Kagome?" Inutaisho asked as he walked up to Kagome and Sango.

"I guess okay. I'm not too worried about walking through the tunnel since we worked with him every day on it. I'm worried about what he'll do after we get through it."

"For him, he's been working wonderfully. I'm sure the two of you will be fine. Just ride the best race you can, that's all I can ask for." Inutaisho tried to sooth Kagome, sounding more confident in his words then he felt.

Before anymore could be said, the call to the post was played, and the jockeys and horses headed into the tunnel that lead to the track. As soon as Storm stepped out of the tunnel and onto the track, he stopped instantly, throwing up his head and snorting as he eyed the crowds in the stands and infield of the track.

Kagome reached down and patted Storm's neck with a shaky hand. "it's okay boy. Everything's fine."

Finally, seeming reassured by Kagome's voice, Storm stepped forward, tentatively, and then started to prance, still snorting down the track away from the starting gates. Kagome willed herself to relax as she turned Storm towards the gates and let him move into a canter to warn up his mussels.

Storm balked at the starting gates as an assistant starter tried to load him into the number five spot and lost hold of the bridle. The assistant starter quickly grabbed the bridle and tried to lead Storm in the gate again. Startled by the sudden movement, Storm reared and struck out at the assistant starter, narrowly missing his head.

"Reach up slowly," Kagome told him after Storm's front feet were back on the ground. "He's a little skittish with sudden movements around his head.

"I would say so," the assistant starter said before slowly reaching back up for Storm's bridle and leading him into the gates.

Storm jumped when the back gate was shut. They were in the number five slot in an eleven horse field, something nobody at the farm was happy about. The longer Storm had to stand in the gates, the bigger chance of him acting up and possibly hurting himself, Kagome, or both of them.

"It's okay. It's just like at home." Kagome tried to sooth Storm, stroking his already sweaty neck as she did so.

The other horses loaded quickly up until the number ten horse, who was refusing to load into the gates. Kagome prayed that they would get him in quickly just as Storm kicked out hitting the door of the starting gate, shifting from one front leg to the other and starting to prance in place, eager to be let out. Finally, the assistant starters got the number ten horse in, and the number eleven horse loaded quickly without incident. Kagome grabbed a chunk of Storms mane, curbed her nerves, and concentrated on the track in front of her just as the gates sprung open, and a wall of eleven horses surged out, vying for position on the rail.

Kagome was glad for the chunk of mane she had grabbed, because if she hadn't done so, she would have been left behind by the surge of power that Storm had used as he jumped out of the gate in a full gallop. They were a second late out of the gates, though, and Kagome was forced to position Storm in Seventh, two horses wide from the rail. Storm's gait was choppy as he galloped with the rest of the field around the track, flicking his ears nervously in all directions, as dirt was flung in his face by the horses in front of him. He was obviously confused by the flinging dirt and the large field of horses he was racing with, and he wasn't sure what to do. Kagome continued to talk to him to sooth his nerves, asking him for more run, trying to move up to fifth where Bankotsu had wanted him so that they would be in a better position for the stretch towards the end of the race. Kagome pulled her first pair of goggles down to hang around her neck and quickly pulled a second pair down from the top of her helmet. Storm picked up the pace, slightly bumping the horse next to him as his strides finally starting to lengthen and even out. Then his pace slackened. Kagome asked him again for run, and Storm once again picked up his pace and shortly thereafter backed off again. Every time Storm backed off of the pace, Kagome would ask him, again, for run, and slowly they picked off one horse after another, moving up to sit in the fifth as they headed into the stretch for home.

The horse next to them on the rail started to tire, and Kagome angled Storm over to his spot, attempting to save ground. Kagome noticed that Entei, the only grey in the race, was seven lengths in front of the pack, leading the way to the wire as he continued to increase his lead. This meant that first was out of the question for them, but they could still get third or second.

Kagome asked once more time for more run, giving Storm his head, and instantly, finally figuring out what was expected, Storm switched leads, digging in as he gave her the speed she was asking for, heading for Tourist Attraction who was in front of him in fourth. But would it be too late? He flew past Tourist Attraction and headed for Royal Victorian, who was in the third. Storm was gaining rapidly on Royal Victorian and drew up alongside his flank, continuing to gain on him. It looked like he would catch him, but it was too late. Kagome and Storm crossed the wire in fourth, a neck behind Royal Victorian with Katrina at Storm's flank in fifth. Kagome stood in her stirrups and pulled on the reins, asking Storm to slow to a trot. Once they slowed Kagome, disappointed, turned Storm and met up with Katrina who was riding Christmas Valley. Together they headed for the out gate.

"You guys did so good out there!" Sango exclaimed as she, Miroku, and Kaname met Kagome and Katrina at the gate.

"Thanks," Kagome and Katrina answered together.

"Storm was really good out there, and we were so close to getting third. I'm disappointed we didn't," Kagome replied as Inutaisho, Bankotsu, and Sesshomaru joined them.

"You did wonderfully out there, and I'm glad it's over," Sesshomaru said, giving Kagome a hug after she dismounted.

"I couldn't have asked for anything more. The two of you ran a good race today," Inutaisho added.

"I had a bad break out of the gates, and then I couldn't keep his momentum going though."

"That's common with horses in their first race. If he runs the way he did at the end, he'll be a contender for first when he runs in the Santa Anita Derby," Bankotsu said.

"I agree," Inutaisho nodded. "Let's get going. We have two horses to clean up and cool out."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 25**

**When it Rains, it Pours **

**

* * *

**

Sesshomaru was standing outside the training barn when the horse van pulled up. Kagome jumped out before it came to a complete stop, running up to Sesshomaru and jumping into his arms. "I've missed you so much."

"I can see that," Sesshomaru laughed as he gave her a kiss and a hug. "I've missed you also."

"You could wait until I stop first," Bankotsu called to Kagome, smiling, as he stepped out of the horse van. "You guys are free to go," Bankotsu addressed Sango, Miroku, and Kaname, as the grooms from the training barn showed up to start unloading the horses from the van. "It's been a long drive, and we're all tired."

"Are you sure?" Sango asked.

"Yes."

"Thanks," all three of them responded at once.

"So how was the trip?" Inutaisho asked, walking up with Izayoi.

"It went well. No problems at all."

"That's good to hear. You must be tired, so we'll discuss further plans for Fire Storm and the other horses tomorrow. I'm thinking that we should stay closer to home for Fire Storm's next race," Inutaisho said to Bankotsu as the three of them walked into the training barn, following the grooms who were leading the horses.

"I'm going to help Sango and Miroku take their stuff back to their house. Is that okay?" Kagome asked as she and Sesshomaru walked back over to the van where Sango, Miroku, and Kaname were unloading their suit cases. "They packed liked they were going to be gone for a month."

"Hey, you never know what the weather is going to be like. We just wanted to be prepared," Sango scolded playfully, pulling out one huge suite case, one smaller one, and a couple of garment bags.

"I haven't seen you in a week, and you're going to make me wait longer?" Sesshomaru complained playfully.

"I won't be that long."

"It's okay with me, and I'll take your stuff up to the apartment," he said as he picked up Kagome's one small suit case.

"I'll grab it when I head back."

"I'll take it. I'll see you in a bit," He said before bending down and kissing her once more.

Kagome grabbed Sango's smaller suit case along with the garment bags before she, Sango, and Miroku headed to their house. "I hope Ayame has finally made up with Koga and done playing games with him. He's learned his lesson, and it's not fair to continue playing games with him," Kagome said.

"I agree," Sango replied. "I've been telling her to stop also, but she's stubborn."

"I warned her that if she hadn't fix things by the time I got back, I would tell Koga myself what's been going on. And I meant it."

"I know you do. I told Ayame that too," Sango said as they reached the house that she shared with Miroku and Koga.

Sango opened the door to her house and stopped instantly, causing both Kagome and Miroku to run into her. Right there in front of them was Ayame riding Koga on a kitchen chair, butt naked for all to see. They both paused in their actions and looked in the direction of their intruders.

"Oh my god!" Kagome and Sango both screamed at the unexpected sight in front of them, stumbling over one another to get out.

"Don't stop on our account," Miroku said with a huge smile on his face. "Go ahead and continue." Sango reached back in the doorway and grabbed Miroku, pulling him outside. "Hey! What did you do that for?"

"To give them some privacy you perv," Sango scolded as she slapped him upside the head.

"They wouldn't care."

"I don't care; you don't need to be watching them."

"Well, I guess they made up," Kagome giggled.

"I guess so," Sango said, also giggling.

"I really didn't need to see that though."

"I should have called and told Koga that we were going to be a day earlier than planned. But then again, I didn't think it would be a problem. We'll give them a moment longer to finish up, and then go back in," Sango said.

"How embarrassing."

"For us or them?" Sango asked.

"Both I guess," Kagome responded.

"Trust me, it won't be embarrassing to Ayame or Koga."

xxxxxxxxxx

"You got pizza!" Kagome exclaimed after walking into her apartment a short time later.

"I figured you would be too tired to go out or cook. I was thinking we could eat pizza and watch a movie."

"That's a good idea. Let me go and change," Kagome said heading to the bed room. "You won't believe what Sango, Miroku, and I just walked in on."

"Koga and Ayame having sex."

"How did you know?" Kagome asked, re-emerging from her bedroom in a tank top and pajama bottoms with the Happy Bunny on them.

"I didn't. I just took a guess, and it seemed like the logical answer since they made up a few days ago and have been inseparable." Sesshomaru held up his arm, and Kagome nestled up next to him, tucking her legs beneath her on the couch.

"Yeah, well I think I've been scarred for life," Kagome said as they settled in for the night to watch a movie.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next day, later in the afternoon, Kagome and Sango walked down the barn isle of the training barn, intending to ride their horses in the jumping arena that was set up for them in the infield of the training track. As they reached their horses' stalls, they heard two grooms in the tack room talking.

"I thought they weren't together anymore." Anton said.

"That's what I thought too, but she was here hanging out with Sesshomaru." Samuel replied.

"Are you sure? What about Kagome? Are they not together anymore?" Anton asked.

"I'm positive. She was here to see Sesshomaru. Maybe he and Kagome broke up. I heard that they had a huge fight at Gulfstream Park," Samuel said as they walked out of the tack room, stopping suddenly when they saw Kagome and Sango.

"Who was here to see Sesshomaru and when?" Kagome asked with a hurt expression.

"Nobody was here to see Sesshomaru," Samuel replied.

"I heard you say a girl was here to see Sesshomaru. I want to know who it was and when," Kagome said firmly, suspecting who this mystery girl was.

"Yuki. The last time she was here was two days ago."

"The last time? Was she at the farm more than once while I was gone?"

"Yes."

"Oh," Kagome said as she pulled out her grooming tools and entered River's stall. The two grooms left the barn, hurriedly, to avoid further interrogation.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" Sango asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Kagome replied, failing to hold back her tears.

"You don't look fine," Sango said, looking over River's half door. "Maybe we shouldn't ride today."

"Really, I'm fine."

"Okay," Sango replied before heading to her horse's stall to brush and tack him up.

Kagome leaned her head against River's neck, eyes shut, as tears leaked out from underneath her eyelids. _'Maybe the visit was completely innocent on Sesshomaru's part,'_ Kagome thought as she struggled with her emotions. She had let the previous incident between Sesshomaru and Yuki at the track go, but now, after hearing that Yuki was here at Dragon Strike this week, not once but twice, she was having second thoughts on the subject. Kagome started to brush River once again. _'Would he cheat on me?'_ Kagome mentally asked herself. _'No, he wouldn't. And I trust him completely. It's silly for me to think he would cheat on me.'_ As much as Kagome tried to convince herself that there was a good explanation for Yuki's presence at the farm and that Sesshomaru would never cheat on her, the doubt was creeping in. She tacked up River and rode out with Sango to the jumping arena.

Kagome, Sango, and Ayame hung out together and fed the horses for the evening. Sango told Ayame about what had happened earlier that day, and Ayame assured Kagome that there wasn't anything going on between Sesshomaru and Yuki. Ayame's words were positive, but there was an underlying uncertainty in the tone of her voice. Even though Ayame lived on the farm and hadn't gone to Gulfstream Park, she didn't know what Sesshomaru was doing twenty-four-seven, and she didn't even know Yuki had come over. Kagome wanted to believe nothing was going on between Sesshomaru and Yuki, but with everything that was happening lately, it was hard to do. After feeding the horses, Kagome headed back to her apartment to start dinner. She had decided that she would not bring up the subject, but would, instead, give Sesshomaru a chance to tell her about Yuki coming over.

"Smells good," Sesshomaru said, walking into the apartment as Kagome pulled the enchiladas out of the oven.

"You're just in time," Kagome replied as she sat the enchiladas on the kitchen table. "So how was the country club?"

"The country club itself wasn't all that wonderful, but hanging out with Hiten was great," Sesshomaru answered as he and Kagome sat down at the small table to eat. "It was nice to hang out with Hiten at the country club and play racquetball. It's been a long time since we've done anything together, and I haven't been to the country club in about a year."

"Speaking of which, why did you all of a sudden decide to go to the country club?" Kagome asked, trying to sound nonchalant about the question.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked

"I think it's odd that you haven't been to the country club since you broke up with Yuki, and now, all of a sudden, you decided to go."

"Hiten wanted to play some racquetball, and I wanted to hang out with some old friends I haven't seen in awhile. I already told you all this before I left."

"I know. I just wanted… Oh never mind. Just pretend that I didn't say anything."

"I'm not going to do that. What happened today for you to be asking about the Country Club?"

"Nothing," Kagome said, immediately changing the subject to avoid saying something she would regret later. "Sango and I rode in the jumping arena today."

"How did it go?" Sesshomaru asked, deciding not to push the issue and allowing Kagome to change the subject. When she was ready she would tell him what happened.

"Don't ask."

"That good, hun?"

"I just couldn't concentrate."

The conversation continued through dinner; afterwards, Kagome and Sesshomaru watched a movie before retiring to the bedroom. Sesshomaru tried to carry Kagome, but she squirmed out of his grasp and ran for the room, pulling off her tank top. Sesshomaru was close behind her. He pinned Kagome to the bed as he trailed kisses down her neck to her breasts. He paused in his actions when his cell phone rang, and he groaned when he saw who was calling.

"Yes," Sesshomaru growled out at being interrupted. "Can't Hiten come and pick you up? And there isn't anyone else around that can take you home? Sorry but I'm busy at the moment, so call a cab. It's not my problem that you don't have enough money." Sesshomaru paused when he saw the concern on Kagome's face. She would never forgive him if anything happened to Manten. "Fine, I'll be there in a few."

"Who was it?" Kagome asked after Sesshomaru hung up the phone.

"It's was Manten. He's had too much to drink and needs a ride home. Unfortunately for me, he can't find anyone else to help him out."

"And you're going to go pick him up?"

"Yes."

"I understand. You can't leave him stranded, and we can continue what we started after you get back."

"I won't be long," Sesshomaru said, giving Kagome a kiss and then dressing before heading out the door.

Sesshomaru pulled up to the club that Manten said he was at but didn't see him out front. He parked, and before he had a chance to step out of his car, Yuki slid into the seat next to him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sesshomaru growled out.

"Oh Sesshomaru, my dear, I just want to talk. I had Manten called you on my behalf since you won't take my calls. I want you to take me back and give me another chance."

"The answer is no, and it's not going to change no matter how many times you ask, so get the hell out of my car."

"Oh come on Sesshomaru, you know you want me back."

"I'm happily in a relationship with someone else. And I have no desire to be with anyone other than her."

"That filthy human stable girl…."

"Do not speak of Kagome in that way!" Sesshomaru interrupted Yuki as he stepped out of his car. "If you won't get out on your own, I'll force you."

"Okay. I'll get out," Yuki said, smiling, as Sesshomaru was headed over to the passenger side. "Don't get your panties in a twist," Yuki added as she slowly got out of the car. "But you will eventually take me back. We were meant to be together."

"When hell freezes over," Sesshomaru replied as he got back in his Ferrari and slammed his foot to the gas pedal, pealing out of the parking lot.

"If you don't, there will be consequences to pay my dear Sesshomaru," Yuki said to herself as she watched Sesshomaru drive away.

Sesshomaru was fuming. Manten would pay for this. He couldn't believe that Hiten's brother would do this to him. And Yuki was up to something. She gave up to easily, both tonight and at the track. Her obsession with him was getting out of hand, and he needed to do something about it before it ruined his relationship with Kagome. He would go tomorrow and file for a restraining order against her.

Sesshomaru arrived home quickly after driving over a hundred all the way. He debated, as he parked in front of his house, whether to stay at home or with Kagome. He was too angry to continue what he and Kagome had started earlier, but having her lying in his arms would help sooth him. His decision made, he headed to Kagome's apartment.

Sesshomaru took off his shirt and pants and sat on the edge of the bed. "Don't you think you have too many clothes on?" Kagome asked as she sat up and wrapped her arms around him.

Sesshomaru broke away from her embrace. "I'm not in the mood," he replied, more forcibly then he intended.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No. I'm just… really tired."

"Oh. Okay. It is kind of late," Kagome said with a trace of hurt in her voice as she laid down with her back to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru knew she was hurt by his rejection, but he really wasn't in the mood. He laid down next to Kagome, pulling her into his arms before drifting to sleep.

Kagome's inner clock was still on her old schedule, and she awoke at four in the morning. Usually she just went back to sleep, but today, she decided to get up early and go help Sango and Ayame feed. She sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed when a pair of strong arms pulled her back down.

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked, pinning Kagome's body beneath his. "You don't need to be up for another hour and a half."

"I thought I would go help Sango and Ayame feed," Kagome replied.

"If you're not tired, I have other ideas of what to do with your time."

"Really? And what might that be?" Kagome giggled.

"What do you think?" Sesshomaru asked before kissing her passionately.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru headed to the country club that afternoon to meet up with Hiten for another game of racquetball. First, though, he would find Manten and have a little discussion about last night. Since Kagome accepted his excuse for not wanting to do anything but sleep, maybe he would hurt Manten only a little bit.

"Is your brother here?" Sesshomaru asked when he spotted Hiten.

"No. He decided to stay at home today. Why?"

"Because he set me up last night, and I want to talk to him about it."

"Set you up? What do you mean?"

"He called me last night, asking me to pick him up from Nicklebee's. When I got there, he was nowhere to be found, and Yuki snuck into my car when I wasn't looking. She told me she had Manten call me to come and pick him up so she could talk to me. I've tried calling Manten, but he won't answer."

"I can't believe he did that. He knows what's going on between you and Yuki, and that you want nothing to do with her," Hiten said. "Let me try calling him."

Hiten dialed Manten's number and got him on the phone. "Hey, what's up with you having Sesshomaru come to Nicklebee's last night?" There was a pause while Hiten listened to Manten's excuse. "I'll tell him, but you'll be lucky if he accepts your apology without hurting you, and I won't stop him. I'll talk to you later. Bye." Hiten hung up and turned to Sesshomaru. "He says he's sorry, and that he had a lapse in judgment last night. Yuki promised him a date with her sister."

"He risked my relationship with Kagome for a date?"

"You know he has trouble finding girls that will go out with him. But that's still no excuse, and he knows better."

"I won't hurt him, but he better stay clear of me for a while."

"Are you ready for a game of racquetball to let out your frustrations?"

"That sounds like a plan. I can imagine the ball is your brother."

After playing racquetball and hanging out with Hiten for a while, Sesshomaru went home to shower and get ready to take Kagome to dinner. He met Kagome at her apartment and walked her to his car. He opened the door for her and was about to help her in when she paused and bent down, pulling something out from in between the door and the seat.

Kagome held up a pair of black lace panties with the tips of her finger and thumb. "What are these?"

"Underwear," Sesshomaru answered, adding as he tried to snatch them from her, "You must have left them in here."

"I don't think so," Kagome replied, blocking Sesshomaru's attempt to snatch the panties from her. "How would a pair of my underwear be left in your car if I have never undressed in here?" Upon closer inspection, Kagome noticed some initials on the underwear. "YN. Could these initials stand for Yuki Nagasaki?" Kagome asked, the hurt in her eyes clearly showing.

"I have no idea how those got in my car."

"Is that were you went last night? To see Yuki?"

"No! Well… not on purpose"

"So you did see her last night. That's why you didn't want to have sex when you got home… because you were with Yuki instead," Kagome said calmly.

"That's not what happened last night. Yuki had Manten call me to come pick him up so that she could try to convince me to take her back. She got in my car when I wasn't looking, and when I got out to remove her from my car, she must have planted those there so you would find them."

Kagome stood there silently, trying to hold back the tears, but one escaped and slipped down her cheek. "I want to believe you Sesshomaru. Really, I do, but," Kagome paused once again before continuing, "I don't know if I can. Not after the incident at the track, knowing that Yuki had come to visit you while I was gone." Sesshomaru's stoic façade was replaced with a look of shock. "Yeah, I know about her being here while I was gone," Kagome said as she saw the look of shock cross his features. "I was waiting for you to tell me about it instead of bring it up myself, and then eventually, I decided it was silly to worry about it. But after this," Kagome held up the underwear again, "I can't ignore it any longer."

"There is no way I could have sex in this car," Sesshomaru said pointing to his Ferrari. "There isn't enough room."

"Oh, I'm sure you would be able to figure out how."

"What I'm telling you is the truth. You can call Manten and ask him if you don't believe me."

"I'm sure he would confirm what you said, but that doesn't mean anything. He could just be covering for you. And why didn't you tell me last night what happened?"

"Because I didn't want to upset you."

"So you thought it was better not to tell me and have me find out later?"

"I didn't want you to find out at all," Sesshomaru said, realizing too late what had came out of his mouth.

"Of course you didn't want me to find out that you were having an affair with Yuki."

"I didn't…"

"Let me finish," Kagome interrupted Sesshomaru. "Yuki is beautiful, has lots of money, and has status in the racing world. Me, I'm just a lowly stable hand that makes barely enough to get by. How can I compete with that? I can't. And I'm not going to." Kagome's voice started to waver, and the tears started to flow.

"What are you saying?"

"I think… I think it's best that we stop seeing each other."

"You're breaking up with me?"

"Yes. You can't have a relationship without trust and honesty, and I don't know if I can trust you anymore. Not after this. If you had told me what had happened to begin with, it may have been different, but you didn't. You chose to keep it from me. I don't like the way this situation with Yuki has been making me feel the last couple of weeks. It's turning me into a jealous, clingy, paranoid bitch, and I don't want to be or feel that way."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do. Were through," Kagome said as she turned and ran up the stairs to her apartment, slamming the door behind her.

Sesshomaru started to run after her but stopped. Nothing he could say right now would change anything between them. He had kept information from her when he shouldn't have, and it cost him the only person he ever loved. Maybe with time, she would forgive him and take him back. He left his car parked where it was and walked back to the mansion.

Kagome leaned back against the door after slamming it shut. Slowly, she slid down into a sitting position, wrapped her arms around her bent legs, and cried.

* * *

**AN: **I wanted to thank whoever nominated this story for the Dokuga awards. I was surprised and excited that someone thought my story was worthy to be nominated. Thanks again.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 26**

**Drunken Interlude **

**

* * *

**

"Kagome!" Sango exclaimed, as Kagome walked up to the training barn the next morning, dark circles around her red puffy eyes. "What happened?"

"You look like shit," Ayame added.

"Thanks, I feel like it too," Kagome replied sarcastically. "And I don't want to talk about it."

"Did you and Sesshomaru have a fight?" Sango persisted, worried for her friend.

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" Kagome snapped. She then hurriedly mounted the horse that a groom had brought her and rushed to the training track, avoiding further questioning from her friends.

"She didn't have to rip my head off," Sango said while turning to question Kikyo who had just walked up with Inuyasha. "Do you know what's going on?"

"Kagome didn't tell you?" Kikyo asked with surprise. Sango was Kagome's best friend, and Kagome typically told her everything.

"No," Sango answered, a little hurt that Kikyo seemed to know. Then again, Kikyo did live with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's brother, so if anything happened between Kagome and Sesshomaru, Kikyo was sure to know before anyone else, unless Kagome wanted others to know.

"She broke up with Sesshomaru yesterday."

"What?" both Sango and Ayame exclaimed as the grooms gave them a leg onto their designated horses.

"I don't believe it," Sango replied with surprise.

"Well its true, and Sesshomaru's crushed over it, but don't tell him I told you that. He would deny it and probably murder me afterwards," Inuyasha said and then added to Kikyo before walking away: "I'll see you at the track."

xxxxxxxxxx

As she rode to the track, Kagome noticed that Sesshomaru wasn't there. Part of her was relieved. She was afraid if he was there she would fall apart again. Another part was disappointed. She loved him and wasn't sure she was doing the right thing, but she also didn't like having things kept from her.

"Wow, you're quick," Bankotsu said walking up to Kagome and patting Silver Lining on the shoulder. "He's going to have a light workout today, so just gallop him for a half mile after you warm him up," Bankotsu instructed her.

After receiving her instructions, Kagome headed out onto the track, quickly, just as the other exercise riders arrived. She knew Kikyo probably knew that she had broken up with Sesshomaru and had told the others. Kagome didn't want and couldn't take any sympathetic words or looks right now.

Kagome warmed up Silver Lining and then galloped him his half mile work, riding through the gap afterwards to hand him off to a groom and mount her next horse. She continued to do this throughout the whole morning, successfully avoiding her friends. Storm was her last horse of the day, and after she had galloped him, she handed him to a surprised groom. Kagome always cooled Storm out and groomed him afterwards, but today she needed to get away to be alone with her thoughts.

Kagome headed over to one of the mare and foal pastures, undetected by her friends. She walked up to the pasture that Portia Power and her new foal were in, resting her folded arms on the top rail while she placed one foot on a bottom rail. Portia's Foal was born a few days ago, having come late, and today was the first day he was allowed outside. She watched as the foal ran in a large circle around Portia while she grazed. The foal was dark grey, almost black, just like his full brother, Entei, and just as he had with Entei, Sesshomaru was taking an interest in the new foal.

"There you are," Sango said, walking up to Kagome and leaning up against the pasture railings. "You want to talk about it."

"Nope."

"It'll help."

"I don't think so."

"It wouldn't hurt."

"Where are Ayame and Kikyo? They didn't come with you?"

"I told them it would be better if it was just me that came to talk to you."

"I don't know what to do, Sango. I can't explain how I felt when I found out Yuki had been here while I was gone. It's a feeling I've never felt before, and I don't want to feel again. And then when I found the underwear… I don't want to play the silly games Yuki wants to play. I just want to be with my boyfriend and be happy without someone trying to take him away."

"Unfortunately, that's all part of being with someone, and you haven't much experience with it."

"I don't want to do this anymore."

"So you're just going to let her win."

"Maybe. I'm just tired of it."

"The Kagome I know wouldn't give up so easily, and I'm pretty sure that Sesshomaru isn't going to go back with Yuki, but you have to do what's best for you in this situation."

"That's part of the problem. I don't know what's best, and I know he wouldn't do anything behind my back, especially with her, but there is a tiny part of me that thinks it is possible that he would. What if he finds someone else he's attracted to? Is he going to mess around behind my back? He told me he had intended on me never finding out about what happened at the club. That statement worries me. If it was completely innocent, then why not tell me. That's what bothers me the most, and he has seen more than one girl at the same time in the past."

"You do have a point there, but maybe you should talk to him about it."

"He'll just tell me there isn't anything to worry about."

"We've decided to have a girls' night out tonight at Tryst, Are you going to come?"

"No, I'm not in the mood."

"Oh come on! This is exactly what you need to get your mind off of things and maybe help you figure things out, a rockus little interlude of sorts."

"Fine, I'll go. Just don't expect me to be a barrel of laughs."

"We won't."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Kagome, there's your girlfriend." Ayame pointed to a girl with long blond hair.

"Great, just what I needed," Kagome sighed. "We really need to find a new club to hang out at."

"You're the one who keeps dancing with her and leading her on," Kikyo chuckled.

"I do not lead her… Oh god, here she comes."

"Hi Kagome."

"Hi, Tanya."

"You want to dance?"

"Um…. not this time."

"Oh come on. I know you're not interested and have a boyfriend, but that doesn't mean we can't have some fun."

"Okay, just let me have a drink, first."

"You don't drink," Sango said, concerned.

"I feel like drinking tonight okay?" Kagome replied.

"But you're our designated driver," Ayame complained.

"We can always have one of the guys come and pick us up if none of us is able to drive," Kagome said before heading to the bar with Tanya on her heels.

Sango grabbed Ayame by the arm, preventing her from following Kagome. "If she wants to drink, let her. She's always the designated driver, and it won't hurt one of us to do it tonight. I'll volunteer," Sango said as she watched Kagome walk away with Tanya.

"Do you think we should? She isn't a drinker."

"We'll keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't do anything to crazy or leave with anyone," Kikyo said.

Sango, Ayame, and Kikyo kept an eye on Kagome all night as she knocked down one drink after another in between dances with them and Tanya. They took turns to intercepting any guys that got a little too cozy with Kagome, sending them on their way to chase after some other drunken girl. They would laugh when Tanya would try to kiss Kagome, and Kagome would block the attempts by putting her hand up in between their lips. Even drunk, she was not interested in making out with a girl. When Kagome finally staggered to a table and sat down, Sango, Ayame, and Kikyo decided it was time to go.

"Hey, I think it's time to go," Sango said to Kagome as she walked up to her.

"Okey dokey… right after… the room stops spinning," Kagome giggled.

"Come on, Kagome," Ayame said, lending a hand to help Kagome up.

"Just give me a moment… I'm not… feeling really good right now." Kagome replied slowly.

"Hey, Kagome," Tanya said, walking up to the group. "You're not going home yet are you?"

"She's had enough," Sango replied, turning suddenly when she heard something hit the table top. Kagome had passed out. "Yeah, she's definitely had enough."

"Tell her to call me," Tanya said as she danced away.

"I'll get her shoulders," Sango said, "and Kikyo, how about you get her legs?"

"Done."

"I'll do crowed control," Ayame said as she started making a pathway to the door.

"Do you need some help?" one of the bouncers offered.

"Nope, we're good. Thanks anyway." Sango giggled as they left the club and slid Kagome into the backseat of Kikyo's car.

Kikyo pulled out her cell phone when they reached the farm. "Inuyasha, can you meet us in front of Kagome's apartment. Kagome's kind of passed out, and I think it would be easier if a guy carried her up the stairs instead of us girls trying to drag her up them. Thanks." Kikyo hung up her phone and turned to her friends. "He'll be right out."

"One of us should stay with her tonight to keep an eye on her," Ayame said.

"I will," Sango volunteered just as Sesshomaru walked up.

"Um… where's Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked.

"He informed me of the situation, and I came instead," Sesshomaru answered as he pulled Kagome from the backseat of Kikyo's car. Cradling her in his arms, he headed for her apartment.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," Sango said as she turned and followed Sesshomaru up the stairs.

Sesshomaru placed Kagome on her bed and proceeded to undress her when Sango stopped him. "I'll do that."

"It's nothing I haven't seen before."

"That's beside the point, and the two of you aren't together anymore," Sango said.

"You don't have to remind me," Sesshomaru replied with hurt in his eyes. Sango wish she hadn't mentioned it.

"Just humor me, and step outside please," Sango insisted.

"Whatever you say." Sesshomaru bowed and left the bedroom.

When Sango was done, she entered Kagome's small family room. "Thanks for your help."

"Not a problem. I'll do anything for Kagome, like stay with her tonight to watch over her," Sesshomaru suggested, knowing full well that Sango was planning on doing the same thing.

"I was planning on doing that, and I don't think it's such a good idea for you to stay after… Well… you know."

"Yes I do know, and I am staying even if it's going to upset Kagome. Her welfare is more important to me."

A smile spread across Sango's face before she replied. "Just remember, when she wakes in the morning and sees that you spent the night with her, I was against it."

"I won't forget."

Sango paused at the door. "Oh, and don't take advantage of her either," she chuckled.

"Get out of here," Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

As soon as Sango left, Sesshomaru went back into Kagome's bedroom. He noticed that Sango had left Kagome laying on her stomach to keep her from chocking on her vomit should she happen to become sick in her sleep. Sesshomaru undressed and slipped under the covers next to Kagome, laying his head on her back as he wrapped his arms around her waist before drifting into a light sleep.

Kagome woke up with a splitting headache and nausea. She also noticed there was something lying across her back. When she began to stir, the weight lifted.

"You survived," a deep voice said next to her.

"I wished I hadn't. God my head hurts! Just kill me now and put me out of my misery."

"Not a chance, and that's what you get for drinking yourself into a stupor."

"You know, if I wasn't feeling like crap right now, I would be pissed off that you're in my bed. Have you forgotten that we aren't … Oh god… I'm going to be sick." Kagome jumped out of bed and rushed as quickly as she could to the bathroom.

Sesshomaru followed her and held her hair back for her as she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. When she was done, she rinsed her mouth out at the sink.

"Do you feel better now?"

"A little bit, but my head still feels like its going to explode, especially in the bright light," Kagome replied, keeping her eyes shut. She let out a little squeak when Sesshomaru lifted her off her feet and carried her back to the bed.

"I'll get you something for your headache," Sesshomaru said, leaving the bedroom and returning shortly with some Advil and water. "Here. Take this."

"Thanks." Kagome sat up, took the offered items, and then laid back down facing Sesshomaru. "I've decided I'm not going to let her win."

"Yuki?" Sesshomaru asked while he stroked Kagome's hair.

"Yeah. I hate playing stupid games like this, but I hate being without you more, so I've changed my mind about breaking up if you still want me as a girlfriend."

"Humm. I'm not sure. I'll have to think about that for awhile before I give you an answer," Sesshomaru said with fake seriousness.

"Well when you decide, just let me know." Kagome mumbled as she closed her eyes from his caresses. "Oh, one more thing: I promise not to jump to conclusions and act drastically, if you promise not to keep things from me, even if you think I'll be mad."

"Deal."

"So what are your plans for today?"

"I was thinking of going to the country club to hang out with Hiten, but I think I'm going to cancel to stay with you."

"No don't," Kagome said, opening her eyes again. "You don't need to stay. I'll make Sango and Ayame hang out with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I need to find out what I did last night anyway. I'm almost afraid to know what happened because the last thing I remember is dancing with Tanya."

"That's the girl who has a crush on you, isn't it."

"Yeah."

"Maybe I'll stick around to find out what happened last night."

"Just get out of here," Kagome scolded, playfully. "I'll let you know when I find out, and hopefully, it's not too embarrassing or something that's going to make her infatuation with me worse. One stalker is more than enough for me. I don't need two."

"I'll see you later then," Sesshomaru said before kissing Kagome on the forehead and leaving the bed.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter is so late, but I just noticed that this site once again has deleted my section breaks. I wanted to get that issue fixed first before posting the next chapter. I also appologise to anyone who had to read this story without the section breaks, and I hope it wasn't too confusing.

* * *

**Chapter 27**

**New Acquaintances and Reconciliations**

**

* * *

**

"Can I play one game with you?" Kagome asked as she and Sesshomaru walked into the country club hand in hand.

"You want to play Racquetball?"

"Yeah."

"If you want," Sesshomaru chuckled.

Kagome had decided she wanted to go to the country club with Sesshomaru, and now they were headed to the racquetball courts to meet Hiten and his girlfriend, Yaone. Sesshomaru had set up a date for Kagome to spend time with Yaone while he and Hiten played racquetball. Even though Yaone was the only one of Sesshomaru's ex-girlfriends who was nice to Kagome, Kagome was still a bit worried about hanging out with her. She had to have faith that Sesshomaru wouldn't leave her in the hands of someone who would treat her badly.

"Kagome, you know Hiten, and this is Yaone," Sesshomaru introduced, as they arrived at their destination.

"Yes. We've met before," Kagome said, smiling at Yaone.

"Nice to see you again, Kagome," Yaone greeted her.

"Kagome wants to play a game with me first, if that's okay with the two of you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It's fine with me," Hiten answered. "Maybe it'll tire you out and give me a chance to win." Hiten laughed and then he turned to Yaone and asked. "Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, it's fine with me."

"The only way you can score is if you're serving," Sesshomaru explained to Kagome the rules of racquetball as they entered the court. "When you serve, you can either bounce the ball first or just hit it on the fly, but you must hit the front wall first before it hits the ground or other walls. We alternate hitting the ball, and when it's your turn, you can either hit the ball on the fly or let it bounce once. You cannot let the ball hit you or use your body to block the ball," Sesshomaru continued to explain.

"You can serve first," Sesshomaru offered when he had finished explaining how to play.

Kagome let the ball bounce once before hitting it to the front wall, starting the rally. At one point in the rally, Kagome allowed the ball to bounce twice before hitting it thus losing her serve and the chance to receive a point. Sesshomaru served, starting the next rally. At one point during the rally, Kagome hit the ball, ricocheting it off the front wall, off a side wall, and then straight toward her. She was unable to dodge out of its way. The ball hit her, granting Sesshomaru the point for that rally. Kagome began to play harder. She was determined to catch up and surpass Sesshomaru's three point lead. She succeeded and passed him in the points, ending up winning the first of three games.

"Beginners luck!" Sesshomaru shouted with a playful gleam in his eyes when Hiten heckled him from the viewing box.

"Whatever. Just serve," Kagome giggled.

Sesshomaru won the next two games by a large margin, winning the match. Hiten and Yaone came down after the last point was scored.

"Come on," Yaone said, grabbing Kagome's arm and dragging her to the locker-room. "Let's get you showered. I've got wonderful plans for the two of us while the guys play."

"Have fun," Sesshomaru called to their retreating forms. He then turned to Hiten. "Are you ready for another defeat?"

xxxxxxxxxx

"I've made arrangements for a day of pampering and relaxation for us," Yaone said as they headed to the spa at the country club, Kagome now showered and changed. "We'll get messages and have manicures. It'll be fun, just the two of us." She continued like they had been hanging out for years.

"Do you guys smell something?" Kagome and Yaone heard someone say. Kagome groaned when she recognized the voice emanating from a group of women leaving the spa. "Oh, it's you!" Yuki said with disgust in her voice and crinkling her nose. "You really should bath once in a while," Yuki added then turned and said to her friends, "I guess they'll let anyone in here these days, including peasants."

"Peasants? This isn't the medieval times, Yuki," Kagome said, irritated.

"Peasants, middleclass, hired help: they're all the same."

"Don't listen to them, Kagome," Yaone said, dragging Kagome away from the laughing group and through the entrance door to the spa. "Don't even give her the time of day. She's just jealous and trying to make you mad." They changed into towels and settled down on the massage tables. "I'm surprised it took the two of you this long."

"What?" Kagome asked confused.

"To start dating. You and Sesshomaru."

"Oh. Why?"

"Anyone could see how much he cares for you. That's why his other girlfriends treated you so badly. They were jealous."

"How did you know that?"

"Hiten told me. He said that it made Sesshomaru mad how they treated you. That could also be the reason he never stayed with anyone for very long."

"He dated you for about a year."

"And I've always liked you. But it doesn't mean that I never envied you."

"Envied me? Why?"

"I wanted Sesshomaru to look at me and treat me the way he did you."

"I'm still confused. It looked like the two of you were happy together. I was surprised when the two of you broke up. I thought for sure he was going to ask you to be his mate. I think all of us at the farm did."

"He treated me with respect and was like a perfect gentleman, but that's all. I know he cared for me, but he wasn't in love with me. The way the two of you walked into the country club today holding hands, we never did that. Sesshomaru wasn't real affectionate. I thought that was just how he was, but after seeing the two of you together, I know differently. You're special Kagome. You always have been, and that's why the others, especially Yuki, treated you so badly."

"Do you wish you were still with him?" Kagome hesitated to ask but needed to know if she had another Yuki to deal with.

"Oh no, not at all. I thought I was in love with him at first, but after we broke up and I started dating Hiten, I realized that I wasn't. I'm glad it didn't work out between us; otherwise, I would probably be unhappy right now. Enough about me. What's going on with you and Fire Storm?" Yaone changed the subject, sensing it was uncomfortable for Kagome

xxxxxxxxxx

"So, how was your first day at the country club?" Sesshomaru asked on their way home.

"It was fun. Not as bad as I thought it would be."

"You know, I was surprised when you asked if you could come with me. I didn't know you wanted to go to the country club; otherwise, I would have invited you."

"I didn't really, but since you've been spending so much time there lately with Hiten, lately, I thought I would give it a try. Yaone was a lot of fun, but then again, she was always my favorite out of your girlfriends. Speaking of which: why did you break up with her? She's beautiful, nice, has lots of money and status, and she's an inu youkai like you. Everybody thought the two of you would settle down."

"I almost did mate her. My father was putting pressure on me to take a mate, and I did enjoy her company, but I didn't love her. At the time, I wasn't sure if I wanted to settle down and started a family, let alone mate someone I wasn't in love with."

"Humm," Kagome replied, deep in thought, as she looked out the passenger window at scenery.

"What are you thinking?"

"I still don't understand why you're settling for me when you could have had someone like Yaone."

"We're not going to start this conversation again, are we? Can't you be happy with the fact that I want to be with you, and only you?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean that I understand it," Kagome said with a smile, and then changed the subject. "Yaone wants to have lunch tomorrow, but I have plans with Sango, Ayame, and Kikyo. When I get home, I'm going to ask them if Yaone can join us."

"I'm glad the two of you are getting along. I thought you would. Hiten will be happy about it also."

xxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks later found Kagome standing in a red bridesmaid's dress ready, at Dragon Strike Farms, to walk down the aisle as Kikyo's maid of honor. Kikyo was standing next to her father, waiting with the rest of them for him to walk her down the aisle. Sesshomaru was already standing up front as Inuyasha's Best Man.

Back in high school, Kikyo's father had been against Kikyo dating Inuyasha because he was a hanyou: humans should be with humans, and youkai should be with youkai. Kikyo and Inuyasha had dated for many years behind her parents' backs, and when Kikyo's father found out, he had thrown her out of the house and forbade her mother from seeing her. Inutaisho and Izayoi accepted her with open arms, and she had lived on the farm since then.

When Inuyasha had proposed to Kikyo, she had called her mother to tell her the news, wanting and hoping her mother would be happy for her and want to be a part of the wedding plans. Kikyo's dad finally relented, accepted the marriage, and allowed her mother to be a part of it, which made Kikyo happy.

The music started, cuing Ayame to start down the aisle, with Sango following and then Kagome. Sesshomaru locked his gaze to Kagome's as she walked down the aisle, never taking hers from his. She took her place, directly across from Sesshomaru, next to Sango as the wedding march started, and Kikyo headed down the aisle on her father's arm. As Kagome Kikyo walk down the aisle on her father's arm, she thought about her own father and how much she missed him. Kagome was happy that Kikyo and her father had reconciled their differences and that her father could be here for her on this special day.

Sesshomaru hardly took his eyes off of Kagome throughout the ceremony, and when he was asked for the ring, he handed it to Inuyasha without taking his eyes off of her, which made her blush. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, trying not to laugh. If there were any doubts of Sesshomaru's feelings for her, they disintegrated at that moment.

At the wedding reception in the mansion gardens, after everybody was announced and seated Sesshomaru stood to make the toast…

"Inuyasha and I have had our disagreements throughout the years, but what siblings haven't." Sesshomaru started to laughter in the crowd. "But not this time. Kikyo is a lovely woman and probably the only person on the planet that could keep you in line, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru paused and looked at his brother. "The two of you are a perfect match, and I'm very happy that you have found your soul mate in Kikyo. I wish the two of you all the happiness in the world. Here's to the two of you." Sesshomaru held up his glass as everybody chimed in.

After dinner, Inuyasha and Kikyo cut the cake. It looked as if Inuyasha was going to smash cake in Kikyo's face, but she had given him a warning glare, and he opted to behave. The DJ requested all the single girls come out onto the dance floor for the throwing of the bouquet. Kagome joined Sango, Ayame, and a few others out on the floor, including Yaone. Kikyo turned around and threw the flowers over her head. Girls were pushing and shoving trying to catch the bouquet with one girl actually falling. While her friends were in the midst of the chaos, Kagome stood on the outer edge, not even trying to catch it, when the bouquet landed in her hands. The girls left the floor with a few glaring at Kagome.

"Oooo… You're going to be the next one to be married," Ayame teased.

"I doubt it. Don't forget I'm dating someone who doesn't want a commitment like that. I didn't even want to catch it."

"I'm sure Sesshomaru will eventually change his mind," Sango said as the girls left the floor and the guys readied themselves for the garter toss. Sango noticed Miroku dragging Koga onto the dance floor, and a thought came to her. "Wouldn't it be funny if Koga caught the garter, and he and Kagome ended up married?" Sango laughed, but upon seeing the look on Ayame's face, she immediately wished she hadn't verbalized her last thought. "I was only kidding."

"Well, it wasn't funny!" Ayame stormed off.

"I better go after her," Sango said, leaving Kagome at a table where Sesshomaru was sitting and drinking Champagne.

"Why aren't you out there?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru, sitting down next to him as Inuyasha slipped off Kikyo's garter to whistles from the crowd.

"I don't want to partake in the silly tradition."

"Really? Or is it that you're afraid of catching it and what it means?"

Sesshomaru just glared at her as Inuyasha flung the garter. A few of the guys jumped for it with Miroku jumping the highest. The garter skimmed his fingers and soared through the air towards Sesshomaru and Kagome's table, ultimately landing in Sesshomaru's Champagne glass.

Kagome laughed, as did lots of other people. "Well I guess you caught it anyways," She said, earning herself another glare. "Is it really that bad, the thought of having to marry me?" Kagome joked, holding up the bouquet she had just caught. She pulled the garter out of his glass and placed it next to her bouquet on the table. "Come on grumpy." Kagome added, grabbing Sesshomaru's hand and pulling him out of his chair. "They're going to start their first dance as husband and wife."

They stood at the edge of the dance floor, watching, as Kikyo and Inuyasha danced the first dance. Inutaisho walked over, cut in, and danced with Kikyo as Izayoi danced with Inuyasha.

"Go dance with Inuyasha while I dance with Kikyo," Kagome said, dragging Sesshomaru out on the dance floor.

"I'm not dancing with my brother."

"Oh, stop being a poop, and go dance with him," Kagome said, heading over to Kikyo. "May I?" Kagome asked Inutaisho.

"Of course," Inutaisho responded.

"So you caught the bouquet, and Sesshomaru caught the garter. Hmmm… maybe there will be another wedding here soon," Kikyo giggled.

"Don't hold your breath," Kagome replied while she tucked a dollar into the top of Kikyo's dress, laughing. "I hope that helps the two of you out."

"Oh it will. You know how were hurting for money," Kikyo said, sarcastically just as Sango walked up to cut in.

xxxxxxxxxx

"May I?" Sesshomaru asked Izayoi, cutting in on her and Inuyasha.

"Yes, you may." Izayoi giggled.

"You're kidding, right?" Inuyasha asked.

"No."

"Kagome put you up to this then."

"Yep."

"You're placing your hands wrong. You're the girl," Inuyasha complained.

"Not a chance! You are."

"I am not the girl," Inuyasha started to argue, and then changed his mind after seeing the look Sesshomaru was giving him. "Fine. Are you still against taking Kagome as your mate?"

"I'm not against taking her as a mate; I'm not ready to be mated yet."

"So then, you would be fine if Kagome moved on and married some other guy."

"I won't allow her to be with anybody else!" Sesshomaru growled.

"You're a walking contradiction. You know that? You won't make your relationship permanent by taking Kagome as your mate, but you won't let another guy have her. I don't know why you're against a commitment of that sort. The two of you are perfect for each other. Plus, the rest of our group worked really hard to get the two of you together after you went and messed things up between the two of you."

"It's none…."

"Can I cut in?" Miroku interrupted.

"Gladly," Sesshomaru said, letting Miroku cut in.

"You too?" Inuyasha sighed. "What happened to getting to dance with all the pretty girls?"

"They're dancing with Kikyo," Miroku smirked.

"You're the girl then."

"That's fine with me."

Kagome and her friends danced the whole night, Yaone joining them a few times when she wasn't dancing with Hiten. Kagome had even managed to get Sesshomaru to dance with her a few times. When Miroku and Koga, who were both drunk, jumped up on the DJ platform and mooned the crowd, Inutaisho decided that the reception had gone on long enough. All the guests gathered to see Inuyasha and Kikyo off as they got into their limo, covered in gummy bears with horse shoes tied to the bumper, to head to the airport for their honeymoon.

Sesshomaru and Kagome walked back to Kagome's apartment after the last guest had left. "You're seriously keeping those?" Sesshomaru asked, referring to the bouquet and garter that they had caught.

"Of course. I'm going to dry out the bouquet, and then I'll place both of them together on the shelf above the TV, right next to the picture of the two of us at the wedding." She giggled. "I'll cheer you up when we get to the apartment, Mr. Grumpy."

"What do you have in mind?" Sesshomaru asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Anything you want to do."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 28**

**Changes**

**

* * *

**

Strong arms wrapped around Kagome preventing her from leaving the bed. "I have to get up."

"Sango or Ayame can work Fire Storm today," Sesshomaru mumbled.

"He doesn't put in his best work for them, and you know that. Bankotsu will be pissed if I'm not there at six."

Sesshomaru looked at the clock, 4:15 AM, and groaned. For the past week, the farm had several horses running at the Santa Anita meet, and Storm was scheduled, in a few days, to run in the Santa Anita Derby, his second prep race for the Kentucky Derby. Kagome had to be up at four, ready to leave at five, in order to make the hour drive to the track. This schedule was starting to wear on him.

"Seriously, I need to get up, and were running out of time to take a shower before we leave," Kagome said when Sesshomaru didn't release her. "If you're too tired, stay in bed, and I'll drive myself."

"No, I'll take you," Sesshomaru said, releasing her, "and we can shower together to save time," he added with a smirk.

"Yeah, I'm sure saving time is why you want us to take a shower together," Kagome said as she headed for the bathroom. "Come on then. We don't have all day," she called over her shoulder.

Sesshomaru and Kagome arrived at the track at half past six, Kagome practically running to Dragon Strike Farms stabling area. "I should have taken a shower by myself, and then I wouldn't have been late," Kagome huffed.

"You weren't complaining while we were showering," Sesshomaru chuckled.

Kagome turned her head and gave him a heated glance. "Bankotsu is going to be pissed!" Kagome said, adding when she didn't see Storm in the farm's designated stabling area, "And it looks like they're already at the track."

Kagome turned and headed toward the track where she saw Sango, standing with Bankotsu and Inutaisho, holding Storm's reins. Bankotsu tapped his watch with a finger when he saw Kagome approaching, indicating her tardiness.

"I know. I know," Kagome answered to the gesture.

Bankotsu gave Kagome a leg into the saddle as he gave her instructions. Kagome adjusted her reins and walked Storm onto the track, heading clockwise on the outside rail to warm him up. As Kagome was trotting Storm, he seemed to feel a bit off. She let Storm trot a few more strides to see if he was just a little stiff and would work out of it. When he didn't, Kagome turned Storm around, and headed back to the gap.

"What's wrong?" Bankotsu asked concerned.

"He feels off."

Are you sure?" Inutaisho asked, worriedly.

"Positive."

"Go ahead and hop off," Bankotsu said, "and trot him for me."

Kagome did as asked, jogging away from Bankotsu with Storm trotting next to her.

"Okay. Turn Storm around and trot back to me, and continue trotting him past me," Bankotsu instructed.

Kagome turned Storm and trotted him back. Bankotsu and Inutaisho watched closely for any signs of lameness while Sesshomaru and Sango observed off to the side. After she had gone a short distance past the men, Bankotsu called to her to stop and walk Storm back while he continued to watch the placement of Storm's feet.

"Did you see anything?" Inutaisho asked Bankotsu.

"No," Bankotsu answered.

"Neither did I. How about you Sesshomaru?"

"I didn't see anything either," Sesshomaru answered his father.

"What about you Sango?" Inutaisho questioned.

"No."

"Are you sure he felt off?" Bankotsu asked Kagome.

"Yeah. I'm positive he felt off."

Bankotsu turned to Inutaisho for his orders.

"No workout for him today. I don't want to take any chances of something being wrong. I'll call Yoruichi to see if she can come out to check him today. If not, I'll have the tack vet look at him," Inutaisho said. "You can put him away now, Kagome."

After receiving the call from Inutaisho, Yoruichi was able to reschedule all of her morning appointments, save one which her colleague was able to take. She arrived at the track a couple of hours after Inutaisho's call. Yoruichi had Kagome take Storm out and trot him up and down the walkway while she watched the horse's movements closely.

"Okay, bring him over here," Yoruichi instructed Kagome after making her observation. "He does look off on his right front, and it's so slight I almost didn't see it. I think it might be just an abscess, so I'll try the hoof testers first before we do any blocking or x-rays," Yoruichi addressed Inutaisho and Bankotsu.

As Yoruichi pulled out her hoof testers, a crowd of grooms and exercise riders had gathered to watch and find out what was wrong. She picked up Storm's right front and placed the hoof in between the plier-like device. With the on prong placed on the outside hoof wall and the other on the sloe of the hoof, she squeezed them together, applying pressure on both points that the prongs were touching. She continued to do this all around the edge of the hoof until she came to the toe, where Storm had noticeably flinched. She tried it once more in the same place and got the same response. Convinced that it was an abscess, she placed the hoof down.

"It's definitely an abscess at the toe. It seems to be starting to come to a head, so he'll probably be noticeably lame tomorrow."

"That's a relief," Inutaisho said, releasing the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

You could feel the tension in the air and see the relief on everybody's faces at Yoruichi's results.

"He won't be able to race Saturday," Yoruichi continued. "And he will need to have his hoof soaked, in Epsom salts a couple times a day until the abscess bursts."

"I'm disappointed that he won't be racing but relived that it's nothing worse. Thanks for coming out on such short notice. I know you had to juggle around appointments to get out here for just an abscess, but I just didn't trust anybody else to look at him. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. You're one of my best clients, so anytime at all," Yoruichi said with a smile while packing up her instruments. "Bye." She waved to everybody while she got into her truck. "Hopefully, I won't see you any time soon."

Everybody waved goodbye as she pulled out.

After Yoruichi left, Inutaisho turned to Bankotsu. "Well, I guess I should go and scratch him from the race. Good thing Fire Storm was nominated for the Triple Crown as a foal, or we would have trouble getting him in."

"I agree," Bankotsu answered. "It would have been nice to get a least one more race in. We still could."

"No. We would have to wait at least a week, if not longer, for the abscess to heal, depending on when it bursts. There's a little over a month before the Derby, and I don't want him racing that close to it." Inutaisho saw the look on Kagome's face, walked over to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Fire Storm is going to be fine, and the two of you will do an excellent job in the Derby."

"I'm not so sure about the Derby. I've only raced twice, and Storm has only raced once."

"The two of you will do fine," he reassured her and added with a smile, "I'm assuming you're going to take care of him?"

"Definitely," Kagome replied. She then handed Storm's lead rope to Sesshomaru and asked, "Can you hold him? I'm going to go get a bucket and the Epsom salts."

"Sure," Sesshomaru replied, taking the rope as Kagome disappeared into the tackroom.

Kagome walked out with a bucket in hand and headed over to a spigot to fill it with water. When she returned, she poured in the salts, then picked up Storm's right hoof and placed it in the bucket, leaving it to soak for ten minutes. When she was done and had Storm put away in his stall, she, Sesshomaru, Sango, and Miroku met Ayame and Koga at the track cafeteria for lunch. Later in the evening, as Kagome soaked Storms hoof, once again, Sesshomaru headed over to Fast Break Farms stabling area to look at Entei.

"You still wish I hadn't sold him, don't you," Inutaisho said as he walked up to Sesshomaru.

"It was your decision to make, and I've accepted it," Sesshomaru said, turning away from Entei to look at his father.

"Have you?"

"Yes. But it doesn't mean that I think you made the right decision. I still think you sold the wrong horse."

"Sometimes I wish I had kept Entei, but I do believe I kept the better horse, and only time will tell."

"Yes, it will. And for your sake father, and the farm's, I hope you were right. If Fire Storm doesn't succeed, it'll put the farm in financial trouble."

"Are you worried you won't be able to have the best that money can buy?"

"Not at all. I've already cut back on spending, and you know that. I just don't want to see you lose everything you worked so hard to build."

"Kagome and Fire Storm will come through for us. I'm sure of it. Let's go get Kagome and head back to the hotel."

A couple of days later found the group from Dragon Strike Farms, including Inuyasha and Kikyo who just got back from their honeymoon the day before, in the stands watching Entei lead the field of fourteen horses in the Santa Anita derby to a two length victory. The next morning, they packed up their equipment, loaded the horses in the van, and headed home. Storm became increasingly lame as the days passed, until Monday morning when his abscess burst. Storm was now on the road to recovery.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Well, I did it," Sango announced as she walked into Kagome's apartment Monday afternoon.

"Did what?" Kikyo asked.

"I accepted Miroku's proposal of marriage."

"I thought you said you would never marry him because he's such a Letch?" Kagome asked.

"Right after Kikyo and Inuyasha's wedding, he asked me again, for like the thousandth time. But of course, I instantly said no, and then I started thinking about it some more. When I broke up with him and started seeing other guys, the relationships never lasted longer than a few days."

"You were with that one guy for a week, the one with the short blond spiked hair," Kagome mentioned.

"Yeah, I remember him," Kikyo giggled.

"Can I finish?"

"Yeah," Both Kagome and Kikyo said in unison.

"As I was saying before being rudely interrupted, I finally realized why I didn't stay with any of them for very long: they weren't Miroku. Sure he has his faults, like his wandering hand, but I just can't imagine being with anybody else. That's why it was easy for you guys to talk me into going back to him."

"Easy?" Ayame said, raising an eyebrow. "I would say it was easy."

"Neither would I," Kikyo added.

"I'm happy for you, Sango," Kagome said.

"So am I," Kikyo said, giving Sango a hug.

"Me too," Ayame added.

"Are you going to have the wedding here?" Kikyo asked.

"And where are you going to live?" Ayame added to the questions. "Are you going to stay in the house with Koga, or are you going to move into town?"

"I'm not sure yet, on both questions," Sango said, giggling from the bombardment of questions. "We just got engaged. I'm not even sure when the wedding will be…maybe not for a year or two. I'm still not in a hurry to get married."

"I could move into the mansion, and you could have this apartment," Kagome suggested as she took out sandwich makings, and started making sandwiches, everybody giving her their orders.

"I don't want to chase you out of your apartment," Sango said, grabbing some sodas from the fridge.

"It's fine with me. And I'm sure Inutaisho and Izayoi will be fine with it."

"What about Sesshomaru?" Ayame asked, joking around as she grabbed her sandwich and headed over to the couch.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind," Kagome said, rolling her eyes as she followed Ayame. "He will probably be happy to be back in his own room instead of sharing this small place with me."

"I still don't want to be an inconvenience. And what would you do with all your stuff?" Sango asked.

"I can store it in one of the guest rooms. Kaname and Kent wanted to start living here on the farm, so it'll be perfect."

"Kagome? I'm not trying to change the subject, but is that a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?" Kikyo asked, making a reference to the sandwich Kagome had sat down with.

"Yeah, why?"

"You hate peanut butter."

"I don't hate it. It's just not one of my favorite things to eat."

"Then why are you eating it?"

"I've been craving them all week."

"Maybe you're pregnant," Ayame said laughing, then stopped when she saw the serious looks on Kikyo and Sango's faces. "I was just joking."

"I know," Sango said, "But you could be right."

"Don't be silly, Sango. I'm not pregnant," Kagome said.

"Are you sure about that?" Sango asked. "You ate peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for breakfast, lunch, and diner all last week. It's almost like you can't get enough of them. I did think it was odd that you were eating them, but I didn't really put two and two together until Ayame said something."

"If I was pregnant, wouldn't I be craving something like a peanut butter, mayonnaise, and cheetos sandwich, instead of a regular peanut butter and jelly one?"

"Not necessarily. Cravings can be perfectly normal food combinations," Kikyo said.

"But I'm using birth control," Kagome said, nervously realizing they could be right.

"Do you use condoms?" Ayame asked.

"Not all the time," Kagome answered.

"Birth control is only ninety eight percent effective," Sango replied.

"So, you're saying that I could be in the two percent that it didn't work for?" Kagome asked.

"You could be. When was your last period?"

"I'm late, but I've never been regular, so I didn't really pay any attention to it," Kagome said.

"You should probably take a pregnancy test," Ayame suggested with concern.

"Do you really think I could be?" Kagome asked as she placed her hand on her stomach.

"It's a possibility," Kikyo said.

"Oh my god. Sesshomaru is going to be upset if I am. He doesn't want any kids, and what about Storm? If I'm pregnant, he won't be able to race. Inutaisho will be pissed. What am I going to do?" Kagome rambled on.

"How about you take a home pregnancy test to find out for sure before you freak yourself out," Sango said. "Were only saying that it's a possibility, not that you are."

"Okay, I'll get one."

Sesshomaru knew something was wrong, but couldn't get Kagome to open up to him. She was way too quiet and distant during dinner with his family, and anytime he made a move to hold her hand or give her a kiss, she brushed him away. Now, back in her apartment, she was insistent on making chocolate chip cookies at the late hour.

"Hiten wants to have a doubles match, Yaone and him against us," Sesshomaru said, trying to keep a conversation going as he sat at the counter watching Kagome make cookies.

"That sounds like fun."

"Then I'll tell him we'll do it. Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

"Nothing's bothering me."

"It's eleven o'clock, and you're making cookies."

"I felt like chocolate chips cookies, and I'm not tired, okay!" Kagome snaped.

Not wanting to start an argument, Sesshomaru changed the subject. "There aren't going to be any cookies if you keep eating the batter."

"I haven't eaten that much."

"If you say so," Sesshomaru chuckled.

"If you keep picking on me, I won't let you have any," Kagome threatened, playfully. "So when can I start moving my stuff?"

"I can have some of the staff start moving it tomorrow. My father and Izayoi are excited about you moving into the house."

"I could tell. I'll miss this apartment, but Sango and Miroku will be happier to have their own place."

"Are you almost done?" Sesshomaru asked. "It's getting late."

"This is the last batch. You can head to bed if you want, and I'll join you when I'm done."

"Okay." Sesshomaru answered as he got up and headed to the bedroom.

Sesshomaru awoke during the night with Kagome jumping out of bed and running for the bathroom. He got up and followed her in as she vomited into the toilet.

"I shouldn't have eaten all that raw cookie dough," Kagome said as Sesshomaru held her hair back for her.

"Are you sure that's what it is."

"Um… what else would it be?" Kagome said, weakly.

"Maybe the flu. I should take you to the doctor in the morning."

"No. I'll be fine," Kagome replied before throwing up again.

Tired and feeling even worse after her third trip to the bathroom, Kagome had Sesshomaru go down to the feed room of the mare and foal barn to get a grain bucket so that she wouldn't have to get out of bed to run to the bathroom. When morning came, Sesshomaru called his father to tell him that Kagome was sick and wouldn't be at the workouts.

"Go," Kagome said again later that morning.

"I don't want to leave you like this."

"Go hang out with Hiten. Sango, Ayame, and Kikyo will probably stop by soon, so don't worry about it. And tell Yaone that I'm sorry I couldn't be there.

"I should take you to the doctor."

"I'm not going. It's just a touch of food poisoning. I'm sure of it," Kagome said, not fully convinced herself.

Sesshomaru gave her a look that said he wasn't convinced.

"Go!"

After hesitating a moment more, Sesshomaru responded. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call. I mean it."

"I won't."

Sango was in mid knock as Sesshomaru opened the door to leave.

"Try to convince her to see a doctor," Sesshomaru told Kagome's friends as he passed them out the door.

"She told you?" Ayame asked.

"Told me what?" Sesshomaru asked, as Sango punched Ayame in the arm.

"Oh, nothing." Ayame tried to cover up her blunder.

"Tell me. Now! Kagome was acting odd all night, and now this," He said, pointing to a sickly Kagome on the couch.

Kikyo sighed before answering, knowing they weren't going to be able to talk their way out of this one. "We were thinking she_ might_ be pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Sesshomaru turned and looked at Kagome.

"It's not for sure." Kagome said, weakly.

"I'm taking you to the doctor now," Sesshomaru said, pulling out his cell phone to call Hiten. Just the, Izayoi showed up with a little paper bag in her hand.

"Kagome dear?" Izayoi said as she approached Kagome lying on the couch. "How about you go into the bathroom and take this." She pulled out a home pregnancy test and handed it to Kagome. "Kikyo told me about your cravings after Sesshomaru called early this morning and said you were sick. Inutaisho and I thought it would be best if I went and picked up a pregnancy test for you."

"Does anybody else know?"

"No."

"Is Inutaisho mad?"

"He's not happy about it, but we do need to know for sure. It's not safe for you to be riding race horses if you're pregnant."

Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru with a worried expression. She saw different emotions flickering in his eyes and couldn't tell if he was mad or not.

"Okay," Kagome sighed as she slowly stood up and headed to her bathroom.

"This is why you were cold towards me yesterday?" Sesshomaru asked, stopping Kagome in her tracks.

"I wasn't being cold."

"Pushing me away every time I made an advance of affection isn't being cold?" Sesshomaru asked, raising his voice. "Were you ever going to tell me that there was a possibility that you are pregnant?"

"Sesshomaru, not now!" Izayoi scolded him after seeing how upset Kagome was becoming at his harsh words.

Everybody looked at Izayoi, in shock, especially Sesshomaru. Izayoi usually never raised her voice to anyone.

"Kagome dear, go ahead and take the test," she said in a gentler voice.

"Do you really think Kagome could be pregnant?" Sesshomaru asked Izayoi, reining in his temper, after Kagome left the room.

"Yes."

"It could make her this sick?" He asked, concerned.

"Pregnancies affect people differently. I was just mildly sick, but I had a friend who was as sick as someone with the stomach flu. Some people don't even get sick."

Kagome leaned up against the bathroom door, tears streaking her cheeks, not wanting to look at the results. She was only twenty-two and wasn't ready to be a mother. Would Sesshomaru want her to keep it? Probably not. He had made it clear he didn't want a family yet. And what about Storm? She would be letting both Inutaisho and Bankotsu down if she couldn't ride him, and not only that, all the hard work and risks she had taken to prevent Storm from being sold would have been for nothing.

Deciding she had stalled long enough, she picked up the test and looked at the results. Then, left the bathroom.

"It's negative," she said, holding up the test to show everybody. "I told you. It was the raw eggs in the cookie dough that made me sick." Kagome put her hand up to her mouth at the mention of food and ran back into the bathroom.

"Home pregnancy tests are pretty accurate, but you should still go see a doctor just to be sure." Izayoi said once Kagome returned.

"I'll take her tomorrow morning." Sesshomaru replied.

Sesshomaru had his usual stoic look in place, and it was hard for Kagome to tell if he was relieved about the results, or still mad that she hadn't mentioned it to him yesterday, or both.

Izayoi said her goodbyes and left.

"Are you still going to lunch with Hiten?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru.

"I think I should stay here with you, and we need to have a talk."

"I'm not in the mood. Can you yell at me later when I feel better." Kagome said as she settled back down on the couch. "I think it would be best if you went and hung out with Hiten."

"Fine, I'll see you later." Sesshomaru said, turning to leave without hesitation.

After Izayoi and Sesshomaru had left, Sango, Kikyo, and Ayame stayed awhile longer to console Kagome.

After lunch and playing a game of racquetball, Sesshomaru checked on Kagome before heading over to the main house to have dinner with his family.

"I need you to be more careful," Inutaisho said to Sesshomaru as they retired to Inutaisho's study after dinner.

"I don't need a lecture _or_ a sex talk. I'm twenty-five years old."

"Well you're going to get one. I can't have Kagome getting pregnant at a time like this. I suggest the two of you refrain from sexual activities, or start using condoms."

"She's on birth control, and she's not pregnant."

"She could have been, so just humor me, please. Just until Fire Storm's three year old season is over. I would like to run him as a four year old if everything goes okay, but his three year old season is the most important with the Triple Crown at stake."

"Fine. Are we through, now?"

"Unless there is something you would like to talk to me about. You seemed kind of distant at dinner tonight."

"I just want to get back to Kagome."

Inutaisho noticed that something else was bothering his son, so he paused to give Sesshomaru some time to vent.

"When Kikyo mentioned that there was a possibility that Kagome was pregnant, so many thoughts and emotions were running tough my head. I talked to Hiten about it this afternoon, but I'm still confused about all of it. When Kagome said the test was negative, I was relieved but also sad about it."

"That's normal."

"I was so mad at Kagome for not telling me, and I lost my temper with her."

"Izayoi told me."

"She doesn't want me keeping things from her, but she keeps something like this from me."

"I think Kagome didn't want to get your hopes up, making you think you would be a father."

"I don't think that was the case."

"And why do you say that?"

"I've made it clear to her that I'm not ready to be mated or to start a family right now."

Inutaisho shook his head. "It's clear now why she didn't mention it. She was afraid you would be mad at her, possibly blame her."

"That's ridiculous. I wouldn't be mad at her _or_ blame her for something like that. It takes both of us to make a baby, not just her."

"But she probably wasn't thinking that way."

"You might be right. I still have a lot to think about."

After his talk with his father, Sesshomaru walked into Kagome's apartment and found her lying on the couch fast asleep on her stomach, head turned to the side, with one arm dangling off the edge, and her bucket next to her. Sesshomaru turned the TV off and picked up her bucket, taking it to the bathroom to empty its contents into the toilet. He set it next to her bed and returned to the family room. Sesshomaru picked Kagome up, gently, trying not to wake her, but he was unsuccessful.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked, sleepily.

"I'm taking you to your bed."

But I was watching TV."

"No you weren't. You were fast asleep, and before you argue with me, you can watch TV in your room."

"I need my bucket."

"It's already in there," Sesshomaru replied, walking into her room and placing her on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Sesshomaru asked as he undressed and slipped into bed next to her.

"A little better," Kagome answered as she snuggled up next to Sesshomaru, placing her head on his chest. "I'm still queasy, but I don't feel like I have to throw up all the time."

"That's good to hear," Sesshomaru replied as he stroked Kagome's hair.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner about maybe being pregnant."

"I'm fine with it now. But if I'm not allowed to keep things from you, you can't keep things from me."

"I know, but I was scared. _And _this is the first time I've kept something from you."

"And that's why I'm forgiving you." He chuckled, and then added on a more serious note, "You didn't have to go through that alone."

"I thought you would be mad."

"You were wrong."

"Are you relieved that I'm not pregnant?" Kagome asked, hesitantly.

"Yes and no."

Kagome looked up at him with confusion in her eyes. "But you said you weren't ready to start a family?"

"I'm not. How about we talk about this later? It's late, and you're still not feeling well."

"Okay," Kagome replied, laying her head back down on Sesshomaru's chest as he continued to stroke Kagome's hair.

The pregnancy scare had definitely changed his outlook on their relationship, and he realized Inuyasha was right: He, Sesshomaru, was a walking contradiction who was afraid of a commitment. He proclaimed to love Kagome, and he wanted to keep her forever, not allowing another male to have her, but he wasn't willing to make his claim permanent. Now, he realized that some changes were necessary in their relationship, and first thing in the morning, he was going to take the first step toward making those changes.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 29**

**Duck and Cover**

Sesshomaru brushed a few strands of Kagome's hair out of her face as he looked down on her. She had slept soundly throughout the night, not once having to make a trip to the bathroom or to use her bucket. She seemed to be getting over her sickness. Kagome's internal clock had woken her up at five-thirty, and as weak as she still was, she wanted to get ready to go out and ride. Sesshomaru had a hard time keeping her in bed, telling her that his father didn't expect her back riding for at least two days. A compromise was finally reached: Sesshomaru agreed to let Kagome go out at ten, when Storm usually worked, to watch Kikyo ride him, but only if Kagome promised to sleep a little longer. Sesshomaru slipped out of bed, gently, heading to the kitchen to make something for Kagome to eat.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked, walking into the kitchen a short while later after Sesshomaru had placed some eggs and buttered toast on a plate for her.

"I was making you something to eat. Do you think you can keep it down?"

"I think so. I'm still a bit queasy, but I'm also starving," Kagome said, sitting down at the table. "I'll give it a try."

Sesshomaru sat down across from Kagome after setting her plate down in front of her.

"I didn't know you could cook."

"I can cook a few simple things, but that's it."

"If I keep this down, are you still going to make me go to the doctor?"

"Yes. I think it would be best, just to make sure you're okay."

"I hate going to the doctor," Kagome sighed.

"Well, you're going right after Storm's work out. Then I'll bring you back here before I go run some errands."

"Can I go with you?"

"I think it would be better if you rested more. Plus, Izayoi is coming over with Kikyo, Sango, and Ayame to help you pack, and I'll be back in time to help the guys move the larger stuff, so I won't be long."

"Fine," Kagome said, resigning herself to stay behind even though she suspected that Sesshomaru had more reason than just her need for rest for leaving her behind. Sitting in a car most of the time wasn't going to exert her.

After breakfast, Sesshomaru and Kagome walked out to the track to watch Storm work. Everybody was happy to see Kagome in a much better state then she was in yesterday, and they all asked how she was feeling. Storm had worked well for Kikyo which made Kagome feel happy. It also alleviated some of the guilt that Kagome was feeling for not being able to work Storm while he was preparing for the biggest race of his career, coming up in less than a month. Later, Sesshomaru took Kagome to the doctor who said she would call Kagome later with the results. Before Sesshomaru headed out to run his errands, he dropped Kagome off at her apartment where Sango, Kikyo, Ayame, and Izayoi were waiting for Kagome to help her pack.

"What are the quad and the flat bed doing outside?" Sesshomaru asked, as he walked into the apartment just after Inuyasha, Koga, and Miroku arrived to help move Kagome and Sango's furniture.

"That's what we're going to move the heavy stuff with," Inuyasha replied.

"Sometime I wonder if we really are related," Sesshomaru sighed.

"What does that mean?"

"You can't move the dresser like that, it'll tip over. I brought Kagome's truck and horse trailer over. We can move everything with that."

"That's a good idea," Miroku said.

"Whatever," Inuyasha said before asking. "What are we moving first?"

"I think we can get everything except the bed in the first move, so we'll load the dresser and computer table first then the boxes," Sesshomaru answered.

After the guys loaded the dresser and computer table, the girls started loading up the boxes. After returning with the trailer following the first trip, the guys disassembled Kagome's bed and loaded it as Kagome collected her dresses and some dress pants from the closet and followed them out of the apartment. Once the rest of the stuff was loaded, Sesshomaru placed Kagome's computer in the cab of the truck and headed to the mansion. After unloading the trailer, they all headed over to Sango's to move her stuff.

"Hello?" Kagome answered her phone while she waited in the apartment for the guys to bring over Sango's stuff. "This is her," Kagome said. "Oh, okay. That's great, I'm really relieved. Thanks."

"Was that the doctor?" Sesshomaru asked, walking into the apartment, followed by Inuyasha and Koga who were carrying Sango's dresser.

"Yeah, and I'm definitely not pregnant," Kagome answered, happily.

"Hmm. Well, at least we know for sure, and neither of us is ready to start a family," Sesshomaru said, thoughtfully. "I'll let my father know."

"Sango, were do you want this?" Inuyasha yelled from the bedroom.

"Anywhere is fine," Sango replied. "Miroku and I can move it later if we don't like it where it is."

After dinner, Kagome and Sesshomaru went up to their room. After all these years, Kagome was still in awe of how big Sesshomaru's bedroom was, it was probably double the size of her apartment. She walked over to Sesshomaru's large four poster bed and flopped down onto it, moving her arms and legs in a fashion of making snow angels. Sesshomaru just shook his head.

"What?" Kagome asked, noticing the gesture.

"You're just silly."

"Remember when I would do this when we were younger, and you would get mad at me for messing up your bed."

"Yes, and obviously you never learned not to do it," he replied with a smirk.

Kagome got up from the bed and walked over to the double doors that lead to the balcony, opening them, as Sesshomaru pulled off his shirt. She walked out onto the balcony and looked out at the sunset. Sesshomaru walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Are you okay with the move?" Sesshomaru asked

"Yeah. I'll have to get used to living with so many people, but I'm fine with it," Kagome replied, turning her head to smile at Sesshomaru. "You didn't sound too happy about the results from the doctor," Kagome said as she looked back towards the sunset.

"To be honest, I have mixed feelings about it that I really can't explain. I'm not ready to be a father, but the idea wasn't an unpleasant one when there was a possibility that you were pregnant."

"Hmm. I'm sorry for not telling you. You were right to be mad about it, but I was just scared of what your reaction would be."

"Why would I be mad at you? It would take both of us to make a baby, not just you."

"You just made it really clear that you didn't want to start a family, and I thought you might possibly blame me or break up with me."

"It'll take more than that to make me break up with you."

"Hmm."

"Let's head back in," Sesshomaru said as the sun disappeared behind the mountains.

xxxxxxx

Early Sunday morning, Kagome sat in the barn isle as Sesshomaru braided Strider's mane in preparation for Sesshomaru's first dressage competition in quite a few years. Kagome had suggested that Sesshomaru start with a lower grade competition and possibly a lower level, but Sesshomaru had refused, saying there was no reason he couldn't start at the level of competition he had left at. Kagome just hoped everything would go well; otherwise, Sesshomaru would be in a bad mood for the rest of the day.

After Sesshomaru was done braiding Striders mane he loaded him up into Kagome's trailer. Sesshomaru climbed into the driver's seat, and Kagome climbed into the passenger side. Inutaisho had allowed Kagome to have the day off to watch Sesshomaru in his first competition in three years. She felt guilty not riding today since she had had the three previous days off, against her will, due to food poisoning.

When they arrived at Glenoak Stables, where the competition was being held, Sesshomaru unloaded Strider and tied him to the trailer. Kagome got to work, grooming and tacking Strider up, and Sesshomaru went into the trailer's dressing room to change into his Dressage habit. Once dressed, Sesshomaru mounted and headed to the warm up arena before his designated ride time.

Kagome stood outside the dressage arena with Inutaisho and Izayoi, who had showed a little later, as Sesshomaru prepared to enter. Sesshomaru entered the arena at 'A' down the center line, with Strider doing a collected canter. They halted at 'X', and Sesshomaru dropped his right hand to his side, bowing his head in salute to the judge. After the saluted, he picked up the reins with both hands and proceeded at a collected trot, tracking left to 'C'. Kagome watched as Sesshomaru and Strider did flying lead changes, pirouettes, half passes, and many more difficult transitions that were required of them at each letter. When Sesshomaru finished his dressage test, he once again halted at 'X' and saluted the judges before leaving the arena to a loud chorus of applause and shouts.

"You were wonderful!" Kagome greeted Sesshomaru, excitedly, once he left the arena.

"I concur," Inutaisho said, walking up to his son with Izayoi nodding in agreement.

"I messed up a few of my transitions," Sesshomaru said, disappointedly.

"If you did, then they were minor," Kagome said.

"We'll see what I get."

"You were always too hard on yourself," Inutaisho said, patting his son on the back after Sesshomaru had dismounted. "You should be proud of yourself. You did a spectacular job out there!"

"Yeah," Kagome said with her hands on her hips. "Didn't you tell me the same thing after both of my races?"

Shortly after, the announcer gave Sesshomaru's score, placing him in first place for the moment.

"See," Kagome said. "I told you that you did awesome."

"Don't get too excited yet. There are still fifteen riders to go, and some of them are the best in the country."

"Whatever, you still did awesome."

"You can't expect to win your first time out after a long retirement, Son," Inutaisho said.

After the results were announced for the last rider, Sesshomaru ended up placing third out of thirty riders. Inutaisho and Izayoi had left shortly after Sesshomaru's ride, saying they would meet Sesshomaru and Kagome back at the house later that evening.

"Third's a good placing," Kagome said as they climbed into the truck after loading Strider, and then added when Sesshomaru remained quiet. "You're worse than me when it comes to being competitive and disappointed with the results, you know that." There was a short pause before Kagome continued, trying to cheer Sesshomaru up when it looked like he wasn't going to respond, "I still love you, even if you are a loser."Kagome laughed, as Sesshomaru tried not to smile at this comment.

"You do hun? Well, then I guess I don't mind too much being a loser." Sesshomaru smiled at her.

xxxxxxx

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked onto the racquetball court to a loud chorus of cheers from Sango, Kikyo, Ayame, Jakotsu, and Miroku.

"I see you brought a cheering section," Hiten laughed.

"Kick Sesshomaru's ass, Hiten!" Inuyasha shouted from the stands.

"Yeah, wipe the floor with that bastared!" Koga also shouted.

"Obviously I brought one for you too," Sesshomaru replied. "Shall we get started?"

"You can serve first," Hiten said with a smile.

Sesshomaru served, starting the first rally of the first game. Hiten hit the ball as it bounced once after hitting the front wall. Kagome ran up and smacked the ball before it hit the ground, hitting it like she was trying to kill it, causing the ball to ricochet off several walls, crazily, before the ball hit Sesshomaru, ending the rally and costing them the first point of the game.

"You don't have to hit the ball so hard," Sesshomaru growled at Kagome while he glared at her. "It doesn't have to get to the next state."

"I didn't hit it that hard," Kagome said and then added after the look Sesshomaru had given her, "Okay, maybe I did. I just got a bit carried away."

"I would say you did," Sesshomaru said, and then turned to Hiten who was laughing. "You think it's funny?"

"Yes I do. I think Yaone and I just might win this one."

"Don't get to cocky," Yaone warned.

"Just serve," Sesshomaru said, handing Hiten the ball.

Hiten and Yaone won the first game of the match. Half way through the second game, Kagome finally started to get control of how hard she hit the ball, and she and Sesshomaru came back in the end to win it. Now it was tied in the third and final game of the match, with Kagome getting ready to serve. The next team to score would be the winners.

Kagome served the ball hitting the front wall. Yaone ran up to the ball, allowing it to bounce once, and hitting it. Sesshomaru hit the ball next, continuing the rally. Like Kagome in the beginning of the match, Yaone started to get a bit carried away. She hit the ball way too hard, anxious to get the winning point, sending it ricocheting off the walls. Instead of trying to hit the ball, Kagome dropped her racquet, ducked with her hands over her head, and ran out of the way of the fast approaching ball, missing it and ending the rally.

"What the hell was that?" Sesshomaru yelled.

"I didn't want to get hit, it hurts!" Kagome said, pointing to a bruise that was just starting to show.

"Yeah, I know that. We've all been hit at least once by the psycho way you were hitting the balls at the beginning, but I can't believe you just did that. You ride thoroughbred race horses and have raced, and you're afraid of a little ball."

"I'm sorry."

Sesshomaru picked up the ball and tossed it to Yaone. "Go ahead and serve."

Yaone served the ball, starting the rally. After keeping the ball in play for quite a while, Kagome ended up missing the ball, ending the rally, game, and match with Hiten and Yaone the winners.

Seeing the look of disappointment on Kagome's face, and knowing it had a lot to do with him yelling at her, Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome, pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"If I had hit the ball instead of ducking and running, we could have won," Kagome said looking up at him.

"Maybe, maybe not. Don't worry about it. We'll get them next time." Sesshomaru smiled at her.

"So there's going to be a rematch?" Hiten asked with a glint in his eye.

"Oh, most definitely," Sesshomaru replied with a smirk. "Enjoy your victory while you can."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 30**

**The Run for the Roses **

**

* * *

**

Time flew by, and before she knew it, Kagome found herself sitting in the Jockeys' room on the first Saturday in May, wearing the red and white racing silks of Dragon Strike Farms, waiting to be called to weigh in for the Kentucky Derby. Kagome was so nervous that she was glad that Sango, Ayame, Kikyo, and Katrina were waiting with her. Kikyo, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Jakotsu flew in the night before to watch the race in person and would be flying back to the farm on Monday morning.

"They'll let anybody race nowadays," said Billy Blake as he passed by with another jockey Kagome didn't recognize, en route to the pool table not far from Kagome and her friends. "Not only is there one girl racing, but two."

"Yeah, I know. The one… I think her name is Kagome Higurashi… has only raced twice, _and_ she's riding a colt that's raced only once," the other jockey said.

"I'd watch out for that one. I heard that horse is rank. In my opinion, neither of them have any business in this race. We've been doing this for years, and they not only let an inexperienced horse race, but with an apprentice jockey. This whole sport is going to hell."

"Don't listen to them," Kyle said, walking up and sitting down with Kagome and her group, referring to the guys talking loudly at the pool table. "They're just trying to psych you out before the race. Especially Billy. He's seen you race, so he knows how good you are."

"I'm not so sure about that, especially after all the negative press and what I've heard other people saying about me and Storm. One paper even said that, to ensure the safety of the other horses and riders, the rules of racing should be changed so that untried horses wouldn't be allowed to race in big races such as the Kentucky Derby."

"Whether you want to believe it or not, you're good," Kyle said.

"I don't know if I can do this. Maybe I could hide or pretend I'm sick," Kagome said.

"Kagome!"

"I'm just kidding, Ayame. I would have a guilty conscience and wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did that. I'm so wound up, I feel like I'm going to puke." Kagome said, bending over and putting her head between her knees.

"You'll be okay," Sango reassured her. "You always get like this before a big competition."

"I hope your right," Kagome replied.

"She is," Katrina added. "You'll be fine once you get out there."

"Did you see our odds? Eighty-to-one," Kagome laughed.

"That's expected, being he's only raced once," Katrina said. "Look at the horse I'm riding, Breaks Dude. He's forty-to-one and has raced a hell of a lot more than Storm," She chuckled.

"I guess you got me there," Kagome laughed again.

"Well, at least you're laughing," Kikyo said. "That's an improvement."

"How's Solar Wind doing?" Kagome asked Kyle, referring to the horse he was supposed to ride in the Kentucky Derby that got pulled out do to an injury.

"He's already back in training, and they think he'll be ready for the Belmont."

They called the jockeys for the Kentucky Derby to weigh in wending their conversation, and Kagome's friends wished her and Katrina luck in the race.

xxxxxxx

"Could you do something for me?" Inutaisho asked Sesshomaru.

"What is it?"

"Could you place a bet for me on Fire Storm?"

"Sure, I was headed that way anyway, but you never bet on our horses. You said it was bad luck."

"Technically, I'm not betting. You are," Inutaisho replied with a chuckle, handing over a briefcase whispering, "One-hundred-thousand on Fire Storm to win."

"Father, that's a lot of money. Are you sure about this? The farm can't really afford to lose that much."

"Yes I am. And don't worry about it," he replied, placing his hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder. "I have faith in that horse, _and_ in Kagome. You should too."

"I have faith in Kagome. It's Fire Storm I'm not sure about. He's still so green."

"I know, but I'm confident he'll get the job done."

"I wish I was as confident," Sesshomaru said before heading off to place the bet.

Sesshomaru arrived at the betting windows to see the rest of the farm waiting to place their bets. He got into line behind Jakotsu.

"I'm assuming you're betting on Fire Storm?" Sesshomaru asked Jakotsu, already knowing the answer.

"Of course. We have to support our girl don't we? And Fire Storm. Are you placing a bet for Kagome? She said she was going to have you place one for her."

"Hers, plus mine and my father's."

"Inutaisho? But…"

"Yeah, I know," Sesshomaru cut him off. "He says it's not bad luck if I place it for him."

"I hope not. May I ask how much?"

"A hundred thousand," Sesshomaru answered, keeping his vice low, knowing his father wouldn't care if Jakotsu knew.

"At eighty-to-one, Inutaisho's going to break the bank if Fire Storm wins," Jakotsu said in shock. "It will really…" Jakotsu was cut off by the teller calling him up to the window.

After Jakotsu placed his bet, it was Sesshomaru's turn.

"I'll see you up in the stands," Jakotsu said as he left.

"I have three to place," Sesshomaru said to the clerk. "The first is two hundred on Fire Storm to win," he said as he handed over Kagome's money. The clerk handed him the ticket stub for the first bet. "One hundred thousand on Fire Storm to win." Sesshomaru lifted up the briefcase and placed it on the counter. While the clerk counted the money, which took awhile, the line of people grew impatient and angry. Once his father's bet was finalized, Sesshomaru took out his money. "And a thousand on…" He paused for a second in thought, "on Fire Storm to win."After collecting his last ticket he headed to the stands.

xxxxxxx

Once Storm walked out into the sun from the tunnel and saw the immense crowds in the stands and the infield, he halted, threw up his head, and snorted, almost pulling the girl on the escort pony off her horse. When Storm started trembling, Kagome reached down and patted his neck while speaking to him in a reassuring voice.

"Come on big guy," the girl on the escort pony said, tugging on the lead line that was attached to Storm's bridle.

Hesitantly, Storm stepped forward.

"Watch out when…" the girl on the escort pony started to warn Kagome after Storm had walked a few steps onto the track. Storm had ducked to the side, bucked a few times, and sent Kagome flying off his back after the crowed started to sing 'My Old Kentucky Home.' Kagome hit the ground hard, landing on her backside. She stood up a little shaky, and more than a little nervous, as a track assistant ran over to give her a leg back into the saddle.

"Not a good sign is it, falling off before the race even starts," Kagome said with a nervous laugh.

"Actually, it happens more often than you think," the girl on the escort pony said. "They just don't show that on the TV. I'm sorry I didn't get the warning out sooner."

"It's not your fault. The owner and trainer already warned me about it, and I completely forgot."

Up in the stands, Sesshomaru stood up, ready to head down to the track as everybody else in their group gasped when they saw Kagome fall.

"Sit," Inutaisho said as he placed a hand on Sesshomaru's arm, halting him.

"I'm going down there," Sesshomaru growled at his father. "This was a big mistake, having her ride that horse in a race."

"What do you think you're going to do? Run out there and pull her from Fire storm's back? There's nothing you can do about it now, so sit down. Lots of horses spook when the crowd starts singing, and Storm wasn't the only one to spook."

"But Kagome was the only one thrown from her horse."

"Please, sit. I'm sure Fire Storm will settle once he loads in the gate," Inutaisho said, trying to keep the concern out of his vice.

Reluctantly, Sesshomaru sat down, knowing his father was right, and he was overreacting. He never liked the idea of Kagome riding in races, and it was driving him crazy.

"I bet on you two," the girl on the escort pony said to Kagome as Storm trotted next to her horse.

"That might have been a bad bet," Kagome replied.

"I don't think so. I saw the two of you race in the Fountain of Youth, and I was impressed."

"Thanks," Kagome said as the girl unclipped her lead line, allowing Kagome to canter the rest of the way to the gates.

Still worked up from the noise of the crowd, Storm reared up as the assistant starter reached up to take hold of his bridle.

"Easy," Kagome said, patting Storm's neck.

Storm settled long enough to let the assistant load him into the number five slot of the gates. Kagome was worried that she wouldn't be able to keep Storm calm while the remaining horses of the nineteen horse field were loaded into the gates. A mere few seconds seemed like hours as Kagome waited for the last horse to load. In the next instant, the gates sprung open, allowing the nervous and anxious horses out to vie for position and a spot on the rail.

Kagome and Storm jumped out of the gates with the other horses, a second too late to be able to take the lead and a spot on the rail. Widow Maker bumped Storm, causing Storm to bump Sand Bar. After the jostling out of the gate, Storm settled quickly, without protest, into a nice fluid stride, And Kagome angled him towards the inside rail to save ground.

Up in the stands, the group from Dragon Strike Farms was cheering Kagome on, except Sesshomaru, who clutched the material of his pants in his clawed hands.

"Damn," Bankotsu muttered. "I was hoping he would break better. We're going to lose a spot on the rail."

"I would have liked a better break too, but that's how the cards play sometimes," Inutaisho responded as Izayoi squeezed his hand, reassuringly. "Kagome has him settled nice and in good position."

"Not too far from the rail, and Storm seems to be running smoothly."

Kagome settled Storm into fifth, three wide from the rail, as Bankotsu had asked. Storm's ears twitched back and forth. Still uncertain about all the horses around him, he started to slacken his pace as a chestnut horse pulled up to his flank on his outside. Kagome urged him on by kissing to him, attempting to maintain their position as they headed into the first turn. Kagome could see Entei's silver tail a couple of lengths in front, sitting in third. Sand Bar, the horse Storm had bumped coming out of the gate, was sitting in fourth and had started to make his move as they came out of the first turn, leaving a hole next to Kagome. Kagome angled Storm over to fill the hole, putting them closer to the rail.

Kagome sat calm and completely focused, waiting for the right time to make their next move, as the chestnut horse on their outside started, to draw up alongside them. Heading into the second turn, Kagome noticed the horse to her inside started to fall behind quickly, looking as if his rider was pulling him up. Kagome angled Storm next to the rail as Sand Bar, a length ahead of them, drifted slightly from the rail, leaving a tiny opening in front of her. Kagome contemplated for a split second whether she and Storm could fit through the small gap when she saw Entei making his move for a bid at the lead. Not wanting Entei to get too far ahead of them, Kagome let Storm out a notch, making their move a bit early while attempting the tight squeeze next to the rail in front of her. As Kagome and Storm pulled up alongside Sand Bar, her boot was scraping the railing on the inside. Because she had an inch to spare on the other side, she began to think that their early move to stay on the rail had been the wrong decision. She prayed that Storm wouldn't drift out, because if he did, the results would be disastrous.

"What the hell is she doing?" Sesshomaru yelled over the screaming crowd as the horses down on the track started to make their moves. "She's going to get herself killed!"

"No, she isn't," Inutaisho replied back. "But I do have to admit, that's a gutsy move," he added as Kagome started to pull away from Sand Bar.

"I just hope she didn't make her move to soon. I wanted her to wait until they came out of the last turn."

"So did I," Inutaisho replied.

Kagome and Storm slipped through without incident, slowly gaining on Magic Man, who was in front of them, and two horses wide from the rail. Coming out of the last turn and entering the top of the stretch, Kagome let Storm out another notch, asking for more speed as Widow Maker came up from behind, pulling up next to them between Storm and Magic Man. Storm pinned his ears and accelerated, instantly pulling away from Magic Man. Widow Maker moved with him for a few strides before falling back as Storm drew away and gained ground on Entei, who had just taken the lead.

Kagome let Storm out all the way, asking him for everything he had, and he didn't disappoint, accelerating, instantly, blowing past Shaken Not Stirred, who was a length behind Entei. Soon, Kagome and Storm were drawing up on Entei's flank just as his jockey glanced behind him to see if anyone was coming. Instantly, he asked Entei for more run, but Storm moved alongside of him, and the two horses drew away from the rest of the field together in a battle for the finish line.

Everybody from Dragon Strike Farms were on their feet screaming as loud as they could, cheering Kagome and Storm on, as they watched Storm and Entei battle it out fifteen lengths ahead of the rest of the field. Sesshomaru was the only one not screaming; instead, he stood calmly, unable to believe what he was seeing, not because he had doubts about Kagome's riding skills but because he had doubted Storm, the rank colt they thought would never race. And now, here Storm was, battling it out for the finish with the horse Sesshomaru had thought was the best the farm had ever bred.

Kagome could hear the crowd in the stands cheering as the two horse came down to the finish line together. Kagome kneaded her hands along Storms neck, pumping her body with his, kissing to him, asking him for a bit more run as the finish line loomed ahead, and Storm gave it to her, pulling ahead of Entei just before crossing the finish line, winning by half a length.

"Am I dreaming, or did we just win the Kentucky Derby with a maiden horse?" Inutaisho asked Bankotsu.

"Unless I'm having the same dream, we just won."

"I guess we should get down their then." Inutaisho was smiling as he tried to make his way down to the track, people stopping him to shake his hand and congratulate him.

"What the hell!" Sesshomaru yelled as the screaming crowd went quiet, drawing Inutaisho's and Bankotsu's attention back to the track. The word 'inquiry' was flashing on the scoreboard next to Storm's name.

"Inquiry?" Izayoi said, confused.

"I bet Billy Blake put in a protest against Kagome for when she passed him on the rail. He's trying to get a better placing than fourth," Inutaisho said, shaking his head. "That kid is a pain in the ass sometimes."

"I think that's the case. He's always protesting someone. I don't know why any owners and trainers still use him."

Down on the track, Kagome was shocked and worried when she saw 'inquiry' flashing on the board. She wondered if maybe she had somehow interfered with Sand Bar when she squeezed through on the rail next to him… or maybe it was during the jostling out of the gate. The later was the leSS likely.

"I'm sure everything will be fine," The girl who had led them earlier said as she rode up to assist Kagome. "Billy Blake is always protesting something."

"I hope so. It would really suck if I got disqualified," Kagome replied as she dismounted and unsaddled Storm to go weigh out.

When she came back and resaddled, the scoreboard lit up with the official results of the race: Fire Storm first, Entei second, and Widow Maker in third. Sand Bar, who Billy Blake was riding, remained in fourth.

Inutaisho, Izayoi, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kikyo met a beaming Kagome at the winner's circle, while the rest of the group waited off to the side for the picture to be taken. After the blanket of roses was placed over Storm's neck and withers, Kagome plucked a rose from it to keep as a memento.

After the trophy ceremony was over and Kagome was showered and Storm rinsed off, cooled down, and his legs wrapped, the group from Dragon Strike Farms headed to dinner to celebrate. Before dinner was served, Inutaisho gave a toast to both Kagome, for winning the Kentucky Derby on Storm, and to Katrina, for winning the Kentucky Oaks the day before on Silhouette.

"We've had quite a weekend," Inutaisho said. "Katrina winning the Kentucky Oaks on Silhouette, and then Kagome winning the Kentucky Derby on Fire Storm. I don't think I could have asked for a better week."

"I agree," Bankotsu said and then added to Kagome. "That was a gutsy move you did when you squeezed by Sand Bar on the rail."

"I'm not sure why I did it, really. I saw Entei making his move, and it just seemed like the right thing to do. Once I started going through the gap and saw how tight it was, I began to have second thoughts about it, but I was already committed, and there wasn't anything I could do but continue with the plan."

"You're starting to think like a jockey, and you ran a wonderful race."

"Thanks. The post-parade was kinda embarrassing with my premature dismount. If I had any doubt about my ability to ride in the race, it was greater after that happened."

"You should have seen Sesshomaru when you got dumped," Inuyasha started to say but stopped when his brother glared at him.

"What happened?" Kagome asked, looking at Sesshomaru.

"I got a bit carried away," he replied.

"Carried away," Koga joined in ignoring the look Sesshomaru was giving him. "It looked like he was ready to go down there and remove you from the track," Koga laughed.

Ayame slapped Koga upside the head. "Shut up would you. At least he cares, unlike you."

"I care, but it's something that just happens, and it's not the first time Kagome's fallen off a horse. We all have from time to time." Koga said, gesturing around the table.

"So, when are we headed to Saratoga?" Sango asked, changing the subject.

"In a couple of days," Bankotsu replied.

xxxxxxx

"I can't imagine what Sesshomaru's going to be like if he ever decides to mate Kagome," Inutaisho said to Izayoi while undressing back in their hotel room. "Once he marks her, his urge to protect her and his possessiveness are going to strengthen. He already acts like they're a mated pair. I'm a little worried for him."

"I'm sure he'll handle it just fine. Sesshomaru's reaction this afternoon just shows how much he loves Kagome and doesn't want to see her hurt," Izayoi replied, wrapping her arms around Inutaisho in an attempt to sooth him.

"I just think it's going to drive him crazy, especially with Kagome doing eventing. It isn't much safer than racing, and there is no way that Kagome will give that up."

"I'm sure they'll be fine. He hasn't even asked her to be his mate yet." Izayoi kissed Inutaisho before adding, "How about we worry about this later, after he does ask her to be his mate, and we concentrate on other things right now?"

"And what things would that be?" Inutaisho replied, raising his eyebrows, having an idea of what she had in mind.

Izayoi reached up and kissed him passionately. She then pulled away and replied seductively, "How about putting the bed to good use?"

Without being asked twice, Inutaisho swept Izayoi off her feet and carried her to the bed, his thoughts of Sesshomaru and Kagome dissipating.

xxxxxxx

Kagome lay in bed with her head on Sesshomaru's bare chest, running her fingers over his toned abs.

"Did you bet on the race?" Kagome asked without lifting her head.

"Yes," Sesshomaru replied, knowing the direction the questioning was going.

"Who did you bet on?" Kagome asked, lifting herself up onto one elbow, looking into Sesshomaru's amber-colored eyes.

Sesshomaru looked for a moment into her beautiful blue eyes before answering. "That's a silly question. Who do you think I bet on?"

"I don't know; that's why I'm asking. Sesshomaru, no matter how much you tell me you're okay with Entei belonging to someone else, I know that's not true. I can see it in your eyes when you look at him, and you're not fooling anyone. I won't be mad if you bet on him. I'll completely understand after all the time you spent with him and the dreams you had for him."

"Why does it matter then?"

"I just want to know. I'm curious."

"I bet on Fire Storm to win," Sesshomaru said, slipping from the comfort and warmth of the bed and Kagome lying next to him. He walked over to where his suit jacket was hanging and pulled out a ticket stub. Sesshomaru handed it to Kagome after returning to the bed. "Honestly, I was debating on which horse to place my bet. Once I got to the betting windows, I had decided to place half on Fire Storm and half on Entei, but when it came time to actually place the bet, I ended up putting everything on Fire Storm to win."

"What made you change your mind?" Kagome asked, snuggling back against Sesshomaru's side.

"No matter how much I doubted Fire Storm's chance of winning," Sesshomaru started and then paused a moment, as if deciding on something, before continuing, "I couldn't bet against my future mate."

There was silence for a moment before Kagome once again lifted herself up and looked at Sesshomaru, shock evident on her face."What?"

"No matter…"

"No, the last part," Kagome interrupted him.

Sesshomaru smiled at her. He knew perfectly well which part she had wanted him to repeat. "I couldn't bet against my future mate."

"Are you proposing?" Kagome asked, excitement shining in her eyes.

"It looks that way. I was planning on asking you after you won the Triple Crown, but this seemed like the right moment."

"What if I don't win the Triple Crown?"

"Well, then I guess I don't mind being mated to a loser," Sesshomaru chuckled, mimicking what Kagome had said to him about being a loser after his dressage competition. "If anyone can win it, you can," Sesshomaru said, confidently, before placing his hand behind Kagome's neck and kissing her.

"When did you decide on this?" Kagome asked after they broke apart.

"The night when we thought you were pregnant. I started thinking that Inuyasha was right: I am a walking contradiction. I wanted to keep you forever, but wasn't willing to make a commitment and make it final."

"Are you sure about this? I'm fine with the arrangement we have. I don't want you to do something you're not comfortable with."

"Definitely. There's nobody else that I would rather spend the rest of my life with," Sesshomaru said as he once again got out of bed. He walked over to his bag and pulled out a small jewelry box and headed back to the bed. He opened the box. Kagome gasped when she saw the ring that was in it. The ring was white gold with a dragon wrapped around a large black diamond.

"It matches the necklace you gave me for Christmas."

"I had it commissioned to match that necklace."

"Is that the secret errand you did without me?"

Sesshomaru just nodded, knowing which errand that was.

"So, Kagome Higurashi, Will you marry me?" Sesshomaru asked as he took the ring out of the box and slipped it on Kagome's finger.

"Yes," She replied, breathlessly. She kissed Sesshomaru passionately as he laid her down on the bed, pinning her beneath his body.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: **I don't remember if I mentioned this, so I'm going to do it now. The Triple Crown is a series of three races for three years olds. The races are The Kentucky Derby, Preakness Stakes, and the Belmont stakes. Sorry it took so long to post this. The next chapter will be posted in a few days. And one more thing. Thanks to all of you who are reading this story, and to those who have left a review.

* * *

**Chapter 31**

**Black-Eyed Susans **

**

* * *

**

Kagome awoke the next morning with Sesshomaru's head pillowed on her bare breasts. She glanced over at the clock on the bedside table, yawning sleepily. Eight. She never slept this late, not even when she was sick, but then again, she and Sesshomaru did a little too much celebrating of her win in the Kentucky Derby and their engagement, and they didn't get to sleep until a few hours ago. Kagome raised her hand at the thought of Sesshomaru's proposal and looked at her ring, still unable to believe it was real. She had resigned herself to the thought that Sesshomaru would never want to make the commitment to take a mate, and she had become content with that, so long as they were together. Now, looking at the ring, she realized just how much she did want to be Sesshomaru's mate.

Kagome began to run her fingers through Sesshomaru's silky hair as he slept, thinking that life couldn't get better than this, except to win the Triple Crown on Storm. Sesshomaru began to stir, bringing Kagome out of her thoughts.

"What time is it?" Sesshomaru asked as he opened his eyes.

"Eight. We have an hour before we have to be down in the restaurant for breakfast."

"There's a lot we could do in an hour," Sesshomaru said, seductively, as he maneuvered Kagome beneath him.

"I think we did enough of that, and we really need to shower and get dressed."

"We can spend some more time in bed, and then shower together to save time."

"No way," Kagome said, giggling, as she wriggled out of Sesshomaru's grasp and climbed out of bed. "Last time you suggested that, we ended up being extremely late."

"It's just breakfast, not a workout or race. It's not going to matter if we're late."

"Still, Kikyo and Ayame are leaving tonight, and I won't see them again until the day before the Preakness, so I want to spend as much time as I can with them today before they leave," Kagome said as she headed to the bathroom.

Sesshomaru reluctantly got out of bed and took a shower after Kagome had finished. Once they were both showered and dressed, they headed down to the hotel restaurant, hand in hand. Everybody was already there waiting outside when they walked up.

"Oh my god!" Ayame exclaimed, running up to Kagome and grabbing her hand. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Sesshomaru proposed?" Sango asked, snatching Kagome's hand out of Ayame's. "That diamond is huge!"

"Yeah, were engaged. Sesshomaru asked me last night."

"Congratulations son," Inutaisho said, slapping Sesshomaru on the back. "It's about time."

"I should say so," Izayoi added while the others congratulated the couple. "I didn't think you would ever ask her."

"There are conditions concerning the proposal: it's null-and-void if she doesn't win the Triple Crown," Sesshomaru replied to the congratulations from everybody as he looked over at Kagome with a smirk.

"Whatever," Kagome giggled.

"You think I'm kidding?"

"I know you are."

"Maybe, maybe not." He chuckled.

"Did you two see today's paper?" Inutaisho asked, handing the newspaper to Kagome.

"No," Kagome said as she took the newspaper. "Is it that bad?"

"Not really. I suspected something like this would happen if Fire Storm won."

Kagome and Sesshomaru looked at the front page were there was a huge heading saying: **Fluke or Champion?**

Kagome scanned down the article that accounted all the festivities of the day, including detailed information on the race, but paused to slowly read a section that caught her eye:

_Many believe that Fire Storm's win in the Kentucky Derby is just a fluke, and that he won't be able to repeat his victory in the Preakness. Some eyewitnesses say that the colt has been known to be unruly and dangerous, actually sending exercise riders from Dragon Strike Farms to the hospital. Supposedly, this Miss Kagome Higurashi is the only one who can even ride Fire Storm, and that's why she obtained her jockeys license. Many trainers and owners are skeptical about Fire Storms chances in the Preakness and Belmont Stakes. _

Kagome finished reading the article while their group waited for a table. When she was done, she handed the paper back to Inutaisho. "We'll just have to prove them wrong, won't we?" Kagome said. Sesshomaru put his arm around her shoulders and gave them a squeeze.

Since Kikyo, Inuyasha, Jakotsu, Koga, and Ayame would be leaving that evening, the girls took Kikyo and Jakotsu sightseeing while the guys played golf. Later in the afternoon, they all joined back up at the track to pack up anything they didn't need for the horses that evening, so that Bankotsu, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku could get an early start in the next morning to head to Saratoga, Maryland for the Preakness Stakes. After everything was situated and packed away, Kagome and Sesshomaru stayed at the track a while longer as the others went back to the hotel to pack.

"I'll miss Ayame, but I'm kinda glad that there's a changing of the guard, so to speak. Ayame was staring to get on my nerves with her complaining about how much she missed Koga. There definitely is a change in their relationship after they made up from their huge break up. They seem closer now. I think Koga really did realize how much he care for Ayame," Kagome said while holding Storm's lead rope as he grazed on a grassy area not far from their shed row, Sesshomaru sitting on the grass under a tree, watching.

"Hmm. And what about Sango?"

"I think she enjoys a break from Miroku and his lecherous ways from time to time, but I do think she's happy that he's going with us to Maryland, even if she won't admit it. I understand, though, how Ayame feels, because I used to hate leaving you behind and having to wait for you to fly in, but I don't think I was that bad." Kagome paused for a second before continuing, "Well, maybe I was, "she giggled, looking over in Sesshomaru's direction. "I'm so glad that you rode with us this time in the horse van, and we were together the whole time, especially with how nervous I was. I'm not sure I would have made it though the weeks leading up to the Kentucky Derby without you here," Kagome rambled on.

I wasn't real excited about being separated from you either. That's why I decided to come with you. My father was surprised when I told him I was riding with you to Kentucky in the horse van."

"Well we're continuing our marathon tomorrow as we head to Saratoga."

"Marathon?"

"Yeah. It's sort of like a marathon. The Triple Crown is a test of stamina for the horses that run in all three races, and definitely a test of stamina for the horse that manages to win all three. It's the marathon of horse racing," Kagome chuckled.

"I guess you're right. I think you and Storm could actually win the Triple Crown," Sesshomaru said, and then added, "Oh, great."

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked with concern. Her question was answered by a very familiar voice behind her before Sesshomaru had a chance to reply.

"Hello Sesshomaru," Yuki said, seductively, adding with spite when Kagome turned around to face her, "Oh, hi."

"Good afternoon Sesshomaru, and you too Kagome," Naraku said, politely, while standing next to Yuki. "You're looking fine as usual, Kagome. And what is that I see on your finger…"

"What the hell!" Yuki exclaimed, cutting Naraku off when she noticed the ring on Kagome's finger. "That's not what I think it is, is it?"

"Yes it is," Sesshomaru answered, disdainfully. "I asked Kagome to be my mate last night."

"And I accepted," Kagome added with smugness.

"It saddens me that you're off the market," Naraku said. "But then again, you aren't mated yet."

Sesshomaru growled as Kagome walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder. "You never had a chance, Naraku, and you know that."

"A guy can hope. You rode a nice race yesterday. Congratulations on your win."

"Thanks."

"I can't believe you would take a commoner as a mate instead of someone…!" Yuki exploded, unable to hold in her anger in any longer.

"Like you," Sesshomaru finished for her.

"That's not what I was going to say, but if you want to sink so low as to mate a stable hand, then so be it. It's none of my business if you ruin your reputation by hanging out with the hired help. I really don't care."

"I'm glad you don't care. I was worried about that, now I can sleep at night," Sesshomaru said, sarcastically, as he stood up, taking Kagome's hand. "Excuse us, but we have to go now. Good-bye," he added before he and Kagome headed to their stabling area to put Storm away.

xxxxxxx

"I can't believe it's been two weeks already," Kagome said, walking up to Bankotsu and Inutaisho. "It seems like just yesterday that Storm and I ran in the Kentucky Derby."

"The weeks do fly by. You don't seem as nervous as you did for the Kentucky Derby," Inutaisho said as Bankotsu gave Kagome a leg into the saddle while Miroku stood at Storm's head.

"Oh, I'm nervous," Kagome replied as she bent over to adjust her stirrups. "I'm just dealing with it better this time around. If I don't win this one, Storm's chances of winning the Triple Crown are gone. And I'm not happy with the post position we drew. We'll have to stand in the gates longer than I would like in the number three spot."

"None of us are happy with the position, but there's nothing that can be done about it. Hopefully Storm will behave."

"The two of you will be fine," Inutaisho said as he placed a hand on Kagome's knee, "and you'll do great."

"Okay, this is the plan:" Bankotsu said as he followed beside Storm, giving Kagome her instructions while Miroku lead Storm around the walking ring, "the rail is very fast today, so if you break from the gates first, take Fire Storm to the rail instantly. And since this race is shorter than the Derby, keep Fire Storm in either fourth or third, and then a few strides before the stretch, let him out."

"Got it," Kagome replied just as the call to the post was announced.

"Good luck, Kagome, and no pressure. Just do your best," Inutaisho said as Kagome headed to the tunnel that led to the track.

When Storm emerged onto the track from the tunnel, he stopped, as usual, looking at the gathered crowds in the stands and infield, but then he proceeded without much coxing from Kagome or the rider of the escort pony. Kagome let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding as Storm emerged onto the track. Storm felt more relaxed than he had in his other races as he pranced next to his escort pony. When the rider of the escort pony unclipped the lead rope attached to Storm's bridle, Kagome asked for a canter. The first few strides Storm had buck, which was typical for him, but then he settled into the nice rocking horse rhythm.

Kagome slowed Storm down to a walk as they approached the gates. The assistant starter walked up to Storm and took a gentle hold of his bridle. Storm threw up his head but kept his front feet on the ground, easily loading into the number three gate, much to Kagome's relief. Storm started to paw, impatiently. The assistant starter tried to help Kagome keep him calm as the last horses were loaded. Just as the last horse loaded, Storm broke from the gates in a false start. Kagome quickly pulled him up a dozen strides up the track and turned him back towards the gates. Storm balked at the gate before loading back into his spot.

"And they're off!" the announcer cries as eleven horses surged out of the gates for the start of the Preakness Stakes.

Storm was a split second late coming out of the gates missing the chance for a spot on the rail. Kagome saw Entei maneuver to the rail behind Fast Draw and Sand Bar, who had broken from the gates first. Kagome settled Storm into fourth off of Entei's flank. Kagome glanced under her right arm to see Widow Maker moving up on Storm's flank on the outside.

As the field headed into the first turn, Storm started fighting for more rein, which surprised Kagome. Not giving in, Kagome kept Storm in fourth, trying to quiet him with her voice, hoping Storm would stop fighting her. If Kagome couldn't settle him, Storm would waste too much energy, and Kagome would be forced to make her move for the lead sooner than Bankotsu wanted her to. To Kagome's relief, Storm quieted a bit as they came out of the first turn, none of the horses changing position, the two front runners still running strong, showing no signs of slowing down.

As they approached the last turn, Fast Draw, who was directly in front of Storm, started to fade badly, so Kagome checked Storm hard, yanking him towards the inside rail behind Entei and throwing Storm off stride, just barley avoiding a collision with Fast Draw. Just as Kagome had Storm running smoothly, she saw Entei make his bid for the lead. Kagome kissed to Storm, asking for more speed as they headed into the last turn, making their move earlier than planned, not wanting Entei to get too much of a lead on them. Widow Maker stayed with them for a few strides but then started to fade. As they came out of the last turn, Storm flew past Sand Bar, and Kagome angled him to the outside, drawing up to Entei's flank. After a few strides, Storm and Entei were neck-and-neck with the finish line coming into view. Kagome could hear the roar of the crowd. Entei's jockey went for his whip. Kagome kissed to storm, kneading her hands along his neck, asking him for everything he had. Storm accelerated, instantly, pulling away from Entei with every stride, crossing the finish line to win by two lengths.

Stunned that she and Storm had just won the second jewel of the Triple Crown, Kagome stood in her stirrups and pulled back on the reins, slowing Storm down to a walk as an escort Pony came up alongside her. Other riders shouted congratulations as the rode by while attempting to slow their own mounts. After weighing out, Kagome remounted and headed to the winner's circle with a huge smile on her face. Everybody from Dragon Strike Farms was waiting there for her and Storm. Sesshomaru reached up and pulled Kagome down for a kiss as camera flashes went off around them. After the blanket of Black-Eyed Susans was draped across Storm's neck and withers, Kagome reached down and picked a flower from it. This flower would join her rose from the Kentucky Derby, both serving as precious mementos.

'_Two down, and one to go,'_ Kagome thought as the official picture was taken in the winner's circle.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 32**

**A Mile and a Half**

**

* * *

**

On the Monday following the Preakness, Kagome, Sesshomaru, Bankotsu, Sango, and Miroku headed out for Belmont Park in New York. Since Storm had come out of the Preakness in excellent shape with no signs of soreness or fatigue, he would be able to continue his quest for the Triple Crown. When they arrived at Belmont Park three days later, Kagome and Sango hand-walked Storm and Silhouette around the backside of the track, allowing them stretch their legs before being put away in their stalls. The next day, Kagome and Sango worked both horses on the lunge line, and on the third day after arriving at Belmont Park, they started working them on the track.

Since both Storm and Entei were attracting huge crowds, track officials had assigned security guards to both Dragon Strike Farms and Fast Break Stables. The added security was put in place to curtail the commotion of the growing crowds and news reporters so that the horses could remain calm and refrain from injuring themselves. After Bankotsu told Inutaisho about an incident where two reporters got past the security and upset Storm so much that he was circling in his stall and kicking at the walls, Inutaisho decided to send Koga and Kaname to Belmont Park to help keep the reporters at bay.

As the days passed, and the race approached, Kagome started to get really nervous, more so than she was for the Kentucky Derby. Two times during workouts, Storm had gotten away from Kagome because of her lack of concentration, and she was reprimanded harshly by Bankotsu. In the evenings, Sesshomaru took Kagome to some shows and plays, trying to get her mind off of the upcoming race. The distraction lasted only until they got back to the hotel or the track the next mornings.

On the day of the race, Kagome took Storm out for a walk around the stable area in the early morning before it got really crazy on the backside. Knowing it was race day, because he hadn't been fed that morning, Storm was prancing around, snorting and shying at silly things, with Kagome laughing at his antics.

"I'm happy to see you laughing. You've had everybody worried with how quiet you've been since we arrived here, especially this week."

"I'm just really nervous about the race."

"I know."

"I wasn't this nervous before the Preakness. I think it's because there wasn't that much at stake. I know it's a big race and all, but it's not the same as the Kentucky Derby, and since I had already won the Kentucky Derby, the pressure of winning the Preakness wasn't as bad. But now, I could win the Triple Crown if we win the Belmont. It will be so disappointing if we lose," Kagome rambled on. Something she did when she was nervous about something.

"It's still just a race, and you need to remember that," Sesshomaru replied. "Treat it like all the other races you have raced, and you'll do fine."

"But it's not just another race."

"It is."

"I think I'm going to be sick," Kagome said, stopping and bending over for a moment. Standing up again, she added, "I just hope I don't have to see Naraku or Yuki before the race. I don't need that kind of drama on top of this. And then there's the press," Kagome continued her rambling. "I can't believe them. First, they're calling Storm a fluke and saying awful things about him, and now he's this wonder horse."

Sesshomaru chuckled. "That's reporters for you. They are a fickle bunch. I guarantee that if Fire Storm loses, they will go back to putting him and the farm down." Seeing the look on Kagome's face, Sesshomaru wished he hadn't said anything. "Don't let that worry you. It's just a fact of life with racing."

"I know."

"We should probably put him back before the crowds show up."

"Yeah, you're right," Kagome replied as they headed back to their assigned stabling area.

After putting Storm away, Kagome wanted to sit outside his stall until it was time for her to go up to the jockeys' room to get ready for the race, but Sesshomaru insisted they walk around and check out the horses. Afterwards, they met everybody from Dragon Strike Farm for lunch at the track restaurant. Shortly after, it was time for Kagome to head to the jockeys' room to change. Sango, Ayame, and Kikyo went with Kagome to keep her company and met up with Katrina.

Kyle walked up to the group of girls and asked Kagome, "May I sit down?"

"No. You're my nemesis," Kagome replied lifting her head with mock seriousness.

"Yeah," giggled Katrina.

"Oh, and you aren't?" Kyle replied, referring to the fact that Katrina would be riding Widow Maker after his regular jockey had a spill on the track a few days ago, breaking his arm.

Everybody started to laughed at their playful bickering, including Kagome.

"At least I was able to make you laugh," Kyle said, sitting down next to Kagome and putting his arm around her shoulders, giving them a squeeze. "You're going to be fine."

"There's so much at stake with the Triple Crown in our grasp, and I'm worried that everybody will be disappointed in me if we don't win."

"I'm going to tell you again:" Kikyo started, "Yes, people will be disappointed if you and Storm don't win, but they won't be disappointed in you. You win some; you lose some. That's all a part of horse racing, and you wouldn't be the first to capture the first two races of the Triple Crown and not the last one."

"Don't let your nerves get the best of you. You need to be focused out there," Sango added.

"Especially with all the fresh horses entered," Ayame said. "It's going to be harder."

"Don't remind me," Kagome moaned, putting her head between her knees.

"Relax. You're not going to win anyway," Kyle laughed, jokingly. "I am."

"Oh really?" Katrina said. "Don't forget, I'm in that race too."

"Yeah, but your horse came in third in both the Kentucky Derby and the Preakness. I really don't think you're much of a threat," Kyle replied back with mock seriousness, and everybody laughed again.

"Oh, I have to go," Katrina said, suddenly, standing quickly when the stewards called the jockeys to weigh in for the Acorn Stakes, a race run right before the Belmont Stakes.

"We have to go if we're going to watch Silhouette run in the Acorn," Kikyo said as Katrina sprinted off. "Sorry we can't stay longer, Kagome."

"I'm going to head out right after the Acorn to weigh in for the Belmont anyways."

"Good luck Kagome," Sango said, standing and giving Kagome a hug.

"You'll do fine," Ayame added also giving her a hug.

"Good luck Kagome," Kikyo added before all three girls left the jockeys' room.

Kagome and Kyle viewed the Acorn Stakes on one of the many TV's in the jockeys' room, watching Katrina ride Silhouette to an amazing victory in the first race of the filly triple crown. Katrina was back in the jockeys' room shortly after winning the race to change out of the racing silks of Dragon Strike Farms and into the ones for Claiborne Stables. As soon as she was dressed, they called the jockeys for the Belmont to weigh in.

After weighing in, Kagome walked out to the saddling paddock and walking ring with the other jockeys. As Kagome walked up to Storm, she noticed that he was fidgeting more than usual, tossing his head, and giving Miroku a hard time. She patted Storm on the neck before Bankotsu gave her a leg up into the saddle.

"Okay, remember that this race is a quarter-of-a-mile longer than the Kentucky Derby, and there are several fresh horses running. Any one of them has a chance of winning this race, so don't underestimate any of them, and don't just focus on beating Entei," Bankotsu instructed Kagome, "the rail is fast today, and for some reason, a lot of jockeys aren't using it. If that ends up being the case in this race, take Storm to the rail. Let's use it to our advantage to save ground and energy."

"I understand."

"Because of the race being longer, I want you to hold Fire storm around seventh place to help conserve his energy. With Fire Storm not having much of a break in between races, he's going to need it."

"Okay."

"And no false starts," Inutaisho added, jokingly, with a smile.

"Sorry about that. I'll do my best, and hopefully, he'll behave better in the gates this time."

"I thought we had lost the race after Fire Storm's false start in the Preakness."

"I was worried about that too," Kagome said as the call to the post was announced.

"Good luck," Inutaisho said, patting Kagome on the leg.

"And remember, everybody has a chance to win," Bankotsu added.

"I will," Kagome replied as she entered the tunnel to the track for the post parade.

Storm pranced out of the tunnel and onto the track next to his escort pony without hesitation. After he had trotted awhile, the rider on the escort pony unhooked the lead rope so that Kagome could warm Storm up by cantering him to the gates. Storm gave Kagome a couple of his trademark bucks before settling into the rocking horse movements of the canter. Arriving at the gates, Storm loaded into the number seven position without any problems. Once in, though, he started to fidget, kicking the back gate a few times. After the tenth, and last, horse was loaded, the gates sprung open to the announcer's cry, "And they're off."

Storm leapt out of the gates and instantly stumbled to his knees. Kagome was thrown forward onto Storms neck, fighting to stay on while trying to keep Storm from going down on the track.

Up in the stands, Sesshomaru stood, grabbing the railing in front of him, as the others from the farm gasped.

"Dammit," Bankotsu cursed under his breath.

"We might have just lost the race," Inutaisho said after Storm regained his footing.

Storm managed to right himself and continued after the rest of the field that were several lengths ahead of him. Kagome held Storm back into a slow gallop for a second or two to make sure that his strides were fluid and that he was moving soundly without injury. Satisfied with the way he was moving, Kagome angled Storm towards the inside rail to save ground as they set out with the task of catching up to the rest of the field.

Kagome sighed when she realized she was about ten lengths behind the ninth place horse. With the field so tightly bunched together, she couldn't tell from her position who was in the lead and how many more lengths she would have to make up just to win. The thought that ran through Kagome's mind at that instant was that they had just lost the race. The effort Storm would have to put in to catch up to the rest of the field would take its toll at the end of the race, but even though their hopes of winning seemed impossible, Kagome had a race to run. She and Storm were going to do the best they could to win, and they would accept any place they got.

Kagome kissed to Storm, kneading her hands along the crest of his neck, asking him to lengthen his stride a bit to catch the horse in front of him. At the same time, she also was trying to have Storm conserve as much energy as he could. Going into the first turn, they were three lengths behind the ninth place horse and still gaining ground on him. Kagome was close enough to see that it was Tail Wind. Kagome couldn't tell who the horse was on Tail Wind's outside, but she decided it didn't matter. Only the horse in front of her mattered at this time. Coming out of the first turn, Storm had managed to pull up alongside Tail Wind on the inside. Kagome let Storm out another notch as they started to pull away from Tail Wind, inching up on Daddy's Pleasure, who was also off the rail.

"That's a girl," Bankotsu said to himself while watching pick off one horse after another from up in the stands.

"Come on Kagome! You can do it!" Sango cheered her on with the others.

"Go Kagome!"

As they pulled away from Daddy's Pleasure, Storm's strides still felt fluid and strong. Utilizing the clear path on the rail, Kagome and Storm gained on My Shadow and Doing It My Way, who were neck and neck. From her position on the rail, Kagome was able to see Entei in second place and First Edition in the lead. Kagome's confidence grew stronger. If the rail remained clear, they might still have a shot to win.

Going into the last turn, Kagome kissed to Storm, giving him a bit more rein, and Storm responded, instantly, by lengthening his stride. My Shadow drifted slightly towards the rail as Storm started to draw up to his flank, cutting off their clear rout, making it impossible for Storm to pass him on the inside rail. Much to Storm's displeasure, Kagome sat calmly, holding Storm on the rail behind the two horses, hoping My Shadow would drift back over. Storm pulled on her arms, upset at being held back.

Kagome heard a horse coming up on the outside and glanced over to see Kyle and Solar Wind coming up to them. Now, they were boxed in. Kagome allowed Solar Wind to move up next to Doing it My Way, waiting for the spot on the rail to open up again, and hoping she wouldn't have to go four horses wide from the rail. Kagome noticed Entei start to make his move for the lead as they approached the end of the last turn.

"Just go around," Inutaisho said out loud, up in the stands.

Everybody at Dragon Strike Farms were up on their feet cheering Kagome and Storm on.

Deciding that a hole wasn't going to open up, Kagome angled Storm towards the outside rail, making the decision to go four horses wide and go around the wall of horses in front of her. It was her only chance to win. Kagome pulled up alongside Solar Wind just as Kyle looked over to see who was drawing up next to them. Kyle went to his whip when he saw Storm. With no signs of tiring and his strides still fluid, Storm moved with them as Kagome let him out another notch. Both Storm and Solar Wind drew away from the rest of the field, passing Lost Highway who was starting to fade fast. Kagome could see Entei three lengths ahead of them. She kissed once again to Storm, and he lengthened his stride in response.

Entering the stretch, both Storm and Solar Wind pulled up alongside Entei. All three horses headed towards the finish line neck and neck, stride for stride, neither giving an inch to the other as they headed for the finish line. Kagome's heart dropped when she felt Storm's stride falter and become uneven. He was starting to tire from the long race and the ordeal that had happened at the beginning of the race. Kagome could see the finish line and continued to kiss to Storm, kneading her hands along his neck, willing him to hold on a little longer and to give her that extra burst of speed. His strides became choppier with fatigue. Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes at the heart Storm was showing her in his attempt to keep up with the two horses next to him as he struggled to cross the finish line in first.

"He doesn't have anything left," Bankotsu said disappointedly when he saw Storms' strides falter.

"I agree," Inutaisho responded.

"Don't give up on them just yet," Sesshomaru replied. "That horse will give his all for Kagome. Even if it kills him."

Izayoi placed her hand on Sesshomaru's arm. "You're right. He would."

Kagome kept kissing and urging Storm on. She knew he probably had nothing left to give, but she kept hoping that Storm could find an extra reserve of energy. They were so close. Neck and neck. Stride for stride. All three horses swept under the wire together in a photo finish.

* * *

**A/N: **Here are some facts about the Triple Crown and the Belmont Stakes.

The Belmont Stakes is the last race of the Triple Crown and is 1.5 miles long (I think the longest race run in America but I'm not positive ).

The Triple Crown has been run over a hundred years, and many horses have claimed both the Kentucky Derby and the Preakness but failed to win the Belmont Stakes.

Only eleven horses have won the Triple Crown, the last hose being Affirmed in 1978.

There are two week in between the Kentucky Derby and the Preakness, and three week between the Preakness and the Belmont Stakes. Horses usually have at least a month off before racing again ( staying in training of course )and because of these races only having a short beak in-between them adds to the challenge of winning the Triple Crown, especially with fresh horses ( horses that have had a longer break in between races ) running in them.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews, and yes, I know I'm evil for leaving the last chapter with a cliffhanger. I'm glad you're all enjoying the story, liking the racing scenes ( some of you mentioned that your could picture being there ), and I hope you continue too. Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Chapter 33**

**Photograph**

**

* * *

**

All three horses swept under the wire together. Kagome, along with the other two jockeys, stood in the stirrups to slow their mounts down after they crossed the finish line. No-one knew who won. Kagome held back the tears that threatened to fall, convinced she and Storm hadn't won. They were so close to winning the race and capturing the Triple Crown and now…

Kagome reached down and patted Storm's dirty, Sweat - lathered neck. "You did good Storm," she said, her voice wavering a bit as Storm slowed to a bouncy, prancing trot. "I couldn't have asked for more," she added.

"I think you got us at the end," Kyle shouted over to Kagome as he slowed Solar Wind down to a trot while the rest of the field crossed the finish line.

"I don't think so," Kagome replied. "I was completely out of horse, and I think Storm was starting to slow before we crossed the finish line."

"I agree with Kyle," Sam, Entei's jockey, said. "It looked like Fire Storm was stretched out as we crossed, which would mean he won by a head bob."

"I still think it was one of you two," Kagome replied, as an escort rider and pony rode up and clipped a lead rope to Storm's bridle just as Katrina rode by.

"Good luck you guys. I'll see you in the jockeys' room!" Katrina called as she rode her horse to the out gate. Katrina and Widow Maker had placed fourth, two lengths behind Storm, Entei, and Solar Wind.

Minutes felt like hours as Kagome and the others waited for the official results of the race. There was an eerie quiet with just a dull murmur coming from the throngs of people talking up in the stands as the crowd waited to see if they had just witnessed a horse claim the elusive Triple Crown. It had been thirty two years since Affirmed, the last horse to claim it, had won. Kagome and Storm were so close to making history, and Kagome's stomach was in knots while waiting for the photo to be analyzed to determine the winner.

A few minutes later, there was a deafening roar from the crowd, and all three jockeys looked to the score board, knowing the winner had been determined. Kagome was shocked to see Fire Storm in first place by a head; Entei in second by a nose; and Solar Wind in third.

"No way! I must be seeing things! We did not just win the Triple Crown1" Kagome exclaimed as her escort rider led her and Storm to the winner's circle. In her stunned state, Kagome was only slightly aware of the congratulating calls from Kyle and Sam and her automatic reply of thanks. "I must be dreaming. Pinch me to be sure," She said to the escort rider.

"You're not dreaming, and yes, you just won the Triple Crown," the escort rider replied with a huge smile.

Kagome was still having a hard time believing it. Sometimes, it took years for jockeys to win just one race of the Triple Crown, some trying for years and never winning one at all, but here she is, her first time out, and she had won all three.

The roar from the crowd was deafening and seemed to get louder and louder as Kagome approached the winner's circle. Kagome had never heard anything like it in her life, but she wasn't surprised. The people in the stands had just witnessed a history-making event.

Storm continued to prance to the winner's circle with his head up, neck bowed, and ears pricked forward. Kagome's friends and family from Dragon Strike Farms arrived at the winner's circle just as Kagome dismounted to weigh in. Sesshomaru was the first one to reach her, pulling her into his arms in a hug.

"You're going to get dirty," Kagome protested, referring to the dirt she had accumulated from the race.

"I don't mind. That was an incredible race, and you road wonderfully," Sesshomaru replied before kissing her.

"So, does this mean the engagement is still valid," Kagome said, joking around after they broke apart.

"Yes, I guess I'm stuck with you," Sesshomaru joked back.

There were more hugs from her friends and Inutaisho and Izayoi as Kagome made her way to the scales. Once weighed out, Bankotsu gave her a leg back into the saddle. A blanket of white carnations had been placed across Storm's neck and withers for the winner's circle photo. Kagome reached down and plucked a carnation from the blanket to keep along with her rose and black-eye susan from the previous triple crown races. After the photo was taken and the awards ceremony was done, Kagome raced to the jockeys' room to change out of the red and white racing slicks of Dragon Strike Farms and to shower. As she ran through the door of the jockeys' room, she almost collided with Katrina.

"Slow down," Katrina laughed.

"Sorry. I'm in a hurry to get back to Storm and make sure he's okay," Kagome said as she and Katrina walked to the girls' section of the jockeys' room. "I'm a little worried about him. He ran his heart out today."

"Yeah, I saw the replay. That was some amazing riding, Kagome."

"Thanks," Kagome said as she turned on the shower and stepped in. She hurriedly showered and dressed, putting her wet hair back in a ponytail. Heading out of the jockeys' room with Katrina in tow, Kagome was stopped by Kyle as he once again congratulated her on her win and gave her a hug. Kagome invited him to the party that they were having later that night at the hotel.

xxxxxxx

The adrenaline rush from the race now subsided, Storm walked back to the Dragon Strike Farms shed row with his head hanging and his feet dragging, utterly exhausted from his ordeal. Miroku held Storm in the wash rack as Sango started to sponge Storm off with warm water and soap. Storm let out a big sigh of contentment as the warm water spilled across his neck and back. Once Storm was thoroughly rinsed, Sango took the lead rope from Miroku and started to hand walk Storm in the court yard area of the barn, knowing Kagome was going to be upset with the condition Storm was in.

"He doesn't look sore, just exhausted," Inutaisho said to Bankotsu as they watched Sango hand walk Storm around the court yard to cool him out.

"We'll see what he looks like in the morning. I'm a little worried. That was an incredible effort Fire Storm put in."

"So am I. I think we should keep him here a while longer before shipping him home."

"I agree. He might be off his feed more than usual after this race. It would be better for him if he was eating properly before traveling cross country."

"I was wrong," Sesshomaru said all of a sudden, to no-one in particular. Both Inutaisho and Bankotsu looked at him, confused by his spontaneous statement.

"About what?" Inutaisho asked.

"I said you had kept the wrong horse, and I was wrong. In all my years of being around racehorses and watching races, I've never seen a horse show as much heart and courage as Fire Storm did today, despite all the obstacles he had to overcome during that race. Most horses would have given up at the end, but he continued to fight until the end no matter how tired he was. Even if he had come in third, he would have still been the better horse. I don't think Entei could have done what Fire Storm did today."

"I've seen a few horses, and I mean a few, that had that much heart, but then again, I've been around longer than you. I just hope this race hasn't broken him. Sometimes when a horse puts this much effort into winning a race, they never bounce back again."

"I don't think that's going to happen with Fire Storm."

"I hope you're right about that."

"Kagome's going to be upset when she sees Fire Storm's condition. She's going to blame herself," Sesshomaru continued.

"I know."

Just at that moment, Kagome walked around the corner of the shed row with Katrina. Sango and Storm were on the opposite side of the courtyard, behind a small group of trees in the center. Kagome notice Katrina give a shy little wave in the direction of Bankotsu and saw Bankotsu retuning a smile when they came into view. Kagome looked back-and-forth between the two, wondering if something was going on between them. Just then, Sango led Storm out from behind the trees in the courtyard, and Kagome's heart sank when she saw how tired he was. When Storm saw Kagome, he lifted his head, slightly, and gave a soft nicker. Instantly, she ran up to him.

"Oh my god! He looks so bad!" Kagome said, worriedly, to Sango.

"I know, but I'm sure he'll be fine by tomorrow with some rest," Sango tried to reassure her.

"I'll go ahead and finish walking him," Kagome said, taking the lead rope from Sango.

"I think he's cooled out already," Sango said, placing one hand in between Storms front legs and the other hand on his neck to check to see if the temperature was the same in both places. "Yeah, he's cool."

"It's all my fault!" Kagome cried.

"No, its not," Sesshomaru said, coming up behind her.

"Yes, it is," she replied, turning towards him. "I kept pushing him when I knew he had nothing left. My competitive nature took over."

"Sesshomaru's right," Bankotsu said. "This is all a part of horse racing. If Fire Storm didn't want to keep running, he wouldn't have. You did not make him. You did not make him."

"If anything happens to him because of this, I'll blame myself." Kagome tried to hold the tears back as Sesshomaru pulled her into his arms. "I hope he's okay."

"He'll be fine with a little rest," Inutaisho tried to reassure Kagome.

After his legs were iced and wrapped, Kagome stayed with Storm for a couple more hours, fretting over him until Sesshomaru insisted she go back to the hotel with him to get ready for the party. Kagome was going to protest but stopped herself, knowing Sesshomaru wasn't going to take no for an answer.

xxxxxxx

An hour later, Kagome was finished with her makeup and dressed in a cream-colored cocktail dress, sleeveless on one side and cut just above the knees with lacing on the sides and up the sleeve. She stood and walked over to Sesshomaru.

"Are you ready?" Sesshomaru asked, holding out his arm for her.

Kagome gave a big sigh before saying, "I'm going to the track to check on Storm."

"Right now?"

"I'm not going to stay all night; I just want to see him before I go. I'm not going to be able to enjoy the party if I'm worrying about Storm all night. You don't have to go. I can go by myself."

Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment, his stoic façade in place, and Kagome was worried he would forbid her to go.

"I'll call my father and tell him we're going to be late."

"You're going with me?" Kagome said, surprised.

I'm not letting you go to the track by yourself at this time of night. If we're going, let's hurry." Sesshomaru took Kagome's hand and led her out the door.

The track was fairly quite when they arrived, with just a few grooms and trainers finishing up the evening chores. Sesshomaru stopped Kagome before she walked up to Storm's stall door. "Here," he said, handing her his suite jacket, "put that on so you don't get your dress dirty."

"But what about your jacket."

"Its navy. A little dirt won't show up on it like it would on the light color of your dress."

Kagome accepted his jacket and put it on with a smile. She walked over to Storm's stall. Storm's head was hanging over looking at her. Kagome took his head in her arms and hugged him. He looked a bit more rested than he had earlier, but he still wasn't quite his spunky self. She looked over his stall door to see if he had eaten anything.

"He hasn't touched his hay," she said with concern to Sesshomaru. "He's always a little off his feed after a race, but he's never not eaten anything."

Sesshomaru walked up and put his arm around her shoulders, giving them a squeeze. "Let's see how he's doing tomorrow before we get too worried. He looks better than he did earlier."

"Yeah, he does."

"We'll come back after the party to check on him again before we go to bed."

"You mean it?" Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru with surprise.

"Yes, I do. Let's go now before we're really late."

"Okay," Kagome agreed, giving Storm one last pat on the neck and a kiss on his muzzle before leaving the barn.

As soon as Kagome and Sesshomaru walked into the ballroom at the hotel, the crowd cheered Kagome. She blushed and thanked all the people who were hugging and congratulating her. Eventually, Sango and Ayame came to her rescue, escorting her and Sesshomaru to a back table where the rest of Kagome's friends were sitting.

"It's about time," Jakotsu said as Kagome sat down. "How are we supposed to have a party when the guest-of-honor isn't here?"

"I needed to check on Storm."

"How did he look?" Jakotsu asked.

"A little better, but he didn't eat anything."

"He'll be fine," Inuyasha added. "Just give him a couple of days."

"That's what your father and Bankotsu said."

"Well listen to them. They know what they're talking about," Sesshomaru said. "Try to enjoy yourself."

"Yeah." Ayame jumped up and grabbed Kagome's arm. "Let's go dance."

Sango, Kikyo, and Jakotsu followed them, leaving the guys at the table.

Eventually, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Koga joined the girls out on the dance floor, leaving Sesshomaru alone at the table. Shortly, he had an unwelcomed visitor.

"So, you're really going through with it?" Sesshomaru cringed when he heard Yuki's voice from behind him. This was the last person he wanted to see.

"Going through with what?"

"Don't play stupid with me. Your engagement with that slut."

"You're the only slut here, and I would suggest you refrain from saying such things about Kagome."

"I can't believe you just said that to me."

"I call them like I see them."

"Whatever. She's only after your money, and do you have any idea what they're saying about you at the country club?"

"She's not, and I don't really care."

"Since when?" Yuki asked, irritated. Sesshomaru had always cared what people thought of him and his family, and Yuki thought for sure this information would cause him to change his mind about taking Kagome as his mate. "Well, for your information, you're the laughing stock at the club, dating a commoner. I'll forgive you your lapse in judgment if you want to come back to me."

"How generous of you, but I will have to decline your offer. I have to go now." Sesshomaru excused himself and walked away, joining Kagome on the dance floor. He hated to dance, but it was better than being left alone with Yuki.

xxxxxxx

"Congratulations," Issin said, walking up to Inutaisho and shaking his hand.

"Thank you. I'm glad you came. And I'm sorry about Fire Storm beating Entei."

"Nonsense. This is all part of horse racing, and if Entei was going to lose, I wouldn't have wanted it to be to anyone else."

"I'm glad to hear that. So what are your plans for Entei?"

"I'm not sure. He'll get a break after today and maybe run a couple more races before the Classic. Are you planning to run Fire Storm in the Classic?"

"That's the plan, but we have to see how he comes out of this race."

"How is he doing?"

"Not well. He's completely exhausted."

"Not surprising after the race he ran. I just wish I had talked you into selling him."

"You would have had to have Kagome also. She's the key to his running."

"I suppose you're right. They're an unbeatable team. I wish Storm a fast recovery and hope Entei can have a rematch with him in the Classic."

"So do I."

xxxxxxx

Convinced she wasn't going to have any fun, Kagome was surprised that she had enjoyed herself during the party. Dancing, eating, hanging out with her friends, and dancing with Sesshomaru made a perfect ending to the day. She was glad she didn't skip the party, which she had considered.

As promised, Sesshomaru drove Kagome back to the track to check on Storm. They slowly walked up to his stall door, trying not to disturb him, but when Kagome peered over the top of the dutch door, Storm nickered and walked over to her from the corner of the stall where he had been sleeping. Kagome opened the stall door and walked inside, giving Storm a hug. Convinced Storm was okay, Kagome left the stall, latching the door behind her and saying goodnight to Storm.

By the next morning Storm had eaten a little bit of his hay but not much. His spunkiness and the spring in his step were absent when Kagome took him out to hand walk him. One good thing was that he showed no signs of soreness or swelling. Inutaisho decided to have Storm stay at least a couple more days before traveling home to recuperate. Everybody but Bankotsu, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and Koga flew back home that evening, Bankotsu promising to inform Inutaisho of any changes in Storm's condition.

By the fourth day, Storm was back on his feed, cleaning up all his hay and grain, so Bankotsu decided it was safe for Storm to travel. Bankotsu was staying behind at Belmonte Park with Ayame and Koga since Silhouette had two more races of the filly Triple Crown to run. When she completed the races, Bankotsu, Ayame, and Koga would fly home with her, so Sesshomaru was going to drive Storm back home in the horse van with Kagome and Sango.

xxxxxxx

Arriving back at the farm a week later, Kagome unloaded Storm from the horse van and put him in his stall. After settling him in, she and Sesshomaru headed to the house.

When Kagome and Sesshomaru walked in, Inutaisho and Izayoi looked in their direction from where they were sitting on the living room couch watching a movie.

"I didn't hear the horse van," Inutaisho said, standing up. "How did Fire Storm travel?"

"Wonderful, and he's a bit more lively."

"That's good to hear. I think I'll go and check on him. Dear," Inutaisho turned to Izayoi, "do you want to come with me?"

"Definitely," Izayoi replied, turning off the movie and taking his offered hand.

"I'm assuming you two are heading up to your room?"

"Yes."

"Then we'll see you in the morning."

Entering their room, Kagome flopped down on their bed and move her arms and legs up and down in a jumping jack fashion. "I'm so glad to be home."

"Do you have to do that?"

"Why does it bother you so much?"

"Because you're messing the bed up."

"It's going to get messed up in a short while anyway, so I still don't understand why it bothers you."

"I'm going to go take a shower," Sesshomaru said as he started to take off his clothes.

"I'll join you," Kagome said, jumping off the bed.

"I thought you didn't like taking a shower together."

"Oh, I do. Just not when we're in a hurry to get somewhere," she said, giggling as she took off her shirt and tossed it to the floor. "Do you not want to?"

"I didn't say that. Lead the way," Sesshomaru said, following Kagome into the bathroom.

xxxxxxx

After workouts the next morning, Kagome turned Storm out in one of the many paddocks at the farm. He would have a month off after his racing campaign and would be put back into training after the first week in July. Bankotsu was still in New York with Silhouette, so Jakotsu was still in charge of training the horses at the farm until Bankotsu returned.

After turning Storm out, Kagome headed back to the barn to get River tacked up for her trail ride with Sesshomaru. With the hectic schedule at the track, Kagome and Sesshomaru hadn't had much time alone for a month-and-a-half, so Sesshomaru had made it clear the night before that they were spending the day together. Sesshomaru already had Strider in the crossties and was grooming him. Kagome took River out of her stall and hooked her to the crossties across from Strider and started grooming her. Once tacked up, Kagome and Sesshomaru headed out onto the trails.

"Is this place still for sale?" Kagome asked when they arrived at the property next door at the far end of the farm.

"I thought I heard my father telling Bankotsu that it had sold."

"Oh, that makes me sad. I really wanted that place."

"We can find another place just as nice."

"I know. I just really liked the barns and everything. Plus, its right next door to this place."

"We could always recreate the barns on the property we do buy, and we can try to find something close, but unfortunately, there isn't anything I can do about being right next door to my father's farm."

"I know," Kagome said, turning River away from the fence to face the galloping lane. "Let's race!" she shouted before kicking River into a gallop, leaving Sesshomaru and Strider behind. Sesshomaru smirked at Kagome's antics, knowing that she was going to do this, and within seconds, Sesshomaru and Strider overtook Kagome and her appaloosa sport horse. Kagome knew Sesshomaru would soon overtake her and River, being that Strider was a Thoroughbred, and she didn't mind. The view was nice from behind. As the lane started to turn, Kagome and Sesshomaru slowed their horses down to a walk. Shortly, they cAME upon Inutaisho and Izayoi on their horses.

"Having a nice ride?" Inutaisho asked.

"Yep," Kagome replied.

"You look happy to be home," Izayoi said.

"I am. I've missed River."

"We need to arrange a day to get started on the wedding plans. Have the two of you decided on a date yet?"

"Probably after the racing season," Sesshomaru answered.

"That's probably best. It's been a pretty crazy year without adding a wedding to it," Inutaisho added. "Well, we won't keep you any longer. Have a nice ride."

"You too," Kagome and Sesshomaru replied together.

"Father, I do have a question," Sesshomaru said before they left their separate ways.

"Yes."

"Has the place next door been sold?"

"Yes. Were you thinking of buying it?"

"For Kagome, as a wedding present. She really wanted that place."

"Well that's unfortunate. It would have been nice to have the two of you next door. I know you wanted your own stable, Kagome, but the two of you are welcome to stay here. If the two of you want your own house, I can have one built. This place is big enough."

"I know, but I really want my own place."

"That's understandable."

"I'll find something else. Hopefully, close by," Kagome added before they continued their ride.

After Kagome and Sesshomaru untacked, brushed, and put away their horses, Kagome went to sit under one of the large oak trees in Storm's pasture to watch him for a while, while Sesshomaru went up to the house, saying something about important business to attend to, which irritated Kagome since the two of them were supposed to be spending all day together. If she knew he was going to do some work, she would have went out with her friends.

Storm walked over to Kagome when he saw her enter his paddock. Knowing that she would have treats, Storm started nosing around Kagome's pockets and sniffing her from her from head to toe. He started to nibble at one of her pockets, and Kagome shooed him away, giggling, but Storm was persistent. He wanted his treats and wouldn't be deterred.

"Do you think I have something for you?" Kagome said as she pulled a treat from her pocket and fed it to storm, rubbing his forehead at the same time.

Convinced he had gotten all the treats Kagome had, Storm walked off to do some grazing. Kagome settled herself down on the cool grass beneath the tree to watch Storm graze. Shortly after Storm left to go graze, Kagome saw Sesshomaru walking into the pasture carrying a cooler, a blanket, and a flat box.

"I thought you had business to attend to?" Kagome asked when he reached her.

"I did. I needed to order this pizza and grab some drinks from the fridge," he said as Kagome stood up.

Sesshomaru placed the cooler on the ground, handed the pizza box to Kagome, and laid the blanket down on the ground.

"I was so mad at you for leaving," Kagome said as they sat down on the blanket.

"I figured you would be, but I wanted to surprise you. Sorry it's not your typical romantic picnic."

"This is perfect. I wanted pizza so bad."

"I know. That's why I decided on pizza and Coke."

Once Kagome and Sesshomaru settled down on the blanket to eat, Storm can back over to see if the newcomer had brought anything for him. Kagome broke off a piece of her pizza and gave it to him.

"I don't think that's good for him. Plus, it has meat on it," Sesshomaru reprimanded.

"It was a small piece, so I doubt it'll hurt him."

Sesshomaru just shook his head.

"What? You should have brought him something. You know he's a treat whore."

"You spoil that horse too much," Sesshomaru chuckled.

"He deserves to be spoiled, especially after winning the Triple Crown."

"I guess I can't argue with that."

After eating, they laid down on the blanket for the rest of the afternoon. They were content, with Kagome's head on Sesshomaru's chest while he stroked her hair, enjoying just being together without the craziness of the track. When it was feeding time, they brought Storm in and went up to the house, calling it a day.

* * *

**A/N: **The way to check to see if a horse is cooled down is the way I described in the story. If the horse is warmer between their front legs than their neck, then they are too hot to be put back in their stall. If they are the same temperature between the front legs and neck, then it is safe to put the horse back in his stall.

I mentioned in the beginning of this story that Fire Storm was a grandson of Alydar, and Entei was a grandson of Affirmed. This was done as a tribute to the rivalry between the two horses. Affirmed and Alydar's rivalry during the Triple Crown series is considered the greatest racing rivalry's of all time. Affirmed won all three races claiming the Triple Crown with Alydar coming in a close second in all three races. Eleven horses have won the Triple crown, but Alydar is the only horse in history to come in second in all three races.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

**When the Walls Came tumbling Down**

* * *

Everybody thought everything would quiet down after Fire Storm returned home from the Belmont Stakes, away from the press and the crowds. They were wrong. A few days after returning home, Sango had found a couple of strangers coming out of one of the training barns, and as the week progressed, more and more strange people were showing up at the farm trying to catch a glimpse of Storm. One person actually went into Storm's pasture so his friend could take a picture of him next to the Triple Crown winner. After that incident, the front gates that were normally kept open during the day were kept closed. After he had found a young girl, who had managed to find a way in through the fence, in one of the pastures with the yearlings, Inutaisho hired a security company to watch the farm. It seemed things at home were more hectic then they were at the track.

Kagome was surprised by the recognition she was getting after winning the Triple Crown. Everywhere she went, people asked her for her autograph, even at Whispering Oaks when she went for her riding lessons. She had reached Rock-Star status over night.

"I did better than I thought I would for being off for so long," Kagome said as she placed the clean saddle pad on River's back after removing her dressage saddle.

"Fifth place isn't a bad position to be sitting in going into the stadium cross-country combination part of the competition," Sango agreed.

"I seriously feel like I'm going to throw up. I'm still having second thoughts about doing this derby. Maybe I should retire."

"Yeah, and you'll regret doing that. It's just nerves, and you'll do fine," Sesshomaru gave Kagome's shoulders a squeeze.

"I know, but I still feel like I probably should have waited to do any competitions until the racing season was over. I think I might have rushed into this."

"Yeah, that's not going to happen, and you know that. You were going through withdrawals, and not only that, what if Storm continues to race next year?" Kikyo asked. "Are you really going to wait that long to show?"

"You have a point. Plus, a derby is easier than a full three-day event. Maybe I'll get lucky and actually move up my position after the stadium jumping and cross-country portion." Kagome laughed.

"You usually do," Sesshomaru said, giving Kagome a leg up into the saddle.

"Sesshomaru's right," Sango added.

Kagome just nodded as she headed to the warm up arena.

Kagome and River sailed over the fifth jump in the arena for the stadium jumping portion of the derby and headed towards the stone wall they needed to jump to move on to the four jumps of the cross-country course. River easily jumped over the wall and down the slight incline after it. She then moved toward the first jump of the cross-country portion of the derby: a wooden gate. Kagome had River jump it slightly off to one side. When Kagome walked the course earlier in the day, this was the best footing for jumping it. River cleared the gate without issue.

After jumping the second jump, Kagome circled River around in a u-turn fashion, leading him to the last two jumps of the cross-country portion of the derby: a combination water jump. River jumped the first portion at the perfect spot, jumping it cleanly. On the landing into the water, however, River stumbled badly, causing Kagome to lose her balance and fall forward. In response, Kagome wrapped her arms around River's neck in attempt to keep from falling off. Kagome's efforts were in vain, and she landed in the water with a big splash. The jump judge ran over and grabbed River's reins as she galloped out of the water.

"Are you okay?" the jump judge asked Kagome as he handed her the reins.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little wet," Kagome laughed.

A fall meant disqualification, so Kagome headed off the course.

"Inuyasha is going to be so upset that he missed that fall," Kikyo giggled as they all followed Kagome back to the trailer to untack.

"I'm glad he missed it. I would never hear the end of it"

"He would take every opportunity to remind you of it," Sango added.

"He's not that bad," Kikyo defended Inuyasha.

Sango just gave her a look that said yes he would.

"Okay, you're right: he would," Kikyo giggled.

"I'll untack River," Sesshomaru offered as they reached the trailer. "Go and change out of those wet clothes," he chuckled.

"Thanks," Kagome replied, handing River's reins to him. She then went into the dressing room of the horse trailer to change.

Later that evening, Kagome was curled up on the couch next to Sesshomaru watching TV with his family. When the credits started running, Kagome picked up the empty bowl she had placed on the coffee table after finishing her strawberry ice cream and headed to the kitchen with it. In the dimly lit room, Kagome didn't see the spider that was hanging out in the bowl until it started to scurry out. Kagome gave a startled squeak before dropping the bowl and spider on the ground.

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked.

"There was a spider in the bowl," Kagome answered as Sesshomaru stood and walked over to her.

"Where is it? I'll take care of it."

"No! Don't kill it. I'm going to take him outside."

"It'll be quick and painless."

"No!"

Kagome picked up the bowl and spoon and bent over to usher the spider back into the bowl. She then headed to the French doors that lead out to the garden. Just before she reached the doors, the spider scurried up and over the edge of the bowl towards Kagome's hand. She let out another startled squeak before dropping the bowl and spider once again.

"I'll take care of it," Sesshomaru chuckled as he lifted a foot to step on the spider.

"No!" Kagome exclaimed, swatting Sesshomaru's leg. "Just because he's creepy and ugly doesn't mean he deserves to die." Everybody started to laugh as they watched Kagome take the spoon and usher the spider toward the doors. Once there, Kagome open the doors and coxed the spider outside. "There! Mission accomplished," Kagome smiled, satisfied.

"You are odd, you know that."

"I know. I've been told many times."

Storm returned to training after his month off, and the weeks flew by. Soon, Kagome found herself back in New York at Belmont Park for their fall meet along with Storm, Silver Lining, Silhouette, Miss Scarlet, and four promising two-year-olds.

Kagome picked out Silver Lining's hooves as Sango tacked him up. In less than an hour, he would be heading to the saddling area for his race. Earlier in the day, two of Dragon Strike Farms' two-year-olds, Secret Society and Ring Of Fire, won their maiden races. Hopefully, Silver Lining would also bring home another win for the farm.

When Silver Lining was finished being tacked up, Sango lead him out of his stall and walked him out in front of the farm's assigned shed row, waiting for Bankotsu to give her the okay to take Silver Lining to the saddling paddock. As Silver Lining was being walked, Kagome noticed that he was staring to sweat even though it wasn't a warm or humid day.

"Did you notice Silver is sweating?" Kagome asked Sango.

"Yeah, I noticed that. It could be just nerves. He knows he has a race coming up."

"I suppose you're right, but he usually doesn't get worked up. He's usually completely calm."

"Who doesn't get worked up?" Sesshomaru asked, walking up with his father, Bankotsu, and Izayoi.

"Silver Lining. He's starting to sweat."

Sesshomaru glanced over at Silver Lining along with everybody else.

"That is odd," Bankotsu said, walking over to the horse. "He could be nervous."

"He's never been before," Inutaisho added.

"I know, but sometimes, even a calm horse gets caught up in the chaos of race day. And it's been pretty crazy around here because of Storm."

"Let's keep an eye on him just in case. If he starts acting worse and there is any question of whether or not he should race, I want to scratch him. We have until the horses go to the post to make our decision."

"I agree," Bankotsu replied.

In the saddling paddock, Silver Lining started pawing frantically and bobbing his head up and down, practically jumping out of his skin. Bankotsu had Miroku clip an extra lead rope to the other side of Silver Lining's halter to help Sango lead him around the walking arena with the other horses. Bankotsu hoped that Silver Lining would relax a bit after he started moving, but he didn't. After one circuit around the walking arena, Silver Lining reared up, striking out with his front legs and clipping Sango in the shoulder, knocking her down. Before heading to the race track office to scratch Silver Lining, Inutaisho motioned for Bankotsu to bring Silver Lining out of the arena. Before he made it out of the arena, a racing steward stopped him. Inutaisho motioned for Bankotsu to come over and to bring Sango and Storm over with him.

"They want to test him?" Bankotsu asked as he and Sango approached, already knowing what the answer was.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry," the racing steward apologized. "Silver Lining's behavior isn't normal, and we've had complaints."

"No apologies required. I completely understand," Inutaisho replied.

"What's going on?" Izayoi asked, out of breath from running over with the rest of the group from the farm.

"Silver Lining's being scratched and is being taken to the spit box for testing," Inutaisho replied.

Izayoi nodded in understanding as the rest of the group remained quiet. None of them were surprised with the way Silver Lining was acting. If he tested positive for drugs, it would not only look bad for the farm, but Bankotsu could be suspended from training and racing.

Katrina placed a hand on Bankotsu's arm, giving him a sympathetic smile which he returned. Kagome noticed there was something more in the gesture than reassurance, and she started to wonder if there was something going on between the two.

"Do you really think Silver could have been drugged?" Miroku asked back at the farm's stabling area where everybody waited for Inutaisho, Bankotsu, and Sango to return.

"It's likely by the way he was acting," Sesshomaru replied. "Silver Lining is an unnaturally calm Thoroughbred, even on race day. His behavior today screams of being drugged. Hopefully, it wasn't enough to harm him."

"So you really think he was drugged?" Kagome asked.

"Definitely. And I think my father and Bankotsu suspect it also, so they won't be surprised if Silver Lining tests positive."

"Bankotsu would never drug our horses," Kagome said. "Nobody on the farm would."

"I agree with you, but it doesn't have to be anybody who works for us. Anybody here at the track could have done it."

"Who would do something like that?" Kaname joined in.

"Maybe someone who isn't happy with the success that Dragon Strike is having this season," Katrina added. "The farm has been down on its luck for the last few years; then all of a sudden, it is the talk of the racing world with a Triple Crown winner."

"I'm sure some owners are not happy with the farm's success, but the one who is being hurt the most by it is Fast Break Farms," Miroku said.

"Issin would never do that," Kagome jumped in to defend Inutaisho's best friend.

"Kagome's right," Sesshomaru agreed.

"Maybe not Issin, but it could be his son, Naraku," Kaname said.

"No. No matter how creepy Naraku is, and believe me I think he's fully capable of planning and doing something like this, Naraku wouldn't do anything to jeopardize his father's reputation," Kagome said.

"I agree with Kagome," Sesshomaru said.

Sango came around the corner of the shed row, leading a prancing Silver Lining, with Inutaisho and Bankotsu following behind.

"He tested positive for Procaine," Inutaisho said, reaching the waiting group.

"Procaine?" the group said together.

"Yes," Bankotsu answered. "And the complaints were anonymous. Very suspicious if you ask me."

"What about Silver?" Kagome asked.

"The vet said it wasn't enough to hurt him, but we should keep an eye on him for 24 hours."

"And what about you?" Katrina asked.

"They let me off with a warning, but I can guarantee that if it happens again, I'll be suspended."

"We've got to make sure it doesn't happen again," Inutaisho said, "for both the horses and Bankotsu."


End file.
